


Of Roads And Demons

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: Roads Less Walked [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fear, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Labour, Language, Loss, Mild Emetophobia Warning, Mrs Hudson is a boss, Non-Consensual Touching, Pregnancy, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Smut, Stillbirth, Traumatic situations, mention of past torture, self esteen issues, there are songs involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 77
Words: 82,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Takes place during season 3, and 4 (Eventually)Mycroft and Melody are awaiting the birth of their first child, but will their lives unfold in the way they hope? And the sudden reveal of the Holmes secret sister can only lead to further, terrible complications.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mycroft Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Roads Less Walked [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156862
Comments: 46
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim to hold first hand knowledge of any of the particularly deep themes covered in this story, abuse, child loss/stillbirth, addiction. And I most certainly mean no disrespect to any readers who have. I simply tried to draw on my own personal experiences and feelings dealing with fear, grief, depression etc. 
> 
> IMPORTANT - I am atrocious at math so there may be some inconsistencies with ages and timelines but just remember there is a five year age gap between Melody and Mycroft.
> 
> Got a lot of help from online episode transcripts from the site linked here  
> https://arianedevere.livejournal.com/65379.html. It really helped me keep the story on track and keep the pacing right.

With a fatigued sigh Mycroft Holmes shrugged off his overcoat, hanging it neatly on one of the hooks behind the door and placing his umbrella in the empty stand. Relieved to be home after being away on a field mission in Serbia for a two and a half months, working on freeing Sherlock from a Serbian terrorist group and bring his younger brother back to London after two years of everyone believing him to be dead (except Mycroft, their parents and a few select members of Sherlock’s homeless network.) Upon checking the time on his pocket watch Mycroft only just realized just how late it was, dragging his weary body up the stairs to his bedroom, where he knew she would be waiting.

Entering the bedroom Mycroft approached the large double bed, taking in the sight that met him, a woman lay on her back sleeping, loosely crossed over her stomach, burnt orange hair plated to one side, she was certainly striking in beauty but the feature which held Mycroft’s attention the most at this second was the small round bump protruding from her abdomen, the vest she wore did nothing to hide the swell of newly forming life inside her.

Taking a pair of clean pyjamas with him into the adjoining bathroom he changed, putting his newly removed clothing in the laundry hamper before returning to the bedroom, slowly he sat on the edge of the bed, reaching over to move a few loose strands of orange hair which had fallen across her face, causing her to shift slightly, a second later she had grabbed his wrist, twisting hard and pulled a shuriken from under her pillow, pressing one of the sharp points to his throat with one hand .

“I’m pleased to see your reflexes have not lost their usual edge” Mycroft remarked in Serbian

Realization dawned on her and Melody immediately released his wrist, dropping her weapon on her bedside table while scrambling to switch on the bedside light, mouth slightly open in shock,

“I’m sorry, Mycroft! I’m sorry!” Melody responded, also in Serbian,

railing her fingers over his wrist, the ach had dissipated but he didn’t say anything, the way her hands gliding over his skin was a sensation he hadn’t anticipated missing in his absence, it was only now that he realized just how much he had.  
.

“You’ve been letting your cat sleep on the bed.” He observed,

"I changed the bedding yesterday.” Melody pouted, .

Mycroft rolled his eyes.

“Yet not your night clothing it seems” Mycroft replied, .

His wife smiled sheepishly

“You were gone. Selket was my only substitute for company” Melody shrugged,.

Mycroft kissed her forehead indulgently before climbing under the warm welcoming bed covers,

“Well it won’t be happening again since I can say with confidence that I will not be returning to Serbia in either the near or distant future” He sighed,

Melody smiled softly

“Hm, I’m glad” she said, “So…?”

Mycroft nodded at her unspoken question,

“Sherlock is back in London, much the same as ever, faking his death, disappearing for two years and being a prisoner in a Serbian terrorist camp has done nothing to improve his nature or his mannerisms” Mycroft replied,

“Well, it was long shot.” Melody quipped.

Mycroft raised a hand to up her cheek, thumb brushing against the pale purple bruises under her eyes,

“You’ve not been sleeping” he commented,

She met his gaze with a weary expression  
“I will now you’re back” she replied sweetly,

Mycroft lowered his hand to graze her cheek, then trail down the side of her neck, feeling her relax and shiver lightly at his touch, he soon felt the short silver chain that was fastened around her neck.

On the end of said chain was a small, five pointed shuriken, (Throwing star) taking the pendent between his thumb and index finger.

Mycroft chuckled, toying with the pendant thoughtfully

“And how is our little one?” he asked quietly, with unusual tenderness, trailing his fingertips over the slight swell of her belly,

“We’re both just fine. In fact…” Melody smiled, reaching over to the drawer in her bedside table.

She retrievesd a plain brown folder and handing it to Mycroft who opened the folder, paper clipped to the corner of the first page was a blurred, black and white photo, a small oddly shaped blur about the size of a large peach rested in the centre; their baby!  
.

This was Melody’s first scan picture.

"When…?” Mycroft asked quietly, eyes fixed on the photo,

“Last week, they couldn’t postpone it longer than that.” Melody said, reading the date near the bottom of the page; May 22nd 2015 was her due date.

She placed a hand on her husband’s shoulder and kissed his cheek.

“You must be tired. Let’s get some sleep” she said quietly,

Mycroft handed her back the folder and she carefully placed it back in her drawer before rolling onto her side to face him and to her delight he opened his arms and allowed her to curl up against him.

She was waiting for him when he went to her, after spending the morning holed up in his office catching up on government issues while Melody rested in their bedroom.

Mycroft kicked the bedroom door closed with his heel and pulled his wife in for a long kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his while his hands wandered over her bare back as she pushed his still un-buttoned shirt away from his shoulders.  
.

Once it was removed entirely she pressed long kisses to his neck, gently taking one hand in his and resting the other on her hip Mycroft guided Melody so that she stood with her back to him, within a second Mycroft bent down, hands lightly grasping her hips he pressing kisses up Melody’s back as he gradually stood straight again, trailing feather light kisses over her spine, listening to her loud, erratic breathing and pleading gasps as he took his time, finally his lips grazed her shoulder blade and he began kissing her neck.

Melody could do little more than urge him on and occasionally grind her body into his in attempt to reciprocate the pleasure he was giving her, but with her back to him it was difficult.

Mycroft’s hands moved over the smooth skin over her torso, traveling further down until his fingers brushing past the waistband of her underwear, shifting her weight hoping to create the friction she wanted so badly, however her actions only earned her a low, erotic chuckle from her husband as he began to move his fingers, touching her through the fabric of her underwear, pulling away from her neck and leaning his chin on her shoulder.

Melody raised her arm, her fingers loosely curled, Mycroft used his hand to pushed her arm up by the elbow, to hook her arm around his neck for support, Melody’s other hand slid down to partially cover his own as he continued to touch and stroke her, the stimulation leaving her panting and moaning with need,

“Mmph, if you don’t stop I’m going to-ugh, My, I won’t last…D-don’t you w-want…” Melody mumbled,

She was struggling to speak due to Mycroft’s’ actions, Mycroft pressed a kiss to her neck,

“Later. Besides my dear, what sort of gentleman would I be…if I didn’t let the lady come first?” Mycroft whispered into her ear,

His tone polite yet low and seductive and it made Melody grin and flush in delight while his fingers suddenly moved the fabric of her underwear aside and brushed against her skin, Melody’s body writhed and arched shamelessly as he continued to touch her.

Melody’s hips arching to meet his fingers when they threatened to pull away, only to slowly insert his index and middle finger, causing her to moan even louder than before, moving his fingers slowly while whispering seductive words into her ear or against the sensitive skin of her neck.

Her body tense and trembling, her breathing nothing more than short, sharp moans and gasps

“Mycroft…” she whimpered as a second warning yet he didn’t stop, he briefly pressed his mouth to the side of her neck,

“Let go for me…Melody” he encouraged, feeling her legs tremble unsteadily,

his other hand, which had been touching and kneading her breast, had immediately wrapped around her waist, steadying her as her body trembled uncontrollably

“It’s alright my love, I have you. Let go.” he soothed, by his permission with a long mewling cry of his name and a loud sigh of satisfaction Melody released, her legs gave way as she came. Her back arching, fingers digging into the nape of her husbands’ neck,

“Mycroft” she called, unashamed of the cries and moans that left her as she rode out an intense, prolonged orgasm.

When she eventualy stilled Mycroft waited for a moment before removing his fingers from her, she shuddered and moaned from this simple action.

Once Melody had recovered enough to stand on her own Mycroft manoeuvred her so that she stood facing him, taking her hand and briefly kissing the back of it then turning it, the tip of his nose and lips touching the thrumming veins in her wrist, Mycroft lead her over to sit on the edge of the bed.

He removed the rest of his clothing while Melody used her elbows and feet to crawl backwards to the middle of the bed, pressing her damp thighs together and squirming slightly to create friction,

“ah, ah none of that my dear.” Mycroft ordered,

his commanding tone sending a jolt of pleasure straight through Melody’s body as Mycroft leant forward, catching her ankle in one hand, pressing feather light kisses around the area, making his way, painstakingly slowly, up her leg.

She tensed in anticipation as the kisses moved over her inner thigh, shivering when Mycroft moved away and repeated the action on the opposite leg.

Crawling on top of her, leaning on his arms so that he didn’t crush her, Mycroft pressed lazy kisses and soft bites down Melody’s body, taking great pleasure and delight in making her squirm and plead.

Finally stopping at the space between her navel and the waistband of her underwear before dipping his head even lower, her sweet scent taking over his senses as he brushed his lips over the soaking wet material, leaving Melody moaning as her hands grasping the sheets beneath her, lifting her hips to assist him in removing the article of clothing.

Mycroft tossed them aside and Melody grasped the nape of his neck pulling him down for his lips to meet hers.

Their tongues soon met, lazy and unhurried; neither trying to dominate nor submit, one of Mycroft’s hands was loosely buried in her long orange hair, while the other was placed against her rib cage gradually sliding lower, grazing the small bump of her swollen womb until his hand was between her thighs.

With a flick of his wrist her thighs parted, while long fingers traced lazy patterns across the sensitive area, drawing pleading, mewling cries from his wife’s throat each time their mouths parted.

All the time he teased and caressed her Melody’s own hands wandered wherever they could reach, over the tops of his arms, his shoulders and his chest, down to his hips and even lower than that, smirking as she was able to draw low sighs and moans from her usually oh so controlled husband.

Dipping his head to brush lips and teeth across her neck and jawline, Melody tilted her head upwards to give him more access, her hand trailed down the back of his neck and over his shoulders, wanting to give him the same pleasure he was giving her she rolled her hips upwards, causing him to release a shuddering sigh,

“Are you ready, my dear?” Mycroft shifted his hips slightly, causing Melody to moan

“Yes. God yes” grasping his shoulders Melody pulled him up to press her lips against his. “Eyes open then.” Mycroft commanded

With one effortless movement he was inside her and both their lips parted, their breathing hitched, Melody’s hazy blue eyes rolled in pleasure but she fought to keep them open.

Mycroft remained still for a moment, resisting the urge to move and take her there and then, he lifted his hands to gently remove Melody’s arms from around his shoulders, placing them so that her hands rested either side of her head, noting her whine of displeasure at the loss of contact as her eyes readjusted he entwined their fingers together as he started to move, gradually finding a satisfying rhythm.

Mycroft moaned as his wife’s legs wrapped around his waist, her heel digging into his lower back , driving him deeper as she moved to match his pace.

As they moved together Melody cried out as he involuntarily shifted his hips to a slightly different angle.

She gasped loudly, digging her nails In to the back of his hand as their fingers where still locked together,

"There, harder” she urged, when Mycroft had shifted it had caused a spike of pleasure she wanted, no, needed to feel again.

Mycroft moaned loudly, leaning his forehead against his wife’s, this time he obeyed her and he felt a similar jolt of added pleasure,

“Melody...” He moaned, his body tense as he held off his own release as he watched and felt her arch and shudder beneath him, increasing his speed once more Mycroft’s lips shifted into a strained smirk.

He could tell Melody was on the edge, holding each other as tightly as possible as they came together. After falling limp for a moment, Mycroft pressed a kiss to the warm skin before rolling off of Melody, panting heavily trying to catch their breath.

Melody’s hands slipped from his own, one arm weakly draped around his shoulders while her other hand reached up to run back through his hair. After regaining their breath they laid on their sides facing each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft had hoped to keep the extent of his and Melody's relationship a secret, Sherlock has other ideas, after preventing Sebastian Moran's' Underground bomb from obliterating the house of Parliament the younger Holmes is bored again.

Two days later Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes were currently sitting opposite each other playing a game of Operation. 

Mycroft had just commented on Sherlock making friends,

"If you seem slow to me, Sherlock, can you imagine what real people are like? I’m living in a world of goldfish.” Mycroft replied dryly

Sherlock quirxked an eyebrow "yes but I’ve been away for two years.” he pointed out

“So?!” Mycroft bit back, 

Sherlock leaned his head to one side; examine his brother’s face for any facts, any hints that indicated that his brother had found himself a woman.

And he saw it; the detective saw the small sparkle in his eyes and noticed how warm they had become, the extremely faint smudge of lipstick on the side of Mycroft’s mouth was a dead giveaway, unless, Sherlock mused, his brother had decided to follow in the path of their cross-dressing uncle Rudy, he couldn’t decide which was to most unlikely of the two.

However, Sherlock tried to pretend he didn’t see and shrugged his shoulders.

“Oh, I don’t know. I thought perhaps you might have found yourself a ... goldfish.”

Mycroft faked a disgusted face,

“Change the subject – now!” he stood up; hiding his flushed cheeks from his brother.

They changed the subject and the game, starting to deduct a hat one of Sherlock’s clients had left, pointing out the tiniest fragments information,

“He’s different – so what? Why would he mind?” Mycroft reasoned,

“You’re quite right.” Sherlock pulled the hat onto his own head before looking pointedly at his brother.

“Why would anyone…mind?” Mycroft had been confused at first, by Sherlock’s words, but now realized their meaning.

“I’m not lonely, Sherlock.” He insisted.

But the detective already knew, but it was just unbelievably entertaining to tease his older brother. Sherlock stepped closer, 

“How would you know?”

At this Mycroft was rendered speechless for a few moments,

“Yes. Well…back to work.” Mycroft said finally seeing the knowing look in Sherlock’s eye.

Sherlock new about his marriage and had in fact been toying with him. After bidding his brother and Mrs Hudson good morning he left, stunned that Sherlock had been able to string him along, it was mortifying!

three days later  
“Ow, watch it!” “Shut up!”, 

John Watson groaned loudly in pain as the consulting Detective was currently attempting to climb onto on to his back, attempting to clamber through an open first floor window,

“OW!” John snapped pointedly as Sherlock placed a foot in the middle of his spine

“You really don’t do this often do you?” Sherlock bereted,

John rolled his eyes dramatically

“Helping a high functioning Sociopath break into his brother’s house, Erm…NO!” John replied in a loud whisper,

“Oh come on it’s not spying, it’s…investigating! There was something not right about Mycroft the other day” Sherlock defended,

John gave another Yelp of pain   
“oh and that gives you the right to-ouch!”

, Sherlock took the opportunity to further defend his actions

"besides we havn't had a case in days, I'm bored" he argued,

John stumbled slightly "Oh For- we stopped someone blowing up parliament, almost got blown to pieces by a bomb hidden in the London Underground four days ago and you're bored!?" John hissed,

why he was surprised he really couldn't say.

Sherlock managed to hook one leg over the window sill and climb into the room,

“You in?” John called, “Sherlock?” he called again, slightly louder, “Sherlock!” the doctor attempted to peer into the room but because of his regrettably short stature, was unable to do.

“Brilliant.” He sighed sarcastically, turning away from the window. Two days without an ‘interesting’ case and this was the result!

Meanwhile Sherlock had begun his ‘investigation.

The detective, who had landed on his feet, straightened and breathed a triumphant sigh, rubbing his hands together gleefully, ‘thud’ the younger Holmes froze as a five pointed throwing star embedded itself in the wall barley an inch away from his head.

Sherlock was greeted with the sight of his older brother sitting at the head of a large oak dining table, leaning an elbow on the right arm of his chair with his chin resting on his fist, and standing by the left arm of his chair was a young woman, clearly in the early stages of pregnancy, four months, three days and 56 minuets Sherlock deduced.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody has changed his brother, Sherlock decides. Not much but the change is there for those smart enough to see it.

Both Mycroft and the woman wore almost identical smirks as they regraded Sherlock’s slightly shocked expression

“While I have no outright objections to you visiting Sherlock it is customary to use the front door, or at least call in advance to your arrival.” Mycroft greeted with shrewd amusement. 

“Hm, customary, normal; boring” Sherlock replied w

With a shrug as he stepped further into the room, “though it’s been a while since someone threw a weapon directly at my head as soon as I entered the room.” He added

“Really, I would have thought it was rather the norm for you Sherlock.” Mycroft quipped, 

The corner of Sherlock’s mouth twitched, reluctantly giving Mycroft a point for that one. Sherlock watched as Mycroft reached out to draw her closer to him

“As you can see, brother mine, I am certainly  _ not _ lonely.” Mycroft stated, kissing the back of Melody’s hand, without a trace of self-consciousness

“I can see that. Hello Melody.” Sherlock commented, having seen the ring on the woman’s hand almost straight away. 

Sherlock scoffed to himself quietly as his eyes darted down to Melody’s stomach.

Sherlock paused as he sauntered over and flopped down into a chair, the consulting detective wrinkled his nose when Mycroft gave Melody’s hand a gentle tug and she carefully sat down on Mycroft’s lap, him accepting this by letting his arms snake around her body. 

Laughter left Melody lips as she saw the way Sherlock’s eyes widened but he tried to hide his surprise by rolling his eyes and turned away, her obvious amusement making Sherlock glair pointedly at her “So then, are you going to tell me?” Sherlock demanded, only for Mycroft to quirked an eyebrow in confusion

“How you ended up getting married, got…pregnant.” Sherlock replied, exasperated that his brother hadn’t known what he’d meant, “I trust you know how babies are created Sherlock, or did no one ever explain to you about the birds and the bees?” Melody teased, Mycroft chuckled.

Sherlock however was not amused

Melody chuckled 

“I assume my invite to the wedding was lost in the post? But by the size of the ring on your finger I suspect the entire NASA space program knows you’re married.”” Sherlock asked sarcastically, quickly diverting the conversation 

“Well, postal services are a nightmare in Serbia. Especially when being held under questioning by a terrorist group.” she teased, 

Sherlock glared at Mycroft, silently demanding exactly what Melody knew and why she knew it Mycroft shrugged, removing his hands from Melodys' wait for a split second 

“I never said a word, she worked it out for herself.” Mycroft clarified

“If that’s the case she must be moderately intelligent.” Sherlock commented

A rush of cold air soared past his cheek and a vase behind the detective the opposite side of the room suddenly shattered as the shuriken Melody had thrown hit it full force.

Mycroft sighed in only mild disappointment 

“Really dear, did have to?” unfazed since he had grown accustomed to having Shuriken thrown at seemingly random intervals when Melody’s mood swings took hold. 

“Ugly Vase had it coming and you know it!” Melody pouted, crossing her arms. 

“Why? Did you catch your reflection in it?” Sherlock asked, 

Mycroft quickly stopped Melody from aiming another Shuriken at his younger brother, 

“As you can see Sherlock, even while pregnant my wife’s aim is exceptional, so I would refrain from further insults of that nature.” Mycroft advised, before turning to his wife

“By the way I thought I asked you not to carry those anymore?” he scolded his wife, receiving little more than a coy smirk as Melody’s reply. 

Sherlock interrupted once more

“I would have thought you would keep your attack dog under better control brother” Sherlock stated

“You’re lucky I don’t offend easy” Melody said casually

“Oh you  _ are  _ good at this.” Sherlock complemented hints of amusement in his eyes and facial features. 

Melody smirked as she had passed some sort of test but it was Mycroft who replied, gazing g at the woman in his lap

“You’ve no idea.” he retorted in a low voice

His tone even but the amount of affection and admiration was still evident in his eyes as he regarded the woman who turned her head upward; though their faces remained neutral the pair shared a long, intense look. 

It was only when Sherlock loudly cleared his throat with a nauseated glare of his own that they looked away from each other.

“I believe we are making your brother uncomfortable, My” Melody grinned playfully.

Before Sherlock could utter any kind of retort there was a hushed shout from outside 

“Sherlock! I hope you have a way of explaining this to Mycroft if he gets back before we’re gone! 

Though, knowing your brother he’ll be able to tell we’ve been here anyway! But that’s probably already occurred to you and you’re going through with this anyway because…"

well you’re Sherlock Holmes! You do whatever the hell you please as long as it stops you from having a bloody cigarette” came Johns enraged ramblings.

Mycroft and Melody both glanced in the direction of the window, only to see the very top of John Watson's head pass under the window. 

“Ah, yes, forgot about him.” Sherlock muttered, only just realizing that he had left his friend outside. With raised eyebrows Mycroft spoke

“Melody, fetch Dr Watson and let him in through the front door; I believe he has circled the house twice already” Mycroft instructed

His dexterous fingers caressed Melody’s swollen belly, an unconscious protective gesture Sherlock deduced, Melody got to her feet lazily and made her way to the front door in order to let John inside.

“I thought you said caring was not an advantage” he demanded

“You’ve obviously never met a hypocrite before. Yet while it is not an advantage, even you and I are not immune Sherlock, and I never intended to pretend otherwise.” He added thoughtfully. 

Glaring at Sherlock who smirked, partly repulsed and partly amused; it seemed even the Ice man could melt after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Melody pay Sherlock a visit, the younger Holmes can see that something is wrong, why can't anyone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; things will take a darker turn from here on I'm afraid

Melody’s pregnancy continued to develop and she was now seven months along, time seemed to have gone by at an extraordinary pace, but then, being the British government, Mycroft did, as always, have to work long hours so he was away much of the time. 

Melody did her best to be understanding but with pregnancy came the hormones, and with hormones came the illogical outburst of tears or flurry of anger which could lead to blazing arguments, the pair where both stubborn and sometimes argued long after they realized it was time to quit, both too persistent to step down.

Yet they always made up, often it was Melody who would come to him, padding barefoot into his study wearing an old shirt of his that she had claimed ownership of, she would meekly tiptoe across the polished floor, completely silent and stand beside his chair until he reached out and pulled her into his lap, no words were be spoken nor needed.

One particular morning however, this was most certainly not the case

“Up! Now!” 

Melody groaned into her pillow and looked over at her clock with squinted eyes.

It was 11am and far too early to be woken in her opinion, especially after being woken at 5:30am with a bad bout of sickness.

“Melody I’m not going to tell you again. Get out of bed!” Mycroft demanded it had taken a full minuet for him to even shake Melody awake, now came the tricky part; making her leave the bed! “No, I’m seven months pregnant you can’t tell me what to do with my life!” Melody grumbled pulling the bed covers over her head.

Mycroft stood a few feet from the bed

“Don’t make me order you.” Mycroft threatened lightly

, “I’d like to see you bloody try, you can’t order me about Mycroft, I’m a pregnant woman, I have a head ache and I still feel sick!” Melody argued shuffling down under the duvet.

Mycroft sighed irritatedly

"Pregnant or not Melody Holmes I am going to Sherlock’s flat and you are going with me.” Mycroft tried again.

The raspberry Melody blew in response only made Mycroft quirk an eyebrow, ironically being pregnant seemed to bring out her childish side.

Mycroft decided to resort to bribery next

“What if I promised to do anything you wish of me once we return home?” Mycroft tried to reason, blackmail seemed the only tool at his disposal that had a chance of working, there was a few moments of silence as she appeared to consider his offer.

“Nope!” Melody retorted stubbornly.

Having had enough by this point Mycroft gave a hard tug on the bed covers, successfully pulling them out of Melody’s reach, to which she responded with an annoyed, indignant sound

“I repeat. Don’t make me order you.” Mycroft warned.

Melody regarded her husband with bleary, tired, eyes; her clothes were rumpled and her hair stuck up in various directions, the couple glared at each other, daring their partner to make the next move.

Twenty minutes later the pair sat in the backseat of the car pulling up outside 221B Baker St. The pair entered the flat to see Sherlock sitting at the table peering through his microscope, Melody gave a short bark of laughter 

“Oh please that might work on John but there’s nothing under that glass.” Melody called in a sing song voice.

Mary, who was sitting on the couch, didn’t look up from her book

“Told you” she called casually.

Melody came to Sherlock’s side, “Hello Sherlock!” she said cheerfully, ruffling her brother in laws hair.

He jerked his head in agitation and offered little more than an unamused glair as she passed him to greet John and Mary, John stood and offered her his seat while he sat on the arm the couch beside Mary.

While the two women began to convers about the pregnancy Mycroft tried to convince Sherlock and John to take on a case he had presented then with.

“I have a case for you; if you will take a look at these files…”

Mycroft pursed his lips in irritation as Sherlock interrupted him

“No, sorry, absolutely snowed under with clients” Sherlock replied casually without looking up.

John laughed mockingly

“Sherlock we haven’t had a case for three days.” he corrected. Melody watched the brothers bicker for another 15 minutes before Mary’s voice re-gained her attention

“Melody, you ok you look very pale” Mary asked with concern,.

Melody brushed it off however

“Oh yes fine. Nothing a good night’s sleep won’t cure” she answered positively, only for Sherlock to turn in her direction, staring at her stomach she was used to people staring but not in the way Sherlock was.

Melody shifted

“Sherlock!” she said uncomfortably, but he didn’t look away from her belly

“I think you should go to the hospital Melody. Now” the younger Holmes said

Melody chuckled uneasily

“What are you talking about, I’m fine,”

, “The baby hasn’t moved since yesterday morning.” Sherlock stated.

Mycroft took several steps forward

“Melody if that’s true I would suggest going to the hospital, just to be safe” John added, not as John Watson – her friend, but Dr Watson, the professional. 

Melody shook her head

“I have an appointment tomorrow morning. I’ll wait until then,” Melody insisted stubbornly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody is rushed to hospital, the news they receive devastates them

Late that night Melody rolled over in bed; using her arm as support she glanced at the clock on her husband’s side of the bed, 2:30am. Lying down on her back she was ready to fall back to sleep, but as she shifted her position her thighs rubbed together, coming apart with a slight sucking sensation, immediately awake she repeated the action experimentally, a curl of excitement settled in her chest and she sat up as quickly but as carefully as possible, but as she was about to lay a hand on Mycroft’s shoulder to wake him she stopped; It was too early! 

Moving to sit up properly she turned on the bedside lamp and pushed the covers away from her legs and in a second terror took hold; her thighs and the sheets beneath her where splattered with drops of dark crimson blood.

Clamping her thighs together she stood from the bed slowly, and shuffled into the bathroom, turning on the light she grabbed fistfuls of tissue to clean herself with but as soon as she did so more blood trickled down her legs and then the pain started, it was so sharp and so sudden than Melody had to grasp the marble counter top for support.

Her cry was enough to reach Mycroft, who started awake and upon seeing Melody wasn’t beside him he went to the brightly lit bathroom; Melody was on her knees in a growing pool of blood, looking up at him with nothing but desperation and terror

“Mycroft…Help me, please!” she groaned, with her hands pressed against her protruding belly, the pool of blood under her knee’s was growing rapidly.

“Oh no” Mycroft groaned, all colour drained from his face.

Over an hour later Melody lay back in a hospital bed, the doctor spread the could ultrasound gel over her bare stomach while both hers and Mycroft’s eyes remained focused on the small screen, after a few minutes, slowly taking the tool away from Melody’s stomach, Dr. Rowen turned to Melody 

“There is still a heartbeat Mrs Holmes, but it’s very weak. At this point I can safely say you are definitely in labour…” The middle aged Doctor began

“Surely there is something you can do, you can stop it? You…will stop it…?” Melody replied hopefully.

The Dr however, remain stoic

“I’m afraid that isn’t possible, you’re almost six centimetres dilated.” he revealed, “Arrangements will need to be made for delivery and-“

Once again Melody cut in

“Wait, wait… surely I’m not expected to actually give birth, it’s too early!” she gasped in disbelief.

Dr Rowen hesitated for a moment 

I’m afraid there isn’t any other option…” he said.

Melody wiped away her tears furiously

“Wh- what about a C-section then, they’re quicker and everything aren’t they?” Melody begged.

Her Dr nodded in agreement 

“Usually yes, a Caesarean Section would be an option but with it being so close to your due date the baby had started to move into position beforehand but didn’t get very far, and I’m afraid it stopped in a position that would be extremely dangerous if a Caesarean was performed." Dr Rown paused for few seconds, glancing between the husband and wife as he continued

"It would endanger not only the child but yours as well.” Dr Rowen paused but Mycroft and Melody knew there was more, “Your baby’s heartbeat is very weak, there’s a high chance that the trauma of the birth will be too much.” the doctor replied reluctantly

“I’m…afraid there is little chance of the child surviving the delivery…”

At this Melody released a short sob, lifting a hand to her mouth

“Of course if your baby is breathing we will do everything can for him…” the doctor tried to reassure, but Mycroft, obviously was able to see past it

“But you doubt that’s the case?” he demanded.

Melody looked from her husband to the doctor, silently pleading for him to be wrong

“you have to understand, it’s still a small chance, but we will do everything possible to ensure your baby survives.” Dr Rowan finished.

Melody released a sharp breath, while Mycroft closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh

“I understand this is a shock. I can give you some time alone and we can discuss things further a bit later on.” the doctor repeated kindly before leaving silently.

Melody and Mycroft Holmes stayed in complete silence; Mycroft stood staring at the wall with his fists clenched and his breathing heavy. 

“Melody…”

Mycroft was about to assure her that everything would be alright, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it, he had no idea if it was true and he refused to lie to her, not about this.

His emotions were running wild, making his head spin, like his younger brother he relied on reason and logic…but there seemed to be no logic in their situation what so ever; their child had been perfectly healthy; Melody had done everything right during her pregnancy, so why did their baby have to die so suddenly?

Melody had started to cry, covering her eyes with her hand, tears where streaming down her face, but without a word Mycroft stormed out of the room, ignoring his wife’s desperate call after him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock steps up when his brother needs it and Melody's labour continues to progress

Outside in the private waiting room across the narrow corridor to Melody’s room John and Mary sat side by side in plastic chairs, while Sherlock crouched in his thinking position in his chair in the corner. 

John and Mary quickly stood when Mycroft emerged but glanced at each other with confusion when he turned sharply and marched down the corridor.

“What’s going-”

before John could finish Mycroft was gone and Sherlock, who had lifted his eyes to regard his sibling, had sprung to his feet and followed his brother calmly, Mary quickly went into Melody’s room, leaving a confused John alone in the waiting room.

Sherlock found his brother standing at the bottom of the stone steps of the hospital, he was pale, his eyes had started to water though he tried to hide it.

Sherlock could see the dents in his jacket where Melody had been clinging to him and her tears had dampened patches of his shoulders the two stood in silence for a long while, but as Mycroft took a cigarette from his pocket and failed three times to light it

“Damn!” the older Holmes spat, throwing the lighter against the wall.

Sherlock took the lighter from the floor and lit the cigarette for him. After taking a few wavering drags Mycroft cleared his throat, staring out across the street, trying to keep his voice steady but Sherlock could hear and feel the emotion in it as clearly as if his older brother where openly sobbing; It was an unsettling thing to witness for the detective.

After explaining everything to Sherlock Mycroft shifted in his place, smirking ruefully

“You saw what I didn’t. Or perhaps I did and refused to accept the possibility of…of…” the older man threw the half-finished cigarette to the floor in exasperation.

Sherlock shook his head slightly

“No. Mycroft, while you claim sentiment is for the losing side, you love Melody- as much as it baffles and repulses me but even an idiot could see that you do. If you had any inkling that something was wrong you wouldn’t have let Melody carry on as if everything was fine; you would have done something; both for her safety and for the child’s.” Sherlock insisted, slightly uncomfortably.

Mycroft mafecno attempts to look at his sibling

“I became attached Sherlock, I became attached and missed every sign that something was wrong. And now…” Mycroft gave a faint, vague gesture to the hospital entrance

Sherlock remained stern

“Would you rather you hadn’t become attached to your own child Mycroft? Would you have preferred to feel nothing for your son or daughter?” Sherlock pressed.

Mycroft rounded on him a flash 

“Of course I wouldn’t have preferred that!” he denied harshly, “Caring is not an advantage brother mine, but sometimes inevitable” Sherlock answered simply.

Mary stood just outside Melody’s door with John and looking upset, she had obviously explained the situation to him by now, moments later Sherlock and Mycroft rounded the corner. 

“Jesus, Mycroft I- I don’t know what to say, I’m…I’m so sorry” John said, standing and offering a hand to the older Holmes

“Yes, thank you Dr Watson.”

Mycroft shook John’s hand, forcing gratitude at the other man’s pointless sympathies. Mary however was not about to offer the same sentiment, not to him anyway

“She’s pretty upset Mycroft, she thought you weren’t coming back! She needs you right now, not us; You. So don’t go running away like that again.” Mary stated firmly, clearly not impressed by Mycroft’s behaviour.

The small group moved away from the door to take their seats and Mycroft was about to go inside but something stopped him.

As he hesitated he quickly wished he hadn’t

“Come on sweetheart. I know you can do it, because you’re going to be so, so smart, not like your silly mummy, no…you’ll be like your daddy, and your uncle Sherlock and drive me up the wall with deductions and strange experiments. You prove those silly doctors wrong for us, because…because daddy and I want you so, so much…”

Melody lent her face close to her stomach, her eyes welled with tears and her voice caught in her throat.

Pursing his lips tightly Mycroft had to look away, he had been peering through the half open door, now though, unable to watch his wife plead fruitlessly for their child to still be alive, he leaned heavily against the door frame, taking a deep inhale in order to compose himself before re-entering the room with care.

Melody immediately lifted her gaze to his, her eyes bloodshot and swollen, the clothing she still wore from last night rumbled and damp with tears.

Her nails bitten down completely and her body trembled slightly, the loud whimper escaping her throat caught her husband’s attention, as Mycroft approached her she started sobbing into her hands,

“Oh Melody” Mycroft sighed shakily, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, letting her lean into him, gripping his shirt tightly “you left.” Melody choked through her sobs, “Sh, I’m sorry my dear. I won’t leave you again, I swear” Mycroft promised, holding her tighter as she cried.

Knowing it might be hours before anything started to happen John and Mary returned home, and Sherlock, who was perfectly capable of functioning without food and sleep for longer than most people, didn’t move from his seat. 

Anthea had arrived to deliver an overnight bag for her boss and his wife, she expressed her own sympathies and assured Mycroft that she would be able to handle everything at work for as long as she was needed to.

Melody sat forward on the bed, tears running down her cheeks, legs crossed with Mycroft sitting behind her

“I don’t want to do this My, all this and for what? We might not even be able to take our baby home” Melody said.

“Melody there is still a chance the child will live. Yes it is a small one but there is still that chance” Mycroft insisted.

Melody suddenly winced, her hands moving to her stomach

“No, oh no please no…” she grit her teeth as the contraction hit, with Mycroft supporting and encouraging her as best he could, her face twisted in fear and discomfort.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody and Mycroft meet their daughter, but are forced to say goodbye in the same instant

As another particularly bad contraction came and went Mycroft stood beside her and held Melody close.

“oh Mycroft, I don’t want to do this. I want it to stop…” she pleaded.

Her agonised requests tore at Mycroft’s heart, “I know my love, if I could stop this I would…” Mycroft promised.

Suddenly Melody winced loudly before suddenly tensing, releasing a strangled scream

“No…” she protested against the prolonged contraction, she pushed Mycroft away, keeping him at arm’s length but still clutching his shirt in one hand and the bed sheets in her other hand while lying with her upper body twisted and partly leaning over the side of the bed.

She gasped and screamed, clawing at the wrinkled sheets desperately.

As the doctor and two nurses entered to check on her progress Mycroft was forced to step back, the two nurses firmly but gently helped to roll Melody onto her back as the Doctor checked her.

As Dr Rowen reported that it was time for her to start pushing Melody begged the nurses to make it stop, when they could do nothing she begged Mycroft once again, guilt gnawed at his chest painfully, the most powerful man in Britain and he could do nothing to help his own wife and he could do nothing to ease her pain.

Almost twenty minutes passed with little to no change.

“There has to be something you can do!” Mycroft snapped, Melody’s hand weakly clutching his.

The nurse offered them a sympathetic look

“I’m afraid it’s too late to administer any pain relief, by the time it even starts to work it will be over” the nurse replied.

Melody’s grip tightened, her eyes screwed shut as she writhed on the bed, Mycroft winced

“She’s exhausted! Look at her!” he insisted, trying to keep his temper.

By this point Melody was only just conscious, practically delirious with pain and exhaustion.

Taking a long, ragged breath Melody shifted in discomfort, “please, please no…” she murmured, her grip on Mycroft’s hand was growing slack.

“Ok Mrs Holmes, on the next contraction you need to push hard as you can.” the nurse told her,

Mycroft watched as Melody, clammy and sweating, shook her head

"No please don’t make me, he’ll die-!” A contraction interrupted her protest, causing the last word to become a drawn out scream of agony and fear.

Unable to resist the urge to push, with a finale strangled cry she felt her child slide from her body.

“It’s a girl!” the nurse reported.

Falling limp in Mycroft’s arms Melody panted unevenly for breath

“Is…is she breathing? Tell me she’s breathing!” she begged without looking up or opening her eyes but listening desperately for a sign, a cry, a whimper…anything.

Mycroft watched the doctors with open concern.

The look on the nurses' face turned grave

“She isn’t…” the nurse informed

Melody gave a cry of sorrow

Fighting back tears, Mycroft released a groan of despair as Melody screamed

“ No…oh no. NO!"

With a hand to the back of Melody’s head Mycroft pulled her close, resting his forehead to her temple as she curled into him, supporting the weight of her exhausted body against him as she sobbed her heart out.

After a moment she looked to the doctors without pulling away, body shaking with the force of her sobbing

“Can I have her? Please, I want my baby…” Melody choked, lifted herself weakly, reaching with one hand for the bundle in the Nurse’s arms

“please, give me my baby” Melody wept quietly as the nurse placed the baby, now clean and wrapped in white blankets, into Melody’s arms.

His throat constricting with emotion Mycroft helped to support his child, unnaturally pale and still.

“My poor baby…” Melody whispered “I’m so sorry.” She sobbed, holding her daughter as close as possible, repeating apologies over and over.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying goodbye is hard...carrying on after that is sometimes worse. But with the right person by your side, it is possible.

After what seemed like hours and hours, Melody had calmed slightly, tears where still running down her cheeks, but she was no longer clutching her lifeless child with such ferocity, instead she cradled the infant with care and affection, as if their baby girl where the most precious thing in all the world.

“She’s so beautiful…, just a few more months and she would have…everything would be…” a short sob escaped Melody’s throat

Mycroft sat beside her, rubbing his wife’s lower back

“I know, I know.” he hushed

Melody sighed miserably

“Our baby Mycroft… gone, just like that"

There was a few moments of silence

“Do erm, do want to…”

Melody looked reluctant to let her go but she gently offered him their daughter.

Melody leant her head against Mycroft’s shoulder as he cradled their still-born daughter, crying silently into the fabric of his creased white shirt.

Eventually their daughter was taken away, Melody needed to sleep and recover, physically at least. But the nurse re-assured her couple that if they wanted to see her again all they needed to do was ask.

Melody fell into an exhausted, fitful, sleep while Mycroft left the room in order to make the painful yet necessary and inevitable phone calls.

As she stood in front of the window Melody watched the streets below, it was late morning and the sun was climbing higher into the sky, arms folded over her stomach, still swollen as though she were still pregnant.

Mycroft moved over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her so that her back was pressed against chest, it was another few minutes before either of them spoke

“I’m sorry My” Melody whispered brokenly, holding onto Mycroft’s’ arm.

He looked at her in surprise

“what in hells' name are you apologizing for?” Mycroft asked, his voice more forceful than he had intended.

The expression on her face was heartbreaking

“I lost our baby…again” Melody choked.

Mycroft shook his head

“No Melody, there was nothing that could have been done; these things can’t always be avoided or prevented.” Mycroft replied, pulling her close to his body and leaning his forehead on her shoulder, a short sob escaped his wife’s throat as she clutched at the sleeve of his jacket.

A second later her knees gave out as she began to cry once more, quickly catching her Mycroft lead her over to sit on the bed, holding her across his chest and rocking her as she cried, silently shedding more tears of his own, mourning for the life of the child they had been so excited for.

**Evangeline Lillianna Holmes, Stillborn; May 22nd 2015.**

These simple words were engraved on the polished black marble headstone.

Only Mycroft and Melody attended the burial; admittedly short and simple, without prayers or speeches or Hymns since neither of them were religious.

The evening after the burial Mycroft found Melody sitting on the porch in the back garden, still dressed in black trousers, dark grey blouse and black cardigan that brushed the backs of her legs; her face void of any make-up, eyes swollen and red.

Not giving a thought to his own clothing Mycroft sat right down beside her

After a moment the elder Holmes brother spoke

“You can’t keep doing this to yourself”

, this wasn’t the first time he had found her sitting outside in the dark, it was almost summer but the nights could still be bitter cold.

Melody didn’t respond at first

“I’m sorry. For yesterday” Melody whispered

Mycroft sighed tiredly

“You don’t need to keep apologizing, not for what happened nor for last night. Grief can do strange and terrible things to us all.” Mycroft reassured.

The day before, Mycroft had gone out for an hour…just one hour but one he came to regret.

Closing the front door he immediately felt something was wrong; intuition was not to be ignored. He made his way straight to the bedroom, when there was no sign of Melody he went to the adjoining bathroom, after knocking a few times with no answer he had entered.

Melody was leant back against the slope of the bath, neck deep in freezing cold water fully dressed.

With a cry of her name Mycroft darted to her side, only the lower half of her hair was wet so he quickly realized that she hadn’t submerged herself fully, but he pulled the plug from the bath to drain the water, grabbing a thick warm towel and hauling her from the freezing cold water.

Mycroft knelt on the tiled floor, rubbing the towel over Melody’s shivering body, repeating her name and urging her to speak, to say something.

Removing her sodden clothes and grabbing a second, dry towel Mycroft sat with his wife on the bathroom floor, leaning his back against the counter holding the sink, with Melody curled, naked and vulnerable against his chest. It was almost a relief when she gave a violent shudder and started to sob, crying almost as hard as she had at the hospital.

This had lasted almost an hour before her crying stopped and she allowed Mycroft to help her stand.

She’d dried and dressed herself under her husband’s protective gaze and then they’d gone down to the living room, sitting in silence in front of the fire with a bottle of wine between them.  
  


“It’s strange…I probably shouldn’t say it but…I feel…better, not completely, I don’t know if I’ll ever be fully ok ever again, but it’s like I got something out of my system…I don’t know.” Melody’s voice trailed away, something she did when she felt she was saying something she thought others might consider stupid.

“No, I don’t suspect things will ever be fully…ok. But that’s fine.” Melody said, leaning against Mycroft sturdy frame

“I can live with that, because I have you.” she added

“I love you Mycroft Holmes.” She finished, her shoulders relaxing slowly for the first time in weeks.

Mycroft considered her words, her wounds would take time, and patience he knew just as his would but they had each other and with time Mycroft was sure that eventual things would be….not the same perhaps, they could probably never be the same after this but things would get better. They had to.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary tries to find a way to help ease Melody out of state of grief

Mycroft opened the door of his home, he wasn’t exactly the social type, so it was unusual for him to welcome guests, but this was an exception.

He greeted JohnWatson and Mary, then began leading them to the living room. John told himself not to smirk and comment of Mycrofts’ attire - which consisted of his usual black shoes, trousers and white shirt, but no tie, no jacket, and the first two of the shirt buttons were left undone with the sleeves rolled up.

It was the first time John was seeing the elder Holmes in such a...domestic state of dress.

They paused at the doorway of the living area

“How is she?” Mary asked

Mycroft sighed under the couples gaze

“She seems to have more bad days than good, but she is extremely determined when she wishes to conceal her emotions, even from myself, I believe she feels that she must carry on in the same manner as i, but it’s taking its toll on her” 

He, Mary and John looked inside to see Melody, curled into the farthest corner of the sofa, dressed in black leggings and an oversized grey sweatshirt which clearly hadn’t been changed in several days and her hair messily pulled back into a low ponytail. Her sphinx cat, Selket was curled up protectively in her lap, over the gradually fading bump that had been Melodys’ swollen stomach.

The woman was thin, her eyes were red-rimmed and watery, her lips dry and chapped, an untouched glass of water and sandwich sat on the coffee table in front of her.

Mycroft looked to Mary

“I still fail to see how this...invitation, is going to help, she has barely left the bed or the sofa let alone out of the house! Surely such a request would only push her further into a state of stree” he said, he supposed the couple had intended it as an act of some sort of kindness, and if there was a chance it would work in helping his wife start to heal, Mycroft would accept the help offered.

Mary turned to him after sadly taking in her friends appearance and general miserable demeanor

“Look, we’re not expecting a miracle, but…” she glanced at her sullen friend

“She can't go on like this forever, grief is natural, but continued depression like this is...unhealthy. Maybe she needs something to do something she feels....involved in, you know?” she added

Mary rolled her eyes at Mycroft raised brow and blank expression, waving her hands she changed tactics

“Just, never min, it’s worth a try at least” she said determinedly, looking at John for further confirmation that it was alright to do this, and he nodded.

Mary entered the room, John and Mycroft stayed by the door, and Mary carefully sat beside her friend, touching her knee

“Hi Mel” the blond woman smiled

Melody blinked, looking at Mary as though only just realizing she was there

“Mary? What are you doing here?” she asked

Her tone rough but not unkind, it was simply...like she’d hardly used her voice in the past few weeks. It had been Three months since Melody and Mycorft had buried their stillborn daughter - Evangeline Holmes.

Although there were days that the loss and pain seemed to have finally started to fade and heal, there were more days that seemed to drag her back into the pit of grief that had taken over Melody in the weeks since their childs’ birth and death. She barely ever felt like eating, even on her, self described, good days, she would barely eat, choosing to use the treadmill and gym equipment on the second floor, and to occupy her time with tasks that would take over her bleeker, sadder thoughts.

And although, inherently, he saw nothing wrong with this, Mycroft had grown increasingly worried for her health and had finally contacted John, who, as a doctor, he assumed would be able to prescribe Melody with something that would help.

Mary however, had other ideas - and it didn’t involve pills or prescriptions. 

Mary kept her expression light, her tone neutral, trying not to make a larger issue of the visit than needed

“Actually”

Mary, along with Melody, glanced towards the door to Mycroft and John

Mary went on, with Selket allowing her to offer a friendly scratch behind the felines ear

“We came to tell you that John and I have set a date for the wedding.”

Melody’s eye widened but her expression remained unenthused 

“Thats’ nice” she said politely

“I’m happy for you both, i really am” 

Mary could tell she was being sincere, despite her expression and smiled, squeezing her friends hand

“Thank you, of course I’ll understand if you don’t want to, but we were hoping you would come” she asked

“In fact, I was even wondering, if you would be a bridesmaid? I mean, not headbridesmade as I’ve already promised an old friend from college, and I thought you might not want the added stress of that part, but…”

Mary left her sentence unfinished as Melody looked at her, bemused, almost lost in the short ramble of Marys’ normal normal chatter which had become suddenly so unfamiliar after secluding herself in her home for so long..

‘Really?’ she asked worriedly

She looked at John who smiled kindly and nodded, with Mycroft watching with a blank expression, still unsure of how this was going to help his mourning wife.

“Can...can i think about it? It still feels very…”

She gestured hopelessly, hating how selfish she sounded

Mary nodded quickly however

“Of course! No rush, just decide by the wedding date!” she chuckled

Melodys chapped lips broke into a small smile at last. Taking advantage of this, Mary shifted, making herself more comfortable 

“And you’ll never guess what else…John’s asked Sherlock to be the best man!” she grinned

Melody blinked several times

“B-best man? Sherlock, like...with speeches and toast and...people…?” she gestured rather than verbally elaborating and Mary nodded enthusiastically, chuckling.

It took a few seconds but Melodys’ eye brightened as she processed the information, and her smile grew, and a short chuckle escaped her throat.

Watching from the doorway Mycroft watched in surprise and relief - it had been so long since Melody had laughed, leaning back against the armrest on her side of the sofa, Melody laughed louder with Mary joining in. Mycroft felt his tension and worry start to roll from his shoulders.

John smirked, relieved that Marys’ idea had worked - the Holmes brothers were not so smart after all, at least in  _ some  _ areas, he reminded himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So It's been a while but I've finally gotten my enthusiasm for this fic back after so long, and can't wait to continue and hope my readers enjoy the ride on this roller-coaster-disaster of a fanfic as it continues to progress and eventually resolve!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding prep begins, part 1

In the months leading up to the wedding, Melody gradually began to flourish, still not the same as she once was, but she had started to break free from the limbo of grief she had previously been caged in. Instead of secluding herself away in hers and Mycrofts’ home, she would travel to 221B Baker street, which soon became Wedding Planning Headquarters thanks to Sherlock as he threw himself into his role as best man.

Sherlock studied the wall behind the sofa, graphs, lists and general papers of information had been pinned to it. There was a list of things which needed to be done, all of them ticked off, and the wall is divided into areas with headings

  * Wine
  * Rehearsal
  * Catering
  * “Transport along with many others



Melody sat beside Mary at the dining table and John sat casually in his armchair, eyes glued to his phone rather than the commotion of wedding chatter.

“Want to work on your side of the church Mary? Looking a bit thin…” Melody offered, the tail of the plait in her hair hanging forward over her shoulder.

She and Mary were looking over a cardboard 3D model of Marys’ reception venue

Mary smiled tusked brightly

“Ah, orphan’s lot. Friends – that’s all I have. Lots of friends” she made sure to meet Melodys’ eyes as she said this - the two women had formed an incredibly close relationship and as much as she was looking forward to her wedding, she was also determined that Melody had an enjoyable experience as well.

_ Sherlock snapped his fingers at Melody “ _ Schedule the organ music to begin at precisely 11.48” 

Melody frowned “But the rehearsal’s not for another two weeks. Just calm down!” 

Sherlock whirled around at her, making her jump slightly 

“Calm? I  _ am _ calm. I’m  _ extremely _ calm!” he argued

Mary interrupted before the bickering pair could continue 

“Oi, Let’s get back to the reception, come on!” she insisted

Melody handed the consulting detective an RSVP 

“John’s cousin. Top table?” She suggested

Sherlock looked over the paper 

“Hates you. Can’t even bear to think about you” he told Mary, who looked at him and Melody in surprise

“Seriously?”

Sherlock flipped the paper in his hand

“Second class post, cheap card …” he sniffed the card; Petrol

“Bought at a petrol station. Look at the stamp: three attempts at licking. She’s obviously unconsciously retaining saliva.”

“Ew” Melody commented with a look of disgust

“Bogs!” she and Mary chimed, exchanging a nod

Sherlock moved in closer to the cardboard model

Mary gave him a look of intrigue 

“Who else hates me?”

Sherlock held up a large piece of paper containing a long list of names, without looking up, Melody took it from him and passed it her friend

Mary raised an eyebrow

“Oh great – thanks(!)”

At that moment John spoke up for the first time in over half an hour

“Priceless painting nicked. Looks interesting…” he looked across to the group hopefully

Mary looked over the paperwork

“Table four …”

“Done.” Sherlock and Melody answered in unison

John, having been ignored, continued scrolling through Sherlocks’ website

“My husband is three people.” he offered, and was ignored again

“Table five” Mary said

Sherlock examined the list

“Major James Sholto”

Melody glanced up, having only been half listening

“Shol-hoe?” she inquired blankly

“Who he?” Sherlock asked

Mary shook her head fondly, the two were almost like real siblings rather than in laws

“ John’s old commanding officer. I don’t think he’s coming.” she answered quietly 

“He’ll be there!” John announced, having overheard despite Marys’ efforts

Melody rolled her eyes as she leant back to look at him

“ Well, he needs to RSVP, then.” she reminded him

“ He’ll be there” John repeated firmly

Mary turned Melodys shoulder back to face the table 

“Mmm …”

The two women shook their heads - deciding not to press the matter

John read out the latest case

“My husband is three people.” John tried again It’s interesting. Says he has three distinct patterns of moles on his skin…” he started only for Sherlock 

Sherlock fired of his answers with the same swiftness as he did his pistol

“ Identical triplets – one in half a million births. Solved it without leaving the flat. Now, serviettes…”

He reached under the coffee table and produced a tray with two serviettes folded into different shapes

“Swan, or Sydney opera house?” he added with a gesture

Mary stared scoffed int amused 

“Where’d you learn to do that?!” she questioned

He answered

“Many unexpected skills required in the field of criminal investigation …”

“Fibbing, Sherlock.” Melody cut in

He tried again 

“I once broke an alibi by demonstrating the exact severity of …”

Mary continued looking over the reception model

“We’re not John, we can tell when you’re fibbing.”

Melody met his gaze with a knowing look and Sherlock sighed in exasperation

“Okay – I learned it on YouTube.” he admitted

Melody nodded in triumph 

“Hm-hmm” 

“Opera House, please.” Mary requested, only for a vibrating sound to be heard and she took out her phone 

“Ooh, hang on. I’m buzzing.: Hello?” listening to the person on the other line, Mary got to her feet

“Oh, hi, Beth!”

John lifted his eyes to follow Mary as she entered the kitchen

“Actually, if that’s Beth, it’s probably for me too. Hang on” he announced

Melody settled herself t on the floor beside Sherlock, facing the coffee table. Only for his in law to elbow him in the ribs

“Oi!” he yelping with an offended look

“You’ve just got to take him out for a bit – run him.!” she urged in a low hiss so as not to be overheard

“I know!” Sherlock insisted quietly

“You  _ said _ you’d find him a case!” Melody continued


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding prep begins, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew, three chapters already lol, think of it as me making up my long absence from this story

Meanwhile, in the kitchen of 221B, John whispered to Mary, who was clearly not on the phone to ‘Beth’

“He knows we don’t have a friend called Beth. He’s gonna figure out that it’s code!” 

Mary glared at him, dead-pan

“He’s YouTube-ing serviettes!” she gestured with one hand towards the living room

John shrugged helplessly “He’s thorough!”

“He’s terrified!” Mary insisted

“Right, you know when you’re scared of something, you start wishing it sooner just to get it all going? That’s what he’s doing.” she added

John rolled his eyes with an oblivious look

“Why would he be scared that we’re getting married? It’s not gonna change anything – we’ll still do stuff.”

Mary sighed 

“Well, you need to prove it to him. I told you to find him a new case”

She gestured with both hands to emphasis her point

“You need to run him, okay? Show him it’s still the good old days.

She nodded to him, when John didn’t immediately respond, she nodded again

John then turned and reluctantly started back towards the door between the kitchen and the living room only for his soon to be bride shove him forward

Sherlock and Melody were sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the coffee table. He briefly looked round at John and gestured to their work

At least seven serviettes, folded in Sydney Opera House shapes, had been set on the table, with Melody folding and eighth in her hands, with sixteen or so more on the floor

“That just sort of ... happened” Sherlock stated

John took in the sight with a mildly disturbed look. Now he saw where Mary was coming from…

Sherlock got to his feet as John spoke

“ I-I’ve ..” he started, edging toward the table as if it were crawling with irate king cobras’.

_ “ _ I’ve smelled eighteen different perfumes; I’ve sampled ...  _ (he stops to think) _ ... nine different slices of cake which all tasted identical; I  _ like _ the bridesmaids in purple ...

“Lilac” Melody snapped from her seat on the carpeted floor, another opera house napkin finished and a ninth already in her hands

John looked at the woman and shook his head, speaking quickly, and so quietly that Melody, still fixated on her task, ‘didn’t’ hear

“Lilac. Um, there are no more decisions left to make. I don’t even understand the decisions that we  _ have _ made." He rambled 

"I’m faking opinions and it’s exhausting, so please, before she comes back …" 

John glanced at the kitchen, checking for Mary. 

"pick something!” he begged his friend, holding out his phone, showing him the open website

“ _ Anything _ . Pick one, Your Inbox is bursting. Just ... get me out of here!” John bent his knees pleadingly for a split second.

Sherlock took the phone, re-confirming that John really wanted to go out o a case right that minute.

When John confirmed this Sherlock took the phone efficiently 

“ Don’t you worry about a thing. I’ll get you out of this” he vowed

Finally he found something that caught his interest, still looking at the phone screen 

“Uniform fetishist:“All the nice girls like a soldier.”

“Sailor!” Melody corrected

John pointed to the screen

“...And Bainbridge thinks his stalker is a bloke.

Sherlock remained focused on the screen, reading more about the case

John smiled encouragingly 

“Let’s go and investigate. Please?” he whispered

“Elite Guard.” Sherlock read out loud

Melody, still pretending she wasn’t listening 

“ Forty enlisted men and officers.

Sherlock looked up with a far away look

“Why this  _ particular _ Grenadier? Curious.”

Knowing he had managed to ignite the detectives interest, John patted his arm firmly

_ “Now _ you’re talking.”

At that moment, Mary returned still holding her phone to her ear before bidding ‘goodbye’ and hanging up on ‘fake Beth’

_ John nodded towards the door _

“Er, we’re just going to ... I need, um, Sherlock to help me choose some, er, socks.”

“ ... ties” Sherlock offered simultaneously

Melody looked up innocently

"Go with socks?” she suggested

John glanced at her

“Yeah!” 

“I mean, you’ve got to get the right ones” Melody shrugged at Mary

John agreed falteringly

“Exactly – to go with my ...

“ ... tie” 

“... outfit. 

The Doctor and his companion said, again, at the same time

Melody slapped her palm over her eyes with one thought:

_ ‘of all the moronic…’ _

Mary opened her mouth and feigned and understanding expression

“ That’ll take a while, right?” she nodded once

_ “ _ My coat in there?” John made his way towards the kitchen

“Oh yeah just here…” Mary followed behind him to the entrance of the kitchen

Melody got to her feet

“Thanks for teaching me ‘opera house napkin, Sherlock, I’ll take care of the rest” she said easily, dusting off her jeans and t-shirt

Sherlock grinned

“Thanks”

“Come on, Sherlock!” John called from the kitchen, shifting on his jacket

Sherlock turned and stepped towards the living room door

“ Coming”

He looked back at Melody

Unseen by John and Mary, the brother and sister in law shared a ‘mission complete’ grin. 

While from the kitchen John circled his thumb and forefinger at Mary and winked. She gave him a thumbs up and moved out of his way smiling as he went to meet Sherlock.

The pairs footsteps thudded down the stairs, Melody and Mary, without so much as making eye contact, high-fived their success.

“Taxi!” Sherlock could be heard shouting from below


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pub crawl? Pub Crawl.

**13**

“A pub crawl…Of murder locations…?” Melody clairfied, speaking slowly and deliberately, wondering if she had heard correctly

“W-why-why not just the traditional, you know, Underground stations, things like that?”

Sherlock wrinkled his nose in dissatisfaction 

“ Lacks the personal touch. We’re going to go for a drink in every street where we ...

Melody joined in finishing his sentence, nodding

“... every street where you found a corpse…” 

Sherlock waited for the inevitable look of disgust, the questioning of his sanity and the typical response people gave him, like when Donovan had found his eyeball experiment in the fridge…. but It didn’t come. Instead Melody grinned, eyes wide and glimmering with excitement

“Can I come?” she asked eagerly

“Please Sherlock, no one else is going to be there, and who knows you boys better than little old me? I’m hardly going to spoil it if I am, and Mycroft will be working late so I’ll be all alone.” she begged

Mary had already had her Hen night, it had been a low key dinner with wine and champagne, just as Mary preferred despite her friends' protests. Melody half expected a firm now, and a le tire on it being for bachelor's not married women etc etc

“Thought you had a pet snake?” Sherlock frowned, rejecting the idea that Melody would be alone.

Melodys expression rivaled his 3x over

“Selket is a sphinx cat” she pointed out easily 

" Think of it as me taking Mycrofts’ place!” she added evenly.

There was a long silence, it had been a long time since Sherlock had seen Melody so eager to go out and do something rather than stay inside working on wedding plans.

And she had thrown him slightly with her glee at the murder themed pub crawl idea...

“Yeah alright” he shrugged.

Upon returning from their pub crawl, sufficiently drunk and lying on the steps of 221B, John on his back by the wall with his arms folded; Sherlock on his side facing the bannisters. Both of them have their eyes closed, with Melody draped across the pair with her back against the wall, her shoulder leaning against Johns chest arms loosely crossed and, snoring lightly

Sherlock slurred as he spoke

“I have an international reputation”

Melody moaned in response and Sherlock looked over his Shoulder at John, rather awkward with his sister in laws legs thrown over his own, like he was the armrest of a sofa

“Do you have an international reputation?” Sherlock inquired 

John sniffed, closing his eyes again

“No, I don’t have an international reputation" he mumbled

Melody answered

“No. I don’t have an Interpre-'' her last word became an incoherent mumble

Sherlock scoffed 

“...And I can’t even remember what for…’

Melody giggled

“Sss... Crime ... something or other.” she offered vaguely with a wave of her hand

The door to 221A opened to reveal Mrs Hudson as she stepped out with a rubbish bag, halting in surprise at the sight of them

“ What are you doing back? I thought you were going to be out late…” she questioned

Sherlock slurred out a reply

“Ah, Hudders. What time is it?” he asked, curling up and laying his head back down as though about to settle down to sleep

Melody giggled again, and Mrs Hudson looked her watch with a disbelieving expression 

“You’ve only been out two hours!” she reported

The two men sat up, trying to stand, Melody yelped as she was rolled off of their laps and the boys found that they were in fact too tightly wedged together and Sherlockfell off the step, thumps on his backside onto the next step down, Partially landing on his hysterically laughing Sister in Law.

Mrs Hudson shook her head fondly at the trio.

Rather than calling it a night, Melody convinced her friends to play a game of "Who Am I?”

The group gathered around the table in the centre of the room

It was John's turn

“Am I a woman?” the drunk doctor asked

Sherlock and Melody snorted with laughter 

“What?” John chuckled

“Yes” Melody said

John grinned drunkenly 

“Am I ... pretty" 

He pointed up to his forehead where, in somewhat wobbly writing by Melody, Is the name 

“MADONNA”

Melody was sat slightly further away from the table holding a glass of whisky a piece of paper with  _ ‘Property of the U.K government” _ scrawled on it stuck to her forehead. The married woman's expression inferred that said scrap of wrinkled paper was in fact a diamond encrusted crown while humming God Save The Queen.

John rested his chin on one hand 

“But am I a pretty lady?” 

Sherlock picked up his own glass of alcohol 

“ Err ... Er, beauty is a construct based entirely on childhood impressions, influences and role models…” he mumbled

Melody bent forwards to get a better, if not double visioned, look at Johns forehead

“Hell, I’d do you but I’m married” she stated in a serious tone, or rather, as serious as she could manage in her current state, with a cheesy grin and gestured with her glass in hand

Giving in, Sherlock shrugged

“I don’t know who you are. I don’t know who you’re supposed to be.” he admitted

“You picked the name!” John argued

Sherlock waved a hand at his sister in law

“Ah, but she picked it at the...random from the papers…”

Melody pouted

“You’re such a tattle-tale” she complained

John slumped in his seat

“You’re not really getting the hang of this game, are you, Sherlock?”

Sherlock lifted his eyes trying to peer at his own paper, getting to his feet

“So I am human, I’m not as tall as people think I am …” he stumbled and sat back down heavily.

Melody, drink in hand, gestured to him

“You’re nice...isshhh” she added, waving her hand as though weighing the answer

Sherlock continued 

"clever, important to some people, but I tend to rub them up the wrong way. Got it!” he cheered suddenly 

Melody finished the dregs from her glass

“Go on, then” she smacked her lips, savoring the taste of alcohol.

“ I’m you, aren’t I?” Sherlock pointed at John.

This sent Melody into hysterics again, making her fall back clumsily as she laughed, an arm wrapped around her middle.

After a moment, Mrs Hudson knocked on the door and entered with another, younger woman accompanying her 

“Client!” the elderly landlady whispered

“Hallo” John said

Sherlock waved “Hello”

“Hello!”

Melodys’ arm appeared in a one woman toast, with her empty glass, as she giggle from where she lay on the floor,out of sight of said Client and landlady

The Client was a young woman named Tessa, stepping inside cautiously

“Which one of you is Sherlock Holmes?” she asked

Melody sat up unsteadily and very slowly, she and John smiled widely at Tessa, raising their hands with John whistling a single rising note in time with their hand movements to point at the words on Sherlock’s piece of paper. Melody giggled.

Sherlock grinned widely at Tessa.

**Next morning**

Melody winced, the bright light making her eyes ache, she was already pounding as she pushed herself up from where she had passed out with her head beside Johns outstretched legs.

The door opened loudly and she grimaced, as did John as he too was woken, with Lestrade entered the room with unnecessary commotion and a lot of metallic clattering

“Oh my God” Melody complained, holding her head. Realizing exactly where they were.

Beside them, Sherlock was flat out on his back also unconscious, on the bench of the police holding cell.

John grimaced 

“Greg. Is that Greg?” he grumbled, trying to see in the blinding light

Lestrade Stooped down and took Melodys’ elbow

“ Get up. I’m gonna put you two in a taxi, Managed to square things with the desk sergeant.” he told the boys

John clambered to his feet with Melody doing the same. Greg laughs disparagingly as he assisted her 

“What a bunch of lightweights! You couldn’t even make it to closing time!” he teased

Seeing Melody wince, John replied to the D.I quietly

“Can you whisper?”

Greg yelled in his ear as he moved past him

“NOT REALLY!”

Eyes wide as if in shock, Melody almost fell over, clamping her hands over her ears, wondering if she was going to make it out of here without her head exploding, while Sherlock flailed into a sitting position on the bench, his eyes also wide, mouth open surprised as he looked about the cell in bewilderment. 

Giving Greg a dramatized expression of betrayal, Melody felt John wrap an arm around her shoulders, guiding her out of the cell - although it was unclear who was supporting whose weight as they shuffled out while Greg beckoned to Sherlock, urging him up.

Sherlock struggled to his feet, staggered and fell back down onto the bench, his second attempt at standing was more of a success and he forced himself to wobble out of the cell.

The group collected their possessions from the front desk.

Sherlock and Melody shrugged on their coats and john tucked away his wallet

“Well, thanks for a ... you know . an evening” he sighed

“ugh, it was awful” Sherlock said plainly

Melody grunted in agreement 

“Yeah” she rubbed her forehead with her fingers

Sherlock groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose

John couldn't even summon the strength to shrug

”I was gonna pretend, but it was, truly."

Sherlock took his hand from his face, his memory from the previous night returning 

“That woman, Tessa” he started

Melody frowned, her memory still hazy

“Dated a ghost. The most interesting case for months. What a wasted opportunity…” Sherlock bemoaned

“ ... Okay” John and Melody agreed, obediently and halfheartedly.

In front of the station, Sherlock and John climbed into the Cab Lestrade had called for them while Melody watched them leave from the doorway before turning to Greg

“So what about me?” she shrugged with a hand gesture.

The sound of a man clearing his throat made her expression drop and Melody turned to look back down at the street at the end of the set of steps.

Mycroft stood with the car parked behind him, hand in the packets of his coat

“Oooh” Melody grimaced with a typical ‘Now i’m in trouble’ expression, before turning around.

Mycroft had exited the car and was waiting, folded umbrella grasped in one hand with the point resting on the pavement.

Melody smiled sheepishly and Greg appeared behind her

“Oh yeah, you forgot this, Mrs Holmes”

Lestrade stuck a piece of paper to her forehead with ‘Property of the U.K government' written on it and the woman's shoulders slumped as the D.I strode away, laughing heartily.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft takes a very hungover Melody home and plans for Marys wedding move forward

Melody sat at the breakfast counter, still dressed in last night's clothing, an unfinished glass of water beside her elbow. She groaned in pain and regret

“Never again” 

She was never going to touch a drop of alcohol for as long as she lived! Sensing her husband enter the room she , lifting her head to face him with a pale, exhausted expression, bruises under eyes. fiery red hair, usual well kept and straight, now struck out in various unflattering directions.

‘reaching her side, Mycroft reached out and peeled away the paper still stuck to her forehead

“Whats’ this?” he asked, addressing the hastily written note Lestrade had stuck to her forehead

She smiled sheepishly

“Return address?” Her reply was more of a question in need of reaffirming rather than an answer

“Mmh” Mycrofts’ expression remained neutral, dropping the paper onto the counter

“Go freshen up, make yourself comfortable and I’ll bring some tea, toast and painkillers" he instructed patiently 

He stroked her messy hair but Melody frowned

“But I don’t deserve it” 

Mycorft chuckled She was correct of course...getting intoxicated, during a so called ‘bachelors night’, following Sherlock and john to a strange clients house, and needing Mycroft to collect her the next morning like a parent would a wayward adolescent, was hardly deserving of such understanding

Mycroft chuckled and held Melodys’ waist as she slipped off her seat to her feet

“True enough” he said, smelling the alcohol on her clothing and skin

“But from your appearance, I’d say you’ve suffered sufficiently” 

Swaying drowsily Melody smirked

“Thanks”

She started off towards the kitchen door, intending to head for the stairs to shower and change, when suddenly she stopped, her heavily hungover mind, only just grasping her husbands’ words

“Not funny, My!” 

A couple of weeks later, as she was preparing dinner, Melody heard Mycroft return from work: five minuets' earlier than she had requested. She had asked him to be home in time for, at least a late, dinner as she was fixing his favorite.

Removing his jacket and loosening his tie, Mycroft left his briefcase in the living room and went to the kitchen

“Hello, love!” Melody greeted, just finishing up washing her hands in the sink

Drying them she offered her husband a glass of scotch, which he took from her with a thankful look

“Looks like you need it” she chuckled, the pair kissed briefly but lovingly and sat at the kitchen table while dinner was cooking.

Mycroft had gotten himself into the habit of checking on Melody and asking about her day as that was what ‘normal people’ do - even though he could deduct what she had done, where she had gone and what she’d had for lunch and with whom by simply paying attention to the subtle details - the way her clothes her rumpled meant she had been trying on clothing in the stores, eaten lunch, something light, a salad most likely as she had already indicated that they would be eating a filling dinner that night, and so on.

But in the time since they had reconnected and later married, Mycroft learnt that she enjoyed the interaction, and he had to admit, he did feel a weight off his shoulders when he shared his thoughts with her - even the times that he had to mind what details he shared, considering his position, and it made Melody happy that he showed this trust in her

“Lunch with the future Mrs Watson, today?” he said, a little more bluntly than he could have but Melody nodded and he saw her posture change.

“Yes, it was nice. We...had to go shopping for bridesmaid dresses again” she said

She sounded embarrassed 

“Again?” Mycroft voiced his confusion

Melody sighed

“Yes” she admitted Melody continued without prompting 

“We went two weeks ago. Me, Mary, the other bridesmaids…I was changing and Marys’ friend Janine walked in...she...she saw…” Melody immediately became tense, uncomfortable. A hand traveled over her stomach unconsciously, finger wandering over the swell of her empty belly. 

While her remaining...baby bump had dissipated, Melody was still carrying a little bit of extra weight under arms and around her middle, not that it bothered Mycroft, he had maybe let his own fitness go in recent weeks as well, so that was definitely a non-issue. But he at least understood that it bothered Melody, just not in the way it bothered him. For Melody, it was a reminder, as if they needed another blatantly obvious one in their lives, of the child she had carried almost to term only for her to never make it home with them.

It was the same with the stretch marks, which was what Melody had indicated when telling Mycroft about Janine walking in on her changing. 

Melody told him how Janine had apologized and raved about not knowing she'd had a baby, how good Melody looked for a new mum and more. Melody had been mortified, near tears but Janine insisted that she had enough sisters and girlfriends to know what weight and ‘baby weight’ looked like. Melody had excused herself, closed the dressing room curtain, gathered her things and left.

Melody had felt guilty afterwards, Mary had been kind enough to offer her a place as a bridesmaid in the first place after all, and Melody knew that Janine hadn’t meant anything intentionally malicious by her words but it had been too much for her to cope with. S

After telling Mary about the incident, later that afternoon, since the group had already agreed on the color, style and fabric, with sizes being all they needed to finalize, after hearing Melodys’ side of the story, and with incredible understanding, Mary arranged a shopping trip and lunch, just the two of them so that Melody could try on her dress to find the right size, without fear of being walked in on or being bombarded with more baby related questions.

Honestly, Melody didn't tihnk she could ask for a better friend.


	14. Chapter 14

**15** \- The Day Before John and Marys’ Wedding

Melody stood in front of the bedroom mirror, twisting her body to gain a better look at herself, a nervous expression on her face. As she decided to change before leaving for Marys’, Melody had spontaneously chosen to try her dress just one last time. Her black jogging bottoms with the elasticated ankle and favorite oversize grey hoodie lay on the bed ready for her to change into.

The expression on her face scrutinized her own reflection from a certain angle.

After watching her eyeing her reflection in displeasure for a few moments, Mycroft approached her from behind, she’d seen him and didn’t jump when he wrapped his arms around her

“If you crease this dress, Mary will kill me and then you” she tried to joke

“As the British# government, the only person allowed to hire ‘hits’ is myself and the ministry of defense - although the second option is debatable” he countered, making Melody laugh at his dry humor.

He kissed her temple.

John was staying at 221B for the night while Melody and the other bridesmaids were staying with Mary at the couples flat in order to get ready for their big day without the couple running into each other.

Melody turned in Mycroft's arms, she felt so much better in large crowds with him around

“Are you certain you won’t come?” she urged

Mary and John had made it clear that Mycroft was welcome, but he had declined to no-ones’ surprise but Melodys’ disappointment. 

Mycroft once again decline

“The bride and groom will hardly notice my absence” he insisted

Melody respected his decision and didn’t press the matter, she had just wanted to try, to let him know that she at least wanted him there even if he said that Mary and John didn’t, not in the way they wanted Melody or Sherlock, and that was fine with him. Melody knew large gatherings were a source of discomfort on Mycroft's part, and genuinely left him drained and irritable afterwards. 

He already had so much going with work, the party would hardly feel like a break for Mycroft, so Melody smiled and chuckled as he pulled her close, suddenly openly, even eager, to offer the physical comfort she liked so much and the couple embraced

“You really do look beautiful in it, My Melody” he muttered to her, rubbing her back smoothly

“Almost as beautiful as you did one our wedding day. Almost” he added firmly.

He rarely spoke of their wedding, not seeing how a legalized document made any difference in their relationship status etc, but he had aside her to marry him and wasn’t to take that away from her by changing his mind.

Unlike Mary and John however, their wedding had taken place in the registry office with Mycroft's assistant Anthea as witness. A technicality as Anthea was busy ‘running the country in Mycroft's place’ apparently by simply sending non=stop tests and e-mails. There had been no grand celebration afterward, since it had taken place during Sherlocks absence and no real interaction with John, it had just been the two of them, their shared king sized bed, and two bottles of expensive wine.

Melody grinned, eyes closing constantly at the memory, simply but most definitely the happiest day of her life. Apparently, even from his emotionally distanced position, the general lead up to the wedding had gotten Mycroft reminiscing, meaning Melody wasn’t the only one. 

“Thank you, Mycroft”

There was more than just gratitude for his compliment behind her words. 

She cleared her throat and and quickly pulled away, resting her hands on Mycrofts sturdy chest

“Ok, I can’t, do this now. I’m not going to another Bridesmaid gig with red eyes and puffy cheeks, and late!” she said with a determined expression. Though she had never been late to any Bridemaids’ lunch meeting or shopping trip and the like.

But…

The couple had quickly gotten...distracted, as Melody stripped out of her dress to neatly and carefully pack it in her overnight case...in her underwear. Making Mycroft feel rather...compelled to re enforce his assurance that the changes in Melodys’ appearance hadn’t changed his feelings for her.

And Melody...simply didn’t feel compelled to object.

Melody comforted herself with the humorous thought that she had rounded up her list of three

Red eyes - One lunch meet up with puffy eyes and cheeks after a bad day and an argument with Mycroft (Nothing serious and it was all sorted out later) 

Puffy cheeks - The incident with Janine, and the first disastrous dress shopping trip had upset her to the point of tears.

And finally, arriving at Marys’ half an hour after the others on the eve of her wedding, and as they had gotten through their first bottle of wine, Melody endured the girlish laughter and jokes from the others about needing more make-up to cover the marks of her neck, and Mary jokingly complaining about ‘inconsideration’ in regards to her wedding photographs the next day.

Melody made a mental note to make Mycroft those hickeys’ at a later date.

  * The Day Of John and Marys’ Wedding



“ ... and a history of erectile dysfunction”

Melodys’ eyes widened as she caught up with Sherlock and fellow bridesmaid, Janine right in the middle of their conversation

“I’m not sure I want to know what the subject of conversation is,” she joked.

Janine laughed, champagne glass in hand, and Sherlock shrugged with a look of consideration, hardly able to argue that point

“Sorry – there was one more deduction there than I was expecting”

To Melodys’ surprise, Janine was stroking Sherlocks arm and standing closer to him than he allowed most people

“Mr Holmes” she said, clearly flirting, not that Sherlock would notice

“you’re going to be incredibly useful” she all but purred like a feline and lead Sherlock away, leaving Melody alone, awkwardly twisting her fingers in one hand, glancing around nervously, wondering if she can find Lestrade, Molly or Mrs Hudson, at least she knew them and felt comfortable talking to them.

Melody watched wide eyed as Janine took Sherlocks arm and led him away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock shares some unexpected news during the evenings celebrations

In the reception room, tables had been cleared away ready the the bride and grooms first dance

Looking into each other’s eyes, Mary and John are dancing a slow waltz in the middle of the room to the sound of a single violin while all the guests stand around the edge of the room and watch them. 

On a low stage at the end of the room Sherlock is playing his violin and Melody accompanied him on the piano - playing softly so as not to upstage him

The first dance ended and everyone applauded the couple, except one woman who Melody recognized as Janine, a fellow bridesmaid whom she’d seem Sherlock chatting to on and off through-out the day.

Melody stood, adjusting the hem of her dress, laughing and clapping to herself when her in-law removed the flower in his buttonhole and then tossed it across the room towards Janine, who jumped slightly it. 

Now standing upright, John and Mary wave in thanks to Sherlock and Melody respectively, with the latter turning sharply as Sherlock stepped up to the nearby microphone.

Melody watched with concern as Sherlock, with a faltering start, began his speech, apologizing for the earlier crisis.

Sherlock drew his speech to an end

“...from now on I swear I will always be there, always, for all three of you. 

He hesitated momentarily, then faltered 

“Er, I’m sorry, I mean, I mean two of you. All two of you. Both of you, in fact. I’ve just miscounted…”

John and Mary exchange a slightly worried look

December, 1963 (Oh What A Night)” started to play and the crowd gathered to dance the night away in celebration of the newly married couple

He approached Mary and John who looked at him quizzically 

“Sorry, that was one more deduction than I was really expecting…”

Mary frowned “Deduction”?

Sherlocks gaze intensified, increased appetite ...change of taste perception ... and you were sick this morning. You assumed it was just wedding nerves. You got angry with me when I mentioned it to you. All the signs are there. 

Mary's stomach dropped 

“The signs”?

Sherlock glanced between the couple before indicating Marys’ stomach

“Mary, I think you should do a pregnancy test” Sherlock state bluntly 

John sighed and dropped his head, nearly doubling over while Mary grinned delightedly

Sherlock continued 

“W... th... the statistics for the first trimester are …”

John straightened

“ Shut up”

Sherlock froze.

"Sorry." And did as he was told.

John turned to his new wife 

“How did he notice before me? I’m a bloody doctor.” he said loudly over the music

“It’s your day off” Sherlock offered as recompense

"It's your day off!” John argued

Sherlock flinched slightly

“Stop-stop panicking.”

“I’m not panicking!” John tone contradicted his words

Mary gave a breathy laugh 

“I’m pregnant – I’m panicking”

Sherlock interrupted

“Don’t panic. None of you panic...Absolutely no reason to panic.”

No one noticed Melody happily trotting through the crowd to join them

“... You’re already the best parents in the world. Look at all the practice you’ve had!” Sherlock said casually

John glared at him incredulously “Practice?” he demanded, completely flummoxed

Sherlock shrugged

“Well, you’re hardly gonna need me around now that you’ve got a real baby on the way”

Sherlock smiled happily at them. John laughs, turns to his wife and puts his other hand on her shoulder as she begins to smile with delight. Sherlock turns his smile towards Mary, but after a moment the smile begins to fade a little.

Concerned, John held her arm

“ You all right?”

Mary swallowed nervously and Sherlock and John turned to find Melody, having just caught the last part of Sherlocks' sentence, had stopped in her tracks.

you’ve got a real baby on the way

With tears in her eyes and a short awkward silence she smiled

“Con-Congratulations, you two!” she said, pulling Mary into a hug, not seeing the look Sherlock and John exchanged.

Mary pulled back from the hug as her friend did and Melody gesture wildly

“Dance”

“Mm?”

Sherlock caught on immediately 

"Right, Both of you, now, go dance.” he added 

Melody sniffed tearfully and pushed Mary towards the dance floor

“Go on, We can’t just stand here. People will wonder what we’re talking about…” she instructed, ushering the couple away

John pointed over his shoulder 

“This isn’t a waltz, is it?”

Mary laughed as she led him away

As his friends danced away, Sherlock lowered his eyes, slowly turning to watch everybody else.

After a few moments, however, he noticed Janine dancing some distance away, and proudly wearing his buttonhole flower pinned to the top of her dress. She glanced across the room and beamed at him. Sherlock paused, realising the ‘comics and sci-fi geek’ he had recommended to her earlier was dancing with Janine.

As Janine continued to dance with her new friend, Sherlock turned towards the stage. On the music stand was the hand-written music he had played for the newlyweds. He folded it into an envelope, which he slipped back onto the stand.

Leaving the stage, he walked slowly through the sea of guests. Molly, dancing with Tom, Mrs Hudson, looks across the room and watches him for a few seconds, then turns back to the group of guests she was chatting with

And finally, off to the side, in the shades of the disco lights, Melody stood against the wall, looking just as lost and alone as Sherlock in the large crowded dance hall. 

The music changed and Melody stood watching the crowds of guests, arms wrapped around herself. Marys’ news had thrown her and while, of course, she was happy for her friend, she couldn’t held the rush of emotion that churned inside her

‘My baby and hers could have become baby-friends, best friends later in life maybe…”

Tears were streaming down her cheeks

**_Here I lie in a lost and lonely part of town,_ **

**_Held in time in a world of tears I slowly drown_ **

**_Going home I just can't make it all alone_ **

**_I really should be holding you, holding you_ **

**_Loving you, loving you_ **

**_Tragedy_ **

**_When the feeling's gone and you can't go on_ **

**_tragedy..._ **

When Sherlock reached her side at last, Melody tried to smile weakly but didn’t bother trying to hide her tears, especially from Sherlock, since there was no point.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, tucking her against his side, he led her out of the room without saying a word.

**_Night and day there's a burning down inside of me_ **

**_Burning love with a yearning that won't let me be_ **

**_Down I go and I just can't take it all alone_ **

**_I really should be holding you, holding you_ **

**_Loving you, loving you Tragedy_ **

**_When the feeling's gone and you can't go on It's tragedy_ **

Melody dried her eyes, smiling thankful when Sherlock, wordlessly, draped his coat over her shoulders Sherlock spoke as he and his in-law walked down the darkening street

“Fancy some chips?” he asked

With a forced chuckle, Melody answered fondly

“Go on then” she sniffed slightly

knowing that there was no need to say anything else, that Sherlock could see the thoughts spiraling in her head.

**_Tragedy_ **

**_When the feeling's gone and you can't go on_ **

**_It's tragedy_ **

**_When the morning cries and you don't know why_ **

**_It's hard to bear_ **

**_With no one to love you you're going nowhere_ **

**_Tragedy_ **

**_When you lose control and you got no soul_ **

**_It's tragedy_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.k so, before I get anything thrown at me for my song choice...I Have my reasons...
> 
> While its' a popular, upbeat song to play at wedding receptions etc, I always thought these particular lyrics, that I used, were sort of sad, particularly in this context due to Melodys' reaction to Marys' pregnancy


	16. Chapter 16

-

_ ‘Pets who don’t do as they’re told get punished’ _

Melody twitched in her sleep, trapped in a nightmare _. _

_ Her former tormentor, owner, adopted brother...his face flashed before her eyes, voice taunting her. _

_ she heard her own voice, speaking the same words from when she had told Mycroft, Sherlock and John about her connection to him _

_ ‘James Moriarty...Most Dangerous Criminal Mastermind in the world’ _

_ “Mycroft…I’m so sorr-….ugh, aghh!” _

_ She collapsed out of her chair,  _ to the floor, her hands were at her throat twitching and writhing furiously as she cried out as the chain around her neck send volts of electricity through her flesh beneath the scarf tied around her neck

_ “No!” she moaned _

_ - _

Mycroft woke to his wife struggling and moaning in her sleep, with her nails at her neck, leaving angry marks in their wake

“Melody…” he rolled over, leaning on an elbow to hover over her/

He moved her hands from her throat urging her to wake up

“Come on, love, just a dream, wake up, now” he encouraged, pinning her wrists to the bed to prevent her from clawing at herself again.

This restriction however seemed to cause a deeper subconscious strike of fear in her and the younger woman tensed with a shout.

After another moment she froze and Melody woke slowly, opening her eyes gradually

“Mycroft…?” she murmured.

it was then she felt it, the touch of cool fingers stroking the faded marks on her neck as Mycroft replied

“It’s alright, you’re alright, you were dreaming” he told her lovingly

Her shaking slowly began to die down

“Thank you. Sorry, It’s still early…” she muttered, calming down enough to look at the clock on her bedside table, it was barely 7am.

“Doesn’t matter. My day out of the office, remember” 

He tucked his face to her neck, kissing the faded scars left by the shock collar that had once been locked around her neck by Moriarty. 

Mycroft had been the one to free her from that animals’ clutches, literally, since after the masterminds' suicide, Mycroft had taken the key from the dead mans pocket to unlock the chain from Melody's neck.

Melody smiled and turned to face her partner, catching his mouth against hers.

She jumped slightly when Mycrofts’ phone vibrated on his nightstand, Melody made a displeased sound as ,ycroft broke the kiss

“To be continued” he stated before rolling over to answer his phone as he sat up

“Yes?” he sighed, irritated at the interruption.

Melody pushed her hair away from her face as she sat up, she could tell from Mycrofts’ features something was wrong despite his attempt at remaining emotionless

That could mean one thing - Sherlock.

Mycroft only showed outward concern like that for his little brother, or Melody herself.

“Yes. Right” Mycroft ended the call and got to out of bed

“My?” his wife called

Mycroft dressed quickly and efficiently as Melody sat up fully, adjusting the oversized grey hoodie covering her upper body

“It’s Sherlock - he’s using again” Mycroft admitted in an odd tone

Meldoys' eyes widened with dread

“Oh, Mycroft...Is he in the hospital?”

Mycroft set about doing up his tie

“Yes, Miss Molly Hooper works in the morgue, she agreed to see him, to keep things...discreet. They’re about to return to the flat now” he answered, meaning 221B.

Anyone else might have recoiled at his cold tone, but Melody knew him better than that

“I’ll go with you…” 

She moved to get up as Mycroft walked towards her, adjusting his cuff links

He looked at his wife

“No, no dear there’s no point in both of us going, stay here. I'll come back later, if not sooner. I have contacts who will go I to the flat and search for anything he might be able to use”

He lent down, kissing her briefly goodbye, and Melody put slender fingers to his cheek

“My, It’ll ok, it’ll be alright” she insisted quickly

Mycroft sighed and nodded once before leaving, grabbing his suit jacket on his way out.

Melody sighed unhappily and flopped onto her back, arms and legs spread wide across the bed, which now contained only her.

A mew was heard from the doorway and Melody look over to find her beloved cat Selket sitting there, tail flicking expectantly. 

“Mycroft won’t be happy if he knows you’re in here” she said to the cat, who blinked silently

Melody sighed

“Well, it’s not like he’s here for me to cuddle with. Come Selket, come one”

She moved into Mycrofts’ now cold bed space and patted the area she had vacated, the hairless Sphynx cat slunk forward and leapt onto the bed, turning several times before settling down beside her mistress.

It could not have been more than five-ten minutes of Melody dozing with her cat at her side, that the doorbell rang

“Agh, can’t a lady get any sleep around here?” the auburn haired woman groaned

She got to her feet, pulling on a pair of Mycrofts’ boxer shorts underwear and tucking her hands in the pockets of her over-sized hoodie, concealing one of her Shuriken within it as she padded, bare-foot down the large staircase to open the door which rang once more when she was halfway there

“Alright, alright, not all of us rise with the sun you know,  _ I mean, when drug addicted detectives aren't having a relapse before a more reasonable time in the morning” _ she grumbled

She was not being malicious, she was very fond of Sherlock and genuinely concerned for him, but that didn't mean she was anymore of a morning person.

Opening the door she froze as she came face to face a complete stranger whom she didn’t recognize

“Good morning my dear” the man, older than Mycroft, but infinitely more intimidating, looked her over

“So sorry to disturb your morning” 

The man was tall, with a thick Dutch accent and glasses

“My name is Charles Augustas Magnussen.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody is forced to tolerate the presence of Charles Augustas Magnussen in her home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MILD EMETOPHOBIA/SICKNESS WARNING NEAR THE END OF THIS CHAPTER - BUT NOTHING GRAPHIC.

A pair of stern, smartly dressed bodyguards stepped through the front door, even as Melody tried to protest. Her face flushed as she was frisked and the Shuriken in the pocket of her sweatshirt was quickly found and taken, before she was shoved away and the bodyguards moved to check the downstairs rooms, returning before Melody had recovered enough to speak.

The shorter of the guards met Magnussens’ eye

"She's alone, sir, just like you said" he reported efficiently

With a flick of his wrist the bespectacled man dismissed the two and they made their way outside.

Melody followed the stranger to the living room, he stopped at the window and opened his arms.s as if in welcome, but welcome was the last thing Melody felt in his presence. And she vaguely recalled the name

 _‘Magnussen_...wait..’

With a sinking feeling in her gut, but before she could finish her conclusion, Magnussen addressed her

"No need to stand ceremony, sit down" he offered, treating Melody as the guest and he the owner of the house

Melody took a seat on the sofa, not tearing her gaze from his, she felt intimidated by the cold, dead look he was giving her.

"...I think we are past such formalities aren't we?" He said needlessly.

Magnussen stepped closer to her, and Melody suddenly became even more aware that she was in fact bare, aside from the boxers and oversized hoodie, yet she tried not to show her sudden self consciousness, keep her tone cool and polite

"Mr Magnussen if you wish to speak with my husband, an emergency has come up and…"

Melodys' formal tone wavered because Magussen sat beside her, necessarily close and ignoring the fact that there was a second three seater sofa and high backed armchair in the same room. 

Melody sat, back ridged, posture tense, Magnussen however sunk into his seat, completely at ease

“That’s fine, It is not him io came to talk to, it was you” Magnussen said softly

Melody jolted slightly, Magnussens’ fingers began to creep along the outside of her bare thigh!

She tried to move, only to Magnussen to snag her hoodie and pull her back in place, balling the back of her collar in his hand so that the neck of said hoodie was practically choking her but he began speaking before she could protest

“Melody Holmes, wife of the man who really runs the government…Your husband is a powerful man, Mrs Holmes, more powerful than you can comprehend” 

Although laced with superiority and condescension, his tone never changed, his demeanor eerily composed as he watched his own fingers spidered across her flesh to her inner thigh

“i can see why he likes you” he added

His hand reach the hem of the leg in the boxer shorts

“So warm, warm enough to melt even the Iceman”

Melody whimpered, powerless against the unsolicited touch, which made Magnussens’ gaze divert from his hand to her face. She was determined not to move, unable to give in to her ‘fight or flight’ instinct - being held in place firmly and without her shuriken, she simply froze, shaking

“What do you want?” she said through gritted teeth

Magnussen lifted his eyes to hers, his hand became still , but only to Melodys’ mild relief for his damp fingers where still ghosting over her flesh in a way he had no right to do.

Magnussen's fingers left her thigh to hover, barely a centimetre from her skin

“Ah, Hyperhidrosis, an unfortunate chronic sweating disorder” he revealed

Trying not to grimace in disgust, Melody repeated herself

“Mr Magnussen, what is it you want? Why are you here?” she asked, her voice strained as she forced herself to remain calm

“Want, Mrs Holmes? Nothing, I have everything from you i could need”

His hand returned to her thigh and Melody flinched as he lent in further, inches from her cheek before lower his head, level with her neck

“I know everything about you I need to know. You were so young when you lost that first child weren’t you? and Mycroft was so much older, legal yes but….controversial. And I wonder…”

Melodys’ skin crawled feeling his breath tickle her neck as he continued

“How the world would feel...if they knew that the wife of one the most powerful men in England, was married to the former pet of notorious mastermind, James Moriarty? That alone should be enough for one person to deal with surely, then you lost you other baby, poor tiny little thing didn’t stand a chance”

Tears sprung to Melodys' eyes and she struggled, wanting to strike this vile man for bringing up her past, her losses, her…

Magnussen caught her wrist

“Ah Ah, bad girl” he warned

“I want nothing from you, Melody Holmes, because I have all of the information I need. Strike me? Throw me out, if you could...all of it offered to the media, your face, your past, spread out for the world to see?”

His hand traced her inner thigh again, making her shudder. Suddenly, but with unnatural grace for a man of his age, Magnussen got to one knee in front of her, Melody watched with a disturbed expression

“And you husband, your dear husband who has done so much protect you, to free you”

Melody winced loudly, suddenly it wasn’t his hand on her thigh anymore.

Magnussen continued, removing his slimy tongue from Melodys’ skin

“Mycroft worked so hard to free you, didn’t he?”

Magnussen got to his feet, leaning over the younger woman, his hand resting against the backrest of the sofa, just above the slope where her shoulder and neck met.

Melody, with a single tear escaping her eye, turned her head as Magnussen put his sweat-dampened fingers to the scars burned into her throat, and intricate weaving of healed pain caused by the shock collar Moriarty had forced on her, to torment he day and night as he pleased, whenever he pleased.

Magnussen examined the scars

“Now, you have a new...owner. I hope Moriarty trained you well” he said in a conversational manner before chuckling 

“What will you do, with this...information?” Melody spat venomously

Magnussens’ brow raised in confusion

“Do? Why nothing, for now. Or maybe never. It depends. I own you, therefore I own Mycroft, the most powerful man within the british government.

With that he got to his feet and went to the living room doorway, where one of his guards had been stationed, back to his employer.

Magnussen moved past the guard to leave the house, and the bodyguard flicked his wrist.

Melody cried out as her own, previously confiscated shuriken, soared towards her.

One of the five blades of her throwing star was embedded into the sofa cushion, inches to the left of Melodys’ eye.

She never even heard the guard leave or the door slam shut. She just sat, shuddering, staring wide eyed at the weapon that had almost struck her. Shaking uncontrollably, her veins flooded with adrenaline, she grabbed the weapon and raced out of the room, and up the stairs, bare feet padding loudly to the floor as she went.

Upon reaching the bedroom, needing extra security, she shut the door and lent against it, bent over double with her hand in her hands, clawing at her scalp.

_flashback_

_she heard her own voice, speaking the same words from when she had told Mycroft, Sherlock and John about her connection to him_

_‘’Mycroft…I’m so sorry-….ugh, aghh!”_

_She collapsed out of her chair, to the floor, her hands were at her throat twitching and writing furiously as she cried out though she tried to suppress it_

_“No!” she moaned_

_The chain around her neck sent volts of electricity through her flesh beneath the scarf tied around her neck._

_‘I OWN YOU’ written on what could have passed for blood on the wall._

End flashback

Hyperventilating, Melody bolted for the bathroom.

  
When she was done, Melody, slumped in front of the toilet bowl, wiped her mouth, the taste of bile lingering on her tongue, but even that wasn’t enough to distract from the memory of Charles Magnussen's cold, dead stare when he had met her gaze, the feeling of his fingers...his _tongue_ stroking her flesh, she gagged once more but there was nothing left.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The repercussions of Magnussens visit

Biting her lip, Melody examined her leg in the bedroom, her thumb brushed over the deep red blotch where she had vigorously tried to scrub away the feeling of Magnussens’ touch from her skin, preferring the scalding water and searing, stinging pain of the self abused skin over the feeling of... _ him  _ on her thigh. Her neck was not much better.

Melody, now dressed in a baby blue long sleeved top and smart black jeans and black flat shoes, was quickly flipping the damaged sofa cushion over to conceal the slit made by her thrown Shuriken, when she heard the door open and close.

She paused but quickly realized it was Mycroft, returning home.

Taking a deep breath and plastering a normal expression on her features, Melody greeted him, surprised to find her husband holding his arm with an irritated, pained look as he set his umbrella against the wall

Un-tucking her Shuriken pendant necklace from her top, Melody greeted him, putting a hand to his uninjured arm

“What happened to you?” she asked with concern

Mycroft sighed

“Sherlock. High indeed, I’ve notified my parents, they’ll be on the next flight home from Oklahoma” Mycroft told her, grumbling as he rolled his shoulder, elaborating on how Sherlock had pinned his arm behind his back and slammed him face first into the wall. 

Melody, glad for the distraction, insisted on making them tea and brought him an ice pack, unbuttoning his shirt and she held the ice pack to his on his shoulder.

As they sat, discussing Sherlock, next course of action and the like, Melody felt her husband put a hand to her thigh in an unconscious gesture of affection, and self-reassurance, but she was still sore and Melody was taken so off guard that she hissed through her teeth and flinched.

“What is it, what?” Mycroft retracted his hand immediately, suddenly forgetting about his shoulder’

Melody had already composed herself with a small smile

“Oh, no, nothing.” she said

At that moment, her sphinx cat sauntered into the room and flopped gracefully down onto the rug to take a nap.

Thinking quickly, Melody looked at her partner, adjusting the icepack slightly

“Playing with Selekt, she got a bit too excited and scratched me, nothing too terrible, it’s just sore” she said smoothly.

Mycroft however, easily able to discern a lie, set his face so that Melody would think he had accepted this. Mycroft eyed Selket, who was sprawled leisurely across the rug, the elder Holmes brother questioned why she would lie about such a thing since Selket had never, in all her time in Melodys’ possession had never so much as bared her teeth at Melody, let alone given her a scratch sore enough for her to flinch that way.

For now, however, as Melody effortlessly rotated the subject, he dropped it. Concerns for Sherlock, and his involvement with Magnussen and the potential issue that could arise spiraled in his mind, distracting him.

_ Melody stopped as she excited the glass tunnel, she was surrounded by low lights and water. In front of her was a large pane of glass, swimming towards her, head on, rows of teeth bared, a large bull-shark glided towards her, a predator moving in on its; prey - Melody. _

_ Inches from hitting the thick glass separating them, Melody met the creatures eyes, they were cold, glassy black and lifeless. _

_ The eyes of Charles Magnussen. _

Melody woke with a sharp breath, her entire being felt frozen as though she’d suddenly been drenched , head to toe, in arctic waters. Shark infested waters.

It became clear what had woken her - Mycrofts’ phone was ringing on his bedside table and she felt him turn to answer the incoming call

“Yes, what is it Dr Watson” Mycroft questioned his tone firm but groggy with sleep

Melody groaned 

“Tell him if the phrase ‘disturbed sleep is familiar with the good doctor!” she then tugged her pillow over her head -  **again** ?

But when Mycroft hung up, his hand fell heavily to the mattress. Immediately sensing it was something serious, very serious, Melody, hair hanging over her face which she pushed back messily with one hand

“What is it?” she urged, now more awake and ready to be informed of Sherlocks latest emergency situation

Mycroft, his chest rising and falling more rapidly than Melody had expected, turned to her, white as a sheet

“Sherlocks been shot. He and John Watson broke into Charles Magnussen's office.”

Melodys’ eyes widened, a cold sweat broke out from her nape to her tail-bone, and her heartbeat quickening to an almost alarming level.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock recovers from being shot, and the group visit Mycroft and Sherlocks' parents for Christmas

Christmas music played over the radio within the Holmes family cottage, Mary, now very pregnant, was in the living room resting and talking with Mr Holmes - she and John were barely on speaking terms since her past life as a freelance assassin and agent, along with her ‘sugary’ shooting of Sherlock had surfaced.

She had been the one to shoot Sherlock that night.

In the kitchen, Sherlock, having recovered from the non-fatal gunshot, sat in a comfortable armchair at the end of the table reading the newspaper, Melody, who had been assisting Sherlock and Mycrodts other with dinner and snack preparation, cast a glance at the front page

_"Lord Smallwood suicide”_ was the large printed title with tags lines such as

_“Shamed peer takes own life_ ” and “ _63-year-old dies following letters to 15 year old, scandal!_ "

Smallwood? Melody frowned but her attention was direct when her husband groaned, seemingly in despair.

Mycroft rubbed his temples with either hand

“Oh, dear God, it’s only two o’clock. It’s been Christmas Day for at least a week now”

Melody chuckled, putting down the dish in her hands

Mycroft lent back slightly, Mycroft continued

“ How can it only be two o’clock? I’m in agony!” he proclaimed

Melody tsked, and made a sympathetic sound before leaning down, kissed his temple and taking over massaging his aching head for him with a patient smile

Mycroft and Sherlock's mother, spoke up

“Mikey, is this your laptop?”

She pointed to the silver/grey computer, half-obscured by a chopping board on top of it which has several whole peeled potatoes and the peelings on it.)

With his wife still massaging his temples, Mycroft turned his head, Melody felt the vein under her finger tense

Mycroft answered his mother sardonically

“On which depends the security of the free world, yes .... and you’ve got potatoes on it” he smiled sarcastically 

Meldy decided to intervene, leaning over his shoulder and picking up the laptop in one hand to set it in front of her husband

“Well, you shouldn’t leave it lying around if it’s so important.” she kissed his cheek and stepped around him.

Mycroft raised both hands

“Why are we doing this? We never do this.” he stated in exasperation, lowering his hands to Meldoys’ waist as she pushed back his hair patiently. Sherlock raised an eyebrow as his brother allowed Melody to slide onto his lap

The elder Mrs Holmes rested both hands on the table, trying desperately not to smile at the act of physical affection between the couple, she had been delighted upon finding out that her son had reconnected with the young woman he had been with so many years ago - deeming Melody the perfect match for the outwardly cold, calculating Mycroft

“We are here because Sherlock is home from hospital and we are all very happy.” she told her eldest in a strict tone

Mycroft tilted his head, smiling at her in the most insincere way possible

“Am I happy too? I haven’t checked” he answered back.

Melody turned her head, trying not to laugh, his mother, all too used to his behavior but very much unamused, shook her head 

“ Behave, Mike”

Melody couldn’t hold back a short snort of amusement, planning on teasing the hell out of her husband for it later.

Mycroft, arms around Melodys’ waist, rolled his eyes and continued to bicker with his mother

“Mycroft’ is the name you gave me, if you could possibly struggle all the way to the end!” he declared

Bill Wiggins, apparently a friend of Sherlocks - at least to the knowledge of the Holmes’ parents, though everyone else, including Melody, knew better, the scraggly but seemingly kind hearted young man stepped into the room, handing a cup of punch to the older woman

“Mrs Holmes?” he offered

Mrs Holmes looked at him

“Oh! Thank you, dear. Not absolutely sure why you’re here.” she frowned slightly but took the cup graciously and took a sip 

Melody rolled her head in Sherlocks direction

“Sherlock invited him!”

Bill backed up her statement 

“I’m his protege, Mrs Holmes, when 'e dies I get all 'is stuff, 'is job"

Sherlock didn't look up from the newpaper

“No” he stated

Billy shugged

“Well, I help out a bit” he tried again

“I mean, If ’e does get murdered or something …”

Mycroft, his mother and Melody stared at him, appalled

“Probably stop talking now” Sherlock advised without looking up

Mycroft looked at his brother

“Lovely when you bring your friends round(!)” he commented, tone dripping with sarcasm yet again

Melody turned to look at him with a disapproving expression

“My!”

She said this just before Mrs Holmes pitched in

“Stop it, you. Somebody’s put a bullet in my boy ... and if I ever find out who, I shall turn absolutely monstrous” 

Mycroft raised his eyebrows but Melody smiled since she’d always liked her in-laws.

Mrs Holmes left to take something to Mary who was sat, resting by the fire in the other room. Mycroft became preoccupied and failed to notice Melody and Sherlock sharing a glance. 

Sherlock looked at his watch, mentally beginning a countdown from 7 minutes and 37 seconds, he and Melody shared a discrete nod.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here Be Dragons

Outside the cottage, Mycroft, arm in arm with Melody, and Sherlock idly walked down the garden path

Each of the Holmes siblings held a lit cigarette.

“ I’m glad you’ve given up on the Magnussen business.” Mycorft said, failing to notice Melody tense up at the mention of the name

Sherlock looked at his brother, keeping his attention by saying 

“Are you?

Melody and Mycroft stopped at the front gate

“ I’m still curious, though. He’s hardly your usual kind of puzzle. Why do you ... hate him?” he questioned with genuine astonishment

Sherlock frowned

“ Because he attacks people who are different and preys on their secrets. Why don’t you?” he argued

Mycroft considered the question

“ He never causes too much damage to anyone important. He’s far too intelligent for that. He’s a business-man, that’s all, and occasionally useful to us. A necessary evil – not a dragon for you to slay”

He took a drag on his cigarette

Melody turned upon healing the The cottage door opened and Mrs Holmes stepped out looking unhappy

“Are you two smoking?” she demanded

The three rapidly whirled round to face her, with the brothers frantically holding their cigarettes behind their back with equal looks of quilt

M “ No!”

Mel “It was Sherlock” 

SH “It was Mycroft”

Mrs Holmes narrowed her eyes, giving them each a long, suspicious glare, Melody grinned innocently, and the Holmes’ matriark returned inside and shut the door. Sherlock released a long plume of smoke in the direction of the House defiantly.

Mycroft discussed an undercover job with Sherlock for a moment, one which Melody knew Mycroft hadn’t wanted his brother to accept. She felt the tension in the arm ease slightly when Sherlock declined

“Why don’t you want me to take it?” he asked 

Mycroft turned to him 

“It’s tempting ... but on balance you have more utility closer to home.” 

Sherlock scoffed

“Utility, how do i have utility?”

He took a drag from his cigarette. 

Mycroft shared a look with Melody, shrugged

“Here be dragons.” 

Mycroft felt Melody start to shiver from the chill of the wintery day, and took one more grag from his cigarette but lowered it, coughing with a frown

“This isn’t agreeing with me. I’m going in.” he stated, dropping the cigarette onto the path to step on it

Melody smiled and patted his arm as they made their way back to the cottage

Sherlock called out after them

“You need low tar. You still smoke like a beginner.” he goaded

Coming to a pause, Melody nudged her husband's ribs and inclined her head to his little brother who turned away from her but faced the inside of the house rather than his brother

“Also, your loss would break my heart.” 

Melody couldn’t help but find it amusing when Sherlock choked and spluttered on his cigarette 

“What the hell am I supposed to say to that?!” the detective demanded 

Melody and Mycroft turned to him

“Merry Christmas”? the latter suggested

Melody looked up at him

“You hate Christmas” she teased, speaking loud enough for Sherlock to hear.

Mycroft feigned a puzzled look

“Yes. perhaps there was something in the punch.” he said in jest, looking over at Sherlock once more

Sherlock smirked

“Clearly. Go and have some more.” he instructed

Melody and Mycroft grinned and went inside.


	21. Chapter 21

As they entered the kitchen Melody looked to her husband in concern 

“Alright, my love?” she asked

Mycroft sat down heavily in the chair at the dining table he had previously vacated, Melody distantly heard John calling to Mary in worry, noticing that Mycorft looked a little peaked

“Remind me never to take up smoking again”

Melody smiled sympathetically, rubbing his shoulder, 

“Anything you say, My...” she said sadly

She glanced at the clock on the wall: Seven minutes have passed since the earlier scene in the kitchen. Melody tried not to wince, nor turn round, as a clatter was heard from the kitchen table. 

Mrs Holmes was slumped in the armchair Sherlock had been sitting in minutes before, and Mycroft was slumped forward, head resting on the kitchen table and his eyes closed.

Sherlock burst into the kitchen, tying his scarf around his neck, and John followed behind

“...Did you just drug my pregnant wife?” he demanded

The detective held the back of his hand to his mother’s nose, checking her breathing was normal - which it is.

Melody did the same for Mycroft before nodding sharply in Sherlocks’ direction

Sherlock finally answered Johns statement

“Don’t worry. Wiggins is an excellent chemist” 

Billy stood leaning against the kitchen cabinet 

“I calculated your wife’s dose meself. Won’t affect the little one. I’ll keep an eye on ’er.” he assured

Melody pulled on her black denim jacket 

“Yeah, It’s more or less his day job.” she snarked

John looked disbelievingly between the bustling pair

“What the hell have you done?” he asked Sherlock

Sherlock stopped, his gaze becoming reflective, and far away

“A deal with the devil.”

A flare of, what she could only described as pure hate and disgust washed over Melody

Magnussen.

Meanwhile John, who had rushed back to the living room, where, Mary and Mr Holmes were in similar states of unconsciousness in the living room chair and sofa respectively

John called out

_ “Please _ tell me you haven’t just gone out of your mind.

Melody freed her hair from the neck of her jacket

“I think he’s keeping us guessing on that” she responded.

Gently sliding Mycroft's laptop from between his hand and the kitchen table, The whir of helicopter propellers caught Melodys’ attention.

Sherlock pulled on his gloves

“Ah, There’s our lift” he grinned


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appledore

Melody fell in step with Sherlock as they walked down the garden path, John trailing behind them as Sherlock spoke quickly in a single breath

“One false move and we’ll have betrayed the security of the United Kingdom and be in prison for high treason. Magnussen is quite simply the most dangerous man we’ve ever encountered, and the odds are comprehensively stacked against us.”

Johns’ expression changed

“But it’s Christmas” he pointed out, the obvious of course

Sherlock grinned like kid who had received the best gift ever 

“I feel the same!” 

Melodys’ features remained stern, green eyes fixed ahead as they marched towards the waiting helicopter

Sherlock, seeing Johns expression, felt his smile fade

“ Oh, you mean it’s actually Christmas. Did you bring your gun as I suggested?” he asked

Melody had stopped a few paces in front

John rolled his eyes

“Why would I bring my gun to your parents’ house for Christmas dinner?!” he asked rhetorically 

“Is it in your coat?” Sherlock fired back

John sighed tensely

“Yes.” he admitted

Sherlock turned to Melody who still remained expressionless, without a word she produced on of two Shuriken she had concealed in her jacket pockets 

“Got your back.”

Sherlocks smile returned

“Wonderful! Off we go, then” he cheered

Melody started walking and Sherlock followed and finally John caught up as Melody climbed into the Helicopter.

“Where are we going?” John huffed

“Appledore” Sherlock said simply.

**APPLEDORE -**

After being escorted through the corridors by the security men, Sherlock stopped a couple of paces in front of a plush sofa with John and Melody flanking him either side and slightly behind him.

Magnussen nodded to his men silently and the three of them left as their employer addressed the three ‘guests’

“I would offer you a drink but it’s very rare and expensive” 

Melodys’ features had turned scornful but she silently handed Sherlock the laptop under her arm, her brother in law then set it down between himself and Magnussen .

Sherlock moved to sit on the sofa in a calm, relaxed manner

Crossing his legs he looked at the opposite wall where, Projected onto a glass wall opposite, footage of Sherlock rescuing John from the bonfire played, on loop.

John and Melody look round, with John having to do a double take!

Magnussen swirled the glass k in his hand

“ Very hard to find a pressure point on you, Mr Holmes.” he said, almost with praise in his voice

Magnussen atsked

“But look how you care about John Watson.”

On the projection screen, Sherlock hauled John out from under the bonfire again.

“Your damsel in distress” Magnussen scoffed

Johns jaw went slack

“You …” he stepped closer to Magnussen, Melody shadowing him as he continued, voice tightened with rage as he addressed the older man

…” put me in a fire ... for leverage?” he demanded, ignoring the tremor in his voice

Magnussens’ expression barely changed but there was a glint of amused surprise in his cold, dead eyes

“Oh, I’d never let you burn, Doctor Watson!” he claimed

“I had people standing by.”

Magnussen got to his feet

“I’m not a murderer ... unlike your wife.” he said bluntly

John stares up at him grimly, holding his gaze for a while

Magnussen walked towards the opposite wall

“Let me explain how leverage works, Doctor Watson.” in a condescending voice 

“Reaching the wall, he puts finger to the side of the projected footage and Magnussen slides his finger across the glass, the footage disappears off to the side.)

“For those who understand these things…” Magnussen continued, looking over Melody

“Mycroft Holmes is the most powerful man in the country. Well ... apart from me.”

Melody sneered in silence and the side of Sherlock’s mouth rose in a small smile

“Mycroft’s pressure point is his junkie detective brother, Sherlock, and his beloved Melody of course...”

The bespectacled man moved back towards the sofa, reminding Melody of a shark circling its’ thrashing, solitary prey.

…”And Sherlock’s pressure point is his best friend, John Watson. John Watson’s pressure point is his wife. I own John Watson’s wife ...I own Mycroft...and Mrs Melody Holmes’ pressure point is her dear husband, I own her... I own Mycroft. e’s what I’m getting for Christmas.”

He looked expectantly at Sherlock until he shoved the laptop across the sofa in Magnussens’ direction

“It’s an exchange, not a gift.” Sherlock snapped tensely

He stood, while Magnussen raised his eyebrows, Sherlock paced forwards, and turned around as. Magnussen plucked the laptop from the seat beside him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The christmas meeting with Magnusess continues

Melody watched the man hold her husbands laptop to his chest, runs his fingers over the back, reminding her violently of how his fingers had touched her skin, his tongue on her thigh and she wanted to gag

Melody came back to herself, having been lost in that one disgusting thought for a moment

“-It’s password protected.” Sherlock said

“In return for the password, you will give me any material in your possession pertaining to the woman I know as Mary Watson…”

Magnussen interrupted

: Oh, she’s bad, that one. So many dead people. You should see what I’ve seen... You might enjoy it, though.” he glanced at John in subtle amusement 

John swallowed but refused to turn his gaze from Magnussen, who smirked 

“I enjoy it.” 

His tone was quet, neutral but almost as cruel sounding to Melody, as Moriarty had . This drove her to speak addressing Magnussen for the first time, steeling her nerves

“Then why don’t you show us?” she demanded through gritted teeth

Magnussen looked at her, like he had only just realized she was even there

“Show you Appledore?”

He placed the laptop back onto the sofa beside before looking to Sherlock

“ The secret vaults? Is that what you want?” he asked quietly, and Melody shuddered though she tried not to show it

Sherlock answered

“ I want everything you’ve got on Mary.”

Magnussen released a sharp breathy laugh, shaking his head a little, lowering his eyes, also for the first time, chuckling to himself for a few seconds. John’s mouth twists and he shoots a brief glance towards Sherlock, as did Melody who was growing more uncomfortable in the man's presence and more anxious about the situation as each second passed, though she wasn’t the only one.

“I think you’ll find the contents of that laptop …” Melody started

Magnussen interrupted her

“include a GPS locator.” he said

He turned to Sherlock, not deeming Melody important enough to address beyond the shortest answers he could

“ By now, your brother will have noticed the theft, and security services will be converging on this house. Having arrived... they’ll find top secret information in my hands and have every justification to search my vaults. They will discover further information of this kind and I’ll be imprisoned. You will be exonerated, and restored to your smelly little apartment to solve crimes with Mr and Mrs Psychopath.”

Magnussen looked to John, Melody could see his jaw move as he grit his teeth.

Magnussen picked up his glass from the table and took a drink

“Must hurt your throat to talk so much!” Melody spat venomously, fingering the Shuriken in her pocket

Magnuessen regarded her as if she were the lowest type of human, if not lower.

“Mycroft has been looking for this opportunity for a long time.  He’ll be a very, very proud big brother.” Magnussen said smugly, before drainging his glass.

Sherlock argued that Magnussen still stop this but Melody was unnerved when Magnussen...clearly _wasn’t_

“Then why am I smiling?” he offered

No one replied, and Melody and John stared t him with distrust

Magnussen gestured “Ask me.” he urged

“Why are you smiling?” John and Melody demanded in unison

“ Because Sherlock Holmes has made one enormous mistake which will destroy the lives of everyone he loves, and everything he holds dear.” he chuckled once, and empty, hollow sound

“ Let me show you the Appledore vaults.”

He led the three across the room and through the open glass doors of a study, to a set of heavy wooden doors.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secrets of Appledore vaults have been revealed

The sky was dark already, evening, it seemed, had fallen with the suddenness of a gunshot that wintery night. Realizing he had left them alone with the master manipulator. 

He stepped onto the patio as Magnussen finished addressing John

“I just love your little soldier face. I’d like to punch it….” Magnussen threatened 

John glared back at him, waiting for him to try, but Magnussen turned to Melody instead

The young woman shuddered and turned her face away for a moment as he invaded her personal space

“...But yours...so pretty...Bring it over here a minute.” he ordered

John moved closer to Melody in a protective gesture, turning to Sherlock while Melodys’ eyes widened

“Come on.” Magnussen beckoned her like a mongrel dog

Unable to meet their eyes, Sherlock gave a short nod to his friends, his expression pained

Magnussen spoke to Melody gently

“Come now, For Mary. For  _ Mycroft _ ... Bring me your face, girl”

His tone made her skin crawl. Soft but sadistic. Melody took a step towards him, slowly and incredibly reluctant 

Magnussen leant to her level and asked, no, told her, to lean forward

“Please?” he added, smirking

Melody did as she was told, shaking from head to toe

“Now, can I flick it?”

John adjusted his footing, repulsed by the degrading instruction towards his friend. Magnussen didn’t let her reply and started doing it anyway. 

Sherlock turned away as Magnussen bent his middle finger under his thumb and held his hand close to her cheek, releasing his middle finger Magnussen flicked Melodys’ face sharply.

“I just love doing this. I could do it all day.” he informed her

Melody winced as she was flicked again, but Magnussen turned to John, who stood, ready to do what he had to to get him away from Melody, barely restraining himself.

_ /flick/ _

“It works like this, John. I know who Mary hurt and killed.”

Sherlock lifted his expression, meeting Melodys’ gaze grimly, fists clenched

_ /flick/  _

Melody bit her lip hard while Magnussen, other than flicking her face, ignored her in favor of John

_ /Flick,  _ pause _ , Flick/ _

Melody winced, the flicks becoming harder now, her eyes had started to water but she remained stone still, tolerating it only because she had no choice...Mary, John...Sherlock….Mycroft...she repeated the names under her breath, reminded herself who she was doing this for. She had also removed her hand from her pocked to stop herself reaching for her weapons

_ /Flick/ _

Magnussen continued to address John

“I know where to find people who hate her. I know where they live”

_ /Flick/ _

Melody whimpered, she tried to suppress it, but Magnussen was close enough to hear it and chuckled

“I know their phone numbers”

/ _ Flick _ /

“...All in my Mind Palace – all of it! I could phone them right now and tear your whole life down – and I will ...

Sherlocks’ glare intensifies when he saw Melody wince from a particularly hard flick in the face, Sherlock bared his teeth, barely able to watch, but he forced himself to.

Magnussen turned back to Melody

“This is what I do to people. This is what I do to whole countries …”

_ /Flick/ _

“just because I know.”

A slow, sadistic smile spread across his face

“Can I do your eye now?” he asked eagerly

“See if you can keep it open, hmm?” This was little more than a sick game to him.

He flicked her eyebrow, Melodys’ eyes instinctively flinched shut and Magnussen sniggered and repeated the action, harder

“Come on. For Mary. For you husband, Keep it open.” he said encouragingly, his voice unnervingly gentle

Tears had started to roll down Melodys’ cheeks, the stinging pain was nothing compared to the humiliation she was feeling, she hadn’t felt so degraded since…Moriarty.

Melody kept her eyes and her attention on a spot in the distance, trying to distance her mind from the situation

“S-Sherlock…” she whimpered fearfully, k

Sherlock replied, pained and apologetic

“ Let him, Melody. I’m sorry. Just ... let him”

John grimaced and looked away.

Magnusen addressed Melody 

“ Come on. Eye open.”

With an expression of someone participating in their most favorite hobby, which, for Magnussen, it sort of was, he flicked her eyebrow again, and again Melodys’ eyes flinch closed for a moment before her deep jade coloured eye glared back at the man as he sniggered

“It’s difficult, isn’t it?”

_ /flick/ _

Melody cringed tearfully with a pained sound in her throat

_ /flick/ _

Magnussen looked to Sherlock, enjoying not only Melodys’ torment but Sherlocks most of all

“Janine managed it once. She makes the funniest noises. But not as funny as this one”

_ /flick/ _

Melodys lower lip quivered, her pale skin was turning red from the short, sharp and repeated abuse of Magnussen flicking her.

The sound of an approaching helicopter was heard as It glided over the roof just as armed police marksmen stalked towards. Spotlight aimed at the group of people on the patio, the helicopter hovered a few yards away. 

Mycroft’s voice blared from a speaker 

_ “Sherlock Holmes, John Watson and Melody Holmes, step away from that man!” _ he instructed from the pilots seat

At her husband's voice, Melody almost broke down completely, closing both eyes and crying silently.

Sherlock looked away as Magnuessn continued to address him

“Here we go, Mr Holmes!” he jeered

Sherlock raised his voice in order to be heard over the whir of the Helicopter

“To clarify: Appledore’s vaults only exist in your mind, nowhere else, just there.” he tested

Magnussen, relishing in his triumph, responded

“They’re not real. They never have been.” 

Sherlock nodded once

Mycroft repeated himself sternly over the speaker

_ “ Sherlock and Melody Holmes and John Watson. Step away!” _

Magnussen stepped forward calmly, both hands raised

“It’s fine! They’re harmless!” 

The armed police continue moving into position, aiming their rifles towards the patio, Melody glanced around, terrified, John turned to his best friend

“Sherlock, what do we do?” he called out

Magnussen faced the group once again

“There’s nothing to be done! Oh, I’m not a villain. I have no evil plan. I’m a businessman, acquiring assets. You happen to be one of them!” he insisted

Melody kept her eyes closed, but this didn’t stop her tears from running down her cheeks, and John turned to stare up at the helicopter.

Sherlock looked at his friends helplessly

“No chance for you to be a hero this time, Mr Holmes....” Magnussen continued to taunt him.

Sherlock looked away, lowering his gaze but he remained determined

Mcroft repeated himself 

" _ Sherlock and Melody Holmes, and John Watson, step away from that man. Do it now!"  _

Melody flinched, and Hell with all its demonic horrors was unleashed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock had done it now
> 
> He had broken into several private buildings, government and otherwise over the years, been involved with conniving dominatrix, given in to his drug habit for the sake of a case, and faked his death for two years.
> 
> But now he had well and truly done it, He'd done something that no one, and nothing could save him from..even himself.

Sherlock lifted his head high, sharp features set with determination

“Oh, do your research.” he shouted

He stepped closer to John and swiped his gun from the other mans' coat pocket, pointing it towards Magnussen

Opening her eyes at the commotion, Melody screamed, bending her knees 'what was he doing?!'

“Sherlock!”

“I’m not a hero …” he continued

“I’m a high-functioning sociopath: Merry Christmas!

He fired John's pistol, shooting Magnussen in the head.

Melody collapsed to her knees in shock, screaming

"FUCK!" 

John recoiled

“Christ, Sherlock!”

Sherlock dropped the gun to the patio, facing the helicopter piloted by his older brother

Mycroft shouted orders at the SWAT team from the helicopter, uncharacteristically panicked 

"DON'T fire!" He blurted out

The police marksman scurried towards the patio, aiming rifles at Sherlock as Mycroft repeated 

_ "Do not fire on Sherlock Holmes! Do not fire!"  _ emphasising his words clearly through the speaker

Keeping his hands raised, Sherlock looked at John, his coat, scarf and hair being blown back by the rush of wind created by the helicopter blades

"Give my love to Mary." he said

Johns eyes widened but Sherlock continued

"Tell her she’s safe now."

He then looked at Melody, still on her knees, in tears as she lifted her frenzied gaze from the blood creeping across the patio floor from Magnussen's temple

"You too Mel, you’re both safe" he confirmed affectionately, referring to her and Mycroft

Melody was shaking uncontrollably while John held his hands high, overwhelmed with despair as Sherlock knelt on the patio. The small red dots of the marksman's lasers moved over his body: now he had really, truly done it. He'd done something that no one, and nothing can save him from..even himself.

In the helicopter, Mycroft removed his headset, relieved that the SWAT team hadn’t made any further movements without his direction, it wasn’t just  _ Sherlock  _ down there but Melody was as well.

The Government official fell back in his seat with a shocked and anguished look

"Oh, Sherlock…." He whispered to himself

"What have you done?" 

Before him wasn’t the famous,full grown Sherlock Holmes,consulting detective but his Sherlock, his little brother, standing there with a face full of terror as he stared upwards, hands raised and tears pouring down his face.


	26. Chapter 26

it wasn't until late, well, very early the next morning, that Mycorft returned home 

He had sent Melody home, somewhat in disgrace, to clean up and get some rest, # his P.A Anthea drove her home before returned to her employer in order to help with the consequences of Sherlocks' actions.

As the most powerful man in Britain, the fall out from his brothers’ actions had been particularly. But this also meant he had finally been able to delegate a lot of the work he deemed avoidable onto other departments.

But upon returning home, he found Melody, not in the kitchen, not in her favorite spot on the sofa with her cat Selket: , whom he could tell she hadn’t even fed yet - which never happened as she kept that cat on a healthy and regular dietary routine and Mycroft quickly decided she was not downstairs at all.

When he trudged upstairs to the bedroom, he came across Selket, pacing too and fro in front of the door frame but without making any attempt to enter the room, even though the door was open.

Mycroft, later justifying it due to his exhausted state, and stressed mind, actually jumped when the hairless sphinx hissed at him as he stepped around her! He hadn’t touched her, let alone trodden on an errant paw or tail. Selket had never done that in the years in Melodys’ ownership, even to Mycroft. After shooing the cat away with a harmless nudge of his foot, Mycroft entered the bedroom.

No Melody.

But He could hear the shower running and he knew he’d located her all the same.

However, in the time it took for him to change into more comfortable attire - plain black pajama pants and white t-shirt, and compose himself after the days’ stressful events, Melody still had not emerged from the bathroom, or even shut off the water. Not taking into account the time it had taken him to enter the house and scan the downstairs for her, he deduced that she had been in there well over the average amount of time she usually took to shower.

Remembering the incident after the stillbirth of their daughter, Mycroft rapped heavily on the door.

She answered after a moment

“My?” 

Her call was almost inaudible but he pushed open the door.

Melody had cast off her ruined dress, now congealing with dried blood, and was sat, curled tightly against the wall, shower running down, now cold on her bare, and now, thankfully blood free skin.

Still expecting him to be upset, she turned her face away, but not before her lower lip wavered, and she pushed her forehead against the backs of her hands, which she rested on her knees.

Mycroft reached the shower, turned off the water.

Melody wiped her face with one hand, it was hard to discern what were tears and what was pure water from the shower

"I've had enough for tonight, Mycroft you can yell at me all you want tomorrow, alright?" she offered miserably, assuming her husband was armed and ready to lecture her on the danger she had put herself in, how did she end up caught in Magnussens’ blackmailing web etc etc.

But Mycroft crouched down, hesitating for a second before running a hand through her slick, long hair which was now several shades darker from being drenched under the shower

Mycroft sighed, his expression pained.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Did you miss me? Did you miss me?'
> 
> 'Did you miss me? Did you miss me?'
> 
> 'Did you miss me? Did you miss...

Mycroft, Melody, Sherlock and a security guard stood by a large executive plane on a tar runway, watching as Just then a black car pulled up and Mary and John exited to approach. 

Upon reaching them, Mary embraced Sherlock 

"You will look after him for me, won’t you?" he requested

Mary's eyes filled with tears and she patted his back reassuringly 

"Don’t worry. I’ll keep him in trouble."

Sherlock smiled while, Several paces away, John nodded to Sherlock in greeting, and Sherlock moved towards his brother, and Sister-In-Law.

Melody grabbed Sherlock in a tight embrace

"See ya" she rasped, her throat tightening with emotion

Sherlock returned the hug

"Same goes for you and my brother" he warned affectionately 

Melody rolled her eyes and chuckled, voice thick with emotion 

"Got your back, You can count on it."

Sherlock caught John's eye over Melodys shoulder,he smiled at Sherlock and nodded.

Sherlock pulled away from Melody

"Go on then,my brother will be getting Jealous" he told her, Melody chuckled and nodded, stepping back in line with her husband, his grim expression softened for a moment as he watched her do so, his attention was drawn back to his brother when Sherlock spoke up

“Since this is likely to be the last conversation I’ll have with John Watson would you mind if we took a moment? “

The unnamed security man, Mycroft, Melody and Mary moved a respectful distance away, along the side of the jet towards the wing. Mary walked with Melody to the car she shared with Mycroft 

“Not long to go, right?” Melody gestured to Marys’ very swollen stomach

“Nope, hopefully I’ll stop blowing up like a beach ball now” Mary joked

The two hadn’t caught up much at christmas due to the Magnussen business - as promised, Billy had ensured that whatever he had put in the punch to put her and the Holmes family to sleep had no after-effects whatsoever.

Melody sat in the front passenger seat of the car, waiting for Mycroft while the Watsons stood, hand in hand, watching Sherlocks plane depart - most likely for the last time. She watched sadly as the plane lifted to the sky. At that moment, Mycrofts’ phone rang, picking it up, knowing she had permission she answered 

“Mycroft Holmes’ phone, he’ll be with you in a moment” she said politely and efficiently

“My!” she called

Her husband moved over to her and took the phone with a nod, Melody didn’t hear the conversation as Mycroft moved away - not unusual. Switching on the small screen set into the dashboard, she jumped at the crackle of static. 

Mycroft stepped closer to the car again just within hearing distance of Melody

"But that’s not possible…" he insisted with growing dread

John and Mary, still holding g hands, turned to see the older Holmes sibling frowning at them, approaching quickly and with concern 

"What’s happened?" John demanded

Mary noticed that Melody had paled

“Mel?” 

Melody failed to respond, she simply sat shaking, with her eyes fixed on the small screen before her in horror. On the screen was a still image of Jim Moriarty facing the camera and smiling. Little did the group know, that a copy of the image, along with the high, animated words he spoke were being broadcast all over the country

_ 'Did you miss me? Did you miss me?' _

_ 'Did you miss me? Did you miss me?' _

_ 'Did you miss me? Did you miss... _

Melodys' entire world turned black, while not far away, Sherlocks executive plane rolled to a stop.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before attending to the return of Moriarty, Sherlock solve the decades of case of Emeila Ricoletti, much to the concern of his brother and friends

Melody stirred quietly, lifting her head, finding herself lying on the ground near the parked car

“Wh-what-” she mumbled

Leaning on her arm. finding John and Mycroft close beside her, after she’d blacked out they’d lifted her out of the car to give her space and some air.

John supported her back

“It’s alright, you just fainted for a sec, take it easy Melody” he instructed, guiding her to ensure that she sat up, slowly.

On one knee beside her Mycroft, with genuine worry etched across his feature, put a hand on her shoulder

“Melody…” he started

She was still coming back to herself, blinking rapidly

“I’m...I’m alright” she assured, leaning back on her hands as her mind cleared.

After a moment John and Mycroft helped her to her feet, Melody nodded at Mary who stood a short distance away, meeting her friend's eye with deep concern.

“Ok, I’m alright, don’t we have a consulting detective to go and get?” she said, and the three joined Mary before moving on to the large Jet plane.

Mycroft went first, then Melody, John and Mary.

“...Well, a somewhat shorter exile than we’d imagined, brother mine, although adequate given your levels of OCD” the elder Holmes commented

Melody, smiling, noticed Sherlocks breathing was heavier than normal, his eyes a little...glassy? 

Sherlock mumbled groggily “I have to go back!”

Mycroft frowned “What?”

Sherlock shifted in his seat

“I was ... I was nearly there! I nearly had it! 

Melody, equally confused, told him

“What on earth are you talking about?” she asked, uncertain whether to laugh, one of Sherlocks...jokes maybe?

Sherlock mumbled something which could only be interpreted as “ Ricoletti and his abominable wife! Don’t you understand?” he demanded

It was Mary who answered, just as perplexed as the rest 

“ No, of course we don’t. You’re not making any sense, Sherlock.”

Sherlock replied, his eyes still didn’t look quite right

“It was a case, a famous one from a hundred years ago, lodged in my hard drive. She seemed to be dead but then she came back…”

Johns brow furrowed

“ What, like Moriarty?

Sherlock gestured as he continued

“shot herself in the head, exactly like Moriarty.”

Mary sat down to face him

“But you’ve only just been told. We’ve only just found out....” 

Melody at Mycrofts’ side, finished in a tight voice

“ He’s on every TV screen in the country!” 

Sherlock unbuckled his seatbelt

“Yes? So? It’s been five minutes since Mycroft called” he snapped his head in his brothers direction

“What progress have you made? What have you been doing?

John laughed “More to the point, what have you been doing?” 

Melodys’ expression dropped

‘Oh no, not again…’ she thought, looking at Mycroft worriedly

“ my Mind Palace, of course …” the detective said flippantly

John responded with a sarcastic answer which Melody didn’t catch, too concerned for her husband, and Sherlock by this point

“... running an experiment: how would I have solved the crime if I’d been there in 1895?” Sherlock said quickly

Melody gave him a disappointed look, as did Mycroft

“Oh, Sherlock.”

Looking angry as well as disappointed he turned away. Melody glanced between them as Sherlock rambled about having all the pieces perfect

Mycroft sank into a rear-facing seat on the other side of the aisle, with both hands on the handle of his umbrella and lowered his chin to rest it on them.

Mary had taken Sherlocks’ phone and skimmed through the screen

“You’ve been reading John’s blog – the story of how you met.” she realized

Sherlock waved her off 

“Helps me if I see myself through his eyes sometimes. I’m so much cleverer.”

Mycroft stared at him

“You really think anyone’s believing you?” 

John gestured with one hand

“No, he can do this. I’ve seen it – the Mind Palace. It’s like a whole world in his head.” he explained

With a furrowed brow, Mycroft looked up at the Doctor as Melody moved to his side

“The Mind Palace is a memory technique. I know what it can do; and I know what it most certainly cannot.” he insisted in a low tone

“Did you make a list?” he demanded

Sherlock looked away, gnawing on his thumb nail for a me=oment before pointing at his brother

“You’ve put on weight. That waistcoat is clearly newer than the jacket …”

Mycroft interrupted angrily

“Stop this. Just stop it. Did you make a list?” he repeated

Sherlock feigned innocence

“ Of what?”

Melody could have sworn she saw a glimmer of humor in his eyes and she found her own irritation rising.

Mycroft continued

“ Everything, Sherlock. Everything you’ve taken.” he spat

Sherlock rolled his eyes, handing over a folded piece of paper just as John started to protest. Sherlock let the paper go, intending it to fall to the floor, only Melodys’ reflexes were quicker and she snatched it in one hand, without taking her eyes from her apparently drugged up brother-in-law.

Mycroft lifted his eyes to John

“We have an agreement, my brother and I, ever since that day…” he started sullenly

Melody swallowed, knowing what was going through the brothers minds, she and Mycroft had just begun dating, he had failed to meet her at a specific time, even missing one of his college classes the next day, to Melody, who was 16 at the time, was concerned since Mycroft, in his early 20’s at the time, _never_ missed class.

It wasn’t until they were alone, in private that she managed to get at least some of the truth out of him.

That was when she learned of the younger Sherlocks’ drug habits.

In the present, Mycroft continued

“Wherever I find him ...whatever back alley or doss house ...there will always be a list.” Melody watched in sympathy as her husband sank back in his seat, looking weary and not quite as angry as before.

With the paper still in his hand Melody shook her head

“He couldn’t have taken all of that in the last five minutes” she glanced at Sherlock, then Mycroft, in disbelief

Mycroft scoffed

“He was high before he got on the plane. Nobody deceives like an addict.” he stated in a tone so cold Melody felt it in her spine.

Sherlock waved a hand

“I’m not an addict. I’m a user. I alleviate boredom and occasionally heighten my thought processes.

John took the paper from Melody as she stood to join Mary who had put down Sherlocks' phone and was now typing on her own while Johns medical training kicked in

“For God’s sake! This could kill you! You could die!” he shouted

“Controlled usage is not usually fatal, and abstinence is not immortality” Sherlock retorted

Mycroft noticed that Melody and Mary hunched over the latters' mobile phone

“What are you doing?” he inquired

Mary answered without looking at him

“ Emelia Ricoletti – I’m looking her up.”

Mycroft raised his eyebrow

“Ah, I suppose we should, I have access to the top level of the MI5 archive …” he offered

Melody looked up with a mischievous smile 

“Yep, where do you think we’re looking? Ex CIA remember?” she winked, inclining her head to Mary, amused at Mycrofts’ expression.

“And What do you think of MI5’s security, Mrs Watson?” he asked

Mary glanced at him but only momentarily as she continued to type

“ I think it would be a good idea.”

Melody sniggered before suddenly pointing at something on the phone screen

“Wait, there -Emelia Ricoletti. Unsolved …” she read outloud

“Just like he says.” she looked between Sherlock and her husband, genuinely surprised.

By this time, Sherlock had closed his eyes 

“Could you all just shut up for five minutes?I have to go back. I was nearly there before you stepped on and starting yapping away.” he barked in irritation

John scoffed indignantly

‘Yapping’? Sorry – did we interrupt your _session_?” he snapped back in response, annoyed that his friend was being so off hand about such a thing!

Mycroft leant forward

“Sherlock, listen to me…”

Sherlock shut his eyes, ignoring him as Melody watched

“No. It only encourages you.”

“ I’m not angry with you …” his brother continued evenly.

Melody could tell he was pushing down his emotions to keep his self control in check

Sherlock answered

“Oh, that’s a relief. I was really worried” he paused, opening his eyes and lifting his head as if in realization

“ No, hold on. I really wasn’t.” 

Sick of him being flippant and offhand at his brothers genuine concern

“Sherlock that’s ENOUGH!”

The group, including Mycroft, stared in genuine surprise and concern at Melody, she rarely got angry, let alone raised her voice but Sherlocks attitude had caused her to reach her limit. Her enraged eyes met Sherlocks'

"Will you just..." she hesitated, taking a wavering breath

"Just take something serious...for once" she raised a hand but let it drop to her side in defeat.

An awkward moment of silence passed and Mycroft put his hand to the crease of her elbow and guided her to sit beside him - anger radiating from her , but Melody lowered her head, almost ashamed, and Mycroft looked across to his brother

“ I was there for you before, Sherlock. I’ll be there for you again” he assured softly

“I’ll always be there for you.” then he sighed

“This was my fault.”

Sherlock, apparently affected enough by his Sister in laws outburst to speak in a gentler tone

“It was nothing to do with you” he shook his head

Mycroft looked down, Melody giving him a sideways glance as he continued

“A week in a prison cell. I should have realized.” he broke off

Melody put her hand over his

“What?” she urged softly

“In your case, solitary confinement is locking you up with your worst enemy.” Mycroft finished, looking back at his drug addled brother

Sherlock groaned and put his hands to his face

“ Oh, for God’s sake” 

He turned to John, so suddenly that Melody, still with her hand covering Mycrofts’, jumped as (Sherlock lifted his head to frown at John

“What did you say?” he asked distantly

John looked lost

“ I didn’t say anything.”

Sherlock shook his head: No, you did. You said …”

Mary sat up in her seat, looking alert, and Mycroft looked across across to his brother, frowning and Melody tensed as Sherlocks’ eyes rolled back and he slumped in his seat


	29. Chapter 29

**Cut Away**

After bundling Sherlock in the back of the car, his head in Melodys’ lap, Mycroft drove to St. Barts' with John and Mary following in the car behind.

Melody, cradling her brother-in-laws shoulders to her chest tried to offer what comfort she could, feeling him shaking, sweating as he lay there

“It’s alright Sherlock, nearly there. Alright? Hang on, yeah?” 

She caught Mycroft's eye in the rear-view mirror, her fearful and concerned expression matching his own.

John leant over his friend, shining a penlight into his eye. Mycroft was sitting at Sherlock’s bedside with Melodys’ hands on his shoulders and Mary sitting nearer the door. Sherlock stirred and began to wake up. Melody felt the tension melt from her husband's shoulders, well, mostly. and walked slowly to join Mary

“And there he is. Thought we’d lost you for a moment. May I just check: is this what you mean by “controlled usage”?” Mycroft asked sarcastically

When Sherlock spoke he was still groggy

“Mrs Emelia Ricoletti. I need to know where she was buried.”

Melody chuckled once “What, hundred and twenty years ago?!”

John pushed his friend back down when he tried to sit up

Mycroft answered

“That would take weeks to find, if those records even exist. Even with my resources …”

Mary was holding her phone and Melody was standing looking over the screen

“Got it.”, the women stated in unison

A while later the group entered a large, very old graveyard, now accompanied by Lestrade. Melody narrowed her eyes, hands in her pockets to fight of the chill in the air and, with Mycrofts’ hand on her lower back, joggers to keep up as they searched for the grave they needed

“How is this relevant, again?” she questioned, slightly out of breath

Sherlock walked quickly ahead

“Need I to know I was right, then I’ll be sure.”

Mary frowned

“How Moriarty did it?”

John shook his head lightly

“But none of that really happened. It was in your head.”

Sherlock sighed agitatedly

“ My investigation was the fantasy. The crime happened exactly as I explained.” he insisted

Melody eyed the tombstone

“The stone was erected by a group of her friends.” she said respectfully

Mycroft, standing close to her, added

“I don’t know what you think you’ll find here.”

Another moment passed, and Sherlock spun around, scanning grave markers

It was Melody who found it

“Here!” she called, having broken away from the group

Her fingers touched the worn stone with the words

EMELIA RICOLETTI

BELOVED SISTER, FAITHFUL BEYOND DEATH

DIED DECEMBER 18 1894 AGED 26

Engraved into the stone.

A short while later the yard was crawling with police, bringing in shovels and portable lighting systems. D.I Greg Lestrade, holding one such shovel, joined the group of five at the foot of the path leading to the grave

Sherlock began to speak quickly

“Mrs Ricoletti was buried here, but what happened to the other one, the corpse they substituted for her after the so-called suicide?”

John frowned 

“They’d move it. Of course they would.” he stated, arm in arm with Mary

Sherlock shook his head 

“But that ... that’s exactly what they must have done. The conspirators had someone on the inside. They found a body, just like Molly Hooper found a body for me when I …”

Mary looked up in exasperation, John and Melody giving him equally dark looks and Mycrofts’ expression remained cold.

Realizing his mistake Sherlock backtracked

“Yeah, well, we don’t need to go into all that again, do we?” he quickly began to dig

“Back-peddle any faster and you trip, maybe fall into an open grave nearby-” Melody retorted.

This earned her a look from Mycroft, who was often surprised at his wifes' dark sense of humor but let it go.

John tried once more to get through to him

“ You’re not seriously gonna do this?”

Sherlock continued digging

“It’s why we came here! I need to know…”

John turned away 

“Huh, Spoken like an addict”

Sherlock paused and straightened This is important to me!

John glared at him

“No – this is you needing a fix.” he argued impatiently 

“Moriarty’s back. We have a case! We have a real-life problem right now!” he reminded Sherlock, raising his voice

Sherlock continued digging

“Getting to that! It’s next on the list! Just let me do this…” he grunted as he worked

John remained firm 

“No, everyone always lets you do whatever you want. That’s how you got in this state!

Sherlock straightened once more, s=out of breath but determined to get his friends to see this his way 

“John, please …”

John cut in angrily

“I’m not playing this time, Sherlock, not any more!” he decided

Taking a few steps back, John calmed himself and looked back, taking Marys arm, Melody stood between her friend and Mycroft, raising her eyebrows at John

“When you’re ready to go to work, give me a call. I’m taking Mary home!”

Mary lent close to him

“You’re what?”

“Mary’s taking me home!” John said without acknowledging his previous statement.

Mary put her arms around his

“ Better”

Melody grinned in proud amusement at her friend, Mycroft more in...bewilderment before moving closer to Sherlock

“He’s right, you know.”

Sherlock called to him

“ So what if he’s right? He’s always right. It’s boring.”

Melody snorted, watching with Mycroft as Sherlock paused, more out of breath than before

“Will you help me?” he asked his brother out-right

Mycroft glanced at Greg Lestrade, then to Melody, who shrugged - it wasn’t like she had anything better to do.

Mycroft turned back to Sherlock with a shrug

“ _Cherchez la femm_ e” he said in a relaxed tone

Melody smiled widely at Sherlock.

By the time night had fallen, Sherlock was still digging, now up to his neck inside the open grave, having removed his coat and jacket. Next to him Greg, sleeves rolled up, was also digging. 

Mycroft stood at the edge of the grave, observing, while Melody sat, legs dangling down over the edge of the grave, with Sherlock's coat draped around her with her elbow on one knee, cupping her chin in a bored fashion, holding a bright torch steady in the other.

There was a dull thud, and the group realized they had reached the coffin.

Melody and Mycroft gathered round as Lestrade and Sherlock heaved the coffin above ground. Using a crowbar, Lestrade jimmied the lid open on his side, he went to hand it to Sherlock, only for Melody to push the torch into Mycroft's hands and swiped it eagerly from Greg and shoved it under the other side of the lid to force it free with considerable strength

Surprised, all three men shared a look between each other as she did so. Shoving the lid away, Melody and the rest of the ground peered inside the decades old coffin.

They found a very decomposed skeleton, maggots and worms squirming and writhing in the eye sockets, the decomposing remains of a wedding dress barely clung to the corpse remains.

The smell was rancid, making Mycroft look away for a moment, and Greg take a step back, while Melody and Sherlock visibly cringed, covering their mouths and noses

“Ugh”

Sherlock began searching for the second body that he assumed had to be hidden beneath.. But it soon became clear that there, in fact...wasn’t one.

Mycroft adjusted his grip on the torch

“Oh dear, The cupboard is bare” 

Melody grimaced at the smell and stepped backwards to stand beside him

“So the poor detective had no corpses to compare, ha ha!” she finished, chuckling at her own hastily made rhyme.

Sherlock rose so quickly it was fascinating that he didn’t get a head-rush and looked down into the unrooted grave

“They must have buried it underneath. They must have buried it underneath the coffin…” he insisted

Melodys’ eyes widened as he vaulted over the coffin and he leapt down down into the grave 

“Show off” she muttered

The three watched Sherlock scrabbling at the earth, throwing fistfull of it over the side, Melody continued to stare while Greg and NYcroft exchanged a look.

Greg sighed and looked down at Sherlock

“Bad luck, Sherlock.” he offered patiently

But the detective hadn’t stopped digging, with just his hands this time.

Melody breathed deeply

“Sherlock, come on….Maybe they got rid of the body in another way.” she wondered, glancing at Mycroft and Lestrade with a shrug 

Mycroft, without looking away from his frantic brother, agreed

“More than likely. At any rate, it was a very long time ago. We do have slightly more pressing matters to hand, little brother. Moriarty, back from the dead?” he reminded casually 

Melody tensed at the thought...

All of a sudden a harsh female voice spoke in an eerie sing-song voice

“Do not forget me....”

Sherlock spun around, Greg, Melody and Mycroft turned to the open coffin behind them

Melody swallowed

“that wasn’t just me then” she quipped shakily

_ “Do not forget me ” _ the voice repeated

Mycroft shone the torch into the coffin. Greg’s jaw begam slack and dropped in horror and Mycroft stared in disbelief, Melody took a step back, breathing erratically as the corpse’s skeletal right hand lifted itself from its resting spot on the body’s chest cavity.

The bony arm stretched out with a disturbing cracking sound, Melody flinched and started to shake and the corpse’ skull lifted itself. A woman’s furious scream, certainly not that of Melody Holmes, was heard and the skeleton of  Emelia Ricoletti rose and launched itself into the grave, with Sherlock still in there!

**End Cut Away**


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Sherlock finally ready to take on the case of Moriartys' return?

Sherlock jolted awake and opened his eyes to find was leaning over him, Mary sitting in the seat across from him, Melody crouched in front of Sherlock’s seat, bent forward and looking worriedly at him. Mycroft is in the middle of the aisle a few paces behind.

Sherlock grinned

“Miss me?”

John caught his friends attention 

" Sherlock? You all right?" he asked with deep concern

Sherlock frowned, not comprehending said concern, which he found on each of the rest of the groups features

"Yes, of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?

Melody, with a hand on Sherlocks wrist replied

"Y- Sherlock I think you just OD’d. We need to get you to hospital!" She answered, wondering how badly the drugs had affected his mind.

Sherlock jumped to his feet, making melody jump and rise to her feet

"I have to go to Baker Street now. Moriarty’s back!" He grinned, stumbling into the aisle, slowly regaining his balance.

Melody took his arm, once Sherlock was steady she moved closer to Mycroft and handed him Sherlocks piece of paper

Mycroft sneered

"I almost hope he is, if it’ll save you from this"

He held up the paper with Sherlock’s ‘list.’ Lo

Sherlock snatched it from him and ripped it in half, twice for good measure and letting the scraps fall to the floor

"No need for that now." He said breezily

Sherlock moved to continue, to get off the plane and begin his new exciting case, only for Mycroft to speak in a far softer tone than Sherlock had heard from him in years

"Promise me?" 

Sherlock glanced around then back to Mycroft 

"What are you still doing here? Shouldn’t you be off getting me a pardon or something, like a proper big brother?" He snarked

With a pained expression Melody watched as Sherlock shoved Mycroft out of the way with his shoulder, and darted for the door. Mycroft closed his eyes with resignation, Melody silently and solemnly moved to allow Mary and John walk past as they followed Sherlock

Mycroft sighed, repeatedly, standing in the aisles, leaning against the side of a plane seat, Melody moved to reach for him only for her partner to call out

"Doctor Watson?"

John turned to see the couple staring over at him

"Look after him ... please?" Mycroft offered the doctor a small,genuine smile.

Melody could hear the tightness, the pain, in his voice and gave John a pleading look of her own

John nodded and left the plane. Mycroft turned and to Melodys' confusion, got down on one knee and produced a notebook from his breast pocket before gathering the torn pieces of paper Sherlock had scattered so carelessly.

"My…" she started, voice wavering

But Mycroft raised a gloved hand, telling her without words that he didn't need her help. His expression telling her he didn't want it. So she stayed still as Mycroft opened the notebook to a marked page and dropped the pieces inside. 

The only thing Melody saw was a mathematical notation,and the word REDBEARD, though she was reading it upside down and only for a split second so she presumed she was mistaken. Mycroft shut the notebook and got to his feet, leaning against the armrest of the seat, deep in silent thought, allowing Melody to slide a hand to his shoulder, stepping closer.

Moving careful, ready to back off should he show any sign of discomfort or rejection at the offer of comfort, but when none came, Melody stood, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, carding a hand through the short hairs at the back of his neck, his forehead to her torso, she rubbed his back, murmuring comfort - pleased but surprised that he had accepted the physical interaction in a moment of vulnerability.

Outside, Sherlock flipped up his coat collar, marching purposefully across the tarmac towards the car nearby, with John and Mary trailing behind him.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #221BRING-IT

Hours later, Mycroft, now completely composed and back to his Iceman persona, standing in a darkened room with his back to a table, at which sat Lady Elizabeth Smallwood, another of Magnussens intended blackmailing victims, and Sir Edwin, Sherlock was sitting on a chair near his brother, facing the table, with Melody sat in a chair close beside him. A video screen behind the government officials sat at the table. Mycroft turned to them as he reminded the room of the top level security of that meeting and turned to an older woman sat to the side of the room with a notebook and pen

“ Don’t minute any of this.” he instructed

The woman, who had been about to put on her glasses, lowered them and folded her hands in her lap as MYcroft continued addressing his colleagues

“Once beyond these walls, you must never speak of it. A D-notice has been slapped on the entire incident. Only those within this room – code names Antarctica, Neko, Langdale, Porlock and Love – will ever know the whole truth.”

Sherlock and Melody however, were more distracted by the detectives phone screen with Melody peering over his arm to watch as he typed.

Mycorft suddenly turned to the pair

“Are you tweeting?!” he demanded

Melody and Sherlock snapped their heads up, Sherlock covering his phone 

“ No.” she and her brother in law chimed

But the sound of a tweet being sent was still heard, making Melody wince guiltily

“Well, that’s what it looks like.” Mycrfot stated

Melody scoffed at the idea

“Of course I’m not tweeting, love! Why would we be tweeting?” she tried cover for them both, exchanging a look with Sherlock, both making a face at the ‘absurdity’ of the idea!

Mycroft marched across the room, demanding the phone before trying to take the phone from Sherlock ,who held onto it like a petulant child, his elder brother behaving hardly behaving any better

“What? No. Get off. What are you doing?Get off. What …”

“Give it here!” y

Melody leant away from the squabbling pair with genuine amusement and surprise, until Mycorft had successfully retrieved the phone and began reading out the tweets

_ “Back on terra firma.”  _

Melody gestured with both hands

_ “Mycroft, don’t read them out. _ ” she beseeched, to no avail

Mycroft continued

“Free as a bird.”

Sherlock sighed

“God, you’re such a spoilsport.”

Lowering the phone, Mycroft lower the glared at his brother

“Will you take this matter seriously, Sherlock?” he snapped

Sherlock chuckled

“I am taking it seriously. What makes you think I’m not taking it seriously?”

Mycroft looked at the screen once more

_ “Hashtag OhWhatABeautifulMorning.” _ he read out mockingly in order to make his point.

Melodys ‘attempt at smothering her laughter behind her hand

Mycroft raised a disapproving eyebrow at his wife

“Well, at least Sherlock isn’t just blame” 

Sherlock interrupted brightly 

“Look, not so long ago I was on a mission that meant certain death – my death – and now I’m back, in a nice warm office with my big brother and ... “

Sherlock became distracted my plate to one side

“Are those ginger nuts?” he asked excitedly 

He sprang to his feet to dart towards the plate

Mycroft sighed, rolling his head

“Oh, God” the situation was ridiculous

Sherlock picked up several biscuits and Melody sat up eagerly

“ Love ginger nuts, Sherlock-!” she called, opening her hands expectantly 

“Go long” the tall man mumbled through a mouthful of biscuit, and tossed a biscuit to his friend, 

“Touchdown!” she laughed, catching the sweet happily as Sherlock returned to his chair, with a handful of ginger nut biscuits to share with Melody

Lady Smallwood, who had watched the detectives’ frantic behavior with suspicion

“Our doctor said you were clean.”

Sherlock looked at her, almost offended

“ I am, utterly! No need for stimulants now, remember? I have work to do.” he told the overseers, taking a bite of his biscuit as Melody took another from his stash

Sir Edwin looked between them

“you're high as a kite!” he stated

“Am not!” Melody pouted, earning a ‘seriously?! You aren’t helping’ look from Mycroft

Sherlock still argued, quite happily 

“Natural high, I assure you. Totally natural. I’m just ...♪ glad to aliiiiive! ♪” 

Sherlock near manic with glee now, opening his arms widely, leant back and slightly against Melody who chuckled, with a grin, despite the seriousness of the situation. Only Sherlock Holmes could act like a gleeful hyperactive child in front of a room full of government officials while being protected from the murder of media mogule Charles Magnussen

“What shall we do next?” he asked eagerly, glancing at Melody then to the elderly woman with the notebook

“What’s your name?”

The woman, taken aback, stammered

“ Vi-Vivian.” she responded

Melody smiled kindly at her

“ What would you do, Vivian?” she pressed

Vivian looked bewildered

“Pardon?”

Sherlock continued

“On such a lovely day. Go for a stroll?

Lady Smallwood frowned with a shake of her head, not fully believing this was happening, while Sir Edwin put his hand over his face. Mycroft made an attempt to glare at his wife but somehow...the fact that she was finding it humorous, even joining in with Sherlocks’ antics, wasn't irking him as much as it should have. Particularly in front of his colleagues.

Sherlock continued talking to Vivian, suggesting nice things to do on such an equally pleasant day

“Make a paper aeroplane? Have an ice lolly?” he paused, biting into his biscuit.

After a moment of hesitant consideration vivian answered 

“ Ice lolly, I suppose.”

Sherlock gestured once more, apparently pleased with the answer.

Melody grinned, finishing her ginger nut biscuit

“Ice lolly it is!” She cheered smugly at Sherlock who hadn’t looked away from the minute-taker across the room

Melody continued to smile 

“What’s your favourite?” she asked with interest

Vivian glanced nervously at her superiors”

“Sherlock gave her a daring look

“Go on!” he encouraged

“Do they still do Mivvis?” Vivian asked hopefully

Melody nodded emphatically

“Yup!” she answered

Mycroft, still standing nearby, glared at them both, his brother in particular until Lady Smallwood spoke up sharply

“Mr Holmes!” 

Both Mycorft and Sherlock looked up

“Yes?” they answered in unison

Mycroft lowered his head in exasperation, continuing upon Lady Smallwood's instruction. Melody narrowed her eyes at the woman, there was something she couldn’t place, something didn’t feel right about that woman across from her. But as the footage on the projector continued to play, her light-hearted appearance fell away, and Melody flinched as a gunshot rang out on-screen

Mycroft continued to show the room's occupants the doctored footage of the Magnussen situation. sherlock who  _ had  _ actually been paying attention to the video, spoke up

“Who is supposed to have shot him, then?” he asked

Sir Edwin replied briskly

”Some over-eager squaddie with an itchy trigger finger, that’s who.”

Melody didn’t hear the rest of that particular conversation, instead she had become preoccupied with watching herself on screen, recoiling and collapsing as Magnussen was shot, body hitting the patio floor near to on-screen Melody, the blood creeping towards her….

When Melodys’ attention refocused on the present situation, Lady Smallwood was speaking again

“No need to go to the trouble of getting some sort of official pardon. You’re off the hook, Mr Holmes. You’re home and dry” she said

Mycroft peered strictly at his brother, also seeing that Melody had paled, her light expression gone entirely

Sherlock got to his feet

“Ok, cheers!” he said, finishing the last of his stolen biscuits

Lady Smallwood gestured, while stating the obvious

“There  _ is  _ still the unfinished business, Moriarty?” she pointed out

Sherlock adjusted his coat collar, biscuit crammed his mouth

“...- told you. Moriarty’s dead.” he muffled 

Sherlock had already proposed that Moriarty had filmed the footage before his death, instantly brushing off Sir Edwin's idea that it was simply a trick.

The seated official gestured with both hands

“We brought you back to deal with this. What are you going to do?”she demanded

Everyone, including Melody, looked at him expectantly

“Wait.” Sherlock said

That was not what anyone, except perhaps Mycroft, given his expression when Melody glanced at him, expected

Lady Smallwoods’ brow raised 

“Wait”?!

Sherlock shrugged

“Of course wait. I’m the target. Targets wait. Look – whatever’s coming, whatever he’s lined up, I’ll know when it begins. I always know when the game is on. D’you know why?” he moved to the door

Lady Smallwood called to him in exasperation

“Why?” she demanded

Sherlock turned to her

“Because I love it” he winked and left.

The room was left in awkward silence.

Melody left the room shortly after, sitting in a chair beside the closed doorway, more subdued now, toying with the Shuriken pendant she wore on the chain around her neck. She hadn’t meant to get so carried away, she’d just been trying to distract herself with a bit of harmless fun while messing around with her brother-In-law. With everything going on, she’d just wanted some distraction.

She could only hope Mycroft wouldn’t be too ashamed, or embarrassed. 

Feeling tired - it was already 7;30pm, in the span of the last few hours, she had bid goodbye to Sherlock, expecting never to see him again, discovered that Moriarty, her adoptive brother and previous….owner, was back, to taunt the detective, and by extension Melody, from beyond the grave.

Only for Sherlock to return, drugged to the eyeballs, and cleared of murder, which Melody had not only witnessed first hand weeks before, but was forced to re-live by watching the doctored footage.

Her smile faded, and her body slumped back her seat as the seriousness of the situation, the uncertainty of what the next weeks, months, possibly years, might bring. Moriarty, then Magnussen...now Moriarty again, would she ever be free to live her life? Would she ever be able to move on?

Mycroft finally emerged from the conference room, he gave her a genuine, tight lipped smile

Melody narrowed hers however

“Are you mad?” she asked worriedly, suspecting she was being lured into a false sense of security.

Mycorft seemed confused

“For what?”

Melody, genuinely surprised, answered, gesturing to the door to the meeting room

“I thought...you’d be embarrassed. It's how I deal with uncomfortable situations. The Moriarty situation was a shock and, helping Sherlock keep the conversation distracted was just to put it off for a bit, I suppose.” admitted honestly.

,”Melody Holmes, look me in the eye” 

She did as her husband said - finding no trace of anger or even so much as a glimmer of irritation

“I think I know my wife well enough by now to recognise her self-distraction tactics. Your history with Moriarty left it’s scars, I know. So it would be no surprise that you would have a strong reaction to seeing him once more, but he isn’t back, he is dead my love and he isn’t going to come for you” he reassured, unfazed by her previous behavior, which he had experienced on enough occasions to be familiar with it.

Melody smiled

“Have i told you how lucky i am to have someone as understanding and observant as you?” she grinned

Mycroft stepped in front of her, taking her hand

“I do not believe so” he answered in a low tone, no one else was around 

“Melody met his cool gaze intensely

“Tsk, then i must make up for it, and my behavior. If you’re open to a posthumous apology, so to speak?” she offered softly

“I believe in this instance I can be open to negotiations once we are alone, ready to go home?” he asked

Melody, slightly surprised

“Don’t you have to stay?” she asked

Mycroft spread his arms slightly at his sides

“There is nothing else we can do regarding the matter for the moment, unfortunately my brother is correct: all we can do is wait” he sighed, letting Melody take his arm as he began to lead he out of the building.

“Can i tell Sherlock you said that?” she asked mischievously 

Mycroft began leading her from the large maze of corridors

“You most certainly may  _ not _ ”

Melody rolled her eyes. wondering whether to just do so anyway, but decided against it. she’d already tried Mycroft, although good naturally, enough for today.


	32. Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd put a break in since, if you know the series, S4 is probably the darker series of Sherlock, in my opinion anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this random piece of Mycroft/Melody oneshot hanging around my Docs for a while so I thought here was as good a place to drop in some dometic fluff as any!
> 
> (This was written a long time ago and edited to fit the story but inspired by a previous work I do not remember the name of, or the author, if recognized, full credit/ acknowledgment of said OP)

Upon returning home from an early meeting, Mycroft stood in the doorway of the living room watching Melody, who sat at the piano in the corner of the room, letting her fingers dance over the keys for a moment before she sat down and began to play a soft soothing tune, Mycroft wandered over to stand behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder as he watched her hands glide effortlessly over the keys.

He could easily list the reasons he loved her; She was all anyone could ever want and need as a partner, as a lover, and just as patient and understanding as she always had been even when they had been together during college. He had always been able to read her, just as easily as he could read anyone else, but that was fine, if anything it made some things easier.. 

Mycroft was pulled from his thoughts when his partner spoke with concern

“What’s wrong?” she asked simply without looking up or turning around

“Why would anything be wrong?” Mycroft replied with confusion

Melody half turned in her seat to face him

“You’re making the face.” She pointed out

“Something's wrong but I don’t want to say anything’ face.” She elaborated, Mycroft avoided his lover’s gaze, she placed a hand on his wrist

“My!.” She implored

“If there’s something wrong I want to help, or try to at least.” she said, Instead of answering Mycroft took his lover’s hand, threading their fingers together, looking distracted.

“I just wondered…why?” Mycroft muttered

“Why what? Come on Mycroft, I’m not you, I can’t tell everything from a person just by looking at them.” Melody answered with a chuckle, offering his hand a soft squeeze

“Why did you agree to be mine?” Mycroft clarified, leaving Melody stunned to silence

“ _ why _ …? Mycroft, what kind of question is that?” Melody laughed slightly

She had no idea what had prompted such a question but it was clearly bothering Mycroft, she straightened herself so that she was kneeling, now closer to Mycroft’s height she so that she could look him dead in the eye, steadying herself by placing her hands on his shoulders

“First of all we have a history. Mycroft, we were together for almost two and a half years, and when we separated it was mutual and on good terms. But more importantly I feel safe with you, you’re handsome, charming and you treat me better than I’ve ever been treated my whole life, better than i ever felt that i deserved to be treated, i know differently now. And I’m proud to be the one who melted the Iceman’s heart.” 

She paused, smiling softly 

“I love you…simply because I feel like i know you, and you know me, in a way no one else probably could, and...because you’re  _ you _ .” she answered

“Is that enough?” she added nervously

Her pale blue eyes searching his for any dissatisfaction in her answer

.For Mycroft, her answer was most definitely enough.

“Yes. Good God, yes” He replied, pulling her close, kissing her 

Mycroft began toying with Melody’s chestnut-coloured hair, noting how she relaxed i as he did so, her eyes had closed and a soft smile graced her lips, she shuddered lightly as his fingers grazed the fine hairs at the back of her neck , she kissed him again and pulled away

“How was the meeting by the way?” she asked 

“Productive but somewhat tedious. But it finished early so I thought I might come home and spend my self-assigned lunch hour with you.” he answered, mouth seeking hers impatiently.

Melody avoided him with a teasing smile

“Tsk, oh? You presume that this little goldfish has spare time all of a sudden?” Melody questioned coyly, without malice, as she got to her feet and Mycroft smirked at her

“Firstly, my love might refrain from referring to herself as a goldfish, secondly she might allow me to make it up to her for my absence recently.” He suggested

“Is that an order?” she asked innocently

“I could certainly make it one” Mycroft replied, steel grey/blue eyes bore into hers intensely, seeing her pupils dilate and her body give a single tremble of anticipation,

“So, if I am no goldfish,” Melody started curiously

“What am I?” she finished, resting his forehead against Melody’s, his lips half a centimetre from touching her own, Mycroft replied quietly with words meant only for her

“A Lionfish, ” he assured, with a soft gaps Melody felt her face flush

“Unique, intimidating appearance, considered incredibly beautiful, if one prescribed to such a construct, but they are also very dangerous, with spines coated with venom” 

His thumb followed her collarbone, touching on the Shuriken pendant hanging around her neck.

Melody grinned and continued

“But generally peaceful and hardy in the home environment.”

She paused to kiss him briefly between every couple of words. But b efore either could say another word Melody jumped as Mycroft’s phone vibrated in his breast-pocket, the close proximity between them meant she felt the vibration too

‘- _ So if you want survival, kneel on my arrival coz this is how I rule the world...’  _

Mycroft grabbed his phone looking stern

_ “ _ When are you going to fix this?” He asked impatiently

“When you explain to me how the all powerful ‘British Government’ is unable to work out how to change his own ringtone” she answered as he left the room to answer the call, while Melody resumed playing the piano. 

After finishing the call he returned to stand beside her, Mycroft had his overcoat folded over one arm. 

“Something’s come up. I have to go.” Mycroft told her

“Everything alright?” Melody asked without looking up, hoping it wasn’t to do with Sherlock

Mycroft shrugged on his jacket 

“Yes but I’ll be home late. You’ll be alright?” Mycroft answered

“Yes of course.”

Not bothering to try to hide the slight disappointment in her tone. Knowing Mycroft he would have been able to see it anyway. When Mycroft did not move or speak Melody turned to face him. Instead of saying anything Mycroft leant down, cupping her face in his hands, fingers threading through thin locks of orange hair. 

“I’ll try and be home for dinner. Hm?” the man quirked an eyebrow

Melody smiled genuinely and nodded, understanding that he couldn't help it if he had to return to work already

“Hm” 

Mycroft kissed her cheek briefly before moving to leave the room. 

Melody smirked to herself as she played out the tune of ‘God save the Queen’ on the piano, causing Mycroft to call back to her from the hallway

“Yes, very amusing Melody…” he called dryly

“Now stop it!” he added firmly without pausing.

“Bye love!” Melody replied cheerfully.

“That’s the last time you invite Sherlock and his infernal violin here while I’m at work.” Mycroft answered snippily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mycrofts ringtone (Thanks to Melody) is from the wong Rule The World by TempoShark


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary goes into labor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - I Will Carry You - SELAH  
> *Note - no disrespect meant to the original creator of this song, heard it on youtube and found the lyrics on google.  
> SOURCES -   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLuaGiu73jc
> 
> https://www.metrolyrics.com/i-will-carry-you-lyrics-selah.html

After Sherlocks’ exoneration, Mycorft seemed to be working even longer and harder than usual, so with cases coming up left right and centre for the Baker Street pair, Melody was relieved when she was invited/dragged along for one or two of them over the next few weeks.

Melody and John couldn’t hold in their giggles of amusement as they foll owed Sherlock up the stairs at Baker Street towards the living room.

“A jellyfish?!” Melody laughed

John gestured with one had

“Yeah, you can’t arrest a jellyfish!” he stated

Sherlock, without looking up from his phone called back to the amused pair 

“ Well, you could try.”

“We did try!” Melody and John said in unison

Hearing his phone notify a text alert, john took his phone from his back pocket took it from his pocket

“Oh God” he paled as he stared at the screen, Melody stopped a few steps ahead of him

“Mary?” she inquired

In acknowledgment John answered worriedly

“Fifty-nine missed calls.”

Sherlock stopped and finally looked up from his phone

“We’re in a lot of trouble.” He turned and bolted down the stairs with John and Melody at his heels.

Melody was the last person out of the door, but as Sherlock hailed a taxi, she stopped abruptly

“Well?” Sherlock gestured exaggeratedly to the open, back passenger side door

John spun around, veins pumping with adrenaline, yet he saw her expression and immediately understood

“Right, well...we’ll call, yeah?” he offered quickly

Melody nodded

“Love to Mary, i just...” she hesitated, twisting the cuff of her jacket in one hand but John gave her an understanding look before he and Sherlock, now in the Taxi, headed to the Watsons flat to get Mary and take her to the hospital.

Melodys’ neutral expression became uncomfortable, then saddened, but her phone vibrated and she opened the screen to read the text

_ “Come home” MH _

At that same second a second taxi pulled into the space that the previous one had vacated, without Melody even having to wave it down. The red-haired woman smiled sadly.

Mycroft and his cameras again.

Upon hearing the front door open and close, Mycroft stood from his seat by the fire and calmly went to greet her, upon seeing her expression however, he said nothing of the tear tracks across her cheeks, the flush in her skin that definitely wasn’t from the cold. Looking down with a distant expression, Melody spoke before he could

“Mary went into labor, John and Sherlock took her to the hospital” she said simply

True to his character, Mycroft could not admit to feeling the same internal emotional struggle Mary Watsons’ pregnancy had caused Melody, but he was at least able to understand why she felt the way she did. 

“She could hardly remain in that condition forever” he pointed out

Melody swallowed, her throat constricting around the lump of emotion that had from there

“I know” she said nothing else

Mycroft stepped forward, simply bringing her close to his chest in silent reassurance, one hand rested on her back, the other cupped the back of her neck, thumb stroking her orange hair as he felt her latch onto him; her lifeline in a raging sea of emotions she wished she didn’t feel. Happy for the Watson family to be welcoming their first child into the world, but also there was the anger, guilt, sadness, envy.

She took a wavering breath, still adorning her outdoor coat, breathing in the familiar comforting scent of her husband and the feel of his sturdy embrace as he held her. She understood that he didn’t feel the same, she knew Mycroft well enough not to be too upset that he had seemingly gotten over it, or at least coped with the loss of their daughter faster and better than her. But she was grateful that he didn’t berate or disregard her feelings, instead his deductive abilities helped him ascertain exactly what she needed by way of comfort, and for now she just needed to be held. 

She was the only person Mycroft Holmes had ever felt any desire or inclination to have any form of physical contact with, but since reconnecting with her those few years ago, he had become more accustomed, even welcoming it as eagerly as she did now, fingers hooked into the fabric of his suit jacket, pressing herself to his sturdy frame as he stroked her hair in silence, just standing in the hallway of their home.

Mycroft retired to bed, but when he woke early the next morning, earlier than necessary in fact, he found his wifes’ side of the bed empty and cold; clearly she hadn’t come to bed at all that night.

**34 -** After showering and dressing for the bed he descended the stairs, finding Melody sat at the piano in the living room which was set a few feet behind the sofa. Rather than playing it however, she simply touched the keys lightly, tracing the lines with her fingers.

Mycroft put a hand to her shoulder, dressed in only a pair of leggings and baggy t’shirt, she was cold to the touch

“I’ll be up in a second…” she said tiredly

Mycroft frowned

“My love it’s 6am” he told her gently

Melody snapped out of her deep pit of thought

“What? Oh!” realization dawned on her

She stood and looked at her phone.

“John. 2 missed calls and a text” she stated, glancing at her husband

“And?” he prompted, his voice softer than he had intended and a strange feeling threatening to rise in his git but he pushed it away

Opening the message, Melody sighed sharply

“Both fine. A girl, just like they thought” 

Her heart, while filled with happiness for her friends, felt a sting in her heart. A baby girl, just like they should have. 

Mycroft stepped closer to her, rubbing her back soothingly

“Tea?” he questioned

With an emotionless expression, Melody nodded, fiddling with her phone.

Typing out a hasty apology and congratulatory message, Melody pressed send and abandoned her phone on the piano seat to follow Mycroft to the kitchen.

After dealing with Sherlock during his early years lost in the depths of drug addiction, Mycroft somehow sensed that it would not be sensible to leave Melody home alone, Sherlock had his danger nights, and he had come to sense that Melody did as well, though he was not concerned so much for her safety, he never belief=ve for a moment that she would do something horrific, yet every now and then he felt this compulsion to remain nearby....an instinct he had to obey, just in case.

Since anyone that would have been willing to visit with Melody would only speak of the Watsons and their newborn - therefore Mycroft elected to work from his office at home for the day, apparently Melody didn’t even have the energy to argue or comment when voice this decision.

In fact there was a glimmer of gratitude in her eyes, even though they remained sad and far away.

Truth be told, They hardly saw each other through-out the day, with Mycroft holed up in his office working from home,and Melody busying herself by feeding Selket, and cleaning the kitchen in near silence, one might have wondered why Mycroft had bothered to remain at home since he was not hovering over his wifes every movement, but he trusted that, should she need him, she would come to him, there had been a handful of days such as these - right after her release from Moriarty, then after the birth and subsequent death of their child, and Mycroft simply being close by apparently helped ease her anxieties and depressive episodes.

Late in the afternoon, having completed his tasks for the day, delegating a certain amount to other departments and his P.A, Mycroft decided, after much deliberation and inner counter argument, to take a break.

From the sound of it Melody had engrossed herself in the piano again. 

She looked up, noting down something in the notebook she kept by the instrument at all times. She smiled, not fully but not as sadly as earlier either - but she still had been crying, any idiot could see that. Mycroft approached her from behind, had she not wanted him to see she would have shut the book right away and he wouldn’t have argued, respecting her privacy when it came to her writing.

However this time she didn’t and Mycroft looked over the neaty written musical notes

“what is that?” he asked, recognising the tune, he had heard her play pieces of it every so often but only after she had lost the baby

Melody swallowed nervously

“Just...something I’ve been working on, it helps me...cope. and i just finished it today, something i had to...i don’t know, get out of my system.” she said, stroking the black keys distractedly.

Mycroft gently took her hands in his and positioned them over the beginning keys needed for the song written in the book

Melody glanced to her side

“You don’t have to…” 

She let her voice trail off and her husband leant down to kiss her temple

“please?”

The amount of emotion in his voice startled her and Melodys’ jade eyes met his, she nodded once and returned her attention to the keys. Mycroft took a step back to listen to her play

Unlike many of her compositions, this one had words to accompany it and Melody began to sing, her tone soft, perfect to Mycroft's ears

_ ‘There were photographs I wanted to take  _

_ Things I wanted to show you _

_ Sing sweet lullabies, wipe your teary eyes _

_ Who could love you like this? _

_ People say that I am brave but I'm not, Truth is I'm barely hanging on _

_ So I will carry you,  _

_ Long beyond the empty cradle, through the coming years _

_ I will carry you….All my life”  _

Her voice wavered with emotion, making the last word catch in her throat for a moment but she continued

_ “Such a short time, Such a long road _

_ All this madness But I know _

_ I've shown photographs of time beginning _

From the page behind the one she had written on, Melody carefully produced the black and white Sonogram photo of their daughter, her nails touching on it as though fearful of damaging it by touch alone, Mycroft cleared his throat. They, or at least  _ he _ , had not looked at anything remotely related to Evageline since...that day.

_ “Angel lullabies, no more teary eyes _

_ Who could love her like this? _

_ I will carry you, While your heart beats here _

_ Long beyond the empty cradle Through the coming years _

_ I will carry you...All your life” _

Melody became quiet but played several more notes as she finished her composition. With a strange sound escaping his throat without his intention, Mycroft patiently wrapped his arms around her, with Melody hugging his arm close to her chest


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody has finally started to heal

Later that evening, once Mary had taken a sleeping Rosie home Melody knocked on her husbands office door before slipping inside, now dressed for bed in a pair of shorts that barely reached her knees and a black t-shirt, she padded, bare foot towards him, wine glass in hand

“I think I’ll go upstairs now” she said. 

Mycroft realized he hadn't looked at the time in over an hour and hadn't realized how late it had gotten. Melody  put a hand to the top of the chairs backrest, took a sip of red wine and placed the glass on his desk

“Thank you, Mycroft”

He looked up at her in confusion

“Care to be more explicit, my dear?” he urged

Melody smirked

“My…” she prompted, sliding her fingers into the neck of his shirt, the top button allowing her ample room to move her fingers across his skin

With a stifled sound, he rolled his head back, eyes closed

“I’m sure i have no idea what you’re referring to Melody” he said lightly

Melody shook her head fondly

“Well, Thank you, just for being you...” she reiterated, conceding to his lie even though they both knew differently

Mycroft groaned as her hand traveled across his shoulder blades and over to his collarbone

Melody kissed the side of his head

“Hmph, My Iceman, with a heart of gold somewhere in there” she teased, her hand reaching his chest where his actual heart thudded erratically. 

He eyed the glass of wine with a glimmer of amusment in his eye

“How much have you had?” 

He received a playful swipe at his chest for his comment - he knew full well she had only had half a glass at this point. Melody kissed his temple once more, making Mycroft lean into her as repeated the action on his neck

“Coming to bed?” she murmured, hopefully

She pulled away slowly, and Mycroft took her hand as she removed it from inside his shirt

“I won’t be long” he promised, kissing the quivering vein on the inside of her wrist

Melody nodded, took her wine glass to the kitchen and ascended the staircase.

However, when Mycroft followed just over an hour later, he saw that the door to one of the spare rooms was open, with the light on. 

He knew exactly what room it was, and why she would be there.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It still hurt, of course it did and would continue to for a long time, but just...not as much.

The room had been the one Melody had intended to be for their daughter Evangaline.

The mint green walls, pastel pink rug and white bookshelf was all that remained now. Melody sat on the floor, with a lavender and white box open beside her, it had a pink heart in the center of the lid and a single date written with painstaking care within it. Some of the box's contents are carefully set out on the rug in the centre of the room.

Mycroft suddenly became uncomfortable

“Melody…” 

If she was surprised by his sudden appearance, she didn’t show it. She looked up at him, and he was un-surprised to find tears clinging to the corners of her eyes, what he didn’t expect however, was the small smile that graced her lips.

His concern melted away and stepped into the room, glancing around - Melody had kept it clean enough, but personally Mycroft could count on one hand how many times he had been in the room. Other than to carry his sleeping wife to bed after she had cried herself into exhaustion, on the same pink rug she sat by now, for the fiftieth time in the weeks after the childs’ death.

In silence, he got to the floor, crossing one leg, and pulling Melody against his chest as she looked over the turquoise binder that fit perfectly inside its box, within its protective pages

  * A paper with their babys’ hand and footprints in mint green, especially made, paint: 



**_Evangeline Lillianna Holmes_ ** was written in clear but beautiful cursive in pink underneath the feet and hand-prints. 

Within the binder was also

  * The first Sonogram photo, along with the last with the respective dates written underneath
  * And a single photo of the baby, wrapped up, seeming to be sleeping peacefully.
  * A page of lyrics from one of Melodys’ favorite songs. They had been copied out in several, what Melody deemed, failed times, and while the entire song was written out, the last few lines were written in blue so that they stood out:



**_Together in all these memories, I see your smile._ **

**_All the memories I hold dear._ **

**_Darling, you know I will love you 'Till the end of time._ **

**_All of my memories keep you near. In silent moments imagine you here._ **

**_All of my memories keep you near. Your silent whispers, silent tears._ **

Leaning back into Mycrofts’ chest, with his hands stroking her arms in comfort as he too looked over her shoulder in silence. She shed a few tears, but smiled at the remaining contents of the memory box - the soft, lavender colored blanket the baby had wrapped up in in the photo, a small dragon plush toy was tucked inside with it.

But Melody was, for the first time, able to look over what little memories she had of their daughter, born, only to die on the same day,  _ without crying herself to sleep on the floor of Evangelines’ ‘should-have-been’’ bedroom. It still hurt, of course it did and would continue to for a long time, but just...not as much. _


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody gets roped into Sherlocks' latest case. Will they both make it out unscathed?

SH -  _ Got a case - good one! _

Mel H - _ That’s nice _

SH - _ Need Help, John and Mary busy _

Mel H - _ I’m busy _

SH -Y _ ou don’t work, what could you be doing that's so important? _

Mel H -  _ Your brother _

SH -  _ Ew .Taxi, outside, 15 mins. _

Mel H - C _ ompensation _ ? 

SH -  _ Break in. bring throwing stars, could be dangerous. _

Mel H - _ 25 mins _

SH -  _ Ew _

Mel H - _ Deal, see you soon ‘kiss face emoji’ _

35 minutes later Melody stepped out of her front door, freshly showered, clean clothes etc but still with a near delirious smile. on her pleasant features which didn’t dissipate even as The pair sat in awkward silence during the drive.

Sherlock finally spoke, unable NOT point out something that was on his mind

“ hold on if you and my brother were….” 

He made a face that told Melody he was wishing he was trying not to think about what she and his brother had been doing, but Sherlock went on

“Then...how the hell were you texting?” he demanded, needing answer

Melody, unashamedly, gave salacious smirk

“Do you really want me to answer that?” she challenged, her eyes daring him to accept.

Sherlock lent away from the women, changing his mind

“No, actually no I really don't, forget it. No!” he said quickly.

Melody turned to stare out of the window, laughing.

From their respective places within the darkened apartment, Sherlock close the a far wall in the shadows, Melody behind the breakfast bar, whos’ apartments wasn’t important because Sherlock and Melody watched as a man, dressed in black, hood up and a balaclava covering his face, walked across to a Thatcher bust on one of the end tables, picking it up to shove into a black gym bag.

Sherlock walked quickly, and silently behind him

“Wouldn’t it be much simpler to take out your grievances at the polling station?”

The intruder suddenly produced a pistol and spun to face Sherlock, who had startled him. As Sherlock and the man scuffled, Melody remained tense, knelt behind the breakfast counter: under a strict promise not to interfere unless absolutely needed. If something happened to her...well Mycroft might just arrange for another suicidal mission overseas if Sherlock returned Melody with so much as a scratch.

The man swung the bag, intending to hit Sherlock, who grabbed it suddenly and threw it out of reach before punching the man in the face. 

Melody ducked and rolled out of sight as Sherlock and the intruder grappled, Sherlock was grabbed and his forehead was slammed hard onto a breadboard on the bar. Sherlock recovered almost instantly, punching the man and ripping his balaclava from his head.

Melody remained still but alert, listening as Sherlock spoke

“-on the run; nowhere to hide your precious cargo.” Sherlock narrowly dodged a kick from the stranger

As the two men circled each other, Melody deemed it safe to peer over the counter, seeing blood dripping from his nose. Slowly she reached into the back pocket of her black skinny jeans, one her black and silver shuriken glinted as it caught the light.

She listened as Sherlock continued to address the intruder

“-find yourself in a workshop. Plaster busts of The Iron Lady drying. It’s clever, very clever. But now you’ve met me, and you’re not so clever, are you?

The man demanded to know Sherlocks identity, not recognizing him.

“My name is Sherlock Holmes” the consulting detective stated

The man glared at him, Melody knew that stare...it was the stare of a murderer.

“Goodbye, Sherlock Holmes.”

The intruder roared with anger, throwing himself at Sherlock, forcing them both through the glass and into the swimming pool just outside!

Melody sprinted across the room to the shattered window, watching in alarm as hands flailed, water churned, making impossible for her to discern her brother-in-law- from the man trying to kill him!

Melody jumped as Sherlock was hauled over to the wall separating the pool from the jacuzzi area, Sherlocks head was being held under the water…

Melody eased a shuriken from her pocket….

Only for Sherlock to jerk backwards, successfully shoving the man away….there was too much movement, Melody realized, she wasn’t going to get a clear shot with a 0% chance of hitting Sherlock....

Spotting the black bag on the kitchen floor, then glancing at the two men in the pool, struggling under a fountain spraying water, making it even harder to recognize who was who...

She ran toward the bag, grabbing it, not seeing the man from before running towards her after finally struggling free from Sherlock, thinking quickly, she swung the bag, hitting her attacker in the face before getting down to the floor, trapping him in a headlock with a shrunken pressed to his throat

“Don’t move” she hissed

Sherlock approached calmly, soaking wet

“You’re out of time. Tell me about your boss, Moriarty.” he insisted

“Who?” the intruder demanded 

Sherlock held up the bust, ready to smash it if the man made the wrong move, the wrong choice of words

“ I know it’s him. It must be him.”

The intruder struggled 

“You know nothing!” he spat

Melody held the blade tighter to his throat, just enough to tell him she was serious as Sherlock continued

“Well, before the police come in and spoil things, why don’t we just enjoy the moment?”

He looked at Melody who ageed

“Lets”

Sherlock took a step to one side 

““Melody, Let me present Interpol’s number one case. Too tough for them; too boring for me.”

Sherlock hefted the Thatcher bust above his head and threw it to the hard floor, smashing it instantly 

“The Black Pearl of the Borgias…” Sherlock announced

But among the remnants of the plaster bust was no pearl lying in the fragments, but a silver Memory stick with the initials A.G.R.A was written on it. Melody was still holding back the intruder

“Sherlock…” she called

She was struggling to restrain him

Sherlock didn’t seem to have heard her and she grunted, wrapping her limbs around the stranger to keep in in place

“- How could she ...?” Sherlock muttered as he reached out to pick it up.

Melody was suddenly hit in the ribs, then the hand, which went numb forcing her to drop herr throwing star, sending it skidding across the floor the man roughly struggled free

“Sherlock!” she screamed, the man moved for his pistol, holding it to Melodys’ head

Sherlock, still seeming dazed at finding the Memory stick, which Melody couldn’t see properly from that distance, the detective stood slowly

“ I don’t understand.”

The man glared at him, Melody whimpered as he adjusted her position 

Sherlock, remaining calm, continued

“She ... she destroyed it…”

“Aghh”

Melody cried out as his hold on her arm tightened and the pistol pressed firmly to her head

“She?” he snapped.

Melody managed to twist her her head enough to make out his profile...his face was filled with sadness, she gasped as the stranger pointed the pistol at Sherlock

“You know her. You do, don’t you? You know the bitch. She betrayed me; betrayed us all!” he yelled.

Melody flinched, her eyes filled with fear as she opened them, hearing police sirens in the distance

“Mary, this is about Mary…?” she struggled 

The man holding onto her scoffed and spared her a look

“Is that what she’s calling herself now, eh?” he said scornfully

A moment later Greg Lestrades’ voice called out from a megaphone outside

_ “ Armed police! You’re surrounded!” _

The man, on the brink of spraining Melodys wrist as he held it in place screamed at Sherlock, demanding the memory stick

“Give it to me!” 

Lestrade urged the intruder drop his weapon and raise his hand, the stranger, instead, ,=moved for the door, dragging Melody with him despite her nervous whimper, while still pointing the gun at Sherlock however

“Nobody shoots me! Anyone shoots, I kill this man! And his little slut too!” he yelled

Lestrade called from outside, using the megaphone again

_ “Lay down your weapon. Do it now! _

Melody stumbled as she was pulled with the intruder as he backed towards the door

“I’m leaving this place. If no-one follows me, no-one dies”

He was ignored as the man addressed Melody, glancing between her and Sherlock

“Tell her she’s a dead woman. She’s a dead woman walking!” he hissed

Sherlock met his gaze without wavering

“She’s my friend, and she’s under my protection. As is the woman you are currently holding a gun to. Who are you?” 

Melody snorted

“Not a policeman” she jerked sharply, causing the aim of the mans’ pistol to change at the last second

It hit the a sensor by the door and everything turned to darkness apart from a couple of uplighters at the far end of the pool opposite the house. Multiple alarms sounded and Melody felt herself being tugged back and then forward, so hard that she hit the hard floor, unable to save herself from the impact due to her numb wrist, she grunted, the force of her fall knocked the air from her lungs.

She staggered to her feet, retrieving her throwing star, only to stumble to her knees, she was shaking.

Sherlock, who had been staring at the recovered memory stick darted to her side and helped her up

“Alright?”

Melody was breathing erratically as she gripped his hand

“Are you alright?” he repeated sternly

Melody nodded briskly in conformation, a small bruise had already started forming where the man had pushed the gun against her head.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Melody confront Mary

The rain poured down in buckets, interspersed with lightning and thunder.

“This place is creepy as hell” Melody muttered to Sherock.

She wanted nothing more than to leave the cold, dark space, but after the evenings’ events, there were many things that needed explaining. Best place? Sherlocks' personal interrogation vault.

There were several pieces of furniture inside a small shed-like building, an old sofa, hard plastic chairs, and a couple of desks. Melody was sitting on the surface of one such desk, one foot propped up on the edge of the surface, her elbow resting on her knee - keeping her wrist close to her, beside her was an open laptop.

Melody tensed and reached for her back pocket but the person who entered the vault pulled down their hood, revealing Mary Watson, who subsequently questioned what they were doing there

Sherlock started

“I was so convinced it was Moriarty, I couldn’t see what was right under my nose.

Sherlock looked at the memory stick in his hand. With a shocked expression Mary stepped forward

“Oh my God. That’s a …”

Melody interrupted 

“AGRA memory stick, like you gave John, except this one belongs to someone else. Who is it?” she asked, eyeing her friend

Mary shook her head slightly

“I-I don’t know. We-we all had one, but the others w... Well, haven’t you even looked at it yet?” she questioned

“We want to hear it from you.” she stated coldly

Marys' expression did not change as she glanced between the pair

“why?”

Sherlock answered immediately

“Because I’ll know the truth when I hear it.”

Mary sighed sharply 

“There were four of us. Agents…” she started

Melody cut in

“Polite term?” Mary nodded once, exasperated

“Alex; Gabriel; me; and Ajay. . The memory sticks guaranteed it. We all had one, each containing aliases, our background, everything. We could never be betrayed because we had everything we needed to destroy the other.

When inquired about her employers, Mary explained 

“Anyone who paid well. I mean, we were at the top of our game for years, and then it all ended. There was a coup in Georgia. The British embassy in Tbilisi was taken over; lots of hostages. We got the call to go in, get them out. There was a change of plan, a last-minute adjustment.”

She paused and Melody, sitting forward slightly with a confused but deeply interested expression

“By Who?”

Mary looked at her 

“I don’t know. Just another voice on the phone, and a code word. “Ammo…”

Melody quirked an eyebrow 

“Like ‘ammunition?” 

Mary nodded in confirmation 

“We went in, but then something went wrong, really wrong....”

Marys’ eyes became, distant, like she was remembering something horrific

“I was the only one that made it out…” she said, getting choked up.

Sherlock didn’t break his eyes from her

“No.”

“What?”

Melody shook her head, passing the laptop with her uninjured hand to pass it to Sherlock as he walked to the desk.

The memory stick was inserted and Sherlock told Mary they had met someone that night, himself and Melody, He put the laptop down on the other table, pressed a few keys to bring up various photographs on the screen. 

Scanning through the photos, Sherlock stopped on a photo of the man who had tried to drown him and held Melody as a hostage

Mary gasped, moving closer to the computer with disbelief 

“Oh my God. That’s Ajay. That’s him. What, he’s alive?” she rambled

Sherlock touched his bruised eye

“Yeah, very much so”

“Hmph” Melody huffed, flexing her fingers and wincing as pain shot through her arm

But Mary was too busy looking at screen in happiness

“I don’t believe it! This is amazing! I thought I was the only one. I thought I was the only one who got out! Where is he? I need to see him now!”

She turned to Sherlock unexpectedly, only for Sherlock to stop her and probe for more information about the Memory sticks, including the one she gave to John and burned on Christmas day.

Mary offered the information he wanted

“It was our insurance. Above all, they mustn’t fall into enemy hands.” she said

Sherlock continued 

“So Ajay survived as well, and now he’s looking for the memory stick he managed to hide with all of AGRA’s old aliases on it”

Melody frowned, adjusting her position so that both legs dangled over the edge of the table

“Why?”

Mary turned to her with a gesture of her hand

“I don’t know!”

Melody looked between Sherlock and Mary

“If Tbilisi was...what, six years ago, then where’s he been?” she questioned

Mary lowered her gaze, shaking her head in denial

But Sherlock went on

“Mary, I’m sorry to tell you this, but he wants you dead.” he stated, no argument acceptable

But Mary laughed

“ Sorry, no, no, ’cause we-we were family…” 

Melody stared at her, trying to get across the seriousness of the situation 

“ Families fall out.” she said quietly

Sherlock inhaled 

“The memory stick is the easiest way to track you down. You’re the only other survivor. It must be you that he wants, and he’s already killed looking for the Thatcher bust. I heard it from his own mouth. “Tell her she’s a dead woman walking.”

Mary looked to Melody, almost pleadingly 

“M-Mel…?” 

Saddened at crushing her hopes, Melody shook her head

“Sorry Mary” 

Sherlock continued

“He believe you betrayed him”

Mary sank into one of the plastic chairs 

“ I suppose I was always afraid this might happen; that something in my past would come back to haunt me one day.

Sherlock puts his hand to the bruised ribs he had sustained in his fight with ‘A.J”

“Yes, well he’s a very tangible ghost.” he commented

Melody made a sound of consideration

“Hope I’m that alive when I’m dead” 

Mary sighed heavily, defeated

“God, I just wanted a bit of peace, and I really thought I had it.”

Sherlock approached her

“ No. Mary, you do. I made a vow, remember?” he pointed out

“To look after the three of you.” he added

Mary smiled at him, then at Melody who gave a side smile and nodded. Mary Smiled at her friends

“ Sherlock the dragon slayer” 

Sherlock met her gaze

“ Stay close to me and I will keep you safe from him. I promise you.”

Melody became more hopeful as Mary thought for a moment, taking something from her pocket

“There’s something I think you should read.” she offered a piece of paper to Sherlock

He and Melody shared a glance, something suddenly didn’t feel right...

“What is it?” Sherlock asked moving closer to take the paper

Marys' expression became one of regret 

“I hoped I wouldn’t have to do this.”

But Mary had already handed the paper to Sherlock, who held it up to read, only for his vision to instantly become hazy .

Sherlock stumbled

“What are you ...? he could smell something, something he recognized but only distantly 

Lifting the paper to his nose he sniffed

“Sherlock no!” Melody leapt from the desk, too late.

After a brief struggle, Mary pressed the paper to Melodys face - Chloroform! Moriarty had used it on her enough times for her to recognize the light-headed feeling the odorless, colorless liquid gave her. Mary helped Sherlock stagger and fell into the chair nearby, while Melody grabbed the edge of a desk to lower herself to the floor, nauseated and dizzy.

The two barely heard Marys’ distorted voice

“It’s alright. It’s for the best, believe me…”

Sherlock struggled to remain awake

“No…”

**SOME TIME LATER**

Melody groaned, taking a moment to regain her barings, and equalize her equilibrium. Once she was able to, she saw Sherlock looking at the laptop

“Memory sticks’ gone.”

Melody slowly and unsteadily got to her feet while Sherlock turned the laptop for a better look, only his vision remained blurred. Sherlock tried to stand, like Melody, only to stumble and pull Melody down with him, making her yelp as they disappeared behind the desk, landing in heap

“Ow.” Melody said in a dead-pan tone


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.G.R.A

Holding her head with her uninjured hand , Melody groggily wobbled after Sherlock as pair stumbled and staggered outside.

The rain had stopped, but lightning and thunder continued to break the silence of the night sky, not the most fantastic feeling when one has a throbbing headache 

“Ugh....I hate you” she said

Sherlock, only slightly less groggy from the chloroform because he had been awake longer

“How was this me? She was the one with  CHCl3!  ” he retorted

“You’re in closest perx... prx- proxy...proximat...You’re nearest” Melody spat back after three failed attempts at saying ‘proximity’ in her current state.

“And I thought you could predict things before they happened, you didn’t account for the Chloroform did you?” she added, just to get her point across

Sherlock did his best to help her keep up with him as they walked away from the vault

“Yeah, ok mild-miscalculation” 

Melody scoffed 

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock (!)

**MYCROFT’S UNDERGROUND DIOGENES OFFICE**

Mycroft sat with his feet up on the desk with an exhausted, heavily drowsy Melody in his lap, with his arms securely around her waist and an ice pack on her injured wrist, Myroft frowned as Sherlock gave a brief explanation of the nights details

Mycroft frowned 

“Agra? A city on the banks of the river Yamuna in lhe northern state of Uttar Pradesh, India. It is three hundred and seventy-eight kilometres west of the state capital, Lucknow …” he was about to continue only for Sherlock to interrupt, sat in a chair on the other side of the room

“ What are you, Wikipedia?”

“ Yes.” Mycroft and Melody answered in unison, the latter lifted her head and opened her eyes, barely.

Sherlock continued

“AGRA is an acronym”

Mycroft smirked

“ Oh, good. I love an acronym. All the best secret societies have them.” he stated

Melody spoke up, eyes still closed

“Team of agents, the best, you know that.” she grumbled

Mycroft looked from Melody to Sherlock respectively 

“Of course I do. Go on…” 

“One of them, Ajay, is looking for Mary, also one of the team. : He’s already killed looking for that memory stick. AGRA always worked for the highest bidder. I thought that might include you.”

Mycroft frowned

Melody intervened 

“Well, the British government or whatever government you’re currently propping up…” she mumbled 

Mycroft began explaining 

“AGRA were very reliable; then came the Tbilisi incident. They were sent in to free the hostages but it all went horribly wrong. And that was that. We stopped using freelancers.” he explained briefly

“Sherlock looked pointedly at his brother

“Your initiative?”

Mycroft smiled

“ My initiative. Freelancers are too woolly; too messy. I don’t like loose ends – not on my watch.” he finished 

Melody spoke up 

“There was something else; a detail, a code word…” she reminded Sherlock with a vague gesture, practically asleep by this point after having a far worse reaction to the Chloroform.

Sherlock scrawled the word “AMMO” on Mycrofts’ open notepad, then turned it round to face his brother.

the elder brother frowned

“AMMO”?

“Ammunition” Melody pitched in needlessly

Sherlock waved a hand 

“It’s all I’ve got.”

“ Little enough” Mycroft probed

Sherlock rolled his eyes

“ Could you do some digging, as a favour?” he pressed

Mycroft looked up at his younger sibling

“ You don’t have many favours left.” he warned

“ Then I’m calling them all in.” Sherlock answered flatly 

Mycroft continued 

“ And if you can find who’s after her and neutralise them, what then? You think you can go on saving her forever?”

: “Of course.” Sherlock stated as though it were obvious

Mycroft raised his brow

“Is that sentiment talking?”

Sherlock retorted

“ No. It’s me.”

Mycroft tried to goad his brother once more

“Difficult to tell the difference these days.”

Sherlock looked pointedly at Mycroft, Melody in his lap, head resting on his shoulder, almost asleep

“I told you: I made a promise, a vow.” he said simply

With a sharp exhale, Mycroft decided to concede and took his feet down from his desk, steadying Melody, who was at least awake enough to move as required, though sluggishly.

Mycroft answered Sherlock 

“All right. I’ll see what I can do.” He met Sherlocks gaze 

“But remember this, brother mine: agents like Mary tend not to reach retirement age. They get retired in a pretty permanent sort of way.” reminded in a low toned voice

Sherlock didn’t react

“Not on my watch”

Sherlock turned to leave the office

“And I’d check the mirror before lecturing me about sentiment, big brother” he called without looking back, leaving Mycrfot cradling Melody, who simply wants to sleep off the effects of the Chloroform

Upon hearing Sherlocks last remark, she licked the tip of her index finger and pretended to make a mark in the air, signaling that Sherlock had won that round, before letting her hand drop heavily to her side

Mycroft, his arms still around her waist, frowned

“Exactly whose' side are you on, my dear?” he inquired

“Whoever gets me home to my nice warm bed the fastest” she responded tiredly. 

She came to the assumption that Mycroft had taken up jogging on the treadmill again due to the pace of which he moved, ordered a car and got them home in under half an hour. 

Even in her weary state, Melody had to admit, It felt damn good to be the one who kept the mighty Iceman on his toes.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary does the only thing she can think of to do to keep her friends and family safe: Leave.

The next day Melody was informed of Marys’ disappearance: she had left John a note explaining that the best way to keep him and the rest of her family safe from A.J, was to lead him away, making him follow her instead of trying to harm Rosie, Sherlock or Melody in order to get to her. 

This meant John was left to care for Rosie alone, Melody helped when possible, slowly growing accustomed to being around and being able to care for the infant. Traveling to and from Johns #’ home several times.

One such day Mycroft arrived home in the early evening, glancing into the living room - which, to his discomfort looked like a baby supply shop had exploded within, but among the chaos he only saw one thing - Melody, in boxers and grey hoodie, was standing, rocking baby Rosie Watson in her arms, singing softly to with the intent on getting her to sleep.

Sherlock meanwhile, had gone after Mary, intending to bring her home.

It had been weeks now, and it seemed never ending, the strange, tense limbo that Marys departure from the country had caused to the lives of her friends and loved ones.

It was late one night, over a month since Mary had left, Melody had babysat once again that afternoon while John went food shopping, then collected Rosie on his way home. Melody found herself tired yet unable to sleep, so she lay sprawled across the bed, book in hand -  _ Jekyll and Hyde _ .

She heard Mycroft return but moved only when he entered their bedroom 20 minutes later, his coat and jacket abandoned downstairs, tie already loosened.

“Bad day?” Melody asked

She marked her place in the book before shimmying, on hands and knees, to her husband, who stood beside her side of the bed 

Mycroft simply sighed

“hm”

He wouldn’t meet her eye and Melody put her book on the nightstand and knelt up so that she was more or less level with him, hands on his shoulders

“Can you tell me?” she asked sympathetically

Finally Mycrofts’ cool gaze met hers

“Marys former acquaintance, from the C.I.A…” he started

“A.J? the pillock who put a gun to my head? What of him, he didn’t find Mary did he?” she asked quickly

Mycroft dismayed her worries and continued, regaining his earlier conversation with Sherlock 

“The English woman, that was all he heard, all he had to go on. Naturally he assumed it was Mrs Watson. The hostage takers  _ knew _ A.G.R.A were coming. There was only a voice on the phone and a code word.”

Melody nodded, sitting back on her knees, dropping her hands into her lap

“Do you recall any of your basic latin, my dear?” Mycroft probed

Melody frowned, she’d tried to keep up some remedial Latin out of fondness for the language, but really her Asian and newly learnt Serbian was better

She narrowed her eyes but didn’t look away from Mycroft as she recited

“Latin? Amat, amas, ammo...amo…” 

Mycroft watched as he eyes widened in shock as realization hit

“Amo, originally what we believed to be short for ammunition but…”

Melody spoke insync with him

“Love.”

The memory of the meeting with two of Mycrofts’ colleagues right after the Magnussen incident, Mycroft's words echoed in her mind

_ “Only those within this room – code names Antarctica, Kuro, Langdale, Porlock and Love – will ever know the whole truth.” _

‘Only those present at that meeting had given code names” Mekdoy thought to herself

“Mine was Kuro, Mycroft - Antarctica, Sir Edwin - Langdale, Sherlock being Porlock, rather obvious but far be it from me to argue with government officials, with obvious exceptions’ almost smiled at the thought but the final name she remembered brought him back to the seriousness of the situation.

‘Love - Lady...OH’ 

“Oh shit” Melody cursed, beyond shocked

Mycorft moved away, rolling up his shirt sleeves before taking of his tie, sat heavily on the edge of the bed

Melody muttered

“Lady Smallwood, i don’t believe it…” she did not mention to Mycroft that she’d had an off feeling about the elderly government official.

Mycroft continued to explain

“She was brought to my office at the Diogenes and interrogated...extensively, still she claims to have no knowledge of the ordeal over the sudden change of plan” he said.

Melody frowned, couldn’t someone else have interrogated the suspicious woman? Why did everything always fall to Mycroft, and why was he the only one interrogating her, why not call an official meeting within parliament rather than the dark secluded Diogenes office…

Melody snapped out of her running thought and moved to sit beside her husband

“Do you believe her?” she asked, restraining the tightness that had crept into her tone, recalling Lady Smallwood watching Mycroft during the meeting. 

Mycroft sighed sharply

“This is probably one of the few times I’ve ever doubted my own abilities”

Melody put her hand over his

“One of?” she asked with a confused expression

Mycrofts’ free hand covered her own

“The only other exception until now, was you.” he said with a small reluctant smile. 

Melody tried to return it, but somehow his uncharacteristically affectionate words didn’t touch her the way they should have.

Mycroft went on to explain that Lady Smallwood was incarcerated at MI5 for further interrogation, so the truth would be revealed sooner or later.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night phone calls never lead to anything good

]  
The following afternoon, John had checked in with Melody to say that they had returned from Morocco...  
_  
Morocco?   
_  
With Mary, but A,J had been gunned down by the country's police squad.

At around 11 30pm, when Melody and Mycroft couldn’t have been in bed longer than 30 minutes when the letters phone rang and vibrated with a call, making the pair jolt awake and Melody groaned in irritation as they were woken.

Mycroft answered, somewhat tetchiliy 

“Yes Dr. Watson?”

Melody rolled away, swinging her arm over the edge of the bed so that it dangled, almost to the floor

“If Sherlock is on drugs again, tell John I’ll shove that syringe right up his…”

Mycroft was not listening however, sitting up

“Now?” he demanded

Melody looked over her shoulder with narrowed eyes, wondering what the call could be about

Mycroft continued, getting out of bed quickly

“Yes, fine, bring her here and Melody will stay with her” he stated before hanging up on John.

Now more alert and clued into that this was in fact extremely serious, Melody listened as Mycroft explained that the situation with Mary, A.J and the unknown person who had changed the order resulting in two other agents deaths years before. Melody pulled on a pair of leggings and her baggy grey hoodie.

The couple made their way downstairs, Melody turning on light - startling her sleeping sphinx cat in the process

It had only been a few minutes but they heard the cab pulling up, Melody grabbed Mycroft's arm and tugged him round to meet her gaze, her jade green eyes never failed to practically leave him paralyzed as they seemed to pierce the very soul of the Iceman on British government.

She frowned slightly

“I know you're going to an aquarium but...don’t go being a goldfish, yeah?” she requested

They shared a deep yet short kiss and Mycroft hurried out of the door while Melody greeted John and took the sleeping baby from his arms, along with a plastic bag of Rosies things.

“good luck!” she said to her friend, she watched, with Rosie tucked close to her, as the black cab drove away.

Mycorft left in a cab with John, and Melody, watching the car disappear into the night, held Rosie just a little bit closer.

Melody set about creating a bed on the floor consisting of blankets, folded for layer in, leaving Rosie to crawl around the room. She was safe because the door was closed, wires neatly tucked out of sight, and Selket, who had curled back up on the sofa, was out of the infants’ reach.

Melody spotted the child sitting under the piano, waving her arms, content even though it was the middle of the night. Melody supposed some play time would make her sleepy so she wasn’t going to try and put Rosie right to bed, beside Melody herself needed the distraction.

With a playful sound she noisily scurried across the floor towards Rosie, who squealed in delight and began to crawl away. After catching and tickling the little one, Melody also let Rosie *catch* her, with her chubby baby hands patting Melody in an attempt to imitate the way she had tickled Rosie.

After a while, Rosie grew bored of the game and started to whine, so Melody scooped her up and held her in one arm, softly playing the piano, the tune to the song she had written for her own baby, Evangeline 

_ I've shown photographs of time beginning” _

Unknown to the young woman cradling the infant, but across London,, down in the aquarium...Mary had leapt in front of Sherlock, taking the shot which Vivan Norberry, the minute- taker at Sherlocks A.D meeting, had meant for Sherlock, the bullet hit her straight in the torso. The secretary was arrested as Mary slumped to the floor, bleeding heavily, Sherlock turned to a visibly shocked Mycroft to phone and ambulance.

Back at the house,  Rosie leant forward in Melodys’ lap, sucking the fingers of one hand while trying to tap the piano keys, not having enough strength or insistence to actually press the key as Melody continued to play and sing to her.

_ “Angel lullabies, no more teary eyes _

_ Who could love her like this? _

_ I will carry you, all my life... _

Once the baby was asleep, Melody set her down, leaving a lamp on in the room, before leaving to fetch some spare bedding, and settled on the nearest sofa to the travel crib so she was close by should Rosie wake. 

Selket didn’t seem to mind, and took her place at Melodys’ side, as though sensing Melody's growing anxiety as she waited, and waited, and waited.


	41. Chapter 41

It was around 3am when Melody, trying to re-settle a restless baby Rosie,, the baby had stopped crying so Melody was just holding her on her hip and bouncing her gently. 

Moments later Mycroft entered the front room, with a taller, smartly dressed male Melody didn’t recognise, and Antha. Melody was about to ask what was going on when Mycrofts’ P.A, promptly stepped forward, looking slightly pale, a little frazzled but kept her professional posture as she moved to take Rosie!

Melody however, was having none of this, and stepped back, holding the child protectively to her

“What are doing?” she demanded

"My, what's going on?"

she watched as Anthea looked to her employer for help, permission, maybe?

Mycroft gestured to his wife

“Melody just give the child to her, she’ll perfectly safe” he stated, not sounding like himself.

More insistent now that she apparently had the permission she needed, Anthea took the baby and the bag of Rosies' possessions

Melody moved forward

“Wait, what's going on, where are you taking her?” Melody said loudly 

Anthea and the large male she didn’t recognize, left with Rosie, leaving the couple alone

“Mycroft, just...tell me what's going on where and why are they taking Rosie, are they taking her back to John and Mary?”

Mycroft exhaled sharply

“My dear, just calm down, they’re taking her to stay with Molly Hooper for a while. Mary Watson…”

She knew what he was going to say, she knew by his expression, which he hadn’t even tried to keep neutral - depicting his shock.

Melody shook her head

“No she, she isn’t…”

Mycroft continued however

“Melody I’m sorry, Mary Watson’s’ dead, she leapt in front of a bullet meant for Sherlock, she was gone before the ambulance even arrived” he said softly.

During this, Melody had stumbled back to sit on the sofa, a hand over her mouth, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“She was my friend...she’s just had a beautiful baby girl…” Melody choked

Mycroft sighed 

“I’m afraid those factors don’t count when one makes the decision to jump in front of a fired bullet, without her Sherlock would be dead…” 

Melody glared in furious disbelief at her husband, yes he was far more...closed off emotionally, other than around her, but this

“Just..I don’t need to hear this right now, she is my friend...she was my friend...”

She raised her hands to her face, collapsing into the sofa, weeping. Mycroft, somewhat taken aback by her furious response, realized the coldness in his own words - the night had left him shaken and his natural way of dealing with such things was to distance himself from it.

Melody was  _ not  _ him. He silently moved to her side and pulled her to him, she tensed at first but quickly broke down. Mary had her flaws like any person, but she had become a close friend of the auburn haired woman, now she was gone. Poor Mary, poor John, poor baby Rosie.

Melody woke lying on the sofa with a blanket draped over her, she recalled Mycroft guiding her back to her seat and then falling asleep very quickly.

There was a cup of tea on the table in front of her, she found just the right temperature to drink. She distantly heard Mycroft speaking on the phone and everything came rushing back to her. She sat back, cradling the warm mug in both hands. After taking a sip, Melody acknowledged, with sad smile, that Mycroft had added an extra spoon of sugar to her tea. She could still hear her husband on the phone, from the volume of his voice she realized he was coming back to the living room. There was a pause as Mycroft listened to the person on the other line, today would be spent investigating Vivian Norberry - Marys’ killer and finding out exactly how she managed to get away with her involvement in Tbilisi six years before. 

The door to the living room had been pulled ajar, and he noticed Melody had sat up, wrapped in the blanket , drinking her tea. Her eyes were filled with tears, but she offered him a sad smile all the same, letting him know that she was grateful for the thought. 


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No words were exchanged, he simply allowed her to lean against him, holding her closer, tighter than he had in a long while.

Melody sniffed a little as she walked along the pavement - having just come from Marys’ funeral and stayed for the wake to give her condolences to John again, for whom she had to admit she was worried for, John looked like he hadn’t slept since Marys’ death two weeks ago, and he looked so pale he may as well have not seen daylight in two years.

Melody wiped a tear from her cheek, tucking her black leather jacket tighter around her and wrapping her arms across her chest to keep off the chill as she thought back to the funeral. Rosie was with a neighbor of Johns, so it meant Molly and Melody had been able to attend, but there'd neen no sign of Sherlock. As she passed under a flickering street lamp, a black car pulled up to the curb, the back passenger side door opened and Mycrofts’ P.A, Anthea stepped out onto the pavment

“Evening Mrs Holmes” she said, pleasant but professional 

Melody, who come to a stop just a few feet from Anthea, sighed and rolled her eyes

“Again?” 

Anthea shrugged

“Just doing my job, Mrs Holmes.” she shrugged lightly, not unpleasantly, simply trying to get across that there was no way she was going leave without Melody getting into the car.

Melody sighed, resigning herself to the situation and got in. Anthea shut the door and circled the back of the vehicle to get into the other side, not even having to instruct the driver to carry on.# Melody quickly knew the car ride had been preferable to the walk home, with he warmth from the cars’ heater was turned to the perfect temperature, and Anthea handing her a paper bag which contained a pair of Melodys’ favorite, most comfortable shoes, which she eagerly swapped from the three inch heels she had, stupidly, chosen to wear with her smart/casual attire for the funeral, but it was the only pair of elegant/fancy shoes she owned and lack of wear certainly didn’t help the lack of comfort they provided. 

Anthea spent most of the car journey texting, but when Melody spoke up she glanced at her in acknowledgment

The red-head, now more relaxed as she warmed up, commented

“Are you ever not on the clock?” she asked humorously

Anthea flashed her a glamorous smile

“Over-time” 

The two women shared a soft laugh between them, and the last few minutes of the journey remained silent but not uncomfortable.

Melody got out of the black jaguar, both her purse and paper bag containing her heeled shoes in either hand, thanking Anthea politely Melody shut the car door and walked up the path to the door.

She discarded her jacket and belongings, only for Mycroft to step out of the lounge. No words were exchanged, he simply allowed her to lean against him, holding her closer, tighter than he had in a long while.

The couple retired to bed later that evening after a large glass of brandy each.

Melody however. found herself unable to sleep, remaining awake long after Mtcroft had rolled over and started snoring quietly. 

She had no idea how long she’d been lying there, restless and tired but still unable to fall asleep, when Mycroft began twitch and groan in his sleep, catching Melodys' attention

“My, you ok?” she asked in a hushed tone, looking over at him

No response, but Melody noticed a thin sheen of cold sweat form across his forehead, his body tensed, his twitching worsened, all signs, Melody knew, to be of a nightmare - a particularly disturbing one.

Melody lent up on her elbow and put a hand to his shoulder

“My? Mycroft wake up, it’s ok” she urged

She shook him several times, repeating his name and comforting words for a few moments. 

Mycroft jolted and woke suddenly, now lying on his back, his first instinct was to ‘find’ Melody, even though all he had to do was shift and turn his head. Breathing heavily he lifted a hand to cup the side of her head

“Melody” he muttered, sounding worried

She covered his hand with her own

“Sounded like you were having a pretty bad dream, you alright?” asked soothingly.

She was startled when he sat up, still gently cradling her face to pull her into a deep kiss that, although loving, and Melody responded seconds later, she could practically taste the fear and desperation in the exchange.

When they finally parted, both breathing heavily,, though not for the same reasons, and Melody put her hands to her husband’s chest, forehead resting against his

“Tell me” she insisted, hands contracting slightly against his racing heartbeat.

“The night Mary Watson died…” he started

Melody shifted closer to him and made sure they were both comfortable

“You saw her take a bullet for your brother Mycroft, it’s no surprise that there would be some subconscious repercussions” 

Mycroft simply pulled her closer to him, barely any air able to pass between their bodies, pressed flush against their partners'

“In the...in my...it wasn’t Sherlock but me, I was in the doctors place and you-you in…”

Realization dawned on Melody like a stream of ice rolling down her spine

_ oh _

“and I was in Marys’” she finished with a small nod.

Mycroft described how John (replaced by himself in the dream) had held Marys’ (Melody in her place) dying form in his arms until she’d drawn he last breath, how, in the dream, he, Mycroft, making a sound more akin to a wounded animal than a grieving human. 

Having not been 

aware of the details until now, Melody felt her chest tighten, but she pulled back to meet her husbands gaze

“I’m here, I’m Ok, see?” 

She took his face in both hands, he’d already calmed down so that it was no longer physically evident that anything was amiss, but Melody knew this wasn’t the case, not beneath that Iceman persona who, despite his inability to connect nor have the desire to connect with other people whom he declared ‘Goldfish’ including certain exceptions of course, Melody knew Mycroft had been affected by that night at the Aquarium.

Of course there were security risks that came with Melody even being associated, let alone married, to the most important man within the British Government, but the recent events had driven home the risk, the inevitability that, one day, Melody would, like everyone else would eventually do, and die. Mycroft pulled her against his chest once more, kissing her forehead then leaning his chin on top of her tousled-haired head, she pressed herself against him, hands wandering with intent, steady and reassuring

“I’m ok” she repeated, multiple times.

Things became more heated very quickly, a natural instinct to both give and receive the physical comfort of their partners bodies.

Melody laid back down as Mycroft dropped her newly removed t-shirt to the floor. They kissed briefly but Mycroft pulled away

“If this is an...inopportune time…” he whispered

His mouth was inches from her own, the muscles in his biceps quivering as Melodys’ hand traveled down his bare chest

“Don’t be a Goldfish, My. We’re in bed, alone, both clearly in...need, what’s inappropriate about that?” she encouraged, rolling her hips intentionally.

It did take much more encouragement from her to have Mycroft continue. 


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat filler, but who doesnt love domestic Mycroft?

**Two Days Later**

Melody shrugged off her coat and hung it up, she had just returned from babysitting Rosie for the day. Toeing off her shoes, Melody could immediately tell something was cooking in the kitchen and she was suddenly reminded of how hungry she was!

Reaching the kitchen doorway, her eyes widened, but a smile played on her lips...

Mycroft Holmes - Iceman of the British Government, was standing in front of the stove, lightly stirring a mixture of various chopped vegetables in the flying pan, shirt sleeve rolled up and an apron tied around his waist.

Melody reaching into her jeans for her phone only for Mycroft to address her, glancing up only briefly

“Take that photograph Melody Holmes and I shall have you deported back to Japan” 

Melody set her phone on the side table

“I’d love to see how long that lasts, you’d miss me too much” she insisted

Mycroft gave her an ‘I dare you to challenge me’ expression

“You realize that I am well within my means to live up to this threat my dear?” 

Melody smirked and sighed tiredly as she lent back, rubbing her hands over her face and back through her hair

“As much as i love the little girl, she becomes infinitely more less sweet when she has been teething and screaming for almost 8 hours straight” she commented

By now Mycroft had stirred the vegetables in the frying pan and had started chopping pre-cooked chicken

“Not to sound like a goldfish, My, but...well not so much what are you doing but why?” her face crinkled with confusion

Mycroft stirred the chicken in with the vegetables, leaving them to dinner on a low heat as he offered his wife a glass og white wine, which she took and immediately began sipping

“I could tell you would be late therefore it only seemed sensible to begin dinner” he commented

Melody put down her glass

“That was why you asked for a text once i was on my way home, but...how did you know i would be late, today in particular?” she asked eagerly

Mycroft shifted comfortably , meeting her gaze but Melodys’ smile widened

“Go on, you know i love it” she urged with a wink

Mycroft replied

“Given the amount of time since the childs birth she is of the physical age to begin having to deal with teething,you left five minutes earlier than you were due to because you weren’t sure if the pharmacy sold infant friendly gum ointment.”

Mycroft paused, looking at Melody for a moment , he had spoken without looking away from her, and Melody bit her lip, Mycroft traced the slight creases beneath her lower lip with his thumb. He remarked on her physical reaction, flushed cheeks, dilated pupils...seeing this made him continue.

“When you were putting money into your purse you added and extra £5, in order to ensure that you had enough to cover both taxi fares, and two tubes of gum ointment because by the time you got home it would be, in your reasoning, too late to contact Molly Hooper and tell her f the situation, so you left at Johns house for Molly to find in the morning”

He finished ,and Melody gave a breathy laugh. By now Mycroft was standing beside her, tucking a strand of hair away from her face

“Forgive me, most people are...irritated when my brother or i do it” he said, explaining his hesitation

While Sherlock never felt the need to tone down or hide the fact that he was mostly smarter and more observant than any everyone else. Mycroft had always been more able to hide his extraordinary deduction abilities and intellect, allowing him to meld into the crowd of peers surrounding him in his position in government, while Sherlocks’ behavior and, seemingly ‘controllable’ stream of thoughts, deductions, knowledge and the like. 

But Melody encouraged Mycroft to make deductions when they were home together: she in fact loved it, and rarely found it insulting, and should her husband cross any sort of line she would ensure he would have to make up for it.

They were about halfway through their meal when Mycorft commented

“I apologies for the unimaginative choices of vegetables and lack of flavor, my dear”

Melody shook her head

“Don’t be silly, My. It’s very good - thank you” she said

She might not have the Holmes intelligence and observation skills, but she saw the way her husbands’ eyes brighten and his chest rose slightly at her compliment, which he could tell was sincere.

She finished moments before Mycroft and lifted her glass to finish her wine

“Go on then” she said suddenly

Finishing the last of his share of the meal, Mycroft wiped his mouth with a napkin and narrowed his eyes quizzingly

Melody smiled, lent back and crossed one leg over the other

“Come on Mycroft, I’ve known you long enough to know when you have something to say but are putting it off.” she pointed out

Mycroft accepted this with reluctance

“In a couple of weeks there is a reception, formal of course” 

Melody deflated ‘ oh great (!)’ 

“My, you avoid those things like the plague” 

Mycroft smiled and nodded once

“Indeed my dear, but regretfully I have dodged these particular gatherings for too many times than appropriate for my standing” he said

“Even one as invaluable as myself can hardly refuse a personal invitation from the P.M”

Unfortunately for Melody, she had chosen that time to take a sip of her wine, which promptly sent down the wrong way as she tried to swallow, she waved of Mycrofts’ look of concern, and collected herself from her coughing fit

“The Prime Minister?” she spluttered, trying to clear her throat properly 

“Correct, though I fail to see the shock in it personally”

They both detested the department's formal parties and receptions, and if it could be helped Mycroft avoided them altogether, sometimes however his position meant that he, or rather he and Melody, would have to attend one every so often. Melody pursed her lips slightly but smiled

“I understand, necessary evil and all that, right?” she returned his smile reluctantly 

“Just so” Mycroft lifted his own wine glass and inclined it in his wifes’ direction.

“When is it?” Melody inquired, standing to clear the dishes

“Two weeks exactly, from today” 

Melody nodded, it was rare that she would have anything else planned, so she didn’t mind that he had only just mentioned it

“That’s plenty of time to arrange for someone else to watch Rosie.”

Mycroft became silent, toying with the neck of his wine glass. But it wasn’t until Melody had finished washing up did she notice the expression on his face, the one he made when someones’ decisions or words perplexed his understanding 

“Mycroft?” Melody coaxed

“Should Dr. Watson not be tending to the child himself, wouldn’t he feel the need to remain close to her, as though that would make a difference to her well being, though statistically the baby was safer with someone than without, but neither John, nor Sherlock had been unable to save Mary Watson…”

Melody patiently explained

“He misses Mary, and Rosie reminds him of her and how Rosie will grow up without Mary. I mean, plenty of families survive as a single parent household but...the fact that she was killed, not by some disease they could have prepared for or an accident that wasn’t anyone’ fault, but someone killed her. He’s also angry, Mycroft. Angry at Mary for taking that bullet for Sherlock, Angry at Sherlock for, well, ‘god knows how many reasons.”

Mycroft still looked like he was processing her words, she felt irritation bite at her like a furious viper: was it so hard to comprehend, after everything he, Mycroft and herself had been through? But she reminded herself that The Holmes brothers processed emotion, when confronted with it and put a hand to his shoulder

“He’s just struggling to cope, as his friends, me, Molly and Mr Hudson are doing everything we can to help while he grieves and adjusts. Though, I hope it’s soon, for both his and Rosies' sake.” she said thoughtfully.

“Lets go and have another drink”

She kissed the side of his head, and poured them both another glass of wine which they took to the living room, Mycroft was still quieter than usual - which was an achievement all its own, but she let him be, and didn’t press the matter.

She did however, make a comment about him not thinking so loudly as it was making her dizzy, this drew a small, distant smile from Mycroft Holmes, but at least he was not so lost in thought that she couldn’t reach him, so his was reassuring. Instead Melody began silently planning what she should wear to the inevitable formal reception, no doubt attended by several of the governments’ highest ranking officials, department heads, even the P.M herself; just another tedious yet necessary office party for Mycroft Holmes.


	44. TWO WEEKS LATER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the reception, and Melody hopes it will be a chance to enjoy herself, relax, just for a while

A short while before they were due to leave for the reception, Melody turned in the bedroom mirror examining herself with a smile

**Flashback**

Hearing the doorbell ring, and with a shuriken, as always, tucked into a pocket, Melody opened the door. Anthea, Mycrofts’ P.A, looked up from her phone expectantly 

“Ready?”

Melody blinked several times without answering, Anthea looked like she wanted to roll her eyes but was restraining herself

“Mr Holmes told me that you’ll be attending the reception with him. You need something to wear, and you have no-one to shop with…?” 

Melody considered taking offense to her tone but

_ ‘Mycroft, of course he was behind this.’ _

Knowing there was no use arguing, and to be honest she had been silently lamenting the fact that she no longer had a shopping companion, with Mary...gone. Melody was well aware of what happened at these parties, the expected dress, topics of conversation and social etiquette.

She had been to only a handful of these events and knew enough to be aware that she could not wear the same attire more than up to three times. People did love to indulge in idle, baseless rumor after all, and although Melody knew Mycroft didn’t care what others thought, he did prefer the anonymity and relative mystery of his position and Melody would do anything needed to keep any gossip and speculation away from her husband if she was able. And who better to help her choose something appropriate for a government reception than Anthea - the P.A to the most powerful man within government, who surely had far more experience with these parties than Melody did.

So, Melody resigned herself to allowing to Anthea kidnap her in order to shop for something appropriate to wear, choosing only top market feminine clothing stores where nothing of less than £200 was sold, and leaving without spending at least £1400 was only  _ just  _ deemed acceptable..

This wasn’t an issue for Melody, Mycroft had pulled some strings, maybe thrown a few calm but venom laced threats around, but a majority of the money Moriarty had held, mostly in private, barely, if not at all legal bank accounts around the world, was turned over to Melody overnight.

Overwhelmed by sheer amount of zeros on the bank screen, Melody had immediately given generously to multiple charities, particularly those working with victims of Moriartys chaos - Adult and Childrens’ Trauma Therapy centers, Bomb Disposal fundraisers and Victims of Human Trafficking charities being among them. and it still left her with a lump sum that made her palms turn clammy. 

3 Stores, and no less than 10-20 dresses later.

Anthea sat in a comfortable chair, a tall, glamorous shop assistant standing off to one side and Melody pulled back the curtain of the changing cubicle

“This one?” she sighed, tired, bored and dreading how much money she was about to spend on just one outfit.

Tossing her hair back to look up from her phone, Anthea grinned, genuinely impressed

“Perfect”

**End Flashback**

Melody turned to get a better look in the mirror, it was comfortable, plain but elegant...Anthea was right, it was perfect, and she found herself having absolutely no regrets regarding her purchase.

(A/N) *See End Notes for link to Melody' dress*

She brushed out her auburn hair until it fell smooth and flat, down passed her shoulders and Melody watched Mycroft enter the bedroom in the mirrors reflective surface. 

Having yet to see exactly what his P.A had helped Melody buy for this function, he glanced up from adjusting the cuffs of his shirt and paused, a rare warm smile broke across his features as he took in the sight of his wife as she turned to him, a coy smile crossed her lips

“Is this...ok?” she asked, ducking her head and flushing slightly under his intense gaze

Mycroft approached, his expression almost returned to its usual, neutral state but not quite

“I believe you just made a tedious evening surrounded by goldfish just a little more bearable, my lionfish” 

Melody smirked, unable to pretend she wasn’t flattered as he looked her over appreciatively. 

She stepped closer to him and grinned

“I think i would most definitely say the same, my love” 

Her eyes met his under heavily lidded eyes.

There it was again, that instinct, that need, that indescribable pull he felt when in such close proximity to the only person in the world he was able to more than just tolerate, and the couple soon found themselves lost in a passionate embrace, lips locked, tongues pushing and curling around their partners. 

Melody pulled back, sighing as her husbands soft lips found her neck, un-surprised that he, of course knew exactly which area to target which would leave her weak at the knees.  Melody lent her head back with a soft moan.

Mycrofts' cologne washing over her senses as she held him close

"Hm, Prime Ministers and Politics be damned, let's just stay at home..." she said in a beseeching tone

The idea was certainly appealing, Mycroft had to admit as his lips passed over the chain of her shuriken necklace, but he reluctantly pulled away from his wife, hearing her sigh in disappointment , as did he

"Regrettably, my dear, that is not an option, I know you're not in the mood, I would much rather avoid it entirely as well. " he told her, taking her hands

Melody offered a resigned smile

"No, I'm sorry, I know it necessary. As you said, we've avoided as many as possible."

Mycrofts' forehead met hers

"We do however have three minuets..." 

Melody gave a soft sound of consideration and then agreement, the kiss they shared even more passionate than the first.

Admittedly, they might have gotten a bit carried away, but It was only when Mycrofts’ hand crept between her legs, the material of her floor length dress and discrete underwear only just acting as any form of barrier as his fingers brushed her thigh, only for him to pause and step back

“What in the-”

Melody rolled her eyes and sauntered across to the bed, resting on foot on the edge of the mattress she lifted the skirt of her dress to reveal what it was Mycroft had discovered there.

The fabric of her clothing fell either side of her bare leg as she exposed the black and silver shuriken strapped securely to the inside of her thigh.

Melody felt pride rush through her veins: this time Mycrofts cheeks reddened but she could see he certainly wasn’t about to complain, well, maybe once he had formed a coherent sentence he might. It was not so much the weapon catching his attention but the flash of bare leg and thigh she offered so casually.

Melody lifted and eyebrow

“Ok?” 

She lifted her foot from the bed and arranged her dress so that the weapon was covered once more - no one would be any the wiser. Melody laughed lightly as she stood before her husband, kissing him quickly, moving away just as he started to respond 

“I think your brain short circuited for bit there, My” she teased

Mycrofts’ hands found her hips

“Hm, and whos’ fault is that?”

Melody lent back, with an expression that implied she was about to state the obvious

“Yours.” she stated as though it were obvious

“You were the one who put your hand between my legs” she smirked

Mycroft gave her a long look of disagreement, but before they could become distracted once more, Melody patted his shoulders 

“Come on, it will hardly look good if the Iceman was late to a reception the Prime Minister was attending because he was feeling up his wife, now would it?” she teased.

“Go call the car, I’ll be down in a moment”

Taking her hand and kissing her knuckles, Mycroft did so, and Melody adjusted her necklace that held the black and silver shuriken pendant, the chain was elegant yet enough to disguise the electrical burns left by the shock collar forced on her by Moriarty all that time ago. Melody slipped on a pair of newly acquired shoes, to replace the ones she had attempted to wear and walk home on the day of Marys’ funeral: these were much more tolerable, comfortable with a shorter heel.

At the thought of her deceased friend, Melody smiled with pursed lips at her own reflection - she was still adjusting to her friend not being around anymore, to give her advice, texting, phoning, or running around after John and Sherlock…

Melody hoped, despite not really being in the mood for a fancy political reception, she hoped she could use it as a way to forget for a little while.

‘Might even be enjoyable’ she decided.

Less than half a minute later, Mycroft turned to watch her descend the staircase, the sheer piece of material attached to the single strap of the dress lifted slightly. 

Melody met him at the door, took his arm and the couple left for the reception.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reception does not go as planned, for more than one reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the show obviously focusing more on Sherlocks' POV and his interaction with 'Faith' it gave me a little creative space before Mycroft is called to MI5.

Luckily, Melody recognized several other wives of politicians and government officials, most of them older than her but pleasant enough to converse with. Sara Green was closer to Melodys’ age and outwardly, of a very graceful, sweet nature, but Melody, however, knew that Sara Green was was far from it.

Sara was cheating on her husband, Lord David Green with the elderly, higher honored head of Davids’ department, Sir Crawford, in order to maintain and further her husbands’ position and by extension, and perhaps more importantly, further Saras’ own standing.

Melody, however, kept this sliver of information to herself, Mycroft of course had already guessed, and lately he’d mentioned the name of Saras’ elderly affair multiple times. Events like these gave Melody the opportunity to circle the room in order to ‘check-in’ with her acquaintance and convince her to offer more details to Melody on a plate in the guise of friendly gossip and chatter! Anything unworthy of Mycroft's attention was of no importance, Melody simply acted as a...filter if you will.

Not that any of the three parties involved knew that. Melody chuckled at something the raven haired, petite, Sara Green had said, though truthfully it hadn’t been funny in Melodys’ opinion, but then, they hadn’t laughed at her cyanide joke either. 

Glancing across the bustling room, Melody saw Mycroft speaking with the prime minister - whom Melody had been introduced to earlier in the evening. But she frowned slightly as Mycroft glanced at his phone, appearing to excuse himself and hastily leave the room to take the call, luckily Anthea was on hand for damage control so Melody put down her glass of champagne and moved to walk across to the doors, wondering what could be so important that Mycroft would have to…

Melody gasped as the top of her arm was grabbed and she was pulled to an alcove near the far corner of the room, Sir David Green was stood in front of her, gripping her arm tightly

“Lord Green what are you...mph” 

A man, clearly intoxicated - very much over his limit, tried to kiss her! 

Melody pushed him back only for him to corner her again

“Y-you’re Mycroft Holmes’ bit aren’t you?” the politician slurred, almost spilling his drink down Melodya’ chest

“I’m Mycroft Holmes’ wife, now excuse me, Lord Green!” 

Melody cringed and tried to step past him but to be pushed hard against the wall, her head exploded with pain as it made contact with the mahogany wall paneling.

With his clothing slightly disheveled, dirty blond hair a mess, David Green lent in, far too close for Melodys’ comfort 

“He’s lucky. You think I don’t know what *Celia...."

the drunken man fumbled, becoming incoherent for second before regaining his train of thought

"What she's doing behind my back, with that old scrote, Crawford? well i can play that game too...can you play…?” he laughed obnoxiously.

Melody grimaced at the smell of alcohol on him and waved him off

“Then find someone else if you can’t be bothered to confront your wife, who incidentally is called _Sara_!” Melody pointed out impatiently. 

Sir David Green chuckled

“Nah, you’re not these other social climbing, gold digging sluts, and I doubt that a man whos’ nickname is ‘the Iceman’ keeps your bed warm at night…” he leered.

_‘slap’_

The strike she delivered was enough to make Sir Davids’ head to snap to one side, when he met her gaze once more, Melody saw his eyes sober a little and become enraged

“Think you're funny, eh? Think you can do whatever you want just ‘coz you belong to that arrogant bastard Holmes?”

Melody paled, the words ‘ I OWN YOU’ in red paint, to look like blood flashed in her mind and her skin went cold, hands shaking, fingers numb, erratic heartbeat...

Sir David staggered as he lunged for Melody, but despite her moment of panic, and having far better reflexes than the intoxicated male, she ducked under his arm, whipped the shuriken from her thigh and held it to David Greens’ throat, gripping the back of his neck firmly to pin hi, face first in her place against the wall.

As she did this, Melody spotted the hip flask on his belt: explanation - closet alcoholic, driven by insecurity, debt most likely given his wifes' desperate actions to keep her social status who was cheating on her husband with his department leader.

Melody bared her teeth in anger

“ I. Am. Married. You. drunk _idiot”_

Melody glanced up, nobody had seen, she then hissed in the mans’ ear angrily

“...To the man who can take your job and your wifes’ precious social position in a heartbeat. I belong to _no one_ , unlike you I love my partner, as he does me. In fact, if I asked, Mycroft would make it so that the only position you or Sara would find in the political world...would be Sir Crawfords _lap_ ! Then you can _share_ her.”

Shoving the man further against the wall and backing away. Melody re-secured her shuriken to her thigh and turned around, taking out her phone she quickly switched on the audio and video recording with a swipe of her finger. Sir David Green stumbled, calling her multiple slurs and acidic names, mumbling something about Mycroft at the same time, making it only too obvious he was addressing Melody Holmes in his drunken ramblings.

Melody switched off the recording feeling nauseated, her skin was crawling like a thousand lice had burrowed under her skin and into her flesh. With her back to the politician, who had collapsed and passed out, Melody straightened her dress and set her expression to a calm, collected facade as she melted easily back into the crowd, avoiding Sara as she discreetly made her way to the double doors.

Exiting the room she saw Mycroft just as he ended the call on his mobile phone. If he was surprised by her appearance in the hallway Mycroft didn’t show it as his gaze met Melodys’ and, upon seeing his expression she spoke first

“What’s wrong?”

“Sherlock, he’s left the flat.” Mycroft tucked his phone into his pocket with a neutral expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Sir David Green referring to Sara Green as Celia was intentional, he is so intoxicated that he messes up his own wifes' name
> 
> *Scrote - British /cockney/ ryming slang for a bad or annoying person.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, on the same night of meeting the prime minister of Britain AND holding a throwing star to a drunken politician with no concept of boundaries, Melody found herself walking quickly at Mycrofts’ side through the MII5 headquarters.

Mycroft, and Melody with his overcoat draped over her shoulders, stepped into the surveillance room. There was CCTV footage of various areas of the city as well as the live footage from the helicopter. Two screens to the left held street maps of the area east of Hyde Park, one in tighter focus, and a red dot, flashing, beeping, indicated the youngest Holmes brother. 

Mycroft went straight behind the computer desk, where Lady Smallwood was standing. Melody approached, still frazzled from her encounter with Sir David Green, at a slower pace than her husband as he spoke to his colleague

“What’s he doing? Why’s he just wandering about like a fool?”

Lady Smallwood didn’t look up

“She died, Mycroft. He’s probably still in shock”

“Everybody dies. It’s the one thing human beings can be relied upon to do. How can it still come as a surprise to people?

Mycroft stated coldly, Melody, who had been watching one of the CCTV screens, only to look up and meet Mycroft's eye

“You sound cross. Am I going to be taken away by security again?” the elder woman said

Melody frowned, toying with her shuriken pendant, she had no idea why but whenever Lady Smallwood spoke to her husband, Melody felt uncomfortable. No, not uncomfortable exactly…uneasy was a better description. 

She didn’t hear Mycrofts’ reply but Melody fixed her gaze on Lady Smallwood and moved closer, at a discreet pace , in time to hear Lady Smallwood answer something Mycroft had said

“-But you haven’t made it up to me” she smiled softly

The oblivious look on Mycrofts’ features might have been comical under different circumstances

“And how am I supposed to do that?” he answered with a soft, confused, shake of his head, yet he didn’t look away from Lady Smallwood.

Melody felt anger flare in her veins as she frowned 

_‘Oh. She. Did. Not!’_

Lady Smallwood was….flirting _blatantly_ , with Mycroft!

She had just been accosted by one of their political colleagues, she had gone to find Mycroft in the hope that they would be able to duck out of the party early and go home, only for them to made aware in a large change in Sherlocks behavior after not leaving the flat for over a week after Marys’ death, and now Lady Smallwood, who had to have been in her sixties if Melody remembered correctly, and whos’ husband had committed suicide just months before, 4 - 5 at most?!

Melody snorted derisively to herself she watched her husband's reaction, he was facing Lady Smallwood, apparently unaware of Melodys’ presence, she was not jealous by nature, but the obvious indiscretion of such a ridiculous attempt on Lady Smallwoods’ part, Melody didn’t care to recall her name, *Elizabeth? Alicia? Eliza? Whatever, it didn’t matter...it was irritating as it was awkward for Melody to witness

‘How long has it been since you tried this, lady? Good few decades I bed because I give you a 1 out of 10 for creativity and tact.’ she thought to herself darkly.

Melody rolled her eyes and looked over one of the screens to distract herself. Several agents started to laugh, when she realized why Melody couldn’t help but join in.

Mycroft went to his wifes’ side

“What is it? What-what now?”

Melody stifled a giggle under her palm 

“Erm…”

One of the Agents working on tracking Sherlocks location

“S-sorry sir, um, we traced his route on the map.” he answered

With a few quick taps of the keyboard, said tracking signal was shown on the screen. Sherlock had, on several occasions, disappeared from the surveillance vantage point, meaning the red lines tracing his path were broken, there were a few fainter lines where the surveillance cameras had attempted to reconnect with its target

**F**

**U**

**C**

**K**

**O**

**F F**

From the streets of London, Sherlock directly up at a camera smiled, raised his can of energy drink in salute before continuing on his way.

He gave a disapproving look at his sibling 

“Melody”

Mycroft handed Melody his phone, stifling her chuckle of amusement she took it confidently 

“yup”

She dialed the number he needed while Mycroft continued surveillance

“ Is he with someone?”

The agent that had spoken before replied 

“Not sure. We keep losing visuals. Mostly we’re tracking his phone.”

Melody looked up as Johns familiar gravely voice over the receiver

 _“I’m trying to sleep. Can you stop ringing my damn phone?”_ the doctor demanded.

“Hello to you too. Sherlock has left his flat for the first time in a week, so Mycroft is having him tracked.”

John meanwhile, sat up in bed, still irritated at being woken, but upon hearing Melody, not Mycrofts’ voice, he evened his tone

“Oh hi, yeah Nice. It’s very touching how he can hijack the machinery of the state to look after his own family. Can I go to sleep now?” he grumbled

Melody passed the phone to her husband who took over the call

“Sherlock gone rogue is a legitimate security concern. The fact that I’m his brother changes absolutely nothing! It didn't last time, and I assure you it won’t with …”

Melody looked at him , thinking something was wrong: Mycroft had stopped himself from continuing, and went on, clearly not saying what he had intended to.

At the other end of the phone, John frowned, having noticed it as well.

Mycroft finished softly

“With Sherlock. Please phone me if he gets in contact. Thank you.” he hung up on John abruptly.

Melody opened her mouth to inquire his statement, only for Lady Smallwood to speak first and as he replied in a hushed voice.

Mycroft moved far enough away that Melody only caught fragments of the hushed conversation

_Sherrinford, Updates, secure._

Melody frowned, too distracted by the ever decreasing amount of acceptable space Lady Smallwood had put between herself and Mycroft, the older womans general stance and the eye contact she was making with Mycroft was grating on Melodys nerves, she toyed with the pendant she wore around her neck once more.

Mycroft may have been oblivious, Melody, however certainly was not.

The tense atmosphere in the car on the drive home felt suffocating, like an invisible, toxic gas filling the lungs of the people within the confined space traveling with ease through the dark london roads.

But no-one, not Anthea, typing efficiently on her blackberry, not Mycroft, who had addressed no-one but his P.A since getting into the vehicle, not the driver who navigated those pitch black roads that would lead back to his employers home.

Melody toyed with the shuriken pendant, winding and twisting the chain until it put pressure on her windpipe, giving physical connection to the feeling Melody was suppressing - the need to scream, to shout out that she was choking, dying, under the strain of silence that remained between the occupants, sitting, like strangers in a waiting room: secluded yet surrounded at the same time. Melody felt her chest tighten, her hands start to shake, finally releasing the necklace that strained against her neck, it loosened itself, as though elated at being released from its possessors grasp. 

This brought an unsolicited thought _An apt metaphor, for the former ‘Pet’ of Moriarty._

Melody continued to stare straight out of the window as streets, people and buildings passed by in a blur. whether it was from the comfortably urgent speed of which the car moved, or the sting of tears in Melodys’ eyes, she didn’t know, nor care.

The green eyed woman took a shuddering breath, now sporting a thin red line where the necklace chain had tightened around her throat as the car passed under streetlights. No one so much as looked up. Not The driver, not Anthea, not Mycroft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The choice of names Melody goes through while trying to think of Lady Smallwoods first name is a nod to the show where they name her first as Elizabeth in S3 then as Alicia in S4


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // Her phone wasn’t where she’d left it...Mycroft!
> 
> Melody sprinted, barefoot, down the carpeted hallway to Mycrofts’ study//

The first thing Melody needed when they finally returned home? A shower. 

She told Mycroft as much as she tossed her Shuriken and phone onto the bed, and after removing and hanging her dress in the wardrobe, she picked up a change of clothes and went to the bathroom, shitting the door behind her. She knew Mycroft, who was still in the bedroom, exchanging his suit and bow tie for more comfortable attire would linger

“I’m still surprised you even allow me to close the door, let alone leave the room, even if it is after 8- 10 minuets” she called, forcing herself to add the obligatory strain of humor into her tone

“But I understand and appreciate why” she added

After losing Evangeline, and the incident after Magnusesns’ murder, Mycroft would often linger for a while to ensure she was alight, which was to be expected. She wouldn’t blame him if she returned to find the bathroom door locks to be removed one day, even though she’d actually never made use of them, so he at least trusted her not to do so in future.

Mycroft, releasing the the top buttons of his shirt, appeared in the doorway to reply, but, as it often did with Melody around, especially in her current state of dress - or lack of, his voice failed him long enough for her to look at him over her shoulder, long auburn hair pulled forward over one shoulder. 

As she stretched to adjust the water temperature, Mycroft could have swore he could have counted the nodes of her spinal column - had he not already stored the information away to recall at will, but repetition never hurt. 

Melody glanced at him and smirked

“You’re welcome to join me” she joked, already knowing the answer, or rather, hoping she did.

Mycroft, slightly flush, met her eyes

“Regrettably, given Sherlocks movements tonight and the fact that we were forced to abandon the reception, while a relief in its own way, will need some damage control.”

Melody acknowledged this with understanding but no surprise, this meant he would be retreating to his study for, mostly, the entire night.

Without giving away her relief, Melody answered lightly

“Surely Anthea will take care of that…?” she suggested, over the running water from the shower-head.

Mycroft rolled the sleeves of his shirt up

“Indeed, but needs must and I had intended on a private word with Sir David tonight but Anthea can arrange that at more opportune time. I at least had a somewhat brief encounter with Lord Crawford, which was more important of course, given he is the head of Greens’ department.” he said offhandedly. 

Melody felt her shoulders lock, and her chest tighten...Sir David Green.

“Right. Well, I’ll wait up for you” she told him

Mycroft, obviously seeing the subtle physical reaction, frowned

“You know there’s no need” he said, deciding to not mention her sudden anxious demeanour

Stepping under the hot, running water, Melody smiled

“I always do, you know that” she reminded him.

“And then fall asleep five seconds later” They said in unison

Melody chuckled

“So you’ve told me, many times.” 

With that Mycroft left for his study and Melody, after waiting to make sure he was indeed gone before turning up the heat of the water. The events of the night replayed in her mind more times than she would have preferred…

Having to force a cordial if not friendly hour and a half with Sara Green and listening to her backhanded, round-a-bout- innuendos concerning Lord Crawford that apparently only Melody noticed, and having to pretend that they amused rather than nauseated her. Then being accosted by Saras’ husband, Sir David Green, hoping he was drunk enough not to notice she had taken footage of his behavior and drunken slurs against, Mycroft: the most powerful man in the british Government and Melody, the wife of said powerful man in government. 

If David Green remembered the incident he would, no doubt, twist it into an _opportunity,_ painting her as the one to lead him on, ply him with drink, and attack him when he refused her...that would be his story, he would ruin her in Mycrofts’ opinion, make him doubt her fidelity maybe, and then use the Icemans’ only vulnerable weakness to dethrone him from his position! 

Then there was Sherlock - still processing Marys’ death and at risk of starting up his drug habit again! And as for John and Rosie...Melody realized that she would need to arrange her next shift on babysitting duty since Molly had taken over early that day because Melody had needed to return home and prepare for the reception.

Melody shut off the water at last, breathing heavily and bracing a hand against the shower wall. She then caught sight of her hands, her legs. Red raw from where she’d rubbed shower gel over herself over and over, subconsciously digging her fingers and badly bitten nails into the flesh as her troubled mind lost itself to a whirl of stress and worry. 

After stepping out of the shower to towel herself dry with trembling hands, Melody reached for her (Mycrofts’) boxers and her oversized hoodie, then, and only then did she spot it. A bruise, representing fingers that had gripped the flesh too hard. Melodys’ eyes widened as she froze, suddenly ice cold even after her unnecessarily hot shower.

She’d walked through M!5 with Mycroft's overcoat draped over her shoulders...but he hadn’t given it to her until they had been in the car on the way there after leaving the reception, at the time she’s thought it odd, it was a mild night after all, and they’d seemed to have darted with ease from the reception, to the car, to MI5 then back into the car, then home...it was only now that Melody realized he’d So that no one else would see her arm...which meant he had seen! /////

‘SHIT’

After yanking the hoodie roughly over her head, Melody bolted to the bedroom, throwing her shuriken from the bed onto her bedside table

“No”

Melody muttered to herself, running her hands over the bedspread

“Don’t be gone, it can’t be gone, no no…”

Her phone wasn’t where she’d left it!

_Mycroft!_

Melody sprinted, barefoot, down the carpeted hallway to Mycrofts’ study, muttering under her breath

“Shit, shit, shit, shit…”

Stumblin to a halt, she knocked frantically before slipping inside the study

Mycroft was standing next to his desk, looking down at Melodys’ phone as the device played the last few seconds of the recording Melody had taken of Sir David Green, stumbling drunk on the floor, muttering about Sara and Lord Crawford, and trying to grab for Melodys’ ankle, slurring out insults against her and Mycroft - by name. 

Mycroft looked up at her, drumming his fingers against the surface of the desk

“What did he do?” he asked bluntly

Melody nervously walked closer

“My…” she hesitated

Mycrofts’ cool grey eyes met her worried, jade ones

“What. Did. He. Do” he asked again in a slow, dangerous tone, simply being used near her in that moment, knowing his malice was not directed at her, Melody swallowed, she knew that tone. She knew what she had to do

“He cornered me, tried to kiss me so I made him stop, obviously he didn’t take it very well. I thought...if I brought it up, even just to you, then evidence of just how hammered he was would back that up.”

Mycroft looked at her coldly

“You go in for extortion and blackmail now?”

Melody shook her head without blinking

“No. I never demanded anything of him, he most likely didn’t even realize i was filming. I never intended to leak it to newspapers or anything like that, it was just in case…”

Mycroft Interrupted with a stern expression

“In case you needed to bring the entirety of the British Government under scrutiny?”

Melody stood firm

“When there are men like that working in it? Yes.” she countered

“You understand how serious this is, what the repercussions could have been if this had gotten into the wrong hands?” Mycrofts tone remained soft, but Melody knew she wasn’t going to get out of this lightly

“Yes”

“And you know what will happen now, why nothing will come of this?” he pointed out

It was a bitter pill to swallow but Melody nodded, it was vile, it was unjust...it was politics, it was life.

Melody gasped as she was suddenly pulled against Mycrot's chest as he embraced her tightly, protectively, with a hand running down through her hair.

“You can’t bring down the entire British Government with your bare hands and stubborn will alone” he reminded her, but Melody smiled, closing her eyes as she lent against him, returning the embrace

“I know” she sighed in acceptance.

She looked up, resting her chin to his sternum

“But _you_ could” 

Mycrot almost rolled his eyes, but gave an indulgent chuckle, Melody joined in a moment later before looking away to tuck her head against his shoulder.

At lunchtime the next morning, Melody sat at the breakfast counter, eating toast and reading the newspaper

**HONORED POLITICIAN MISSING: WIFE LEFT IN DEBT AND DISGRACE**

_POLICE HAVE NO LEADS IN CASE OF SIR DAVID GREEN, WHO VANISHED, PRESUMED MISSING YESTERDAY EVENING LEAVING £10’S OF THOUSANDS' OF UNPAID DEBTS IN HIS WIFES’ NAME. SARA GREEN HAS YET TO COMMENT._

Melody grinned and turned the page to see an appeal for information regarding David Green-

_Presumed missing/on the run...no leads...no witnesses....unlikely to be found…_

Swinging her legs happily, Melody took a sip of her tea - noticing that it somehow tasted sweeter than usual. 


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The British Government once again enlists Melodys' help; very early in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melodys' ring tone for Mycroft in this chapter is Britney Speears - Break the Ice

**Several Days Later**

Melody jumped when her phone began to vibrate on the bedside table, the speedy, upbeat ringtone shattered the silence of the early morning

_ ‘... -Thinking about how you say my name  _

_ You got my body spinning like a hurricane And it feels like you got me going insane _

_ We can turn the heat up if you wanna, Turn the lights down low if you wanna _

_ Just wanna move ya but you're froze up That's what I'm saying,  _

_ Let me break the ice, Allow me to get you right,  _

_ Let you warm up to me Baby I can make you feel  _

_ Hot, hot, hot, hot _

_ Let me break the ice, Allow me to get you right... _

Eventually, with a drawn out, aggravated groan, , despite still being buried beneath the bed covers, she sat up, snatched the phone up to answer pleasantly

“Hello my love” 

Her sweet tone contradicted her previous reaction of annoyance.

“ _ I want you to to check Sherlocks’ twitter page”  _ A familiar voice instructed

Melody, with a half-awake yet mocking expression, replied

“Most ladies like to wake up to a kiss on the forehead in the morning, Hello Mycroft...” she chimed

Pushing back her messy state of bed-hair, she reached under the bed and started her laptop, listening to Mycrofts’ response

“ _ Should you consult a dictionary at any point in time, my dear, I think in your case the definition would be partly, if not completely irrelevant to your use of the term ‘Lady’.” _

Lying on her stomach with the hood over her sweatshirt pulled up, Melody used the track-pad on the keyboard and navigated her own Twitter account in order access Sherlocks' one faster.

_ “Mycroft”  _ she complained

“You woke me up, too early for wordy responses like that, If you must insult me so early in the morning can you keep it short?”

Upon finding what she needed, she saw that Sherlock had been...incredibly active as of late - his page was full of posts related to a T.V personality, Culverton Smith, and Melody had to admit, just looking at the photos gave her the creeps, but in multiple posts and hashtags, Sherlock was calling the man out,  _ very  _ publicly, for being a serial killer!

“Wow. I mean...Sherlock’s rarely wrong but, the state he’s in at the moment…”

Mycroft answered briskly 

“My point exactly, I know my brother, he only behaves this erratically when he’s started using again, recreational habit or not, something needs to be done before things escalate.”

Rolling her eyes, and her entire body along with them, Melody tumbled over the over the edge of the bed, landing silently and gracefully on her feet before straightening up

“Tell what you need” 

There was barely a pause before Mycroft answered

“Go to 221B. Mrs Hudson will assist you, I’m sure. And I trust you know what to do in order to get Sherlock to talk?”

Melody shoved the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she pulled on a pair of jeans, deciding not to bother changing out of her hoodie

“Not a goldfish, My.I’ll do it, but you owe me for this, and don’t think you can just order me around like this all the time, you know it only works when we’re face to face. ” she teased.

She grabbed her shrunken, and pelted down the stairs

_ “If you aren’t out of the door in five minutes I will come home and do exactly that” _

Melody, putting the phone between her ear and shoulder again, pulled on her boots

“Mycroft Holmes, are you trying to flirt with me!?” she taunted with a grin

A Taxi pulled up just as Melody stepped out of the gate, pulling on her black leather jacket over her hoodie

_ “Goodbye Melody. and please remove that obnoxious song from my speed dial on your phone!” _

With that he hung up, Melody smirked with a soft snort of laughter, completely used to the abrupt endings to their calls. 

Sat in the back seat, en route to 221B, she texted her husband

“Love you, Mel H x”

Knowing he would see it but not reply, Melody smiled as she tucked her phone in the front pocket of her hoodie with her shuriken.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a blue eyed bitch and I want to get rich  
> Get out of my way 'cause I'm here to stay  
> I'm the wild one, Yes I'm the wild one.

A very expensive red sports car sped down the empty country roads, Suzie Quatros' Wild One blasted from the speakers

// _All my life I wanted to be somebody - and here I am!_  
_I know what I've got and there ain't nobody_  
_Gonna take it away from me!_

_So let me tell you_ _'m a red hot fox and_ _I can take the knocks_

_I'm a hammer from hell_  
_Honey_ _Can't you tell_

_I'm the wild one_

  
_Yes,_ _I'm the wild one. I_ _'m a touched up freak on a winning streak_

_I'm gonna own this town,_ _You can't hold me down_

_I'm the wild one//_

The tires screeched as the car veered left on a roundabout, almost turning on its side! Even while being pursued by two police cars and a Helicopter the Austin Martin show no signs of slowing down or stopping. 

The first police car continued to follow from behind, but the second picked up speed and moved ahead, hoping to make a shortcut in order to intercept further along the road, a helicopter was

The cars loudly entered a residential area, with the second Police car approaching in front, the sports car made a perfect U-turn and crashed into several black plastic rubbish bins outside the houses. 

John Watson opened the door of one of the houses and stepped out, having been in the middle of a therapy session, now however, he looked up, with narrowed eyes, at the helicopter hovering above.

The police cars caught up and parked close by as the driver of the car got out of the vehicle and sighed with relief: It was Mrs Hudson! A moment later Melody Holmes did the same, climbing out of the front passenger side door with a bounce of excitement while breathing heavily and grinning with exhilaration.

John, completely blindsided, opened his mouth to speak but before he could say a word male police officer stalked over to speak with Melody and Mrs Hudson 

“Right, you two. Stop right where you are!”

Melody turned to him defensively

“What?”

Mrs Hudson stopped momentarily, looking at the officer as he spoke again, demanding to know if they realized what speed Mrs Hudson was doing”

Mrs Hudson stopped with an exasperated look

“Well, of course not. I was on the phone…" she stated briskly

She held up the device and tossed it to her companion, Melody caught the phone from the air as John stepped forward to meet his former landlady, further surprised to find Melody there as well

“What’s going on? What’s wrong?  _ Melody _ ?!" 

Melody gave a short wave

The voice on the other end of the phone spoke, distant but impatient 

_ “If we might dispense with the formalities, Mrs Holmes…” _

Melody, remembering the phone in her hand, raised to to her ear

“Love you too, darling.” 

She offered the phone to the Police officer

"It's for you" she said bluntly, dropping her sweet tone entirely and handed over the phone to the officer.

She stood with her arms folded, between where Mrs Hudson was talking with John on the front lawn of the house and the officer as he raised the phone to his ear to speak to the person on the other end of the phone.

Melody crossed her arms smugly, she could hear Mycroft addressing the officer from the other line

“My name is Mycroft Holmes and I am speaking to you from the Cabinet Office…”

The officer removed his hat and backed away from Melody with a nervous expression,realizing who he was speaking to on the phone and having heard Mycroft address her as Mrs Holmes, it made it very clear as to who she was. Seeing the police officers expression, full aware of her immunity and by extension Mrs Hudsons' Melody gave a wide, cheesy grin before turning away to join Mrs Hudson and John

The poor landlady was nearly hysterical 

“It’s Sherlock! You’ve no idea what I’ve been through!” 

Melody put a comforting arm around the older woman

“Seriously, you don’t!” she agreed, having been there in person when it all happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song 0 Wild One, Susie Quatro


	50. FLASHBACK

**221 BAKER STREET, EARLIER THAT MORNING**

Melody slowly crept up the stairs to 221B, in a protective position in front of Mrs Hudson who was clinging anxiously to the bannisters. From the flat there came various and random angry cries from Sherlock and the crashing noises of objects being flung around. A moment later Bill Wiggin bolted from the flat, Mrs Hudson cringed against the bannister rails, with Melody putting an arm between her and Bill as the junkie moved past them

“Hey!” Melody called to him sharply

Bill shook his head

“Nope,I’m out of ’ere: ’e’s lost it, totally gone!” 

He jabbed a finger in the direction of the flatSherlock lets out a triumphant cry. 

Sharing a look, Melody produced a shuriken from her back pocket, lips pouted in consideration.

Inside 221B, Sherlock, dressed in a dark blue dressing gown over ablack shirt and trousers, with at least a few days’ of beard growing around his chin, charged out from the kitchen into the living room, wielding a long-muzzled pistol in his right hand

“Once more unto the breach, dear friends ...once more! Or close the wall up …”

Melody slowly and gently pushed open the door just enough to peer inside, with Mrs Hudson doing the same, the two women flinched when a book soared across the kitchen, having been flung from the direction of the living room.

Melody cautiously entered the room

“What the F-”

Countless photographs of the same man from his Twitter page: Culverton Smith, were everywhere, stuck on the walls, scattered over every surface, pieces of string had been hung across the room with even more photos of Smith attached to them with clothes pegs. Melody guided Mrs Hudson behind her, both of the ducked to avoid a piece of string

While Mrs Hudson remained nervous, Melody watched casually as Sherlock ranted, paced and twirled on the spot about the flat

Suddenly Sherlock whirled around pumping the pistol towards the ceiling, continuing the Shaksperian speech 

“... with our English dead! Set the teeth and stretch the nostril wide. Hold hard the breath and bend up every spirit to his full height!”

He snatched a photo of Smith that had been taped to the mirror to screw it up in his hand, Screwing up the photo, he looks down at it for a moment

“On, on, you noblest English whose blood is fet from fathers of war-proof! And you, good yeoman, whose limbs were made in England, show us here the mettle of your pasture”

The manic detective tossed the balled up photo across the room

“... which I doubt not, for there is none of you so mean and base that hath not noble lustre in your eyes!” he shouted emphatically

Melody, standing with a blank expression with crossed arms, interrupted

“I see you stand like greyhounds in the slips, straining upon the start!” 

Sherlock came to a faltering stop as his monologue was ended and Melody took another step inside, 

“Yeah, ok Henry V, Mrs Hudson and me aren’t marching on the french” she sassed, arms crossed patiently

Other than closing her eyes and wincing, Melody didn’t react when Sherlock fired the pistol in his hand,, narrowly missing Melodys’ shoulder, Mrs Hudson ducked behind her. Melody, still with closed eyes, waited as Sherlock fired four more times in quick succession, blowing holes in various photos of Smith.

It was then that he noticed the two women, one of whom he had almost shot 

“Oh, hello. Can I have a cup of tea?” he asked pleasantly.

Under Melodys’ defensive gaze Sherlock paced and stalked about the living room, while Mrs Hudson made Sherlocs’ tea, in the kitchen behind Melody.

The landlady gestured with one hand 

“Sherlock, these pictures...”

She glanced around

“They’re that man on the telly, aren’t they?” the elderly woman asked worriedly

Melody glanced around at the hundreds of photos, varying in size, to being in colour or black and white.

Sherlock had been darting back and forward erratically

“What pictures?”

Melody stared at him with wide eyes, gestured 

“They’re  _ everywhere _ ” she said pointedly 

Sherlock rounded on her and frantically motioned around the room with both hands.

“Oh, these pictures! Oh, you can see them too, That’s good!”

Mrs Hudson jumped fearfully as he pointed the gun directly at Melody who looked at him with a quirked eyebrow, as though saying ‘I bloody  _ dare  _ you...!

Sherlock hesitated for a moment, taking in her expression for a long moment and turned away, focusing in on a few of the many photographs. Screwing his eyes closed for a moment, Melodys’ expression turned to one of concern when he inhaled in a shaky breath and put a clenched hand to his cheek, only to turn and step back into the kitchen.

Sherlock had stopped finally, between his sister-in-law and landlady, who was shaking so much that the teacup and saucer in her hands fell. Instinctively Sherlock reached forward to dropping his pistol onto the kitchen table to catch the cup and saucer, only spilling only a little of the warm beverage. 

Mrs Hudson grabbed the gun by its muzzle and Melody drew her Shuriken as Sherlock, with the rescued cup and saucer in hand, straightened. Jumping slightly as he realized Mrs H had cocked the gun and pointed at him. After taking a moment to comprehend the situation, Sherlock turned to Melody, jumping slightly when he found the point of a throwing Star in front of his face.

Melody, shrunken in hand, kept her arm steady

“All right then, Holmes, handcuffs. I know there’s a pair in that drawer there…”

she shrugged sheepishly

“I might have borrowed them a couple of times…”

Sherlock was,  _ unfortunately  _ in that moment, at least sober enough to recall that the woman was married to his brother, and glared at his in-law with in quizzical indignation 

Melody rolled her eyes

“Oh, GET. .OVER. IT.. Just because you’re still a virgin Sherlock Holmes doesn’t mean the rest of your family is!”

This earned her an even deeper look of disturbed revulsion from Sherlock.


	51. END FLASHBACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody and Mrs Hudson try to convince him that Sherlock NEEDS his help - badly

**JOHNS THERAPISTS’ HOUSE - PRESENT.**

Mrs Hudson looked at John pleadingly, still with Melodys’ arm around her trembling shoulders

“You need to see him, John. You need to help him!” she started

John shook his head

“Nope.”

“He needs you!”

John started to become angry and turned away

“Somebody else. Not me. Not now!” he insisted

He hadn’t seen Sherlock since Mary's death, too furious, blaming Sherlock for Marys’ death. John went inside the house, which belonged to his therapists, only to turn to find Melody standing just outside the doorway and leaning casually against the wall with a disapproving expression, moving only to allow Mrs H to march past her to catch up with John just inside the house.

She turned and snapped harshly

“WATSON! Will you please STUFF it and just listen to someone else for once in your stupid life!” 

She inclined her head sharply to Mrs Hudson, shocked, John looked at her too, offering Melody a slightly scared glance but his attention returned to his former landlady as she spoke

“Look, John, we know Mary’s dead, and I know your heart is broken, but if Sherlock Holmes dies too, who will you have then? Because I tell you something, John Watson. You will not have me.” she waved a finger in his direction frantically.

She stormed into the living room of the house, Melody moved to give her room 

“Same” she spat venomously.

She turned to follow, catching up to Mrs Hudsonjust as she folded her arms on top of the sports car, an Austin Martin, and had started crying, with Melody trying to comfort her, gently. John exited the house seconds later, finding the helicopter and police had gone: no doubt stood down by Mycroft, he moved towards the sobbing Mrs Hudson .

Melody, trying to comfort her but also teary eyed, glanced at John pleadingly

“He really is in a bad way” her voice wavered with emotion

Mrs Hudson straightened and turned to the doctor

“Would you just see him? Please, John. Or just take a look at him as a doctor? I know you’d change your mind if you did.” 

Melody saw John was starting to break and gave him a smile that could both win and break a heart in the span of the same second.

John sighed, defeated

“Yeah, look, okay, maybe, if I get a chance.”

Melody smiled with a sigh of relief and Mrs Hudson brightened

“Promise?” 

John sighed, turning away briefly

”I’ll try, if I’m in the area.”

Melody, eyes still watering from trying not to cry, widened her eyes slightly, smile faltering

“Promise?” 

John tucked his hand in his pockets, hating the expression on his female friend's face, and hating that it, along with Mrs Hudsons’, was working.

“Yeah, yeah ok I promise.”

Melody squealed Mrs Hudson gave a soft cry of relief and the pair hugged each other quickly in delight before Melody skipped tp Johns’ side and grabbed his arm

“Thank you!” 

Mrs Hudson meanwhile, had turned toward the back of the car, with John in tow, Melody bounced to her side and the two women opened the boot of the car.

With his hands cuffed in front of him, Sherlock looked up at them anxiously, the sunlight making him squint, but he could see that while Hudson was grinning, Melody was smirking, and John remained expressionless.

Melody lent against the car slightly and Mrs Hudson looked between the two men expectantly 

“Well go on, Examine him!” she directed

John stared at her as though genuinely questioning their sanity.

John stood back to allow Sherlock into his Therapists home, while the dishevelled detective rubbed one of his wrists from where the handcuffs had been removed, as he stumbled inside before whirling round to point at Melody and Mrs Hudson

“Those two ...are out of control. I asked for a cup of tea!”

He stopped and grabbed a glass vase of flowers from a shelf and continued down the hall.

John turned to Mrs Hudson

“How did you get him in the boot?”

Melody stopped beside him with her arms crossed in a relaxed manner, responded

“ Me and The boys from the café.” she shrugged

Sherlock called back as they entered the living room, seconds behind him

“They dropped me. Twice!” he pointed out in offense

He made his way to the kitchen, drinking some of the water from the vase, Melody grimaced in disgust and said

“Yeah, ‘cause we know you, dummy!”

Sherlock, all but ignoring her, tossed the flowers from the vase onto the breakfast bar separating the kitchen and living room consultation room, and took another drink from the vase and screwed up his face for a moment before pointing out Johns Therapist who was standing with a phone to her ear

“Who’s this one?Is this a new person? I’m against new people.” he reminded the group irritatedly.

Watching him take another swig from the vase with both hands, Melody rolled her eyes in revulsion again

“ _ Ugh _ ”

It was then that she saw the therapist's laptop on the coffee table, displaying Sherlocks twitter page attacking Culverton Smith, the man from the photos in the flat.

John answered Sherlocks question impatiently

“She is my therapist”

Melody rolled her head to look at the therapist with a dead-pan expression

“D’you do block bookings?” she asked, using her dark joke to refer to the insanity that had become her life, in recent years alone!

John pointed out of the window

“By the way, whose car is that? Melody is that yours?”

The red-head shrugged with her hand stuffed on the pocket of her hoodie

“Not yet, but Mycroft owes me big time for this, especially when he finds out Sherlock almost  _ shot me  _ she gave the detective a pointedly look before considering her chances

“So...” 

It was then that Mrs Hudson interrupted

“For goodness sake, that’s my car.”

Johns’ expression became comically shocked

“How can  _ that  _ be your car?!” he demanded

Mrs Hudson huffed

“ Oh, for God’s sake! I’m the widow of a drug dealer, I own property in central London …and for the last time John Watson, I am not your housekeeper!” she stated, marching off to the kitchen. 

Melody stuck out her tongue childishly at John as she followed her into the kitchen. John shook his head with an annoyed, yet bemused expression only for his therapist to approach and offer him his mobile

“I’m so sorry. I answered your phone. You were busy. I think you’ll want to take it.” she said

John sighed and took the phone

“Uh, yes, hello?”

The voice of Culverton Smith responded

“ Is this Doctor John Watson?

Sherlock held up the mostly empty vase to the therapist

“Someone get me a fresh glass of water, please. This one’s filthy!”

Everyone stared at the detective, Melody with an obvious grimace on her attractive features.


	52. Chapter 52

In the kitchen Mrs Hudson was cleaning up at the sink, a nervous habit despite being someone else's' house, Melody had pulled herself up to sit on the breakfast bar opposite the sink and John stood beside Mrs Hudson with his back against the draining board to face Melody, glancing between them every so often

“How did you know where to find me?”

Melody, swinging her legs slightly, shrugged

“Oh, Sherlock told us. He’s not so difficult when you’ve got a gun and a throwing star on him.” she took out the aforementioned throwing star from her hoodie, tossed it so that it spun, vertically in mid air, only to catch it and tuck it back into her pocket. John hesitated, taking in the comment, before stalking back to Sherlock who was slumped back in the chair as Johns’ therapist placed a glass of water on the table beside it.

John stood in front of his former best friend

“How did you know?” he demanded angrily

Sherlock jumped slightly as he woke up

Back in the kitchen Melody and Mrs Hudson had turned to listen in

John continued

“.. over a week before I even thought of coming here, you knew exactly where you’d need to be picked up for lunch?

Sherlock gave each person a confused look, kneeling on his seat to do the same to Melody and Mrs Hudson who were still in the kitchen

“I correctly anticipated the responses of people I know well to scenarios I devised? Can’t everyone do that?

Leant over the back of the armchair, pointing in the direction of Melody, Mrs H and then car

“Except the boot. The boot was mean!” he almost tipped the chair back from leaning too far over the backrest but John set it back in place as Sherlock went on quickly

“Mrs Hudson’s right. I’m burning up. I’m at the bottom of a pit and I’m still falling and ...... I’m never climbing out.” 

Melody slipped down from the countertop and moved towards the consultation/living room of the therapist's home with a concerned expression, she cared for Sherlock and simply wanted the best for him, to help him.

The detective continued

“ I’m a mess; I’m in hell; but I am not wrong, not about him.” he pointed to the laptop screen displaying Culterton Smith

“That creature, that rotting  _ thing _ , is a living breathing coagulation of human evil, and if the only thing I ever do in this world is drive him out of it, then my life will not have been wasted!”

Melody didn’t remember Sherlock ever using such a savage, disgusted tone since Charles Magnussen. She could see Sherlocks' eyes become tearful.

Melody watches Sherlock offer his hand to John. There was a tense pause when John grasped Sherlock’s arm with his turns it over, pushing up the sleeves of his friends dressing gown and shirt 

Melodys' expression softened, both her brother-in-laws' arms were dotted and covered with dark marks on the underside of his arm: from where he’d been injecting himself. 

Gave a shuddering sigh 

“Oh Sherlock…” 

She was glad Mycroft wasn't there to witness this, Melody shook her head

John sniffed and released Sherlocks arm

“ Yeah, well, they’re real enough, I suppose.

Sherlock looked hurt 

“Why would I be faking?”

“ Because you’re a liar!” John fired back

“ You lie all the time. It’s like your mission”

Sherlock held out his hands, protesting his innocence 

“I have been many things, John, but when have I ever been a malingerer?” he question

Melody gave him a look

“You pretended to be dead for two yers” she offered ‘helpfully’

Sherlock paused for a long moment

_ ‘oh yeah’ _

“Ok well ... Apart from that?”

John demanded Sherlock be examined by Molly Hooper, refusing to help Sherlock unless he was fully aware of what state he was in

Sherlock cringed sheepishly

“You’re really not gonna like this.

Everyone shot a glance in his direction as the doorbell rang.

From the window Melody spotted an ambulance parked in the driveway of the house opposite with a paramedic opening its rear doors.

John and Melody helped an unsteady consulting detective outside to where Molly was standing by the ambulance, having been contacted exactly two weeks ago by Sherlock who spoke up

“Hope you remembered my coat!” he climbed into the back of the Ambulance

Molly muttered to John and Melody

“Absolutely no idea what’s going on.”

John sighed sharply before replying

“Sherlock’s using again.”

Mollys’ awkward smile faded

“ Oh God. But, um, a-are you sure?”

Mrs Hudson joined them, standing beside Melody, who shrugged

“It’s Sherlock. Of course we’re not sure” she added

John meanwhile turned to his former landlady

“Mrs Hudson. As ever, you are amazing. And you…!” he pointed at Melody

“You’re going to have to buck up a bit, John. You know that, don’t you?” she told her friend with a sympathetic expression but a firm tone

“The game is on!” she said encouragingly

John sighed, outnumbered by Mrs Hudson and Melody Holmes

“I’ll do my best.” 

Mrs Hudson put an arm around John 

“Anything you need, any time, just ask. Anything at all!”

Patting his arm, she stepped back.

John moved to follow Molly and Sherlock, only to pause and turn around

“Mrs Hudson, Sometimes, can I borrow your car?” he pointed to the Autsin Martin

Mrs Hudson glanced at Melody before pretending to think for a moment

“No.” she said simply

John accepted this and turned to walk away again.

Mrs Hudson gestured to Melody quickly and the pair whispered excitedly to each other, John turned just in time to catch sight of Melody jumping into the driver's seat of Mrs Hudson's car with the landlady happily getting into the front passenger seat, he huffed.

“Right... _ Nice (!)" _


	53. Chapter 53

The red Austin Martin screeched to an easy stop outside the home Melody shared with Mycroft.

She, along with Mrs Hudson sighed and chuckled, pausing for a moment before glancing at each other

“Don’t worry” Melody took the elderly woman's hand reassuringly

“John will look after him. I mean, it’s Sherlock, he’ll be alright.” she insisted

Mrs Hudson smiled with a small nod. The pair exited the car and Melody leant on the roof with a grin

“come in for some tea?” she offered glancing to her left

But Mrs Hudson declined“Jobs to do in the flat, I’m afraid, and the boys from the cafe will want paying for this morning” she said

Melody laughed and nodded

“Right, too much to ask them to be satisfied with just being allowed to drop Sherlock on the way down from the flat then”

Mrs Hudson tried not to laugh but the pair fell into a fit of giggles

the landlady rounded the front of the car

“look after yourself, Melody dear, you make sure Mycroft Holmes toes the line as well.” she added strictly

Melody rolled her shoulders

“Please Mrs H, I’m only one woman, he is the entire British Government” she joked

Mrs Hudson gave her an affectionate look

“But you’re his wife” she countered.

The two bid goodbye and parted ways, with Mrs Hudson climbing into the driver's seat, starting the engine

The Rolling Stones - Paint it Black’ blasted from the stereo 

_// No more will my green sea_   
_Go turn a deeper blue I could not foresee this thing_   
_Happening to you_

_If I look hard enough Into the setting sun_   
_My love will laugh with me Before the morning comes...//_

Melody laughed with a whoop of glee as the car sped off and rounded a corner. She loved Mrs Hudson, she was a wonderful human being.

Melody, hands in the pockets of her jacket, hummed to herself, the car music slowly fading into the distance, smiling to herself she took the house key to unlocked the door, singing to herself

_I look inside myself And see my heart is black_

_I see my red door. I must have it painted black…_

The door snapped shut behind her.

That evening, Melody was curled up on the sofa, with a hardback copy of Bram Stokers’ _‘Dracula’,_ with Selket the cat dozing in her lap, and a half finished glass of white wine on the table. Melody was surprised to be interrupted by her husband walking quickly down the hallway to call out to her that Sherlock had been admitted to hospital, after trying to physically attack Culverton Smith before having to be restrained and apparently beaten almost to pulp by _John Watson_ himself! 

Mycroft and Melody, who was highly unimpressed at the interruption to her peaceful evening, sat in the back of the large black Jaguar.

Mycroft sat with his elbow propped by the door, knuckles resting to his chin

“I still don’t see why John Watson would be the one to put Sherlock in the hospital, trying to restrain him from attacking Culverton Smith with a scalpel I can somewhat comprehend, but why beat him practically to a pulp?” 

Melody sighed

“John blames Sherlock for Marys’ death. Johns been in denial about that for weeks, anger like that...suppressing it, it never ends well and always has to come out in some way, If Sherlock hadn’t confronted Norberry at the Aquarium, he and Mary wouldn’t have gone there to meet him, therefore Mary wouldn’t have leapt in front of a bullet to save Sherlock.” she explained tiredly.

Mycroft didn’t reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - Painted Black, Rolling Stones
> 
> When Melody is singing under her breath at the end I imagine her voice more like this though 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYPWxymohWs
> 
> (Cover version of the same song)


	54. Chapter 54

John entered 221 Baker Street, having arrived by cab, just as Melody exited Mrs Hudson's downstairs flat

“What's going on?” John asked in a single breath

Melody, looking exhausted, shrugged, lifting her arms slightly before leading John up the staircase to Sherlocks’ flat, where Mycroft had made himself comfortable in Sherlock’s chair addressing Melody impatiently

“Where is she? Where’s Mrs Hudson?”

Melody ducked under a piece of string, of which there were multiples,pinned and sellotaped and pegged in on and around every inch of the flat, all depicting the same man.

“She’ll be up in a moment” Melody retorted

Of course she was concerned for Sherlock, but the night was already grating on her last nerves and making a late stop at 221B to search Sherlock's toxic waste dump of a ‘living’ space, had not been on her list for the night's event.

John followed Melody, avoiding the lines of string as she had done

“Uh, uh, what are you doing...?”

Melody replied from the kitchen, looking at John intently from the kitchen doorway

“Playing murder in the dark, guess who's ‘it’ (!)” she said tetchily, deliberately and loudly snapping the cuff of a rubber glove she had slipped on with an 'evil' smirk.

She continued to monitor her husbands subordinates work, lending a hand regularly, Ignoring the conversation Mycroft had began with John concerning their presence in 221B

“The kitchen is practically a meth lab. I’m trying to establish exactly what drove Sherlock off the rails” Mycroft explained

Melody frowned, walking around the table finding a knife lying on top of photographs and press articles about Smith.

John scoffed in disbelief, gesturing the group of men working behind Melody

“Are these spooks?

Melody moved to the door of the kitchen, watching one of the men in the kitchen placed something in a re-sealable plastic bag

“Hang on – are they tidying at the same time?”

She whipped off the disposable gloves and threw them on the table 

“I didn’t sign on for Midnight Maid service Mycroft Holmes!”

Her husband rolled his eyes, having risen from his seat to speak with John, it allowed Melody the opportunity to launch herself into the chair in his place, curling herself into a comfortable ball in the armchair in his place

John said something she didn’t hear and Mycroft responded snippily

“Sherlock is a security concern. The fact that I’m his brother changes nothing.”

The was the flash of camera as the ‘spooks’ took photographs, Melodys eyes snapped open and John answered Mycroft

“You said that before”

Mycroft used his umbrella to gesture around the room

“Why fixate on Culverton Smith? He’s had his obsessions before, of course, but this goes a bit further than setting a man-trap for Father Christmas.” 

Melody snorted

“Yeah, Spending all night talking to a woman who wasn’t even _there_ , I’d say so.” she quipped

Mycroft looked around John to offer his partner a facetious smile, which she returned for a second before becoming dead-pan once more.

John tried to speak

“Mycroft, last time when we were on the phone …” 

He was interrupted as Mrs Hudson entered the room

“Mycroft Holmes, What are all these dreadful people doing in my house?” she demanded in offense before glancing at Melody

“Oh not you dear!” she added cheerfully

“s’alright” Melody grumbled with a half-hearted wave

Mycroft addressed the landlady politely

“Mrs Hudson, I do apologize for the interruption. As you know, my brother has embarked on a programme of self-destruction remarkable even by his standards, and I am endeavoring to find out what triggered it” Mycroft explained cordially

Mrs Hudson stared at him

“And that’s what you’re all looking for? What’s on his mind?” she asked

Mycroft nodded once

“So to speak”

Mrs Hudson smiled

“And you’ve had all this time?” the widow added

Mycroft looked to John and Mrs Hudson

“Time being something of which we don’t have an infinite supply ..so if we could be about our business?”

Mrs Hudson had started to giggle

“You are …”

Her laughter continued, making Mycroft look to John then Melody, who grinned, despite her tiredness and shrugged

Mrs Hudson however was still laughing 

“you're-you’re so funny, you are!”

The land-landy gestured with both hands

“He thinks you’re clever. Poor old Sherlock; always going on about you....”

Mrs Hudson patted Johns’ arm after regaining some control of her giggling,

“: I mean, he knows you’re an idiot, but that’s okay ’cause you’re a lovely doctor …” she turned back to Mycroft while Melody watched with an expression that suggested she wished she’d brought popcorn and John’s frowned as he processed her remark

“Was that a complement or not?” he asked Melody, she shrugged, hands in the pockets of her leather jacket

Mrs Hudson however, went on speaking to a baffled Mycroft

“... but he has no idea what an idiot you are!” she chuckled

Melodys’ smile dropped and Mycroft frowned

“Is this merely stream-of-consciousness abuse, or are you attempting to make a point?” he demanded

Mrs Hudson continued 

“ You want to know what’s bothering Sherlock? Easiest thing in the world; anyone can do it.” She turned to the wall behind the sofa which was peppered with bullet holes

“Unsolved case!” 

From her comfortable spot in the armchair, Melody made her hand into a finger -gun and mimicked shooting the wall without looking over the shoulder

“Shoot the wall. Pew! Pew!” she provided, adding the unnecessary sound effects.

Mrs Hudson gestured thankfully at her and asked her another quick fire question

"Unmade breakfast…!”

Melody put her hand up

“karate the fridge!” 

Mrs Hudson gestured to the mantle piece

“Unanswered question...Well, what does he do with anything he can’t answer, John, every time?” she asked the doctor

“He stabs it” he and Melody offered

John moved to the fire place

Mrs Hudson smiled triumphantly 

“Anything he can’t find the answer for: ... it’s up there.” she turned to Melody who was still curled up in Sherlocks comfortable chair as the landlady added

“ I keep telling him: if he was any good as a detective, I wouldn’t need a new mantel.”

Melody literally rolled out of the chair and got to her feet - which were bare since she’d kicked off her shoes and left them in the car, and rose to her full height at her husbands’ side Meanwhile John's eyes widened upon finding what seemed to be a rewritable DVD with the words ‘DID YOU MISS ME?” Scrawled in marker pen on it.

John loaded the DVD, moving to stand between Melody, now sat up, cross legged on the armchair, and Mycroft who stood in the middle of the room, even the spooks paused in their work to watch the screen.

Mary’s voice came from the speakers, her face on screen.

"If you’re watching this, I’m ... probably dead…"

John straightens up and backed away

"Okay, no. S-stop that now, please!"

Melody acted right away, hitting the pause button and turned to the group of men

“Hey, this isn't a movie theater, out, now. All of you!" She snapped.

A few moved warily but only a few inches or cast a look at Mycroft. Melody went back to John, seeing him swallow with tears forming in his eyes, which were fixed on something out of the towards the window, his expression one of sorrow and anguish

It was Mrs Hudson who spoke next, very sternly

"Out, all of you, this is my house ... this is my friend, and that’s his departed wife. Anyone who stays here a minute longer is admitting to me personally they do not have a single spark of human decency!" She announced in a commanding tone.

Everyone began to file out of the room in silence.

Melody paused at the doorway as she ushered the last of them out, only Mycroft had stayed put, his arms folded in front of him.

she frowned

“My, let's go."

No reaction.

Mrs Hudson moved to stand near him, leaning in closer.

"Get out of my house, you reptile."

Mycroft stared at the landlady, and Melodys’ eyes widened, startled at the normally sweet landladys’ tone

After a split second of silence pause and Melody intervened

"Mycroft!" the younger woman snapped

Sparing his wife a glance of acknowledgement, Mycroft collected his umbrella and left the room. Melody offered a final look of sincere apology to her friends before following her husband.

As they made their way downstairs in silence, even the Iceman of British Government felt the cold, metaphorical wall she fixed between them.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm worse at what I do best And for this gift I feel blessed  
> Our little group has always been And always will until the end  
>  Hello, hello, hello, how low

Mycroft opened the door for Melody and stepped out after her, making his way down to where the Jaguar was parked, only Melody hadn’t joined him, so he turned back, sighing as though he’d been expecting this

“If this is about what occurred in the flat…”

“After everything else...you still can't find some semblance of decency for someone other than Sherlock, or myself, can you?” 

Melody, with windswept hair and her arms crossed over her chest against the cold, didn’t look at him but rather fixed her gaze further up the street.

Mycroft looked like he was about to reply when she stopped him

“Just go. I’ll take a taxi” she stated emotionlessly.

Mycroft raised his eyebrows, but knew from her expression that Melody wasn’t about to be reasoned with

“Very well, if that is what you wish. I’ll have one here in thirty seconds.”

The government official shifted his weight on the umbrella in his hand, resting on the pavement between his feet

“drink?” his expression didn’t change

Melody looked down at him and sighed

“White wine” she flatly

Mycorft nodded once and made his way to the car.

Seconds later, a taxi pulled into the space Mycrofts’ car had vacated, but as Melody made her way down the steps of 221 Baker St. and reached for the door handle, only for  John to hurry out onto the street, apparently looking around for a taxi, in his haste he didn’t see Melody until she called to him. The urgency in his actions and tense posture, told Melody that something was going on

“John, what’s happened?”

Spotting Melody John ran to meet her

“Mel, any chance of sharing? Gotta get to Sherlock, NOW”

The red haired woman opened the taxi door, Mrs Hudson appeared on the doorstep, seeing her former tenant before she saw Melody

“John!”

She tossed something to him

“My car!” she called

Clutching the car keys he raised hand in acknowledgement, only for Melody to swipe them

“Dibs.” she sang.

John rolled his eyes, sprinting after her. She did know where the car was parked after all, after helping Mrs Hudson get the intoxicated Sherlock Holmes into the boot a few days ago.

Speeding down the road, Nirvanas' Smells Like Teen Spirit blasted from the speakers

“Where are we going?” Melody demanded over pulsing beat, twirling the steering wheel to make a sharp turn, making John cling to the passenger side door for dear life

“Erm, Uh…” he was interrupted as Melody made another turn, making him wince.

“Could you be a bit more specific?” she said dryly

John yelp as drove over a severe pothole in the road without slowing down

“Ow, Saint Caedwalla’s Hospital!” he directed. using his phone to get directions while giving Melody a very brief, frenzied explanation of Marys' DVD message, telling Sherlock to put himself in danger to prove that John would be there to save him when needed.

“Hold on, do you have a license?” he added with a frown

Melody didn’t look at him, too focused on driving

“Do you really want me to answer that right now?” she fired back

John sighed, best not to, he decided

Melody, after a moment of thought however, added “But let’s just say, it’s probably a good thing we’re going to a hospital.” Melody added

Unnecessary..? yes, but Melody did enjoy the look of horror that came over John as she sped to their destination.

The car screeched to a stop outside the hospital, only just outside of the ambulance zone. John removed his seat belt, breathing heavily but relieved to be breathing at all concerning Melodys’ driving

“Thanks Mel, how in the hell can Mycroft let you drive without a license?” he asked, fumbling slightly

Melody shot him a look

“Only two people in Britain who are  _ legally  _ allowed to drive without a license - Me and the Queen!” 

John cocked his head

“Right, yeah asked a stupid question, John Watson (!) he grumbled, nodding to himself.

Melody lent across the passenger seat as she pressed the button to let the window down

“Implying you ask any other kind?!” she shouted

John turned back to her, putting his head through the open window

“Call Lestrade, get him down here, right now, Sherlocks’ in trouble!”

Melody took out her phone

“Got it” she called

Without looking up, she added flippantly

“Give Sherlock a thump from me after the imminent danger part is over!”

John, walking briskly toward the hospital without looking back, gave her a wave of acknowledgment. 


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will John reach Sherlock in time?

John had just disappeared inside the hospital doors when Lestrade picked up the phone, Melody interrupted before he could finish his greeting

“You need to get down to Saint Caedwalla,  _ NOW _ , it’s Sherlock!” she rambled

Lestrade, attention fully on Melodys’ panicked tone, replied calmly

“Whoa, whoa, Sherlock? What are’re you on about-”

Melody interrupted immediately 

“No, Lestrade Please, I don’t think he’s safe! Johns gone inside…”

Misunderstanding Lestrade replied 

“No, he’s fine. I’ve got a man on the door. What-what do you think’s happening?” he asked

“Melody gestured, resting the heel of her hand on the steering wheel

“I don’t know! Something John said apparently Mary left a message or something…”

Lestrade meanwhile, frowned

“ _ What _ message?”

Melody hit her head on the steering wheel

“I.Don’t.Know! just get some people down here before it’s too late!” she insisted.

Minutes later, several police cars screeched to a stop outside the hospital, with officers darting through the doors seconds later, while Lestrade jogged up to Melody

“So what...what’s going on, you said something about Mary, and a message?” 

Melody gave the D.I what details she could, but Johns’ explanation had been sparse at best in the frenzy of urgency and activity. 

melody locked her hands behind her head

‘Don’t be too late...don’t be too late” she muttered frantically

If something happened, if Sherlock was harmed or worse, what would she tell Mycroft?!

Sensing her distress, Lestrade took her arm

“Easy Melody, take it easy. My guys’ll get to him, he’ll be alright” 

On the brink of hyperventilation, Melody paced the pavement with Lestrade trying to calm her down. 

Finally, two of Lestrades’ officers escorted Culverton Smith himself from the building, reading him his rights and calling over their D.I.

Confused but prepared for the possible story he was about to hear, he excused himself and went to speak with his officers.

Minutes later, John walked out of the building, looking calmer but rather pale.

Melody marched up to her friend

“John?!” 

the doctor smiled 

“He’s going to be alright, we got there on time” he gave Melody a brief, friendly hug and she sighed with relief 

“Thank god. So what’s, what happened? Is he alright?”

John chuckled

“Malnourished, kidney failure, and drugged to the eyeballs for weeks...but yeah he’ll be alright, he’s just ...a cock.” 

He chuckled under his breath, Melody frowned, but she was use to the references to private jokes between the two, so didn’t press the matter -so long as Sherlock was alright

“Forget it, just… lets just say...Sherlock was right, and he…” John nodded to where Culverton Smith being bundled into the back of a police car

“Might want to use some of that philanthropy money for a top notch lawyer” he snorted

Melody looked at him

“Smith really is a serial killer?” 

John shrugged and nodded

Melody sighed

“Damn, I owe Mycroft £5.” she muttered, sounding put out.

Mycroft!

Melody patted Johns’ arm

“Need a lift home?” she offered quickly

John agreed, so after dropping him home, Melody arrived back at 221B, to return Mrs Hudsons’ car. 

After filling in the landlady of Sherlocks condition, and reassuring her that he would be just fine with rest and hospital care, Melody sighed, exhausted, as she exited 221B for the second time that night.

It was even colder now that it was so late, well, early morning by this point, so her breath caught in a small foggy cloud in the air. But, looking down from the raised doorstep, she saw a familiar black Jaguar parked against the curb.

Melody climbed into the back seat, relieved. 

Upon returning home, she found that the living room had been tidied, but in a welcoming way, her book, which she’d hastily put put down in their rush to leave hours before, was closed properly, bookmarked and lying on the on the table next to a fresh, full glass of white wine and Selket waiting patiently for her to return, sitting on a thick, folded fleece blanket. and as she took a sip of her wine, Melody caught sight of her favorite hoodie laid out on the warm radiator. She was surprised in assuming that Mycroft had already heard about everything.

Exhausted yet still unimpressed with her husbands’ behavior, Melody stubbornly remained in the living room on the sofa with Selket, thinking MYcroft would be retired to bed soon and would come to greet her once he’d finished working in his study.

Melody woke up late the next morning, lying on the sofa with Selket curled against her stomach, and finding Mycroft had, of course, left for work. Making herself a cup of tea, and cleaning the living room while the kettle boiled, she found herself wondering why her husband hadn’t bothered to wake her and urge her to come to bed. He'd never left her to sleep on the sofa alone before, and she realized she’d fallen asleep without going to him and clarifying her irritation during their harsh exchange the night before.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things look less than positive for our main couple

Things remained strained between the pair for several days - Mycroft purposely stayed late at the office or the Diogenes, worked late in his study well into the night, and would leave half an hour earlier than necessary in the mornings, meaning the lack of communication only caused more tension.

Mycroft, in his office beneath the Diogenes office, retrieved his phone as he received a text from Melody

_ ‘Dinner tonight? Need to talk to you. - Mel H. _

Mycroft answered, confirming their arrangement for 7;00pm. However as he put the phone on his desk, a knock at the door and someone clearing their throat, stole his attention, straightening his jack he opened the door to allow Lady Elizabeth Smallwood inside.

Mycroft typically didn’t engage with his colleagues outside of work, least of all partake in ‘casual conversation’ with themBut he’d have been lying if he’d said Ladysmallwood didn’t intrigue him, she was upfront, actually competent at her job in comparison to the rest of the goldfish Mycrfot felt he was forced to deal with on a daily basis.

As their conversation came to an appropriate close, the pair collected their coats - even below ground level, the office was comfortably warm, the subject of Lazy Smallwoods upcoming weeks leave came up as they did so, LadySmallwood adjusted er coat around her

“Just spending it at home” she sighed offhandedly

Mycorft nodded once, wondering why she’d felt the need to drop such information, a moment later he found himself being handed a business card

“What’s this?” he frowned

Lady Smallwood smiled slightly

“My number.” she said, pulling shoulder length blond hair from the neck of her coat

Mycroft remained confused 

“I already have your number.” he reminded her, still holding the card between two fingers

Lady Smallwood too an unnecessary step closer, making Mycroft tense slightly, his mind rushing to filter the information it gained from this

‘Typical perfume - Clair de lune - not worn for several weeks. Sleepless night. Husband recently deceased; so, understandably having trouble adjusting to returning to an empty house. Coat - new, gift from daughter…’

Mycroft was distracted when Lady Smallwood spoke up, after just a small pause

“My private number.” she provided

Mycroft shook his head slightly,y - why would there be a reason for him to contact her at home? Surely people wanted peace when taking time off? Not that he would know

“Why would I need that?” he asked, trying not to scoff to avoid offending her

LadySmallwood blinked her thick black lashes slowly with an innocent expression

“I don’t know. Maybe you’d like a drink some time…” she suggested with a soft shrug while maintaining her professional posture

Mycroft, still oblivious answered

“ Of what?” he retorted,

Lady Smallwood shrugged once more 

“Up to you. Call me.”

Finally something clicked and, without physically acknowledging it, Mycroft realized what she was aiming for - but since she knew Mycroft was married, he assumed LadySmallwood simply meant a drink and conversation.

At first, as Lady Smallwood left, Mycroft dropped the card onto the desk, the card read: 

_ Lady Elizabeth Smallwood,  _ with her email address and telephone number.

Mycroft turned to walk away, what need would he have for it after all?

Then again...he and Melody were barely on speaking terms at the moment, and having an, admittedly enjoyable conversation with Lady Smallwood that afternoon had been a pleasant change - she was sophisticated, witty, and was marginally more intelligent than anyone else Mycroft knew and hadn't dropped single pop culture reference or to make childish comments throughout the entire exchange.

He considered this and returned to his desk, hesitating for a moment as something within him made him hesitate. tapping his fingers on the edge of the desk. Leaving the card, he went to his office door.

He had a feeling how the conversation with Melody was going to turn out that evening, given the blunt tone of her text and missing obligatory ‘x’ which she always ended her texts to him with.

He went back to the desk, faltering once again for a longer amount of time.

He picked up the card. If Sherlock could have a goldfish, why not him?

It wasn’t until the car was halfway back to the house did Mycroft look at his phone - 9pm.

_ ‘Damn _ !’ Mycroft cursed silently, he’d agreed to dinner with Melody at 7 but had gotten so distracted by his private meeting with LadySmallwood that he’d not realized how much time had passed!

He quickly came upon Melody, in the living room - lights dimmed, wine for two set out on the table...and the lingering smell of a dinner that had gone cold permeated the air from the kitchen. The wine bottle was half empty and Melody, having clearly made and effort in her appearance and clothing choice, including a simple black dress he had complimented her on many times...but Melody was sleeping deeply, despite the soft music playing from the stereo - a particular mixed CD of Melodys was playing in the background

_ You're my savior when I fall And you may not think I care for you _

_ When you know down inside that I really do And it's me you need to show _

_ How deep is your love? How deep is your love? _

Mycroft felt a sharp twist of guilt in his gut, and after flipping the blanket thrown of the back of the sofa and over Melodys’ chilly, sleeping form

_ 'Cause we're living in a world of fools _

_ Breaking us down when they all should let us be _

_ We belong to you and me…’ _

His features creased and the elder Holmes brother softly brushed back a section of Melodys’ long auburn hair, the alcohol in her system evidently more than enough to ensure she would sleep through the night, so Mycroft left to start tidying the kitchen. Savoring what food was possible and putting it in the refridgorater for another time.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next move was his, it had to be his.

The next morning Melody woke, albeit with a slight headache, but nothing a warm cup of tea and some painkillers wouldn’t fix.

She was surprised to find Mycroft at the dining table reading the newspaper with an empty cup of tea beside him

“I didn't hear you come home” she said pointedly

“Don’t you have work?” Melody asked, calm but distant.

Mycroft looked up

“Nothing I cannot deal with from my study.” he told her

“You have plans this morning which will take, perhaps two hours at most if I know you well enough, which is more than enough time for me to make arrangements at the office for today. View it as an apology for last night” he added softly.

Melody raised her eyebrows

“Unless Sherlock needs you” she answered, with maybe a little more venom than she’d meant to - Sherlock was finally out of hospital after recovering from his drug binge and subsequent arrest of Culverton Smith.

“Sorry, didn’t mean it” she muttered

“You worry for him, of course you do. Especially when he does dumb things like go on drug binges simply to prove a point…”

Mycroft got to his feet however

“Melody, you’ve every right to be irritated. It’s hardly the first time, and I cannot pretend it will be the last time I will miss an arrangement between us”

Melody nodded

“I know, I understand, you must have been pretty busy if that big government brain of yours forgot our dinner. Anything serious?” she asked genuinely 

Standing before her Mycroft shook his head

“No. Go upstairs, I’ll bring tea and painkillers” he offered

Melody laughed lightly, Of course he already knew she was nursing a steadily growing headache

“Hm, that sounds so good you’re dangerously close to being forgiven” she kissed his cheek and made her way upstairs to take a shower.

Two hours later, Melody had showered, dressed and her headache had eased completely, she was preparing to go out and run a few errands

“Mycroft, I’m taking everything to the laundrette, do you have anything to add before I leave?” she adjusted the waist of her jeans, standing in the doorway of the bedroom

Instead of replying, or even changing his expression, Mycroft took one of his suit jackets from the bed and hung it over Melodys’ head so that it covered her from face to stomach

“Thanks (!) Did you check the pockets already?” Melody asked, not acknowledging the fact that she was now being used as a coat rack

With a casual expression, but a soft smile, Mycroft looked at her

“I believe so, but you’re welcome to do so again.”

Melody removed the jacket from her head with an easy smile

“See you soon, don’t work too hard!” she chimed.

Mycroft would get some work done while she was gone and then, he’d sworn 

stepping along the corridor, she stuffed her hands into the jacket pocket: nothing. Then, repeating the action on the left pocket, Melody felt her fingers brush on something, a piece of paper?

A card, a business card with Lady Smallwoods full name, private number and e-mail address neatly printed on it. Melodys’ stomach dropped, dread flooded her facial features...was that why Mycroft had been late last night? Surely he wasn’t...

Tears sprung to the corners of her eyes, Lady Smallwood...older, more mature, more intelligent, professional and worked in the same field as Mycroft...Melodys’ heart began to race. 

Swallowing thickly, Melody put the jacket over the bannister and went back to the bedroom, pausing in the doorway

“My, what’s this?” she questioned

Mycroft looked up, seeing the card with Lady Smallwood's personal detail written on it.

Melody held between Melodies' index and middle finger 

“You work with Lady Smallwood, I know, but I’m intelligent enough to know this is not work related, so don’t pretend otherwise” .

Mycroft, sighed but Melody interrupted

“If it were anyone else I would absolutely offer the benefit of the doubt - nothing wrong with being friends with people you work with...but that’s not you, Mycroft. So don’t try and tell that was all this is for” she stated, walking agitatedly about the room.

“I know things between us have been strained...”

Mycroft put up his hand, interrupting again

“That is irrelevant, don’t you think?”

Melody gave an expression of consideration and shrugged

“You tell me! I mean, five months isn’t long to start putting yourself out there after your husband commits suicide after being revealed to have correspondence with a 15 year old, but in comparison to Mycroft Holmes, Iceman of the British Government, I’m just a goldfish, so what would i know?” Melody argued, her fingers toying with the shuriken pendant around her neck

“That's' why you were late...last night you were with LadySmallwood and she gave you this yesterday…” she started, piecing everything together.

Mycroft moved towards her

“She made a perfectly platonic suggestion Melody, surely you can’t think of Lady Smallwood and I…”

Melody shifted in her stance

“What did she say?” she crossed her arms

Mycroft frowned

“Melody...”

Her furious gaze stared daggers into his soul

“what.Did.She. _ Say _ . Mycroft”

He sighed in exasperation

“She said it was, quote; ‘in case i wished to go a drink sometime’ end quote.” he admitted

Melody started tapping the card on the back of her hand

“Are you going to?” she demanded

Mycroft rolled his eyes and exhaled sharply 

“Melody for goodness sake…”

She brushed him off

“I mean, she’s older which makes her more mature than someone who dances around the kitchen to pop music while they make dinner when you’re out. She works in government so she’s clearly more competent”

Melody rolled her head, shrugging as she spoke, barely pausing for breath

  
  


“Melody, I assure you Lady Smallwood...” 

Melody cut him off with a hand gesture

“I should have known, on her part I mean. She was all over you at MI5!” she said loudly

Mycroft shook his head incomprehensibly 

Cutting him off before he could speak, Melody gestured angrily

“The night of the reception, when Sherlock first left his flat...!”

Melody felt tears of anger sting her eyes,all but blinding her as she went on in a mocking voice, repeating the exchange she’d heard between her husband and his older colleague that night

“ _ ‘Am I going to be taken away by security again…?...Haven't made it up to me…”  _

Melody gestured and fluttered her eyelashes exaggeratedly for a moment before dropping the derisive reenactment to give her husband a cold stare

“In  _ front  _ of me Mycroft! She knew i was standing less than 10 feet away and she was still...and you didn’t even notice…” 

Mycroft stepped closer to her, trying not to show his own irritation

“Melody..look, listen!” he insisted

“I almost didn’t, but yes I picked up the card. Yes, the thought crossed my mind but simply because I found myself enjoying the conversation, a rare occurrence i admit, but yes i found the conversation stimulating and enjoyable, but that is all. Had she pushed the matter further I would have turned her away, you should know that!” he insisted.

“I admit it yes, I was late because I met with Lady Smallwood” he emphasized

“But Melody…” he continued in a softer tone

“If I’d truly given the thought any serious thought, I would have gone to more conscious, active lengths to conceal the fact that Lady Smallwoods gave me her details, rather than let the concept slip my mind entirely, to the point that I’d forgotten I even had it.”

Melody looked away, considering this...true: had he been serious about Lady Smallwoods’ offer he wouldn’t have left it out for any moron to find - including Melody.

Mycroft added 

“Melody, if the notion of me so much as being  _ friends  _ with any of my colleagues - which I, thankfully am not, why would the idea of extramarital affairs be any more of a possibility?” he questioned, he didn’t have any form of relationship - friendly or otherwise, with any of his colleagues and never planned to!

Melody met his gaze once more

“So, what did you say? When Lady Smallwood asked to go for a drink sometime, what did you say?” she demanded

Mycroft thought for a moment, conversations of the past typically held little importance but he obliged his aggravated wife, he lifted his arm and let them fall loudly to his sides

“I- I Suppose i said something along the lines of ‘What exactly?’ or ‘Drink of what?’ I fail to see the relevance!” 

Melody laughed tearfully

“Only you would be so oblivious when a woman is blatantly flirting with you” she said miserably

Tears spilled over Melodys’ cheeks.

“I wouldn’t blame you, you know…” she hesitated

“...She isn’t the former property of a renowned criminal mastermind, and isn't always causing you frustration and embarrassment by running around after your little brother on ridiculous cases...” she added with a heavy sigh.

As soon as he was within reach, Mycroft gently took her shoulders so that she would look at him

“Melody, that’s enough. Yes, the thought crossed my mind, I hesitated multiple times before taking it, and it no excuse but I suppose I thought I knew how the evening would play out - as an argument or something akin to, therefore I avoided it, but once I arrived home and realized what you’d intended for tonight, I didn’t given Lady Smallwood another thought”

Melody forced a smile

“I meant for the text to be misleading, not push you away entirely” she promised

"But still, I don’t want to think that if we argue you’ll go to someone else - platonic or otherwise, rather than have the conversation to resolve it” she added sternly.

She stepped away and held out the business card, a look of silent apprehensive understanding passed between them as they silently acknowledged that the next move was his, it _had_ to be his.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the next step for Melody and Mycroft?

Without taking his eyes from hers, Mycroft took the card and tore it into pieces, letting them fall through his fingers with all the meaning one would give to discarding a shredded Autumn leaf.

Melodys’ eyes widened slightly but Mycroft cupped her cheek and kissed her briefly before she could answer. His hand slipped around to cradle the back of her neck

“I love you My. And I do trust you, it isn’t that I don’t, my own insecurities just get the better of me sometimes, why choose me when you could have anyone you wanted?”

Mycroft pulled her against his chest

  
  


“Lady Smallwood and statistically, many other individuals, may be all the things you said, some more suitable yes, some less, which is far more likely, but they're still little more than goldfish in my eyes, while, my lionfish, all I want, all I need.”

Melody, with unshed tears still creating a watery film over her green eyes, chuckled once

Mycroft added, although slightly more reluctantly

“Besides, you keep Sherlock under at least some control where I cannot, even if that takes the form of enablment.” 

Meldy grinned proudly

“Enable, It’s what I do best.” she teased.

Mycroft pulled away slightly

“Would you be willing to postpone your day's tasks, my dear?” he questioned

Confused Melody looked up

“Why?” she inquired

“Because we could stand here and I could pick apart your argument the way you, as an Atheist you would pick apart the most devote of Christian's - with logic,reason, observation and fact…”

He sighed, clearly seeing it as the more tedious, effort-filled choice as his hands skimmed down her sides

“Or something more please but...admittedly less time consuming” he offered with a considerate quirk of his brow

Feeling deft fingers idly touch on the top button of her jeans Melody smirked

“Less time consuming...You sure about that?” 

He caught her lips in hers for brief but passionate kiss, hand still holding the back of her neck tenderly, even when she pulled away with a wry smile

“Hm, I suppose England wouldn’t crumble if i put off the laundrette and food shopping...for one day” she shrugged

“Maybe Anthea could do it” she joked, beginning to work on unbuttoning her husband's shirt and waistcoat

Mycroft frowned

“I don’t believe i specified that in her job description” he feigned a thoughtful expression

Melody bit her lip teasingly

“You’re the British Government, doesn’t she do whatever yo damn well tell her to, like everyone else, except me?”

She swayed her hips slightly in his hands, urging him to tighten his hold on her slightly, their movements more...meaningful. 

The fingers of Mycrofts’ free hand traced her jaw

“Apologies my dear but you are not the exception”

Melody gave him a daring look

“Care to test that theory? Because I think you’ll find results fairly disappointing” Melody breathed, her pulse practically vibrating in her veins.

Her husband lent in to press his forehead to hers, holding her firmly but gently against him

“Never” he insisted. 

It was past lunchtime when the pair deigned to leave their bed to shower and make their way downstairs for lunch

As they finished the soup Melody had heated up; simply, quick and easy but exactly what they wanted, Mycroft suddenly suggested they watch a film that evening

Melodys’ eyes brightened

“Projection or regular?” she asked eagerly, already knowing his answer

“Projection” the both stated

Mycroft smiled and Melody laughed, he was so easy to read sometimes.

He much preferred classic, black and white noir projection films over the ‘Regular, over dramatized, unrealistic’ DVD movies Melody enjoyed.

Melody continued to smile, sitting back in her seat

“That sounds nice. It’s been a long time since we’ve done that!” she agreed happily.

And thus, their plans for the evening were made. With Melody promising to to pick up a bottle of whisky for them to share and some low-tar cigarettes. Melody was dubious, but he had been good ever since the one cigarette at Christmas, which he technically hadn’t finished so Melody agreed that it shouldn’t count.


	60. Chapter 60

After leaving the clothing at the laundromat, Melody stopped by a particular shop, earning a friendly smile and first name greeting from the sweet old man who owned the small flower shop. He handed over her purchase, having already put it to one side upon delivery. 

Passing grave markers that seemed to melt with the ease of liquid from old to new, in countenance to the harshness of stone and marble filling the cemetery, Melody walked with purposeful steps that only came with being on familiar ground and knowing exactly which direction she must go,

Upon Reaching the familiar black, polished marble headstone, Melody, with her hair tied back against the wind, crouched down, reading the still-new looking carvings

**_Evangeline Lillianna Holmes, Stillborn; May 22nd 2015._ **

Melody sighed, a very faint smile graced her lips and she placed the white lily she had just purchased down at the base of the grave marker., speaking softly, for no one but herself and the grave of her stillborn to hear

“Hey, baby. I can’t believe it’s almost a year already...It’s g

one so quickly. So much has happened, Ibet you and Rosie would make a great troublesome twosome, keep me, your daddy and uncles, John and Sherlock on our toes - though, your uncle Sherlock does  _ that  _ just fine i think” she whispered

She then began tidying some of the grass that had overgrown since last week. Letting herself recall the day her daughter was born, and died. It was here that she felt able to think, reflect, and regret, alone.

Mycroft was well aware of the fact that she came here every week, but other than a brief visit after the burial Mycroft had yet to go with her - which in itself was not surprising Mycroft didn’t need to visit a grave to be reminded of what they’d lost, or what had happened that day, but he’d never attempted to talk Melody out of going - he hadn’t the right to control how she grieved and dealt with what happened after all, it was simply that he did not feel the need to do the same.

And, respecting that she too had no right to control his way of dealing with things, Melody had never pressed the matter: she was married to aHolmes after all, and the notorious ‘ Iceman ‘ at that. But...sometimes Melody found it hard to conceal the fact that it still hurt, just a little bit that he hadn’t accompanied her yet, but then,

She spent around 15 minutes at the grave before getting to her feet, for the first few months she would stay longer, struggling to tear herself away from the place she felt closest to her baby - a feeling the memory box of photos, tiny painted hand and foot prints on paper and a mostly unused lavender blanket could offered in pale comparison. At first Melody had been unable to so much as think straight, let alone do anything but cry, but now, well she still cried sometimes she cried, other times she didn’t and recalled how perfecte little Evangeline had looked, seemingly sleeping, in her arms that day. 

Now, on each visit, Melody had learnt to simply go with what she was feeling at the time.

Taking a tissue from her pocket, Melody wiped her eyes and nose, sniffing dryly. A moment later, a stranger approached Melody from the left, startling her for a moment but when she saw that the stranger was handing her a clean tissue, Melody took it hesitantly as she faced the woman standing beside her.

She had blond hair, cut short,just past her ears, and was of similar height and age to Melody, who did however notice some...aging in her eyes, something that told of a private past filled with sadness and horrors known only to a few cursed with a life of one unfortunate event after another. 

“I am sorry - yours?” the woman inclined her hand to the grave of Evangeline Holmes. 

Melody picked up on the slight french accent but understood her with ease and, although uncertain of the strangers sudden appearance and interest, nodded

“Mmph. Nearly a year ago”

They were in a cemetery after all - for all Melody knew this woman had gone through similar if not worse circumstances so she remained polite.

The woman put a hand on her arm

“Death of a child always a sad thing” 

Melody tucked away the used tissues and shifted in her position

“Do...have you..” she wanted to ask without causing offence

But the blond woman nodded

“Little brother, when I was a child. Drowned” the woman said in broken english

Melody offered her a sympathetic look

“I’m so sorry, how awful,” she said. 

She knew, more than most people, how difficult it was to accept sympathy, because no words could heal the pain of losing someone you love more than anything. Nothing would.

But the woman accepted Melodys’ words gratefully

“It’s alright, was long time ago, but I see him again, very soon”

Melodys’ expression dropped but the woman still smiled, further setting off Melodys’ warning instinct but her next words sent a shudder down her spine

“maybe you see your [_petit bébé_](https://m.interglot.com/fr/en/petit%20b%C3%A9b%C3%A9) sooner than later also”

Melody took a cautious step back, suddenly very aware that it was just the two of them in the entire cemetery

“I should go, sorry. Thank you for…” 

Melody gestured vaguely, not wanting to be rude but she suddenly felt the need to put as much distance between her and the stranger as possible, and if Melody had learnt anything in life, it was to trust her instincts. 

It took no time at all for Melody to hail a taxi home, but the interaction, as brief as it had been, had...shaken her a little, she simply hoped the woman she’d met, with the old, sad eyes, wasn’t going to do anything awful. 

What she didn’t see was that the blond, french accented woman had watched her stride away, hail a taxi and be driven away. An eerie smile crossed the womans’ features.

Humming under her breath the woman bent to the grave and picked up the newly placed white lily. With her arm crossed over her middle, the woman began to walk away, humming a few more bars of her soft rhyme

_. ♪ I that am lost,, who will find me? _

_ Deep down below the old beech tree.. ♪ _

As she sang the haunting tune softly, she twisted the sten of the flower to examine the perfect white petals of the lily 

_. ♪ ‘Help succour me now the east winds blow. _

_ Sixteen by six, brother, and under we go!. ♪ _

Walking away, in the opposite direction of Melody, the woman dropped her hand to her side, still holding the lily, curling her hand around it until the delicate petals were crushed and broken by the gloved hand that held it, ruined petals became scattered as the breeze swept them away. Unnoticed by the strange woman, who continued to sing under her breath as she walked away, a single petal landed, quite by coincidence, on the curved top of the grave of Evangeline Lillianna Holmes.

_. ♪...Doom shall I bring to him, I that am queen. _

_ Lost forever, nine by nineteen…;. ♪ _


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “-is no defense...nowhere to hide”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Demons beneath the road have started to break free for Mycroft

As planned, that evening, Melody and Mycroft were iindulgingin a 1950s black and white film noir, which stared charecters such as The investigator, who stood with his back to his desk, speaking with a classic, classy, typical femme fatale charecter, both with American accents. 

Mycroft sat in a large comfortable armchair, with Melody perched comfortably on the thick arm of said chair with her legs tucked over her husband's lap and dressed in her favorite ‘at home’ clothes which consisted, of course, of a pair of Mycrofts’ boxers and baggy grey hoodie.

Since this particular film was a shared favorite, the couple watching the projection screen knew the words by heart, and mouthed the words along with their respective characters' lines: Mycroft the inspector, Melody, the femme fatale, who couldn’t help but add a few faceal expressions and sultry looks at her husband here and there

_INSPECTOR- You know I could arrest you?_

_FEMME fATALE - What for?_

_INSPECTOR: Wearing a dress like that._

_FEMME FATALE - : Would you like me to take it off?_

_INSPECTOR : Then I’d really have to press charges._

_FEMME FATALE : Press away._

Melody, finishing the womans spoken lines, tried not to to smirk, difficult not to as Mycroft was stroking her ankle which rested by the outside of his thigh

_FEMME FATALE Isn’t that how they got started?_

_INSPECTOR - Who?_

_FEMME FATALE - Adam and Eve. And that turned out okay._

Practically lost in their own black and white world, Melody shrugged her shoulder as she spoke, and turned to pick up the glass of whisky on the table behind her while Mycroft mouthed lines

_INSPECTOR- “You think so?”_

By this time the couple had turned to face each other, addressing their significant other with their respective characters lines. Melody lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip, locking eyes with Mycroft as she passed him the glass.

_Inspector “I thought it was supposed to be the beginning of all human misery”_

As Mycroft drank from the glass, Melody mouthed the classy female characters’ lines through heavily lidded eyes

_“Now, what was that about arresting me?”_

_INSPECTOR - Well, maybe not arresting you_.

Melody pouted for dramatic effect 

_“ No?”_

Mycrofts’ hand came to the back of her neck, mouthing 

_“I could just keep you under close watch”_

Melody slowly sank into him, arms wrapping around his neck, his somewhere around her middle as he led her into a deep kiss. 

The pair were so distracted by...well, each other that they missed the screen flickering between the black and white film a yellowing, distorted image of a family

The screen briefly returned to the black and white, and back to the home video again. The couple broke apart, Melody breathless, Mycroft not much better, but eager for more, moved to ut his mouth to her throat. 

Melody quietly spoke the Femme Fatale charecters’ next few lines, squirming further on her husbands lap teasingly 

_“ I was looking forward to putting myself into the hands of the authorities, Fingerprinting ...... being searched ... ... thoroughly._ _”_

She flicked the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip, as she leant back, arching her neck, in near sacrificial offering to her lovers mouth, Melodys eyes opened a fraction, catching the slightest glimpse of the films glitch, breaking the kiss, but was distracted by Mycroft kissing her neck, in the blink of an eye the film was back and Melody, ignoring the slight glitch as a projection fault, went back to mouthing lines with Mycroft

The film started flickered more insistently now, distracting Melody enough for her to see the family video playing rather than the black and white film, seeing her attention was no longer on him, Mycroft looked up as well, hand still on Melodys’ thigh.

In the home video footage a beach ball bounced to a younger boy, of about four years old, who had a large amount of familiar brown curly hair. The camera pulled up to show the mother standing, waving to the camera. Melody was frowning in confusion 

“what-” 

Mycroft however, despite himself, couldn’t help but smile. 

The home movie The father kneeled down to an older far larger boy, who was clutching a plate piled high with food, such an apple and sandwiches. Whatever the father said on screen went unheard as the footage silent, the boy drew his plate protectively to him. 

Melody, her frown softening by this point, spoke

“My, is that...you?” she chuckled softly

She inclined her head to the footage which had cut to the younger boy, who was piling on top of the older one who was sitting in the sand with a book, but despite the interruption The older boy grinned. The footage cut to a shot of the parents and their two boys waving into the camera before suddenly the screen went completely white

The words **I’M BACK** appeared across the screen.

Melodys’ smile disappeared as she and Mycroft stared at the screen in shock. Melody jumped with a skittish gasp when the last of the film tape spooled from the end of the reel with a loud clatter.

Mycroft eased Melody off his lap and the pair got to their feet.

After a moment they walked to a nearby door and, taking hold of the handle, Mycroft tried the handle, with Melody glancing behind him. The door didn’t budge, so Mycroft tried again, with Melodys help, both of them rattling the door handle with both hands...

_‘Mycroft.’_

He turned to his wife

“That isn’t humorous Melody!” he snapped

Looking up fearfully, she scanned the ceiling above them before turning to Mycroft

“It wasn’t me”

The way she said, the way her eyes were wide in fear, proved she was telling the truth. Urging Melody to follow, Mycroft moved to the door on the other side of the room, with the film projector still rattling loudly behind them. They darted through the door and Mycroft slammed it shut.

“Mycroft…” 

This time he knew it was Melody had spoken, not to frighten him but to convey her fear as the lights in the hall flickered, Melody yelped quietly as the light completely went out with a ‘pop’

Taking his umbrella from the stand, he sharply pulled, revealing a sword blade attached to the handle before Melodys’ eyes

“Really?!” she commented with an ‘are you serious’ expression.

Shrugging it off she then took a Shuriken from the front pocket of her hoodie, receiving a similar look from Mycroft as she had given him. Melody took her phone and switched on the torch, their harsh breathing was now the only sound between them as they carefully moved forward.

With Melody holding the phone/torch steady, Myroft turned to look into an open door, a small figure scurried across the hall further along. Melody caught sight of a young girl wearing a dress and long white socks, with dark hair tied in two long ponytails either side of her head, before she disappeared into the darkness.

Frowning, Mycroft turned toward the direction they had come from, the girl was back, standing facing him in the shadows beside the stairs!

“Hey!” Melody called, tucking away her Shuriken, a child?

But as she and Mycroft tried to move forward the voice from before repeated itself

 _‘Mycroft_.’

With Melody close to his side, Mycroft approached the child, only to find, not a human child at all but a mannequin with a blank white face, wearing the same dress and socks and dark wig with ponytails.Mycroft frowned as he turned and called out along the hall

“Why don’t you come out and show yourself? I don’t have time for this.” he snapped

Melody looked at him, giving him scolding clap on the back, deciding not to smirk at the fact that it made him jump

“Just because the devils knocking on your door doesn’t mean you have to answer it!” she hissed loudly

The childs’ voice to replied 

_“We have time, brother dear. All the time in the world.”_

Melody glared at her husband as though blaming him personally for having gained a response to his call. 

Suddenly the little girl raced past the glare of the torch, so Mycroft sprinted forward with Melody close behind as they chased the figure up the stairs. 

Melody caught up as they reached the half-landing, taking Meoldys’ hand, his grip too tight, and she followed him slowly up the next flight, the lighting hadn’t gone out on that particular level, so Melody put away her phone

“Who are you?” Melody called as she did so, her hands were shaking and clammy

The voice replied in a sing song voice

_“Mycroft knows”_

Melody looked up at Mycroft, who was staring out into the hall in front of them, shaking his head

“Impossible.” he denied

The child-like voice voice became petulant 

_“Nothing’s impossible! You of all people know that!”_

Melody tugged on Mycrofts’ arm

“oh god…”

The paintings hanging in the hallway, one portrait of a historical male figure, the other of an equally historical woman, had blood dripping from their eyes and mouths!

The childs voice sang eerily

_“Coming to get you!”_

The terrified pair jumped when the helmet from a suit of armour crashed loudly to the floor. The childs voice called out again as Mycroft and Melody turned around

_“There’s an East Wind coming, Mycroft! Coming to get you!”_

Making sure he was slightly in front of his wife, Mycroft shouted to the voice taunting them

“You can’t have got out! You can’t!” 

Melody was confused but too anxious to question him right now. A figure jumped out from behind a far corner, on instinct Melody ripped the Shuriken from her pocket and crouched under Mycroft's raised arm which held his umbrella/sword.

A clown, in full costume and make-up stood before them.

While Mycroft stared in disbelief, Melody, remained dead-pan for the most part

“Clown. OK, why not”,twisted off the handle to reveal a gun which he pointed at the clown. 

The clown reached across to one of multiple suits of armour lining the corridor, and hauled a sword from the sheath, pointing the tip to Mycroft who pointed the tip of his own weapon to the ceiling and brought it down again, whipping the blade in front of him.

The clown used his other hand to offer a ‘bring it on’ gesture.

Melody, still completely serious, glanced at her husband

“Either I’m _on_ something, or your being called out by a clown” 

Without acknowledging her Mycroft took a handkerchief from his trouser pocket, wrapping around the base of his blade, as he twisted off the handle Melody found her attention diverted from the sword wielding clown in their hallway, to the gun now in Mycrofts’ hand, which he pointed at the clown 

Melody gestured her husband's hand

“Oh, come _on_!” 

Mycroft pulled the trigger and...

...nothing!

Melody nodded twice, exaggeratedly 

“ _Good_ . small, compact...useless, _Nice_ ” her voice dripped with sarcasm

The child voice piped up one more

_“No use, Mycroft”_

Unable to quell her fear with facetious comments, Melody, still shaking, was becoming more unnerved by the clown and she watched Mycroft try the trigger of the gun again, still nothing!,

 _“-is no defense ..._ “ the voice whispered

 _“... and nowhere to hide”_

The clown roared and charged toward them, Melody screamed and cringed against Mycrofts’ back, as he lurched back, turning shoving her in the other direction, taking her hand to lead her quickly down a nearby flight of stairs

Melody screamed, beyond terrified

"Murder clown! Murder Clown! Murder clown!" 

"Will stop?" Mycroft requested, not as coldly as he could have as they pair thundered down the first flight of stairs

In her panic Melody spun to face Mycroft when they reached the small landing

"Murder clown!" she re-iterated, just in case

Mycroft urged her to keep going

"Go!" 

downstairs. There was a set of doors which the couple tried to open, but they were locked!

Mycroft continued to try the doors, Melody turned and backed up closer to her husband

“I’m calling our locksmith and registering a complaint” Melody yelled, with terror lacing her tone

The clown on the upstairs landing peered down at them over the banisters. Mycroft turned, urging Melody between himself and the doors, catching sight of a shadow moved past the upper windows.

Upstairs, someone shoved through a pair of heavy curtains over one of the entrances to the landing. A familiar figure wearing a trademark blue coat and deerstalker hat.

Mycroft called out, uncharacteristically desperate

“Sherlock?”

Melody looked up, in tears and close to hyperventilating, saw her brother-in-law also, pressing herself into the door behind her

“Help us!” she screamed.

There was a piercing whistle and, just like that, the lights returned to normal.


	62. Chapter 62

The clown looked down at Mycroft and Melody, who had fallen to her knees, and failed to notice the changes in atmosphere as she curled against the door, fingers digging into her scalp, on the verge of a panic attack. Mycroft watched in shock when a short man stepped out of another hall on the ground floor, wearing a dress and a dark wig with long ponytails like the child they had seen before

Sherlock called down to his brother, and sister-in-law who had calmed down just enough to realize everything had stopped, with Sherlock addressing his brother

“Experiment complete. Conclusion: I have a sister.” he said simply

Melody tried to calm down. the adrenaline of fear began to wear of at dizzying speed, her heart still racing

“Th-This was you? All of this...it was you?!”

Sherlock continued without acknowledging her

“Conclusion two: my sister – Eurus, apparently – has been incarcerated from an early age in a secure institution controlled by my brother.”

While Melody continued to try and calm down, raking her hands through her long hair, Mycroft raised his hands to his eyes, in a similar but more composed state of shock

“Why would you do this …” he lowered his hands, gritting his teeth

“ ... this  _ pantomime _ ? Why?”

Ignoring the question, Sherlock went on

“Conclusion three: you are  _ terrified  _ of her!” 

Mycroft, remembering Melody, took a step backwards to be near to her as he spoke to Sherlock who remained on the upper landing

“You have no idea what you’re dealing with, _ none at all!” _ the elder Holmes brother insisted angrily

“New information” this time there was another voice, John watsons, he appeared out of the shadows of a downstair hall

“she’s out.” he reported

Mycroft shook his head 

“That’s not possible.” 

Sherlock disagreed

“It’s more than possible. She was John’s therapist.” he motioned to his shorter friend who made thoughtful sound

“Hm, shot me during a session.” he said, as though only slightly insulted

Sherlock sighed impatiently

“Only with a tranquilliser” 

John was still put-out, however

“Mm. We still had ten minutes to go.” he insisted

Sherlock smirked

“ Well, we’ll see about a refund.” he said, he returned his gaze two his two other ‘helper’s

“Right, you two. Wiggins has got your money by the gate. Don’t spend it all in one crack den.”

The short man dressed as the child gave a thumbs up with both hands and scurried away, Melody winced as the clown squeaked his large red nose before walking off.

Sherlock reached the bottom of the stairs, and as John was about to move towards Melody, still slumped on the ground between her husband and the door looking like she wanted to pass out,, only for Mycroft to take a single threatening step in his direction so the doctor held up his hands in surrender and backed off 

Sherlock added

“Oh, I hope we didn’t spoil your enjoyment of the movie night you two, though it was rather nauseating to watch, waiting for the perfect timing”

Mycrofts’ eyes narrowed in anger

“You’re just leaving?”

Sherlock shrugged easily

“Well, we’re not staying here. Eurus is coming and, uh, someone’s disabled all your security.” he said, like he had no idea how that might have happened.

Mycroft had already turned to help Melody to her feet when Sherlock called out pleasantly 

“Sleep well!”

When John moved to follow, Mycroft, practically having to hold Melody upright by this point

“Doctor Watson. Why would he do that to me?” he demanded

“John, come on! That was insane!” Melody agreed

John nodded slowly

“Uh, yes. Well, someone convinced him that you wouldn’t tell the truth unless you were actually wetting yourself.”

Mycroft and Melody gave him a look

“Someone”? the latter spat

John glanced around awkwardly

“Prrrrobably me.” he admitted at length before looking at Melody

“Sorry Mel.” he offered

She glared at him, feeling betrayed

“So that’s it, is it? You’re just going?” she questioned, her tone cold, trembling and furious

John smiled tightly

“ Well, don’t worry. There’s a place for people like Mycroft here– the desperate, the terrified, the ones with nowhere else to run.” he said, looking at the eldest Holmes brother.

Melody rolled her eyes, but Mycroft hadn’t caught on 

“What place?” he demanded

John looked at him the way Mycroft would often look at him: Like he was an idiot

“Two two one **B** Baker Street.”  John turned his back on the pair.

did feel a little bad for Melody, who seemed to have gone into a mild case of mild shock, was statue still, and unblinking,  but the sheer joy of seeing Mycroft in such a state was just too good

John called back happily

“See you in the morning you two. If there’s a queue, join it!” he instructed

Melody jumped slightly when Mycroft snapped at the doctor

“For God’s sake! This is not one of your idiot cases.” he hissed

Ignoring the statement, John lifted a finger, as though just remembering some detail he had forgotten

“You might wanna close that window. There is an East Wind coming”

Quirking a small smile at Mycroft, John turned and continued to stroll away. Mycroft turned around and nervously glanced along the upstairs, eyeing the shadowy balconies and hallways, and he and Melody moved slightly closer to each other, taking each other's hand for reassurance.

Mycroft offered Melody...a small explanation that night, both of them too wound up to sleep. Mycroft revealed that he and Sherlock did indeed have a sister, who had been sent away at a young age and locked away somewhere secure: just as Sherlock had said.

He refused to say anymore, which Melody accepted since Mycroft was clearly disturbed and she didn’t want to make him repeat the same story to her and  _ then  _ to  __ Sherlock and John in the morning.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Truth is rarely pure and never simple

**63**

**221B BAKER STREET, NEXT MORNING**

Mycroft, dressed in his typical suit, waist coat and tie, stood beside the clients chair in Sherlocks’ flat, with a stubborn expression and Melody, in black jeans, pale green t-shirt, black boots and usual leather jacket was standing beside him while Sherlock sat in his armchair with his fingers steepled against his chin, staring downwards. John also watched him, twirling a pen in his hand. John glances over to him for a moment before looking away again. 

Melody looked to her husband

“They won’t talk to you unless you sit in the chair. It’s the rules.” she said softly

“I’m not a client” he snapped tensely

Melody ignored this, neither of them had slept the night before

Sherlock continued to stare at his brother

“Then get out.” he said pointedly

John looked at him, tapping the tip of his pen against the arm of his chair. 

Unfolding his arms and holding them out in surrender, Mycroft stepped around the chair and sat down.

Melody moved closer to him as he addressed Sherlock

“So what happens now? Are you going to make deductions?” he said mockingly

Sherlock didn’t blink

“You’re going to tell the truth, Mycroft, pure and simple” 

Mycroft smirked slightly

“Who was it said, “Truth is rarely pure, and never simple”? 

Sherlock didn’t blink

“I don’t know, and I don’t care.” he countered

Melody sighed 

“ So there were three of us. I know that now. You, me, and ... Eurus. : A sister I can’t remember. Interesting name, Eurus. It’s Greek, isn’t it?”

JJohn glanced over some previously made note

“Yeah, uh, literally ‘the god of the East Wind.’

Sherlock looked at the floor

“The East Wind is coming, Sherlock.” 

He glared at Mycroft

“You used that to scare me.” he accused

“ No.” Mycroft protested

Sherlock interrupted

“Turned my sister into a ghost story…”

Mycroft sighed

“ Of course I didn’t. I monitored you! Memories can resurface; wounds can re-open. The roads we walk have demons beneath…” he paused and looked at Sherlock

“ ... and yours have been waiting for a very long time. I never bullied you. I used – at discrete intervals – potential trigger words to update myself as to your mental condition. I was looking after you.” he insisted.

Melody;s expression softened, her chest tightening - 

There was a sort pause as the information sunk in before Melody spoke, quietly

“So there were three of you. Wh-What was the age gap?” 

She looked at Mycroft, who spared hera glance and gestured to himself and his brother 

“Seven years between myself and Sherlock; one year between Sherlock and Eurus.” he said

Melody scoffed in triumph

“Middle child. Explains a lot.” she said, looking around casually.

John spoke up to Mycroft

“So did she have it too?

Mycroft frowned

“ Have what?”

“The deduction thing.” John gestured with his pen

Mycrofts’ expression became sarcastic

_ “The deduction thing _ ”? he shot back 

Melody shook her head lightly and put a hand on his shoulder, knowing his behavior was simply to wall off his emotions and discomfort over the situation.

His confident expression wavered as he looked distantly into the unlit fireplace opposite him

“More than you can know.” he whispered

He gestured between himself and his brother while looking at John and then Melody, sitting up slightly

“You realise I’m the smart one?” he began

Sherlock retorted

“ As you never cease to announce.”

Mycroft continued softly shaking his head

“... but Eurus, she was incandescent even then. Our abilities were professionally assessed more than once. I was remarkable, but Eurus was described as an era-defining genius, beyond Newton.

“Then why don’t I remember her?” Sherlock repeated

Mycroft looked at him 

“ You do remember her, in a way. Every choice you ever made; every path you’ve ever taken – the man you are today ... is your memory of Eurus.”

Mycrofts’ expression became distant as he seemingly became lost in a memory, looking down at something the others couldn’t see

“She was different from the beginning…knew things she should never have known ... as if she was somehow aware of truths beyond the normal scope.” 

Melody didn’t like his expression or the look in his eyes, she bent down, putting a hand to his arm

“ What is it?” she whispered with deep concern

This seemed to help Mycroft come back to himself, he took her hand, now reassuring her that he was fine

“ Sorry. The memories are disturbing.” he admitted distantly.

Melody frowne but said nothing

Mycroft swallowed before continuing 

Mycroft suppressed a shudder as he recalled to the other three how he, Mycorft and his parents had found Eurus with a knife at one point, fearing a suicide attempt, they had asked what she was doing Mycorft said

“‘She, quote, ‘wanted to see how her muscles worked’”

He could still remember his little sisters voice, innocent and bell-like as she made the disturbing statement

Melody stood, glancing between Sherlock and John

“Jesus!” She muttered 

Mycroft went on to explain that, upon questioning Eurus if she was in pain, she had responded by asking him which one pain  _ was _ .

Sherlock then demanded to know what happened next, as Mycroft expected he would

Mycroft put his hands on his knees and got to his feet

“Musgrave.” he sighed in reservation 

“Where there was honey for tea and Sherlock played around the funny gravestones…”

Melody, who had risen with her husband, frowned in confusion and concern

“Funny how?” she urged

Mycroft almost smiled, once again seeming to be lost in memory

“They weren’t real. The dates were all wrong.” he said with a fond shake of his head

“An architectural joke which fascinated Sherlock.

Sherlock began piece together his mismatched memories, a song, at least parts of it, came back to him

“Help succour me now ...

Mycroft softly joined in

“... the East winds blow. Sixteen by six ...and under we go.

Sherlock looked at Mycroft who nodded encouragingly 

“You’re starting to remember”

“Fragments.” the younger Holmes admitted

“Redbeard? He was my dog...” Sherlock suddenly muttered.

Mycroft went on

“Eurus took Redbeard and locked him up somewhere no-one could find him.” he said ruefully

“She’d only repeat that song; her little ritual We begged and begged her to tell us where he was.: ... she just said that the song was the answer, but the song made no sense.” Mycroft stated.

He remembered how Sherlock, just a child at the time, had run around Musgraves grounds and graveyards desperately calling for his companion, long into the evening, until he had all but lost his voice and collapsed, emotional and exhausted in their mothers arms as she forced him back inside - long after dark.

Mycroft added

“We never found him. But she started calling him “Drowned Redbeard,” so we made our assumptions.” he gestured to his brother

“ Sherlock was traumatised. Natural, I suppose – he was, in the early days, an emotional child; but after that he was different. Never spoke of it again. In time, he seemed to forget that Eurus had ever even existed.” he explained

John asked the obvious follow up question

“How could he forget? She was living in the same house...” he pressed

Mycroft shook his head sadly

“No. They took her away.”

Melody stepped closer to him, confused

“ Why? You don’t lock up a child because a dog goes missing, surely?” she gestured vaguely and looked at Sherlock then John, then back to her husband who answered calmly

“Quite so. It was what happened immediately afterwards.”

With a devastated expression, Mycroft explained that Eurus had burned down Musgrave. 

He closed his eyes, even Melody didn;t know this, but he still dreamt of it sometime...smoke and flame and ash.

Melody stroked his arm, seeing the far off, saddened look on his face 

“My…”

The eldest Holmes explained that, because of that incident, Eurus had to be taken away.

Mycroft answered when Sherlock questioned where

“Some suitable place – or so everyone thought. Not suitable enough, however. She died there”

it was John turn to Mycroft

“How?”

Mycorft looked at John

“She started another fire, one which she did not survive,” Mycroft said.

But Sherlock saw straight through his words, pointing them out as a lie, which Mycroft agreed to, but insisted that it was a kindness at the same time.

Mycroft, unfazed by his inability to lie to his brother, continued 

“It’s the story told our parents, to spare them further pain, and to account for the absence of an identifiable body. The depth of Eurus’ psychosis and the extent of her abilities couldn’t hope to be contained in any ordinary institution. Uncle Rudy took care of things. And I decided it best to... continue.” he said.

Melody sighed, lowering and shaking her head, locking her fingers behind her head, trying to wrap her brain around the entire situation, from last night, to what she was hearing now.

Sherlock met Mycroft's gaze angrily

“Where is she, Mycroft? Where’s our  _ sister _ ?” 

Mycroft went on

“There’s a place called...Sherrinford; an island. It’s a secure and very secretive installation whose sole purpose is to contain what we call ‘the uncontainables.’ The demons beneath the road – this is where we trap them. Sherrinford is more than a prison or an asylum; it is a fortress built to keep the rest of the world safe...” 

Melody straightened, lowering her arms back to her sides and returning to her husband's side, Mycrofts’ mouth twisted in a strange smile

“Heaven may be a fantasy for the credulous and the afraid, but I can give you a map reference for Hell. That’s where our sister has been since early childhood. She hasn’t left – not for a single day. Whoever you both met, it can’t have been her…”

John however, noticed that Melody had paled, grasping the backrest of the chair MYcroft had vacated, john sat p in concern

“Mel?” 

John, Sherlock and Mycroft shifted or moved subtly in concern upon seeing her expression and Melodys’ eyes had widened in realization

“Oh my god...I...I think I met her too, John, Sherlock, describe the women you met, what did they look like? Did their eyes look old? Someone aged beyond their years!” she pressed

Mycroft was at her side in a second and both John and Sherlock described the woman, Sherlock confirming what he’d seen in the eyes of the woman he believed to be Faith Smith, whom he’d also deducted as being suicidal.

Melody wanted to gag

“I met this woman, in the cemetery yesterday…” she started shakily, thinking back to the blond haired, french accented woman whom she had spoken to.

“She said, she had a brother who drowned, that...she would see him again soon, and maybe I would see my baby again as well…I thought it odd, I left because something felt wrong but…”

Mycroft, with a supportive hand on her back cut in

“That’s impossible, it can’t have been…”

All of a sudden, the kitchen window on the other side of the room smashed, scattering glass across the floor beneath the window.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪ Sixteen by six, brother / And under we go. ♪

A drone rose from behind the kitchen table, a speaker was attached to the underside of it, from which a soft, feminine voice singing could be heard

_ ♪ I am lost / Oh, who will find me / Deep down below / The old beech tree? ♪ _

_ :♪ Help succour me now / The East Wind’s blowing / Sixteen by six, brother / And under we go. ♪ _

_ ♪ My soul seeks / The shade of my willow’s bloom ... ♪ _

Mycroft grabbed for Melodys hand with a look of horror as the drone glided into the living room

“Keep as still as you can!” he commanded

Melody edged closer to him before becoming still

“What is it?” she asked

Sherlock replied dryly 

“A drone.”

John rolled his eyes

“ Yeah, we can see that! he hissed

There was also, what looked to be, a large silver object on top.

“What's it carrying?” Melody whispered loudly to Mycroft

“What’s that silver thing on top of it, Mycroft?” she demanded

“ It’s a DX-707. Colloquially it is known as ‘The patience grenade’”

Melody swallowed

“That really isn't as pleasant as it sounds, is it?” she asked rhetorically

The drone landed and a bright red light emitted from within

Mycroft recognised this, and spoke again

“The motion sensor has activated. If any of us move, the grenade will detonate”

The group conuted in hushed tones, quieter than before

Melody tightened her hold on Mycroft's hand

““H-how powerful? Though i think i’m going to regret asking...” 

Mycroft looked at her, moving his eyes but not his head

“It will certainly destroy this flat and kill anyone in it. Assuming walls of reasonable strength, your neighbours should be safe, but as it’s landed on the floor, I am moved to wonder if the café below is open…”

Sherlock reminded them all that the cafe, at least, was closed on sundays.

Melody made a fearful sound

“I knew I was going to regret that”

Melody looked to Sherlock, keeping her movement so minimal that the grenade wouldn't pick it up

“What about Mrs Hudson?” she whispered desperately

In the flat below, the landlady, oblivious to the danger, was steering the vacuum cleaner around her flat, moving to the heavy beat of the loud heavy metal music.

Melody gave a small smile

“Iron Maiden - ‘The Number of the Beast’ 1982” she recalled.

This earned her a long look from the three men. Had she been able to, she would have shrugged and grinned at her ability to recall Heavy Metal music trivia, But alas, that would have to wait until they knew whether or not they were going to be alive at the end of this.

Sherlock began to formulate a plan

“Going by her usual routine, I estimate she has another two minutes left.” 

John agreed 

“She keeps the vacuum cleaner at the back of the flat.” he provided

Between the three of them, Melody, John and Sherlock came to the conclusion that it was safest to only move when Mrs Hudson was at the back of the flat, putting the vacuum cleaner away.

Melody was doing her best to keep herself together like the rest of them

“My, What’s the trigger response time?”

Mycroft offered a subtle, sideo-on glance, his expression blank

“Once we’re mobile, how long before detonation?” she said bluntly

Mycroft hesitated but answered

“We have a maximum of three seconds to vacate the blast radius”

Tears stung Melodies eyes...they’d never make it…

John shut his eyes, posture sagging slightly

Sherlock addressed his sibling

“John, Melody and I will take the windows; you take the stairs. Help get Mrs Hudson out too.”

Melody and Mycroft spoke sharply in unison

“What?” 

“Me?”

Sherlock looked at them, without moving 

“Your closer” he told Mycroft

“You’re faster” 

Sherlock argued

“speed differential won’t be as critical as the distance!”

Acceptance fell upon Mycroft's feature 

“Yes, agreed”

Melody gave a wavering exhale

“Mycroft, no...not without you” she started

It would never work, seconds to evacuate the blast radius safely, it wasn’t enough… Before Mycroft could answer her, John realized that the sound of the vacuum cleaner was now almost inaudible and spoke up

“Mrs Hudson...she’s further away. She’s moving to the back.”

With a blank expression Sherlock looked at his brother

“I estimate we have a minute left. Is a phone call possible?”

Mycroft frowned in confusion

“phone call? 

Of all things, that was the last thing that was going to help the situation!

Melodys nails dug sharply into the grooves of his fingers”

“John has a daughter.” she hissed through her teeth

“He may wish to say  _ goodbye _ ” 

Mycroft, with a genuine look of regret turned to John without moving his head

“I- I’m sorry, Doctor Watson. Any movement will set off the grenade.”

John said nothing, having no choice to accept this.

Melody interrupted shakily

“Oscar Wilde.”

Mycroft moved his head but barely a fraction of a millimeter, so the sensor didn’t recognize it

Melody added

“The truth is rarely pure, and never simple.” It’s from ‘The Importance of Being Earnest by Oscar Wilde.”

John smiled slightly 

“oh yeah, we did it in school”

Mycroft thought of another memory, this time much fonder one

“ So we did we, now I recall. I was Lady Bracknell.”

Melody snorted tearfully in amusement

“If we get out of this I’m n-never letting that go!” she warned her husband lovingly, her thumb twitch across the back of his hand

Sherlock gave a lopsided smirk as he recalled the same memory

“Yeah. You were great.” he complimented his brother, for what felt like the first time

Mycroft looked surprised

“You really think so?”

Sherlock gaze became reassuring

“Yes, I really do.”

Mycroft accepted this with gratitude

“Well, that’s good to know. I’ve always wondered.”

Melody swallowed tearfully 

“Lucky , you lot! We did Romeo and Juliet…” she faltered

Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

“Apt, the young woman unwilling to die without her lover?” he pointed out dryly,

John looked like he wanted to say something, but upon realizing that the pair were sharing in the joke, rather than bickering over the appropriateness of the comment, he remained silent/

Melody began to cry silently in fear but forced a smile

“I wouldn’t know..I-I was Lady Capulet, not Juliet.” she smiled sheepishly

“ Locked myself in the drama suite until they agreed to give me the role I so wanted. I got an A* for my performance but ended up banned from all future productions by our school.” Melody smirked with a control splutter of laughter

The rest of the group smiled or chuckled...carefully and her watery gaze met her husbands without moving her head

“Mycroft…” 

Their grasp on each others hand tightened to a degree nearing pain, but it was a pain they each welcomed gladly, if this was to be the last time they would speak, or touch

Mycroft replied softly

“I know.” 

Meoldys’ lips parted, too much too say, too little time...her expression became pained. She couldn't do it, not if it meant...

Sherlocks’ eyes darted to each of his companions

“Good luck everyone. Three, two, one,  _ go _ !”

The multiple actions that took place next happened in a matter of seconds.

Melody turned to Mycroft with a scream of protest 

“ _ No _ ”

Mycroft firmly forced her into Sherlocks' arms, and the group raced for their designated exit points, Mycroft out of the living room door, John running for the right-hand window and Sherlock, half dragging half holding Melody protectively in arms, leapt to the left-hand window. Flames engulfed the entire room, swallowing everything in its path and an enormous, destructive ball of flames roared loudly, bursting out of the windows behind them. 


	65. Chapter 65

Twisting his body in mid air, Sherlock, angled his body in a way he knew would protect Melody and save himself from at least serious injury, digging the information up from whatever corner of his mind he had stored it, with John using his military and medical training to do the same.

That wasn’t to say it didn’t hurt like hell, and left the three lacking air in their lungs for an alarming space of time as they curled up to protect themselves, and Melody in Sherlocks case, from the rain of broken glass that came down on them from the cloud of fire and smoke that burst from the upstairs windows.

After several seconds, John, Sherlock and Melody slowly lifted themself just enough to watch the blast recede and smoke poured out of the shattered windows, groaning and grunting in pain, the three rolled over on the hard pavement.

Melody lent up on her elbow, wincing in pain.

“OW!” she stated with closed eyes but an otherwise dead-pan expression. 

In that same second, a look of realization hit her and she pushed herself to her feet - rather unsteadily.

“Mycroft…” she muttered worriedly, glancing up at the now ruined flat

Sherlock appeared at her side.

“Mycroft said he wondered if Mrs Hudsons’ flat was safe; he never said it was  _ absolute  _ that it would be destroyed…” he told her, there was a bruise on his forehead and a cut on his jutting cheek bone.Melody was certain she could hear a trace of concern and anxiety in his tone but chose to ignore it.

A second later Mycroft appeared from round the back of the flat, limping slightly as he brought a shocked Mrs Hudson with him.

The Landlady immediately rounded on her tenants, frantically shouting at Sherlock

“ _ Oh _ Sherlock Holmes what have you done now? Do you know how much rent this is going to cost you to cover this, young man? I mean  _ look  _ at my flat…what- it-...” she continued, gesturing, almost hysterically, at the smoking windows of 221B.

Mrs Hudson turned her back on the detective and his best friend, storming closer to the flat,, still ranting about the damage to the flat, Sherlock etc. With a cry of consolation, Melody thought her knees might give way. His suit was covered in dust, his eyes narrowed and his ears were no doubt as he caught his breath. But otherwise safe and for the most part unharmed.

Mycroft was close to thanking the god he logically knew didn't exist that Melody was safe when Melody shot forward and threw herself into Mycrofts’ arms, he met her with as much eagerness knowing she too was safe and unharmed before pressing a brief, firm kiss to her lips.

What happened next came as a shock to everyone. and some level of disgust by  _ some. _

Melody grabbed a fistful of Mycrofts’ shirt and jacket and pulled him in for a second kiss - this one far deeper and more passionate than the first. Mycroft, though taken back, quickly responded, In the middle of the street, with smoke still streaming from the windows, now no more than jagged gaping holes in the walls of 221B, and the distant sound of emergency service sirens approaching, the couple shared a hollywood-movie-grade embrace.

Absolutely floored by the scene in front of him, Johns’ smile fell but not completely as his facial features seemed to freeze and his eyes widened while Sherlock’s expression fell entirely before becoming disgusted and disturbed.

Several moments passed before Sherlock was forced to interrupt

"Put it down Melody.you don’t know where it’s been!” he shouted

John looked like he was trying to choose between turning away out of decency and watching to be certain he was actually seeing what he was seeing!

The couple broke apart, with Melody leaning against her husbands chest, breathless and staring hazy eyed at her brother in law with a taunting expression

“I know exactly where it’s been dumbass and now, unfortunately for you, you do too” she snarked

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“When you’re quite ready brother, we have a psychopathic sister to deal with!” Sherlock shouted, spinning and walking away.

“John shut your mouth, you'll swallow the whole street.”

Jolting out of his unresponsive state and robotically moving to follow Sherlock, Mycroft brushed a tear from Melodys’ cheek. Hold the fort in my place for a while my dear” he requested.

Melody chuckled sadly.

“You got it. Don’t go being a goldfish Mr Holmes” she instructed firmly.

Sherlock, who had hailed a taxi from across the street, sighed irritatedly but John smirked slightly

“Good thing Sherrinford is an island” 

Sherlock looked at him questioningly.

“hm?”

John looked at him.

“Well, surrounded by salt water, salt acts as a disinfectant - we can take out our eyeballs’ and soak them in seawater.” 

As the fire, police and paramedics arrived, Melody watched her husband and best friends get into the taxi and drive away.

As soon as the flat was dealt with, and the downstairs deemed safe enough to enter for a short period, Melody collected a few of Mrs Hudson’ belongings and called a car which pulled up seconds later

“Right” Melody sighed after putting Mrs Hudsons’ suitcases in the boot of the car

“Your sisters’ address is in the GPS, the car will take you the whole way. Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on everything” she promised.

Mrs Hudson thanked her, taking her hand,which was a little shaky from the frightening experience but otherwise just fine. Melody kissed her cheek and shut the car door, waving her off as the car pulled away.

She turned around to find Anthea stepping out of a different but identical car.

“Mrs Holmes” she greeted.

Melody nodded and joined her.

“Accompany me home Anthea, and contact Lestrade on the way, please” she asked respectfully.

Anthea, who had been typing on her Blackberry, looked up.

“Official story is that Mr Holmes is receiving medical care; intensively, should explain his absence suitably until further notice” the P.A stated with a professional smile.

Melody nodded and she and Anthea got into the chauffeur driven Jaguar. Melody lifted her left arm, only just realizing how painful and swollen it was becoming, adrenaline was one heck of an anesthetic.

Barely looking up from her Blackberry, Anthea untucked something from under the seat in front of her - a large bag of first aid supplies. Melody had to admit, she’d never been more thankful that Mycroft had such a loyal, efficient super-assistant.


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock, John and Mycroft gain entrance to Sherrinford, with a plot which consists of the hijacking of a fishing vessel, several changes in clothing, since finding Mycroft a comfortable waistline hadn’t been such an easy task as jumping out the window of a burning building. But things quickly take a downward spiral when Eurus reveals herself to be in charge of the institution, and is more than prepared for her siblings arrival.

Upon realizing that Eurus Holmes had, not only been interviewed one to one, against Mycrofts’ express orders, but Eurus had manipulated the governor and by extension the entirety of the staff within the unit. 

As it happened, she had met Sherlock for chips, in the guise of Faith Smith, daughter of now proved serial killer Culverton Smith.

She had then posed as Johns’ therapist and finally, she had presented herself to Melody in the cemetery as the blonde-haired, french accented woman.

And now the three of them were trapped ;Mycroft, Sherlock and John in her old cell, as she pitted Sherlock against his best friend and his own brother in several traumatizing tests and challenges.

The first consisted of either John or Mycroft being forced to shoot the compromised Governor of the facility with a pistol, if not, or if Sherlock committed the act himself, then the Governor's wife would die instead. 

With neither John or Mycroft were willing to end an innocent mans’ life at point blank range, thus gaining blood on their hands, the Governor, partially in an act of self-loathing and guilt concerning his part in Eurus’ take over, and the need to protect his wife, took the pistol and shot himself. Eurus then shot the Governor's wife. Claiming both were dead, and still nothing was different, so what did it matter?

The second ‘challenge’ involved the group moving on to an empty room, finding a coffin, its lid propped against the wall with the plaque displaying not a name, but simply the words "I LOVE YOU". 

It didn’t take long for Sherlock and John to realize that the coffin is intended for Molly Hooper 

Eurus told the three that she had, while out of the facility, during the time she spent posing as three different women: Johns texting fling before Marys’ death, then Faith Smith and finally as Johns Therapist and the strange woman from the cemetery,, that she, Eurus had planted explosives within Mollys’ flat, and in order to call off the detonation Sherlock was instructed to make Molly say the words "I love you" with a timer set by Eurus; Three minutes. The psychotic woman then added the stipulation that Sherlock was not allowed to convey that there was any sign of threat or danger.

Molly was standing in her kitchen, as displayed on a one way Camera for Sherlock, John and Mycroft to watch from Sherrinford institute, tearfully holding the phone to her ear

“Why are you doing this to me? Why are you making fun of me?” she demanded once Sherlock had made his request

Sherlock had started to panic, it had taken so long to get Molly to pick up the phone, they had hardly any time left..

“Please, I swear, you just have to listen to me…”

At Eurus urging he changed his tone, hoping to sound kinder

_ “ _ Molly, this is for a case. It’s ... it’s a sort of experiment…” he tried

This was not the correct thing to say because Molly shook her head slightly with a sniffle

“I’m not an experiment,  _ Sherlock _ .” she snapped miserably

Sherlocks’ eyes widened 

“No, I Know you’re not an experiment. You’re my friend. We’re friends! But ... please. Just ... say those words for me…” he requested

Tears were streaming down Mollys’ cheeks

“Please don’t do this. Just ... just  _ don’t  _ do it…” she pleaded 

Sherlock however, was not giving up, even if he had to hurt Molly in order to save her life

“It’s  _ very _ important. I can’t say why, but I promise you it is” he insisted

“Please, just say it.”

Molly wiped her eye with one hand, shaking her head

“I can’t. Not to you…” she choked, gesturing with one hand, too upset to speak properly for a moment, she tried again

“Because.. because it’s tr-” her voice failed her again 

“Because ... it’s ... true, Sherlock.It’s always been true…” she admitted in one, wavering breath.

Behind Sherlock, who stared wide eyed at the screen, John hung his head, pinching the bridge of his nos while. Mycroft’s head also dropped.

“Well, if it’s true, just say it anyway.” he suggested, the coldness in his tone was to disguise the tumultuous range of emotion he was truly feeling in that moment

Molly, still in tears, forced out a sound of disbelief 

“You bastard”

Sherlock tried again to tell her to say it anyway

Molly frowned

“You say it. Go on. You say it first.  _ Say it. _ Say it like you mean it…” she asked, with an almost child-like lilt to her hopeful tone.

Eurus flicked on the speaker to address Sherlock

“Final thirty seconds”

Mycroft lifted his head, opening his mouth as if to speak but unable to can’t form coherent words, closed it again.

Molly, pursing her lips, brought her free hand to the side of her face to her mobile phone, cupping the hand clutching the phone with her other hand.

Sherlock lowered his head as he hesitated but raised it

“I love you.” he stated, becoming anxious when there was a drawn out pause from Mollys’ end of the line...she was going to hang up...they were almost out of time... 

With a frantic expression Sherlock moved closer to the screen

“Molly, please…”

Molly, with her mouth almost touching the phone finally said it:

“I love you”

The countdown clock bleeped and stopped:00:02.

Unimaginably relieved, Sherlock reeled back from the camera screen as Both John and Mycroft sighed heavily. Sherlock buried his head in both hands, bending forward. Meanwhile In the kitchen of her home, Molly put down her phone and brought both hands to her mouth.

Sherlock lifted his head and straightened his posture,looking exhausted

“Eurus, I- I won. I saved Molly Hooper.” he said bluntly

The camera screen showing Molly, now leaning on her kitchen counter, sobbing, changed to show the face of Mycroft and Sherlocks’ sister; dark haired and brown eyed like them, the siblings’ several years in age difference, however was not discernible since Eurus had been imprisonment since early childhood had left her gaunt, and lacking in muscle tone

The youngest Holmes sibling tilted her head

“Saved her? From what? Oh, do be sensible. There were no explosives in her little house. Why would I be so clumsy? You didn’t win. You lost.” she said frowning in mock sympathy, or at least, the one she thought was sympathy, she couldn’t remember all of them.

“Look what you did to her. Look what you did to yourself. All those complicated little emotions. I lost count. Emotional context, Sherlock. It destroys you every time.” she told her brother

Sherlock began to pace the room as Eurus sat back in her chair carelessly dropping the pistol to the floor as he stepped towards the lid of the coffin which was still propped up against the wall. Sherlock drew his hand back, slamming both hands into the lid., then grabbed the side of the coffin, lifting the entire thing, only to smash it down again, and again.

Seconds later, Sherlock released an anguished cry of rage, pain and anger.

Outside Sherrinford, rain poured from the sky, with thunder and lightning accompanying it. 

John stepped around the shattered, splintered remains of the coffin, bent down and picked up bends down to pick up the pistol from the floor, clearing his throat softly as he approached his friend, who#o sat with his back against the wall, with his wrists resting on the tops of his knees which were drawn up in front of his chest. Sherlock stared at the concrete floor,, breathing heavily and clearly distressed. 

John stopped a few paces in front of the distressed looking Sherlock

“Look” he cleared his throat again

“I know this is difficult and I know you’re being tortured, but you have got to keep it together.” he urged in a whisper

Sherlock didn’t look up as he argued

“This isn’t torture; this is vivisection. We’re experiencing science from the perspective of _ lab rats”  _ he snapped

Exhaling loudly, he lifted his head to rest it against the wall, Sherlock glanced to his left to where Mycroft watched from nearby with a concerned expression

The detective looked up at John once more

“Soldiers?” he sighed, recalling his words from not long before - Today, they were soldiers and it didn’t matter what happened to them.

There was a little girl alone on a plane surrounded by dead passengers about to crash into a city. So long as they passed each of Eurus sick tests they would be able to, at most, divert the plane from crashing into said city and killing thousands simply upon impact alone,

John nodded

“Soldiers.” he pulled him to his feet, handing Sherlock the gun as the detective collected himself. Just as they reached the doorway the lights turn red at the voice of Jim Moriarty sounded from the speakers in one of his many recordings before his death years previously, taunting the three inhabitants

“Tick-tock, tickets please!” 

The psychopathic criminal called from within the grey stone walls of Sherrinford, the cage meant to contain the uncontain-ables, built to trap the demons beneath the road.

But now they, the Holmes brothers and Dr. Watson, found that the roles had been switched, they were now trapped while the demons had free reign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope my readers have enjoyed the last few chapters - been thinking of posting a sneak preview of the prequel to this story, which delves into Melody and Mycrofts relationship from the start and their history together etc


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Mycroft is not immune to his sisters manipulation and psychological torture

Mycroft, John and Sherlock entered the next room, finding something sturdy - a table of somee sort maybe, covered by a white cloth. 

Eurus spoke as they gathered around whatever was under the cloth, addressing her eldest sibling in a sickly sweet voice

“Mycroft, this one's for you, you didn’t think I’d forget you did you...?” she taunted

Sherlock tucked his hands in his jacket pockets

“Well, if it’s an ‘I hate you’ this could be a long one…” he commented, in countenance to Mycrofts’ previous comment concerning there not being a long list of people who love Sherlock, before they had narrowed it down to Molly Hooper.

Mycroft stepped closer to the covering

“I can’t say I’m over enthused to be included in your game, little sister” 

With that he pulled the cloth away to reveal what was underneath.

Eurus spoke before anyone else could

“Mycroft, I did decide to go a bit slower for you, so this part should be relatively easy for you to work out.”

John and Sherlock watched Mycroft as he breathed heavily, dropping the cloth to the floor.

Once again, there was a coffin. But this one was white,, relatively expensive….and small, too small ,with a single lily with a green stem and leaves was set on top. With a sour expression which still suggested he had been expecting this, Mycroft rested a hand heavily on the lid of the coffin.

When no one spoke, Eurus decided to provide some encouragement

“Well, go on Mycroft, this is the easy part, surely you’ve worked it out by now…” 

Mycroft exhaled sharply, moving forward to carefully touch his fingers to the fragile flower

“Lillianna” he said, in a softer tone than expected before clearing his throat

John approached, cautious but confused

“S-sorry who?”

Mycrofts’ mouth twitched into a rueful smile

“It was the middle name Melody chose for...for our child.” 

John ran a hand back through sandy coloured hair in distress

“So...what’s, is-is that it , you...just have to reveal the middle name of your child?” he guessed, with an air of disbelief. 

Mycroft and Sherlock gave the doctor a long look before Mycroft responded dryly

“She just threatened to set off explosives, though admittedly non-existent, in the house of one of Sherlocks friends, and he is her favorite , can you imagine her making my so-called ‘challenge’ quite that simple Dr. Watson?” 

Mycroft turned, not seeing the split-second-sarcastic-grin John gave him before turning stoic again before he addressed Eurus

“Are you going to be kind enough to offer the same level of instruction or am i just meant to guess what this is for, sister?” he called, glancing down at the floor as he idly paced the bare floor, averting his gaze from the too-small coffin laid out before them. 

Seconds later, much like with Molly, an overview of Mycrofts’ kitchen was brought up on the live feed of an overhead camera. Even from this distance, Mycroft could see there was a bruise on Melodys’ cheek, her left arm was bandaged; mild injuries sustained after leaping, with John and Sherlock, out of the window of 221B. Adrenaline having not made the injury fully noticeable until said adrenaline had dissipated. Fractured, not broken, Mycroft deduced.

Eurus, controlling the camera from her position in the governors old office, zoomed in slightly on the screen as three captives watched Melody take a container from the fridge before struggling for a moment to open it - since her dominant hand was indisposed and wrapped in bandages, a familiar female sphynx cat weaving its way around Melodys’ ankles, hoping for a stray piece of left-over chicken from the salad Melody had just retrieved.

Eurus chimed in 

“We talked about you, you know. We thought it ever so funny, you falling for Jims’ favorite pet, that he had sent to kill you” she stated in wonder

“He worked so hard to train her to do as she was told...but then, well, she simply traded one master for another really, didn’t she?”

Mycrofts’ anger began to seep through, despite himself

“I am not-” he stopped abruptly to grit his teeth, biting back the protest, he knew better than to engage with Eurus.

On screen, Melody took the tupperware box of leftovers to the kitchen table, only to turn and set about putting the kettle to boil in order to make herself a coffee. She knew Mycroft,John and Sherlock had left for Sherrinford - but she had no idea of just how precarious the situation had now become.

Eurus spoke, unheard by the ignorant young woman in the kitchen, in a tone of genuine curiosity and surprise

“I never imagined you of all people marrying someone so normal, Mycroft! Now, what would you say if I told you that I could kill your sweet Melody, like I was going to kill Molly Hooper?” she asked

Mycroft exhaled sharply

“You were lying last time, sister, why would we believe you this time?” he demanded,

John, however looked horrified

“Mycroft!” he started

Sherlock interjected, putting an arm out to stop him

“Don’t John, he’s right we can’t trust anything she tells us” he said quickly

Eurus feigned a wounded sound

“Sherlock, don’t be mean - just for that I’ll take thirty seconds off of Mycrofts’ timer…”

Mycroft tried not to look as alarmed as he was starting to feel, silently dreading what Eurus might have in store next...and if it involved Melody...

“What timer, Eurus?” he demanded

Eurus then gave a short, unnerving laugh, as though remembering something

“Ah, right, context …Sorry” 

She jabbed a finger down on the keyboard in front of her. In the top left hand of the screen was a timer, which was promptly re-set by Eurus from five minutes to four and a half as she subtracted the promised 30 seconds from Mycroft's time. 

Still holding back on beginning the timer, Eurus added

“Again, sorry, I got distracted. But then, that’s all she is to you, isn’t she Mycroft? A distraction, a pet goldfish for you to keep around to look at and tend to when you’re bored.” Eurus taunted.

On the camera screen Melody shooed away her cat, Selket, who had started to paw at the air by the table leg - still hoping for a scrap of meat, but turned and moved away at Melodys’ gesture. The woman then went about making her drink.

Eurus went on to explain her next test to her eldest brother

“You see, you like to be in control, don’t you, Mycroft? I mean, you decide on the fate of a nation after all, should you choose the country could burn...I’d like to see it burn, like I nearly made Sherlock burn...like I made my first hospital burn...”

After taking a second to ponder her tangential thought, Eurus returned her attention to her oldest brother 

“Would you let Melody burn, Mycroft? The only way she will survive our game is if she gets out of your little house, and away from danger.” Eurus instructed.

Sherlock and John were shifting and pacing in the background but Mycroft successfully remained still, emotionless. A frozen statue of a man.

Eurus went on 

“...But what could possibly be enough to damage her so badly that she would leave you; now, when she knows there’s a possibility of you being in danger, of being manipulated...you did tell her about me didn’t you?”

With a few taps of the console keys, Eurus had split the screen between a shot of herself, in the governor's chair, and of Melody, putting down her drink on the table before scooping Selket into her arms, needing the warmth and comfort of her only current companion in her distressed state.

Melody set Selket on the floor and sat down, she really wasn’t hungry, or in the mood for coffee, but she needed something to distract her - there was nothing more she could do other than wait for word from her husband.

She jumped, badly, when the sound of her phone, which was vibrating on the table could be heard from the living room, the upbeat ringtone playing at the same time

_ ‘Told you I'll be here forever _

_ Said I'll always be your friend, Took an oath, I'ma stick it out 'til the end _

She bolted from the room, abandoning her food but knocking her injured arm on the doorframe in her haste - making her curse vehemently as she sprinted down the corridore to the living room.

Eurus chuckled

“So funny...Poor Jim was ever so disappointed when Melody went missing, but like any disobedient pet, she was punished for it. But you, Mycroft, you never paid for taking Jims’ pet away from him…”

Eurus made a condescending sound 

“What do you think Mycroft…you don’t have to believe me of course, Are you willing to destroy her to save her? I’ve just given you plenty of reasons not to after all, but are you ready to take the risk with Melodys life?” Eurus asked, her voice high, slow and distant.

Eurus, eager to hurry up their little game, tapped a few keys on the console

“Decision time Mycroft, I’m starting the timer…”

Mycroft hung his head, unwilling to interact with his manipulative little sister.

True to her word, the timer began to countdown!

_ 4.30 _

_ 4.29 _


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Told you I'll be here forever…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I'm not Eurus holmes, there are probably flaws with this chapter (The show itself leaves many questions unanswered - but that's part of the fictional fun. right? So for any and all flaws etc I hope my readers still enjoy this chapter nonetheless

**67**

Still sharing the split screen with Mycrofts’ unwitting wife, Eurus pitched in

“Remember, the same rules apply here as they did with Sherlock - - no threat, no danger.” she stated

In that same second Melody reached the living room within seconds and snatched up her phone, which sat on the living room coffee table playing the ringtone she’d assigned to her husbands speed dial.

_ ‘ _ _ You're part of my entity, here for infinity _

_ together we'll mend your heart _

_ Because When the sun shines, we shine together _

_ Told you I'll be here forever…’ _

Melody snatched up the device and answered before it could ring again

“ _ Mycroft _ , I’m so glad you called, are you alright, where are you, god’ tell me you're safe at least...?” 

She breathed each question in quick succession.

Mycroft sighed, just the sound of her voice, even with it being as concerned and panicked as it was, made him feel like the world no longer rested on his shoulders

“Melody…” he exhaled as his emotionless expression slipped 

Melody continued speaking frantically on the other line 

“Wh-where are you? You, I mean...tell me you’re safe at least, you John and Sherlock…?” she stammered, unable to bear thinking of what might be going on.

Mycroft answered blandly

“Yes, Sherlock and Dr. Watson are fine” he stated in one breath

Melody began to pace the living room

“Well, where, where are you? D-did you reach Sherrinford, can you...can you tell me anything?” she asked urgently.

Mycroft hesitated, lowering the phone from his ear for several seconds. He was a decent enough liar despite the fact he rarely felt the need to practice it, now though, the words stuck in his throat like thick, congealing glue.

“I-I won’t lie to her, I can’t…”

Melody put a hand over her ear, the one without the mobile held to it, not realizing he had not been addressing her at that moment 

“Mycroft, you have to speak up I can’t hear you, look just, tell me what’s going on, have you confronted Eurus, the Governor who let her walk out? Just...tell me something so i can help...”

At the mention of the man who had just committed suicide in a desperate bid to save his own wife, Mycrofts’ stomach churned. 

Eurus  _ tsked  _ as one would do before scolding a child

"Oh Mycroft, of course you can…” she said at length, regarding his denial of being able to lie to Melody.

“You’re so very good at it after all, you’ve had so much practise: you lied to Sherlock, to mummy and daddy probably...lies, they get so complicated don’t they,.so much so that sometimes it’s hard to tell which is which! A well told truth could easily be just an even better lie.” she paused.

Sherlock approached his brother, speaking slowly so that Melody would not hear

“Well she is at least somewhat intelligent enough to know something’s wrong…not that that is an advantage in the case"

Mycroft grit his teeth without looking at him and Sherlock took the phone from him but Eurus protested

“No, no Sherlock, this one is for Mycroft! The rest of you, you must learn to share if we’re going to keep playing!” she sounded like she was pouting - a petulant child not getting her way.

There was 3.29 minutes left on the timer

Knowing his interference would only endanger Melody further, Sherlock offered the phone back to his brother.

“You already know what you have to do, brother, do hurry on up with it so we can get on. You have to get her out of that house before it explodes. Logic over sentiment, brother, get her out of the house, Lie to her. Like our sister said; Break her, destroy her to save her.” he instructed quickly

John interrupted, disturbed.

“Wait wait- destroy her to save what are you- what does she want?” the former soldier demanded, but, pleased at Sherlocks conclusion, , Eurus chimed over him.

“Clever boy Sherlock, you see dear Mycroft, you need to be free from distraction if you’re going to get rid of her...permanently, either you break her, destroy her to save her, or I can kill her.  _ Bang _ ” Eurus whispered softly. Mycroft cleared his throat. 

“Melody…” he started.

“We are at Sherrinford…” 

He knew what was being demanded of him. But Melody had been broken so many times, always having him there to mend things, to help her put herself back together, if he was the one to break her this time, would she ever recover?

Melody had started gnawing on the skin around her thumbnail

“Mycroft, you’re really worrying me, say something!” she ordered

When Mycroft did just that, her chest fell in relief, Mycroft kept his posture straight as he spoke 

“There is something you can do Melody...you can leave.” he said, his tone sharp as a razor

Melody stopped pacing and frowned.

“What? What are you talking about, where do you want me to go?” she asked

Mycroft snorted derisively.

“Why should I care? You see my dear, being reunited with my dear siblings has made me realize just how...different you and I are…”

For the first time in her life, Melody ignored Selket, who had wandered in after her to weave around her ankles, mewling for attention or food.

Melody clutched the phone to her ear, , feeling ice roll down her spine

“What’s wrong? Tell me what’s wrong so I can help” she whispered, if Eurus was making him do this

Eurus scolded her brother once again

“Oh  _ Mycroft _ , being married really has slowed you down, the timer, remember?That won’t be good enough”

Mycroft tried to sneer but ended up exposing just how pained he was feeling within

“Hm as though someone of such low intelligence could ever truly be of use to me. Melody I want you out of my house by the time I return.”

Melody released a nervous sigh of laughter

“You don’t-you don’t mean that…’

Mycrfot interrupted harshly

“How would you know?”

He turned away from the screen

“You know nothing. You never have, you’ll never have the understanding of the world the way my brother and I do - Sherlock feels the same and has cut all ties with Dr. Watson.”

Mycroft inclined his head as John was about to protest and Sherlock interfered before the shorter male was able to say a word.

Sherlock checked the timer - 3.10 minutes...

Melody shook her head

“Mycroft no, you...you’re trying to tell me something else...it’s her isn’t it? Eurus is doing - she’s done something that’s making you say these things…” Melody insisted

Eurus spoke up, only being heard by her test subjects

“Remember Mycroft, No danger, no threat...softly softly Mycroft” she sang tauntingly

Mycroft took a few steps towards the camera.

“Look, I know this may be too many long words for a- a goldfish to understand…perhaps I found it a little too entertaining, seeing how long I could keep up the charade…”

Melody swallowed thickly, she’d always thought she could tell when a Holmes was fibbing, now though...she wasn’t so sure…

Each sentence punctuated like a physical stab wound to Melodys’ person as Mycroft continued without pause

“I mean, you’ve only yourself to blame really. Perhaps if you’d simply gotten rid of that first child you conceived back then, I wouldn’t have allowed this to go on for so long” Mycroft, stone faced, ignored the looks he was given by Sherlock and John.

They didn’t know, but Melody did and he knew if anything was going to cut right to her heart it was this

“If you’d aborted it instead of insisting on keeping it like a petulant child wanting a doll, then Your parents wouldn’t have been so ashamed that they had to leave the country with their shameful excuse of a daughter and Moriarty wouldn't have found you, made you his  _ pet _ .” 

**2 minutes 40 seconds.** _.. _

Melody sounded like she’d been kicked in the ribs.

“Please, please  _ stop _ , why are you saying these things?

Mycroft went on as though he hadn’t heard her.

“...Then you came back, brought the burden of Moriarty with you, then disappeared again - I thought that was the end of it but no, you spiraled back like a bloody boomerang. Latched onto the first person to offer a smile and a ‘kind’ word to you, I had the unfortunate displeasure of having to be that person, after all I needed you to get Moriarty. And there you stayed; leeching what you could from me.”

He knew Melody inside out, almost better than he knew himself, he knew exactly what to say and exactly which nerves to aim for and which words to spit at her like venom to make her believe what he was saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually left me emotionally drained writing this - I adore writing Melody and is a favorite oc of mine


	69. Chapter 69

Melody tried to speak.

“This can’t be it..I-I never meant...to ruin this so badly...to become such a-...problem for you. I know I’m messed up, I’m...I’m not perfect...neither are you...but I thought…”

Mycroft scoffed.

“I simply put up with you because you were too idiotic to see the signs.”

“Signs?” Melody insisted shakily.

Mycroft kept his gaze fixed on the camera screen, tears were rolling down Melodys’ cheeks but he went on.

“It would be as clear to anyone with half a brain that I prefer Lady Smallwood; no surprise really, she is vastly more intelligent, interesting and mature.” he rattled on

Melody shook her head

“PLease...please don’t send me away…” Melody sniffed miserably

“The-the card, you tore it up, you tore it up in-front of me…” she tried again in disbelief 

Mycroft sighed impatient

“Really Melody...it didn’t occur to you that I had already memorised Lady Smallwoods’ details and simply tore up the card in order to satisfy your pathetic insecurities?”

**1 minute 30 seconds**

He inhaled, time to aim for the jugular he decided

“I mean, another time, another place, Lady Smallwoods’ daughter could have been my own. But alas...regrets.”

Melody released a choked sob

“Please, My…”

“Stop whining, god, all you ever do...Do you understand you stupid girl, It wasn’t real, it was never real! it wasn’t back, then...and it isn’t now.” he told her.

Melody collapsed to the floor with a keening sound that threatened to make Mycroft break and end this now.

Selket the cat went to her mistress in alarm, pacing in front of her, trying to gain her attention, almost in concern, frightened by the pained sounds rising from Melody's throat.

“Please, please don’t send me away….”

Mycroft felt his grip on the phone tighten

**30 seconds...**

“Now take that wretched hairless creature of a companion and Get. Out. I am a powerful man as you know and can very easily make you regret it should I find you there when My brother and I return. Sherlock will be so glad not to have you tagging along getting in the way...I made him take you on all those cases to keep you out from under my feet, it made you feel so intelligent for a little while didn’t it? Like you were useful, like you were worth anything at all?” he added

**20 seconds**

Melody sobbed.

“Stop it! STOP IT STOP IT!” she shouted, curling into herself to shield herself from his words

!0 seconds…

“I’ll go, as long as I can t-take Selket,I’ll go. I promise.”

Mycroft felt his chest tighten

“You shall hear from my lawyer, gaining the money I had transferred from Moriartys’ accounts into my own was simple enough, I do hope you have a lawyer who can offer a fair rate.”

**5 seconds….**

Melody threw her phone across the room, threw her head back and howled. 

The timer on the screen stopped and the group let out a collective gasp/sigh of relief. Mycroft stumbled to the wall, supporting the majority of his weight on one hand while the other went to wipe the gathering sweat from the back of his neck, once again finding himself fighting the urge to vomit.

Eurus image reappeared, splitting the screen between herself and Melody once more with an expression of fascination

“Mycroft, I am impressed, you beat Sherlocks' time…” she lilted.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without giving too much away - do not read if animals in pain makes you uncomfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was heart-wretching to write (Don't @ me, i get stupidly attatched to my charecters lol)

Mycroft took several deeps breaths before he was able to face the screen again

Eurus tsked once more

“Look at that, such a loyal pet she has”

The camera zoomed in on Melody. Selket, disturbed by Melodys’ cries, approached and pawed at the human hand that was clenched hard into Melodys’ scalp.

Mycroft turned, putting his own hands to either side of his head, and John ran a hand over his face in distress. Sherlock and John moved to flank Mycrfot who glared at his sister hatefully 

“Well, I did as you requested, baby sister” he snapped

“Now let us move on and we can continue with your little farce! The sooner this is over...” 

He couldn’t hide the shaking in his body, the tremble in his voice.

Eurus frowned quizzically. 

“Already? No no, don’t be so cold big brother, Look at your poor wife, she’s broken!” 

Melody was all but screaming in emotional pain, reaching for a nervous looking Selket to clutch the animal to her chest like a lifeline.

Eurus commented over the quietened volume of the camera

“Interesting, how attached humans get to their animals...sometimes to the point where the pet is like their child, a substitute for something missing in their life.” Eurus said distantly.

Mycrfot looked away, to Eurus’ displeasure

“You reminded her of how different you are, how much of a failure she is...she believed what you said because you just confirmed every insecurity and fear she has in the fragile mind of hers…

Mycroft interrupted, not caring to hold back his emotion any longer

“She stronger than anyone gives her credit for…” he said loudly but added in a quiet tone

“More than I give her credit for”

Eurus rolled her eyes

“Mycroft, she couldn’t even do the one thing expected of her as a  _ woman  _ \- she couldn’t give you children Mycroft… she’s  _ useless _ , no more than a distraction, oh look, maybe not so loyal after all…”

At the touch of a button, Eurus had returned the camera to the kitchen, Melodys’ cat had been released from her owners hold and Selket padded into the kitchen, leaping onto the kitchen table

Eurus went on

“If she can’t give you children, let alone intelligent conversation, ordinary as she is, what use is sweet Melody?”

At the same time, Selket had started to help herself to the chicken out of Melodys’ leftover salad, fishing out a piece with a paw and carrying it to the floor where Selket began to chew and swallow hungrily.

“And we know the rules, don’t we brother? Pets who don’t have a use...get put down”.

Seconds after the last shred of stolen chicken had been swallowed, Selket bagan to pace the tiled kitchen, growing more and more agitated at first, then the mewling started, sharp, piercing, pain. 

Sherlock frowned.

“Eurus what have you done…?” he asked.

The cat lay on the ground, the fact that she was in pain inarguable from the sounds she was making

John paled

“Oh no…”

Melody, still upset over the phone call, came running.

The volume was increased on the kitchen camera, the sounds of the felines volacised agony made, Mycroft, John and Sherlock to wince,with the latter covering his ears for a second before putting them down . 

Melody knelt by her cats side, sniffing and drying her eyes, the phone call momentarily forgotten 

“Hey, Selky, what is it? Hm” she ran a hand over the cat's side

As Selket lay there with wide frightened eyes, fidgeting, tail flicking in discomfort as she continued to keen in pain.

Melody repeated her pets’ name, knowing it was familiar to her Melody hoped it would bring her some comfort, alternating between the full name of Selket and the nickname Selky.

Melody began to cry in panic, Selkets cries worsened and the animal began to twitch and roll in a violent seizure

Melody tried to soothe her, to hold her

“Sh, it’s ok Selky, I’ve got you, come on, you’re ok….don’t do this…” she pleaded, frightened, emotional and in shock.

Eurus interrupted, addressing the men, who watched in varying degrees of disgust 

“Jim had an interest in poisons...ironic, of course given how Melody came back into your life, Mycroft? Between us we managed to create something that would act quickly with the desired effects.”

Melodys cries drowned out her companions dying ones

Mycroft, staring in shock, unable to look away, muttered his sisters name

“You never said...thought you said she would burn if i didn’t …” he started

Eurus, still sharing the screen with Melody, who was cradling the cat to her chest, answered Mycroft as though explaining the obvious

“And she would have...from the inside out if she’d eaten that food. Jim really did have excellent taste in poisons and toxins. Together we created a perfect formula - shame to have wasted it...but never mind.”

Selkets’ pained yowling had quietened and soon after she fell still, with Melody hugging her close to her chest, curling over her pet protectively as Selket died in her arms. 

Sobs wracked Melody's entire body, in the span of a few seconds she had been told her husband no longer wanted her, and now Selket...

“Please Selky...not you...can’t lose you too...come on Selket, _ don’t leave me _ …” she grimaced, chest aching from lack of oxygen as she hyperventilated her way through a fresh wave of sobs, after a few moments, she uncurled herself from Selket and placed her down on the kitchen floor.

Drawing her knees up, Melody began sobbing dryly as she shuffled back against the breakfast bar, pushing herself so hard against the polished marble - wanting nothing more than to push herself straight through it and let the hard, cold piece of kitchenware swallow her whole and never spit her back out - why would she want to live if she had no-one? No, John... no Sherlock, no Mycroft, no Selket…

  
  
  



	71. Chapter 71

A single tear fell from his eye as Mycroft turned away, bringing the heels of both hands to his eyes, pressing them into his head to a painful degree

Sherlock went his brother, torn between attempting to offer comfort of a sort, to making a sarcastic jab, instead, with a downcast gaze he asked softly 

“What did she mean by ‘the first one, brother?”

Mycroft inhaled sharply, leaning with he back against the wall only for Eurus to interrupt 

“You didn’t tell him, Mycroft? However did you keep it hidden I wonder? But then, It’s easy to pretend something wasn’t real when you aren’t the one to feel it slip away-”

Mycroft cut her off in a rare show of anger 

“Eurus enough, just stop it, now!” he snarled through gritted teeth, hadn’t she tormented them enough?

John intercepted before things could escalate

“Look, Mycroft whatever it is just say it, we need to get out of here, so what the bloody hell is she talking about”

Mycroft sighed and hung his head

“You recall Melody and I had a relationship, of a sort, in the past, before she came under Moriartys’ control?” he said, already knowing their answer.

“I didn’t recall ever being happier before I met her, nor did I think I could be when things ended. I was older, graduating to go to a University in London, which meant I would not be going back, so I ended it...only…” he paused.

Sherlock frowned but said nothing and Mycroft continued

“The last time I saw her, back then, she told me she had gotten pregnant. I’d have known if there had been anyone else so, naturally…” he shrugged

John moved toward the Holmes brothers, confused

“Wait, so that...the baby that died…Evangeline…?” 

Mycroft lifted his uncharacteristically passive gaze

“In technical terms, and depending on one's personal human theory and beliefs, yes Evangaline was to be our second. But I was selfish, even then...I allowed her to push me away, to talk me into only thinking of my future career in Government, so yes, I left. I was not, however, aware of the miscariage until after she came to London, collared and tormented daily by her adoptive brother ...James Moriarty. Who, as it happened was also responsible for Melodys’ miscarriage but...it is very much in the past, where I would prefer it to remain, if you will, Dr. Watson, Sherlock?” 

He looked at each of his companions intently.

“Sherlock stepped around his brother.

“Our parents?” he urged.

Mycrfot shifted and shook his head

“Know only that Melody and I separated and I left for university while she was carted away to another continent by her parents where they could keep the shame of their daughters actions to a minimum and give her a stricter education from then on.”

John sighed heavily, looking disturbed

“Christ..I mean... _shit_. That woman been through a lot”

Mycrofts’ expression didn’t change

“Indeed, which is why I have no idea what I’m going to go back to should we get out of the hellish pit I’ve created for us” he admitted unhappily.

The thought hardly bare more than a moment of consideration,

Eurus, who had been watching the exchange with wide curious eyes, spoke up

“Such a shame...I’d have liked to have seen her, my little baby niece: would she be as slow as your pretty little Melody? Or maybe just a  _ bit  _ better, like you? I wonder if I could have made her laugh like i made Sherlock laugh that day, remember Mycroft? The night I made Sherlock laugh until we thought we would burst like a balloon…

Mycroft whirled around seething in anger

“ _ Scream _ , Eurus you were hurting him and he was creaming!” he told her furiously, the memory too much for him to stand, particularly in that moment

John then weighed in   
“Wait so, if your parents didn’t even know about Melody, and you two didn’t meet till after you (Mycroft) had her”

John pointed at Eurus

“Sent away, how the hell does she know all of this, about you and Melodys’ past, about the Miscarriage, about Evangeline?” he demanded

Sherlock made an expression of ‘genuine’ consideration

“There John, you do have some uses, bringing up valid but honestly obvious points, Mycroft, explain.”

John smirked but frowned as he comprehended the backhanded compliment while Mycroft shook his head slightly, opening and closing his mouth a fraction twice before he could form the words

“I didn’t have a choice...the British Government occasionally need to put her unique abilities to use, she requested...things...in exchange” he started

Sherlock frowned

“What things, Mycroft, what did you do?” 

It was Eurus who answered

“Oh he told me everything...I knew about Melody years and years ago but I never imagined she’d come tumbling back into his life like she did!” she said.

“Mycroft updated me on his personal connections...then when he came to visit me after his real baby died…” she emphasised the word ‘real’ to drive home the point that Evagaline had been born and therefore considered more of a living being in her eyes that the child Melody had miscarried.

“Then there’s Jim and Melodys’ past...adoptive siblings can be ever so cruel. Jim always felt so protective of his baby sister even though they aren't blood...”

Mycroft snapped at her again.

“To be protective of someone Eurus one has to care for them in the first place!”

Seeing the cracks in his brothers composure, Sherlock put a hand to his brothers shoulder, watching the camera screen unhappily.

“As you said, brother mine, it is the past - mother and father won’t hear it from me” he vowed

Mycroft sighed, glaring down at the ground almost defeatedly.

An alarm trilled and Eurus spoke.

“On to the next one boys! You;re making the room look untidy standing about like that!” she teased brightly.

A green light above the second door to the room flashed

John cleared his throat.

Looks like we’re allowed through to the next one” he said, without enthusiasm

Sherlock moved but stopped when his brother didn’t. Mycroft was fixed to the spot, staring at the now silent screen, Eurus had removed her half which left the overhead view of Mycrofts’ kitchen in full screen.

Melody was still huddled against the breakfast bar, her dead cat lying a few feet away. Sherlock looked at the image, Melody wasn’t just his sister in law she was also, something Sherlock could well consider to be, a friend, but now was not the time and he patted his brothers arm, somewhat awkwardly.

“Come, brother. The sooner we solve this the sooner we can get on to damage control.” he stated, meeting his brothers cool gaze.

“All lives, all hearts” he reminded. 

Mycroft inclined his head reluctantly.

“Indeed, brother mine,” he smirked cynically while forcing his Iceman persona back into its proper place.

The brothers made their way to the door where John waited for them to join him. Mycroft couldn’t resist one final longing glance of concern at the image of his wife on the screen.

As the group entered the next room Sherlock looked around casually

“Hey, sis, don’t mean to complain but this one’s empty. What happened? Did you run out of ideas?” he goaded flatly

The screen flickered to reveal Eurus’ face once again

“ It’s not empty, Sherlock. You’ve still got the gun, haven’t you? I  _ told _ you you’d need it, because only two can play the next game. Just two of you go on from here; your choice!” She smiled.

It’s make-your-mind-up time. Whose help do you need the most – John or Mycroft? It’s an elimination round. You choose one and kill the other. You have to choose family or friends. Mycroft or John Watson?” she questioned brightly.


	72. Chapter 72

Mycroft woke sluggishly from the tranquilizer Eurus shot into him, John and no-doubt Sherlock, but as he woke Mycroft shot up to shuffle back on his behind as he was greeted with the gruesome sight of the dead governor, sprawled where he had fallen hours before, now in a pool of cold, drying blood in Eurus’ old cell..

Back against the wall, Mycroft gagged, looking away. He could already tell he was locked in, no use wasting energy or time trying to get out. Instead he had no choice but to sit in agonising silence and wonder what his sister was doing to Sherlock in that moment. She’d killed Sherlocks’ childhood best friend. Mycroft wondered if the same fate would befall Dr.Watson before this ordeal was over...

Breathing heavily, he put the back of his hand to his mouth. In childhood Sherlock had re-written his memories, later going on to use recreational drugs in a bid to escape his own mind which seemed to work faster back then than he had been capable of dealing with… back then it had been Mycroft that had pulled him out (metaphorically kicking and screaming) the pit his own brother had put himself in.

Mycroft couldn’t help but wonder, morbidly, if the good doctor did not make it out of Eurus’ twisted game, what state would Sherlock be in afterwards? How many more would fall victim to his psychotic sisters whims by the end of this...first the governor, then the Garrideb siblings...one had been an orderly of Sherrinford and all three brothers had been murdered by Eurus during one of her several challenges she’d had Mycroft, Sherlock and John participate in.

How long had it been? Hours, days? Mere minutes? Mycroft had no idea, but he jolted upon hearing a distant clattering, multiple hasty footfalls...the cell door opened, and Greg Lestrade marched in.

“Well...don’t you look like bloody hell” he commented casually.

Mycroft, who had gotten to his feet upon hearing the urgent approach of footsteps, forced a cold smile.

“Since we;re dispensing with formal niceties Inspector, perhaps you wouldn’t mind getting me the bloody hell out of here?” he requested.

Finally, the ordeal was over...No, far from over, the fall out from this disaster would be immense, but Mycroft, for now, was simply glad to be free from Sherrinford - physically at least, and far from Eurus.

After successfully solving the Musgrave ritual Sherlock finally knew the truth, all of it. There was nothing Mycroft could do to protect him any longer...; Eurus killing, not a childhood pet dog but a little boy called Victor Trevor - Sherlocks’ best friend, out of twisted loneliness and jealousy, to say nothing of what their parents would say upon being told that Eurus had been alive all this time, not dead as Mycroft had led them to believe.

But for now at least, Sherlock was safe, to Mycroft's relief, and Dr Watson alive to his surprise, and very wet after being chained down a well, the same well Eurus had put Viktor Trevor down as a child. But Sherlock had done it - he had reached Eurus in a way no one had ever been able.

A car met Mycroft as soon as he reached the shore by police helicopter, and beside the black Jaguar a few feet away, Anthea, for once not focused on her Blackberry, watched her employer approach.

The car parked outside the Diogenes club and Mycroft, with Anthea at his heels, went straight to his underground office. Anthea who, he remarked, looked almost as wretched as he felt, had simply smiled.

“Good to have you back,sir” she said, picking something up from the nearby coat rack and handing it to him...a freshly pressed shirt and suit.

Upon calling for Anthea once more, he demanded if she had heard anything from Melody...and when Anthea denied this a fresh wave of panic settled over him and he raced back to the car. 

Seeing his expression, knowing her otherwise emotionless employer would only let his mask slip in matters of incredible urgency, Anthea followed without hesitation.

As the chauffeur driven Jag weaved its way through the late night London traffic, Mycroft left three messages on his wifes' mobile phone, unbothered by Anthea overhearing, he pleaded for his wife to pick up, to call him, telling her that he could explain.

With this seeming to fail, he had Anthea contact anyone who might have had any form of contact with Melody.

Staring out of the window, Mycroft rested his knuckles to his mouth, which was pursed shut in fear that could only otherwise be seen in his steel colored eyes under the flashes of overhead streetlights.

With Anthea following, Mycroft rushed inside the house, everything was dark, and quiet, except for a CD of Melodys’ playing on the stereo

_ “...wanna feel you in my arms again And you come to me on a summer breeze _

_ Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave And it's me you need to show _

_ How deep is your love? _

_ How deep is your love? _

_ I really mean to learn 'Cause we're living in a world of fools _

_ Breaking us down when they all should let us be _

_ We belong to you and me…” _

Mycroft gestured into the living room from the doorway.

“Shut that off Anthea…” he ordered hastily before darting down the corridor

“And why the hell is no one answering their damned phones?” he demanded. 

.Anthea, doing as she was told, clutching her Blackberry in her other hand, switched off the stereo

“Sir, we’re doing all we can…” she called back.

Mycroft entered the kitchen, phone held to his ear, but failed to find either Melody or Selket.

Anthea entered after doing a brief scan of the upper floors when  Mycroft heard it, the steady vibration of a ringing phone , after a quick search, Lestrade found the device in the rubbish bin.

That was it, no upbeat tinny tune, no insipid words which Melody thought humorously appropriate for the speed dial of The Iceman..

Frowning but easily pinpointing the source of the sound, Anthea plucked something from the rubbish bin - Melodys’ phone, screen smashed, device just barely clinging to life in Antheas’ hand as it buzzed, the battery flashed with an X across it and the device shut itself off for the last time.

Hanging up, Mycroft dropped his hand to his side.

“Dammit…” he cursed. Then he saw them.

On the surface of the breakfast counter was a yellow post-it note

‘Goodbye’ was written in Melodys’ distinctive, elegant scrawl, with the black and silver shuriken pendant, still hanging from its silver chain, neatly set beneath the single worded note.

With a wretched, sinking feeling, Mycroft let his features drop further into an expression of terror and dread...No, she wouldn’t…

In his distracted state, he didn’t hear Antheas’ Blackberry buzz and flash in her hand, she scrolled through the screen quickly whole  Mycroft put down the note and his wife's necklace, leaning heavily on the surface of the breakfast bar

Anthea then spoke up.

“Sir...St. Barts' hospital” she stated.

Mycroft whirled around, wide eyed as a renewed hit of concern hit him in the gut like a violent punch

“Find her.” he commanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, can't believe this story is almost done already! My aim was to have it finished by the end of this year so I feel great that it has only been a few months since I re-started posting for this story!
> 
> Thank you to ALL my readers, Comment and Kudos leavers, I couldn't have asked for more and it has definitely helped keep me motivated knowing there are people who look forward to my uploads, and want you all to know you are all appreciated and very loved for leaving your support! :D


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon finding the room number she had been directed to, Anthea entered silently.

Anthea walked through the halls of the hospital's minor injury unit in the same manner she walked the halls of Britain's top Government buildings, with confidence and professional urgency. Upon finding the room number she had been directed to, she entered silently.

Mrs Hudson, with some nasty, but minor cuts and bruises, yet otherwise unharmed, lay sleeping peacefully in the dim light of the private room, surrounded by machines, all mostly precautionary and on stand by just in case.

And in the corner of the room, with the light of a nearby street light casting a white glow over her form, curled up in a visitors armchair, was Melody Holmes, obligatory leather jacket pulled up past her chin as she too slept, though her features remained troubled, her closed eyes rimmed with a line of red.

Consciously keeping the tap of her high heels on the polished floor as quiet as possible, Anthea went to Melodys side, politely shaking and urging her to wake.

Groggy, tired and emotionally drained, Melody wondered, for a split second, where she was, then it all came flooding back, all in the same second as she saw Anthea, crouching somewhat awkwardly in her pencil skirt suit, beside Melodys’ chair.

“He needs you” 

Melody was alert instantly...not  _ wants  _ you,  _ needs  _ you _ … _

As the Jaguar approached the house, Melody saw two police cars parked outside, and D.I Lestrade standing on the doorstep.

Leaping out of the car, Melody approached.

“Greg! What’s going on ..what’s happened? Where’s Mycroft?” she demanded

She shook her head, blood draining from her face

“He isn’t…”

Lestrade interrupted quickly

“No no he’s, well...he’s not exactly alright but…”

From the living room window, Mycrotf watched emotionlessly as Lestrade stopped Melody and obviously began explaining everything. Relieved to see her, he let his shoulders sag.

Meanwhile Melody brought her hands to her mouth

"And she left him locked in there...with the body after leaving with Sherlock and John?" She repeated once Lestrade had finished explaining everything.

Lestrade nodded grimly. Having supplied what facts he could due to the police only being involved later. Melody swore, running her hands over her face and through her hair, unable to imagine what her husband and her two close friends had been through. 

Anthea, by now, had stepped over to Melodys’ side, and the wife of the British Government turned to the P.A

“Anthea…” Melody began, tearful, and already appalled at whatever Eurus had done to Mycroft, the fact still somewhat unclear.

Sherlock and John in the last few hours.

“... I think it best for you to take over being Mycroft for a while. I don’t care what he says. Can you do that?” 

Anthea nodded once. 

“I’ll do what I can for as long as possible, Mrs Holmes, but eventually…”

Melody cut her off though not harshly

“No, I don’t care about eventually, christ knows what Mycrofts been through, until I have a better understanding of what the fuck has been going on, Mycroft Holmes is not contactable”

Melody gestured to emphasise her point, pressing the pad of her thumb and index finger together at eye level

“Mycroft is Unreachable, unattainable, _incommunicado,_ am I _clear_ , Anthea?” Melody insisted, meeting the darker haired womans’ eyes.

Somewhat surprised by Melodys’ sudden ‘take-charge attitude, Anthea moved her head, half nodding but without breaking her gaze from Melodys

“Crystal, Mrs Holmes” she said respectfully.

After nodding curtly, and thanking Anthea, Melody watched the P.A get into the Jaguar and be driven away.

Lestrade put a hand on Melodys’ shoulder to regain her attention.

"Listen, Mel, er, Sherlock...he’s staying at Johns tonight, couldn’t get the stubborn gits to go to the hospital, but...." the silver haired D.I paused.

'Look, I promised Sherlock I'd make sure he's looked after..." he said, by he the D.I meant Mycroft.

Melody nodded 

"Not to worry. He will be" she said, firm and blunt.


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall out of Sherrinford begins.

Melody quickly closed the front door, tossed her jacket to one side and paused at the entrance to the spacious living room just in time to see Mycroft halt abruptly in his anxious pacing when he caught sight of her, his jacket and waistcoat missing had been discarded, his, shirt sleeves rolled up, and a deeply troubled expression on his features. 

Melody feared he looked as though he’d aged ten years in the last few hours alone, she opened her mouth but failed to find the words, Lestrade had told her what he knew but...the details would be known only to those whom Eurus had imprisoned; John, Sherlock, and Mycroft. So Melody, stuck for what to do or say, gestured with one hand, lifting it only to let it fall with a dull thud against her side helplessly.

‘No, no there’s nothing I can say…’ she told herself, feeling her eyes sting with tears

The pair simply watched each other for several seconds until Mycroft offered her a soft shake of his head with a lost expression.

‘I’m-I’m sorry…” his voice was barely audible but overflowing with pain, regret.

Melody hurried across the room, almost getting knocked off her feet when Mycroft unexpectedly met her halfway as he grabbed for her, and although taken by surprise, Melody didn't react for a second, simply waiting to see what he would do.

He just clung to her. Hard, almost to the point of pain, not that she let on, as she slid her arms around him in response. He tensed upon feeling her hand on his back but the soft sound of distress and relief she made as she tightened her hold on him, seemed to give him the permission he needed and, with a disturbing sound, unnatural in the voice of the Iceman of the British government, he all but collapsed in her arms, shedding no tears but hyperventilating and dry sobbing. 

Collapsing along with him, unable to let go, and with tears stinging her cheeks and soaking his shirt, Melody hushed him comfortingly but said nothing as she held him. 

It didn’t last long - whatever wave of emotion that needed to be released dissipated  _ almost  _ as quickly as it had come, yet they stayed where they were, Mycroft resting on the sides of his knees, caring nothing for his expensively tailored Saville Row suit, and Melody on her knees, barely allowing an inch of space to part them as her hands remained on his shoulders and Mycroft lifted a hand to cup her cheek.

“Everything I said, it isn’t true, Melody I’ve no right to ask you to believe me now, but…” Melody shook her head wordlessly, unfortunately Mycroft mistook the action and his tone became pained

“You've no idea, I lied-...Melody I had to lie to you in order to…”

Interrupting him, Melody threw herself into his arms

“Sh, I know, I know, now” she hushed

Mycroft mumbled against her neck, needing the physical comfort of her skin under his mouth.

“-Lied, Melody I had to lie to you, yet...you believed me so quickly, so easily” he started.

Melody shushed him again, pulling back enough to rest her forehead to his, gently rocking them back and forth soothingly.

“Sh, I know, It's OK, it's OK...Mycroft, you don’t need to explain, you don’t have to tell me anything if you aren't ready - I’m not going anywhere, no matter what you say” she said firmly.


	75. Chapter 75

After a couple of double whiskeys, Melody led a surprisingly compliant Mycrfot to the bedroom. While he showered and changed, Melody retrieved a glass of water and a packet of sleeping tablets, which she offered to him as soon as he stepped out the bathroom, looking slightly better yet more exhausted than he had before.

He lifted an eyebrow as though it alone were weighed down by concrete but Melody spoke before he could refuse.

“Don’t be stubborn, for me, My, please” she emphasized.

Still reluctant but lacking the energy to insist otherwise, Mycroft took the tablet and downed half the glass of water before sitting on the edge of the bed.

Melody took off her tight jeans and climbed onto the bed, crawling over to her husband to embrace him from behind, kneeling so that she was slightly taller than he.

They sat like this in silence for a long while, the only acknowledgment Mycroft gave to being aware of their position was to gradually relax against her, letting her encase him in warmth, both arms around his chest, soft but firm belly and chest against his spine, in return she asked nothing more, she knew what she would do to comfort most people, but first of all this entire ordeal with Eurus was far from normal, and this was still Mycroft Holmes she was sitting with. 

Eventually however she could no longer stand it.

"What can I do?' She whispered, almost pleaded.

As he stared at the opposite wall, Mycroft answered by simply sliding his hand to where her left hand rested in the center of his chest, bringing it back to hold it over his heart. After a few more minutes, Melody felt her husbands’ posture relax further, the sleeping pills beginning to have the desired effect. 

She turned her husband by the shoulder. 

“Here” was all she said as she guided him to lean back against the headboard and pillows.

They’d never been the sort of couple to sleep wrapped around each other, they both liked space to sleep and to move freely - though this was often proved ineffective because 99.98 percent of the time they would wake in some form of embrace or at least close proximity with physical contact.

Now, however, when Melody moved to roll away, his fingers dug into her hips as they lay facing each other.

“Stay…” he mumbled, half asleep but refusing to give in until he was reassured

Melody rested her left arm above them, carding back his thinning, deep brown hair   
“There’s no guarantee that those pills will stave off any nightmares - the subconscious is a cruel thing, sadly, but I’m right here, don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.

Mycroft tried to shift nearer  
“Melody, my love…”

knowing he was stalling but slowly succumbing to exhaustion, she once again hushed him, holding him close. As he began to drift into the blackness of sleep, he registered Melodys’ smooth voice humming softly, her hand in his hair - she was safe...and she knew he hadn’t meant any of it, of what he’d said…Clinging to that thought he let sleep claim him.


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody takes over some damage control after Sherrinford

It was less than three days later that Mycroft insisted on attempting to return to normality - though what exactly that was now, no-one knew. Eurus was once again incarcerated but catatonic and Mycrofts’ first task was to come clean to his parents,, who had believed their Eurus to be dead for more than 20 years.

Upon hearing him return home however, Melody could tell the meeting between the Holmes brothers and their parents had not gone well. She met Mycroft at the front door upon hearing the Jag pull up outside.

Standing in the large library of the house, Mycroft stared into the unlit fire place as Melody, dressed in her baggy grey hoodie and black boxers, handed her husband a double scotch - he looked like he needed it. 

Melody put a hand to his arm.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” she asked, almost timidly, fearful that she was asking too much.

Mycroft turned to her however, knowing she was only hoping to better understand what was going through his mind in the hope of helping him somehow. 

Melodys’ heart ached at the lost expression on her usually unflappable husbands smooth features, and he told her what had occurred between him and the elder Mr and Mrs Holmes - their disappointment, their anger...however, Melody started to feel anger bubble up from her gut as he went on

Melody adored her in-laws, and what Mycroft described was so far from the bubbly, kind-hearted woman Melody knew.

Calling Mycroft stupid, that Sherlock...the younger brother with serious self control and drug issues...was, and always had been, the mature one...in short, Mycroft had been given a severe dressing down from his parents, simply for doing what he thought necessary to protect them from the pain of finding out what Eurus had become.

Mycroft finished his scotch, enjoying the numbing burn it left in his throat. He put the glass on the mantle with a disparaging sigh

“I suppose it is no more than deserve, I never was a particularly good judge of kindness…” he admitted

Melody crossed her arms.

“That is rubbish and we both know it!” she insisted

Surprised by the anger in her tone Mycroft looked at her, Melody whipped her phone from the back pocket of her jeans, finding the number she needed after a few short seconds.

Mycroft approached her curiously.

“Melody what are you…” he started, but as the phone began ringing Melody put a hand to his chest to silence him.

Stepping towards the library door, Melody heard a familiar voice address her pleasantly.

But Melody Holmes was not in the mood for pleasantries: that protective streak she possessed for her loved ones had been stoked upon hearing how MYcroft had been treated.

“Mrs Holmes, Melody here…” she started.

Realizing what she was doing Mycroft frowned and tried to take her phone, only for Melody to duck out of his way and sprint up the stairs.

“Yes Mrs Holmes I understand…” 

Melody reached the master bedroom as she continued

“Agreed, what Mycroft did, wasn't right, to put it mildly. But I believe you've drummed that home far enough” she insisted firmly, climbing up to stand in the center of the bed.

“But from what I understand you didn’t even listen to Mycroft's side of the story...Yes, Mrs Holmes…” Melody answered, politely but unhappily.

By now Mycroft had caught up with his wife, who remained in the bed and out of reach.

“I think you need to understand that it wasn’t - isn’t just you who cares for Eurus” she had to refrain from spitting the name like acid but she did so out of respect for Mycroft and his parents.

“Mycroft was barely out of his twenties when he had to make these decisions after his uncle died, what with that and having to pick up most of the slack of Sherlocks' drug issues…but given his time with Eurus I find it far more understandable now if I'm honest...”

Melody paused, once again darting out of her husbands’ reach as he lent across the edge of the bed.

When Mrs Holmes was finished speaking Melody went on, clenching a fist.

_ “ _ No I’m not defending the way he handled this but  _ Yes  _ I am in Mycrofts corner, because 1) Sherlock and I seem to be the only ones that are at the moment, and B) He is still my husband and i love him more than my life - as his parents I would expect you to offer the same sentiment - no matter how much Mycroft sometimes despises it because whatever he did, right or wrong, was to protect you, Sherlock and Eurus’,and in spite of everything she has done he is still trying to do so!” 

Melody easily side stepped Mycrofts hand with a triumphant grin as she relaxed and smiled, listening to Mrs Holmes.

“Yes Mrs Holmes, I do. Thank you - and I mean no bad blood between us, you know that?”

Melody smiled down at Mycroft who had given up trying to catch her, and he met Melodys green gaze as she spoke, addressing his mother but also himself in turn.

Melodys’ smile softened further.

“As I said, I love your oldest son more than my life and will always be on his side.” she said simply.

Glancing at the window Melody chuckled.

“Thank you Mrs holmes, yes I know...I think I’m his better half too, but he tried his best”

The teasing way her mouth curled to one side meant that there was no malice meant in this statement 

“Melody lifted a hand, letting it hover over the earpiece of her phone.

“Yes Mrs Holmes one second” Melody said happily before offering the device to her husband, bending her knees to crouch at his level. 

“Your mother wants to talk to you” her eyes glittered with triumph.

Mycroft gave her a stern look as he took the phone and got to his feet, not breaking his gaze from Melodys’ until he reached the bedroom door, raising the phone to his ear.

“Yes mummy…”

His voice became incoherent as he went to another room in order to speak with his mother once more.

30 minutes later, Mycroft returned to the bedroom. Melody, who had been distracting herself by reading a chapter of her book, quickly marked her page and got to her feet on the bed yet again but remaining within Mycrofts’ reach she attempted to gage his mood. As Mycroft put her phone down on the bedside table, he kept his expression emotionless, unreadable and his posture tense. 

Melody watched him warily, had she made things worse?

“You look like you want to thump me, I only wanted to help…” she started nervously.

Mycroft sighed sharply, his fingers brushing Melodys’ bare ankle.

“Well Mrs Holmes…” he sighed in disappointment, much to his wifes’ concern.

Melody yelped as her legs were pulled out from under her, though not harshly and her back hit the centre of the bed as she was pulled off balance. Mycroft, who had cupped the backs of her knees to flip Melody onto her back , rested a knee between her thighs he lent over her with his hands either side of her chest.

// [ https://tenor.com/view/ross-rachel-friends-throw-bed-gif-10882011 ](https://tenor.com/view/ross-rachel-friends-throw-bed-gif-10882011) //

“Mission successful” he stated, not giving her time to respond before forcing his lips against hers.

Although taken aback, Melody chuckled as she responded eagerly, lean, toned legs wrapping around her partners waist.

“I love you Mycroft” she whispered, unable to conceal the fact that the kiss, while brief, had left her breathless.

Mycroft’s deft fingers moved the strand of auburn hair that had fallen across her face

“As I love you, Melody...more than my life.” he responded quietly.


	77. MONTAGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As low as things seemed in the aftermath of Sherrinford, that was how good they had the potential to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the song used in this chapter is linked here (Not my Vid)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gneRWbe823o

Standing on the pavement by the black jaguar, Mycroft watched from a distance as Melody spoke with the owners of _Speedys’,_ She was smiling and contently toying with the Shuriken necklace which she had replaced around her neck.

After the recent explosion the business had been taking a downward turn, and Melody had decided what to do with at least some of the money Mycroft had recovered for her from Jim Moriarty’s various global accounts, after freeing her several years ago.

She bought Speedys for a fair price - offering the owner 2x what he’d asked as compensation for Sherlocks various antics over the years and to make up for the business they’d lost in the last few weeks while 221B was being repaired.

Sherlock watched from the window of his flat as Melody bounced back to his brother - a set of keys in her hand and a huge smile on her face and an indulgent yet loving expression on Mycrofts.

Sherlock smirked before going back to assist John with sweeping up the dust and debris of 221B.

Over the next few months 221B was restored, with Sherlock living at Johns with Rosie, Melody became Johns' go-to babysitter when he and Sherlock were solving cases all over London.

Melody loved taking care of baby Rosie, who was steadily growing into a determined, precocious and inquisitive toddler that always bounced and squealed with glee upon seeing her Aunt Melody.

Sherlock and Mycroft often visited Eurus within Sherrinford, though only Sherlock had managed to bring her out of her catatonic state, and the pair now performed violin duets for their parents on occasion. With both the Holmes parents forgiving Mycroft and holding no grudges against Melody for her forthrightness and frank attitude during their last phone call.

Melody stood at the front of a softly lit, cosy piano bar, microphone in hand

_I know your eyes in the morning sun I feel you touch me in the pouring rain_

_And the moment that you wander far from me_

_I wanna feel you in my arms again And you come to me on a summer breeze_

A young man by the name of Jake played the piano not far behind her, joining in the song when required, while his partner Jaime tended the bar just off to the right hand side where Speedys’ counter had been.

The interior theme was navy blue, purple white and black, with strings of light draped from the ceiling and around the edges of the walls. 

Customers and patrons sat at small, intimately placed tables, each with its own lamp as a centerpiece as well as blank cards and pens laid out for requests to be written. 

Other than Friday and Saturday evenings, which were designated karaoke night, during the rest of the week Melody and Jake typically played the piano and took turns singing with the two other employes which consisted of Jaime of course.

Then there was Roxy, the bars waitress/bouncer; a tough but sweet natured 15 year old girl who, with her punk/gothic style, also dominated the bars rock and heavy metal genre. She’d been living rough for three years and soon found herself an agent of Sherlocks as part of his network of London spies as well as a valuable and reliable member of Melodys’ small piano bar team.

Melody and her employees all took turns singing over the course of the evening, with soft instrumental piano music playing during intervals.

As Melody sang she looked to the doorway to see Mycroft, watching silently, waiting for her shift to end and Melody glanced down with a shy smile and continued.

_And the moment that you wander far from me_

_I wanna feel you in my arms again_

_I know your eyes in the morning sun, I feel you touch me in the pouring rain_

Above where Mycroft stood, transfixed by his wifes’ performance, instead of ‘Speedy's Cafe, written above the door were the words

**_Eves’ Piano Bar_ **

_You know the door to my very soul, You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour_

_You're my savior when I fall, How deep is your love?_

Melody sat on the floor of the living room, dragging an old shoe string across the floor with a small sphynx kitten chasing and punching after it.

Losing Selket had taken a while for Melody to overcome, but then she’d seen the advert for another Sphynx cat in need of a home in a nearby animal shelter - and so she found Cashmere. He was lively, with large ears that looked too big for his head, and patches of dark markings covering his hairless little face and body.

After some long discussions with Mycroft, Melody had brought Cashmere home two weeks later. It hadn’t taken Mycroft long to come around to the idea, despite his initial reluctance. He may not have understood but he knew Selket had meant a lot to Melody and losing her had hurt his wife, so if having another creature to care for and offer affection, was fine with him.

_And you come to me on a summer breeze_

_Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave_

_And it's me you need to show_

And despite everything, the good, the bad...the heart wrenching, Melody and Mycroft remained strong and sure, in their marriage and in every other respect. 

_'Cause we're living in a world of fools_

_Breaking us down when they all should let us be_

_We belong to you and me_

Nothing in life was easy, but having some =one to share it with, even when you’re so sure you don’t need anyone else...can be more full of advantages than one might think, far outreaching its disadvantages by many miles.

In the candle lit living room of the home they shared, two full glasses of wine on the coffee table and Melodys’ new Sphinx kitten, Cashmere sleeping on the sofa, Melody and Mycroft stood wrapped in each others’ arms, not daring to let a sliver of air separate them, as they swayed in time to the music.

_How deep is your love?_

_How deep is your love?_

_I really mean to learn_

_'Cause we're living in a world of fools_

_Breaking us down when they all should let us be_

_We belong to you and me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...thats' it folks! Of Roads and Demons is finished! After so long of ignoring it I made it part of my new years ambition to finish it and it's actually done in the first 2 months, can't believe it!!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read, comment, and/or kudos and I do hope it was enjoyable to you all! I'm actually going to miss writing these two so much, but maybe I'll have more to come later on, let me know if you'd be interested in more Melody/Mycroft...?


End file.
